


After Story: Jiang Cheng's Tale.

by Tonbokiri



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: By a couple years I mean two, F/M, Filling my own selfish desire, Forgive Me, Gen, I forgot to add those tags, I'm Going to Hell, I'm not joking - Freeform, If you come up with a better title please tell me, JC deserves love, Literally a lot of it, M/M, Other, Rating may go up in time, Same with the summary, Self-Indulgent, Set a couple years after the novel, Slow Burn, Will add more tags in future, slow buildup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 88,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonbokiri/pseuds/Tonbokiri
Summary: With everything settled between Sects, Jiang Cheng struggles to find balance. As he guides his nephew into being a good leader for the upcoming Discussion Conference and hassles from elders pestering him to marry in order to produce an heir, Jiang Cheng leaves with his nephew to Gusu hoping to at least get a clear head.However, whether luckily, or unluckily, fate seemed to have other plans for him.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> A self-indulgent fic for my own selfish reasons. The characters may be a little OOC but not too much (I hope) and I hope you enjoy.

“Do remember what I’ve told you?” Jiang Cheng asked, taking slow steps up the mountain not in any hurry to reach the gates. Watching Jin Ling from the corner of his eye, he crossed his arms, looking away, “Watch my words and don’t start brawls, I get it, I get it.”  
  
“You’ll only be here for half the year, mostly to study in preparation for the Discussion Conference next year. Make sure you learn as much as you can and be respectful,” Jiang Cheng spoke in a warning tone continuing up the mountain his nephew falling a few steps behind, his normally proud demeanour banished by his nervousness. Softening his tone Jiang Cheng continued, “Try to get along with your peers while you are here.”  
  
“I just don’t understand why Jin Chan has to be in my group,” Jin Ling mumbled under his breath gripping his sleeves as they passed the waterfalls and trees the cool autumn breeze flowing through his long hair. At making it to the gates of The Cloud Recesses, they were greeted by Lan Qiren, two more disciples standing at each side.  
  
With stoic but respectful expressions, they exchanged their formal greetings “Sir Lan, I hope you’ve been well.”  
  
“Very well thank you,” Lan Qiren spoke softly raising a hand and at seeing Jin Ling he came forward slowly, “Your peers will be over in the courtyard, would you like to join them?”  
  
“I’m fine,” Jin Ling bowed politely, “Thank you for having me here.”  
  
“Go and familiarize yourself with the Sects rules,” Jiang Cheng reached a hand behind him gently pushing him forward, “I need to speak with Lan Qiren in private.”  
  
“Okay.” Nodding once, he left to face the wall of Gusu’s 4000 rules. Jumping onto the roof closest to the mountain face. He knew that Gusu had that amount of rules carved delicately and beautifully into the surface of the rock, but to see that many rules up close and personal he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to read the whole list before dinner.  
  
What he didn’t expect, was to have company his soft voice breaking him from his thoughts, “Oh, I-I’m sorry, I-I didn’t know someone else was here.”  
  
“What?” Jin Ling spoke harshly, harsher than he had intended making the poor teen flinch in fright, he was a decent looking adolescent, to say the least, fair skin and average length hair tied back loosely at the end his loose strands framing his face nicely.  
  
Judging from his uniform Jin Ling frowned speaking again in the same tone, “You’re from the Qinghe Nie Sect, aren’t you?”  
  
“I-I am,” he nodded unmoving from his spot in case he was told to come closer, fiddling with his fingers the youth spoke softer looking at the vast ruled mountain, the gentle spray from the waterfall that was carried on the wind hitting his face, “I-I can go back, I will wait till you’re done reading.”  
  
“You can stay and read with me if you want,” Jin Ling plopped himself down arms crossed, “It’s not like the wall is going anywhere.”  
  
“T-That may be true,” he laughed softly excusing himself as he sat beside him neatly arranging his uniform so it was tidy. He certainly didn’t look like someone who’d be from Qinghe, but Jin Ling knew not to let appearances fool him, Jin Chan was a prime example of that.  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
“Nie Lizan from the Qinghe Nie Sect, courtesy name Enlai. What’s yours?”  
  
“Lanling Jin Sect Jin Ling, courtesy name Rulan,” he nodded his greetings when the other looked at the wall amazement colouring his tone, “It’s amazing how many rules they have, without repetition too, I wonder how they kept track so as to not write down the same rule twice.”  
  
_‘At least he’s stopped stuttering,’_ Jin Ling thought a little relieved that he was comfortable enough to sit by him, talk with him, “They probably have a scroll somewhere so as to prevent that sort of thing from happening, who knows.”  
  
“Probably,” Nie Enlai laughed softly pointing to one of the rules engraved closest to the waterfall, “Though I think I might break some of these, at least rules like this one: _‘Do not laugh for no reason.’_ ”  
  
“You laugh for no reason?”  
  
“Sometimes,” he admitted blushing a faint pink, pointing to another rule he added, “ _’Wake up at 8 am,’_ that one I can follow.”  
  
“I don’t even know why that’s a rule in the first place,” Jin Ling and Nie Enlai laughed together pointing at different rules that they’d probably break attracting the stares of other disciples that passed them below.  
  
It was nice to talk to somebody, even though his first impression wasn’t the most favourable as was with most of his first-time introductions but he…he looked past that, continued talking with him until it was time for dinner.  
  
As they left for the large dining hall he could see where their table would be. At seeing his Uncle seated alongside Lan Qiren, Jin Ling calmed somewhat. He hadn’t left without saying goodbye. Maybe, he was going to stay for a while? He did tell him that he was going to take a rest from Yunmeng for a while, but for how long?  
  
“Jin Rulan? Are you alright?” Nie Enlai put a hand to his forehead then moved under his chin nodding to himself, “You don’t seem to have a fever, do you feel nauseous?”  
  
“I’m fine Nie Enlai,” Jin Ling slapped his hand away lightly taking a seat at his table offering a seat for his companion. Smiling at his invitation he sat down. Needless to say, dinner was indeed very quiet, very bland and judging from the slight crease between Nie Enlai’s eyebrows he thought the same. Hiding a smile behind his bowl Jin Ling glanced at his friend his expression changing from disturbed and cheeky in the blink of an eye.  
  
Quickly looking around Nie Enlai mouthed ‘It’s bland,’ and poked his tongue out as if disgusted by the food they were given. When one of the cultivators shifted their gaze to their table, however, they immediately stopped, eating slowly so that they didn’t cough or choke on their food from suppressing their laughter.  
  
When dinner was over and everyone left outside Jin Chan and his group cornered the pair, pushing and shoving them until they were concealed by the thick forestry and brush far enough so that if either decided to yell for help it’d be useless.  
  
“I can’t believe your Uncle actually sent you here with us,” he sneered shoving Nie Enlai, so hard that his back collided with one of the trees knocking a few leaves from its branches, with a shaky breath he spoke, “You cannot act like this here.”  
  
“Why not? Because it says on the wall?” Jin Chan mocked, “I just pushed you and it’s not like we’re brawling are we? I haven’t broken any rules so you can’t touch me.”  
  
“ _'Do not sneer, do not form cliques, do not look down on others,'_ ” Nie Enlai phrased smoothly standing in front Jin Ling so as to be a sort of shield for him, “That’s only to name a few that you have broken already since it’s obvious that the likes of you and your friends can’t read such basic rules.”  
  
“As if your so pure,” Jin Chan spat back annoyed, who the hell did this person think he was? Didn’t he realise who he was talking to? “You trying to mock us? Maybe I should teach you a lesson just like Jin Ling.”  
  
“'A lesson?’ Are you even capable? You can’t even form a decent enough comeback so you resort to violence? Then again I’m not surprised,” Nie Enlai raised a brow standing to his full height levelling Jin Chan with a hard stare, “Also, how could I be mocking you, I’m only stating facts and in stating facts is stating the truth is it not?”  
  
“Well said,” A woman chimed clapping slowly, keeping her form hidden. Drawing their swords, Jin Chan looked around, masking his panic so as to not lose face in front of Jin Ling and his friends. Trying to sound irritated he called out, “Who are you woman?!”  
  
Walking out from the dense bush she revealed herself, it was as if she descended from the heavens. Her beauty was like no other woman’s that he had seen and she held herself with an air of pride and dignity that Jin Ling would say rivalled Lan Wangji’s. Her long silver hair flowed with the night breeze, her simple but elegant clothes immaculate, she reached a hand out to Nie Enlai patting his hair softly, “Well said.”  
  
“Mother!”  
  
“Liren Jiao!” Jin Chan’s friends bowed to her respectfully, not moving an inch to stand upright unless told.  
  
“Liren Jiao?" Jin Chan huffed, sizing her up as he continued, "I’ve never heard of you, what makes you so special that my friends would bow to you in such a manner?”  
  
“Old age makes the memory fade,” she answered patiently her tone clear and gentle as she helped the boys stand upright, “I’d suggest you all return to your rooms for the night, you will have a long day tomorrow.”  
  
“Yes, Lady Jiao,” Jin Chan’s friends left immediately at her command leaving their leader to stand on his own. Turning and standing in front of him she grabbed his shoulder, “The hour is late, go to your room.”  
  
“…Yes…” With gritted teeth, he left the trio punching a tree as he retreated back to The Cloud Recesses. Sighing Nie Enlai jumped into her arms nearly knocking her over in the process, “Mother! I can’t believe you actually came here! How did you even find us?”  
  
“I have my ways A-Zan,” They laughed, releasing her Nie Enlai introduced excitedly, “This is my Mother Liren Mei, courtesy name Jiao.”  
  
“A pleasure to meet you Young Master Jin, I hope my son hasn’t made any trouble for you.” She bowed politely, her hair falling gracefully over her shoulders. Frozen still by her beauty Jin Ling’s mouth fell open and closed, much like a fish out of water amusing the other who laughed aloud, “You look like a fish!”  
  
“Shut up! It’s not like that!” Jin Ling protested following after Liren Jiao and punching Nie Enlai in the arm to hide his embarrassment, “Quit laughing!”  
  
“Boys,” Liren Jiao hushed them as they all emerged from the thick forestry only to be greeted by Jiang Cheng and Lan Qiren both expectant, “Welcome Lady Jiao, I’m pleased you came at my call.”  
  
“It was half of the reason I came,” she turned to Jiang Cheng who, like his nephew stared at her wide-eyed, unmoving and unspeaking, “Sect Leader Jiang, an honour to meet you as well.”  
  
“Yes,” He nodded watching her and Lan Qiren interact, he knew he’d seen her before but for some reason, his mind just couldn’t connect point a to point b.  
  
“It is nearly time for rest, Lady Jiao, I will take you to to the other side of the mountain.”  
  
“U-Um, Sir Lan, if I may,” Nie Enlai bowed politely lowering his eyes, “M-May I take my Mother? I-It’s just that I want to spend more time with her b-before going to bed.”  
  
“I will be here for a while A-Zan, you will have plenty of time to talk during that.” Liren Jiao smiled at his excited face that he nearly jumped towards the heavens from so much excitement washing throughout his body. Refraining from doing so, however, Nie Enlai opted to smile fiddling with his hands once more, “Really?”  
  
“I’ll be staying in town, I only came to see you before they sent you to your rooms,” she pushed him from behind softly doing the same to Jin Ling, “You two go off to bed.”  
  
“Thank you for coming here Mother,” Nie Enlai embraced her once more hiding his face in her shoulder repeating more softly, “Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome, make sure you get some good rest,” Liren Jiao gently pushed him off wiping his eyes softly. As Jin Ling watched them, he couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy at their display of open affection. Many times he had wondered what an embrace like that felt like, to be held so close, to be treated like treasure and spoiled by their mother.  
  
Unable to look another moment, Jin Ling turned and strode away with clenched fists.

_‘I don’t care anyway.’_


	2. Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everything thus far! :)

The next morning was rather boring, both to Jin Ling and Nie Enlai. Sitting in the Orchid Room, they listened as Lan Qiren read from various scrolls and books, asking students questions and the like.  
  
“Pay attention Jin Chan,” Lan Qiren snapped his cane on his desk the quiet snickers that followed after filling the silent room. Annoyed at being singled out, Jin Chan pointed to Nie Enlai faking an innocent tone, “I have been paying attention, I was just telling him to be more attentive to your lessons Sir Lan.”  
  
“Hm,” backing away, he turned to the youth stroking his thin beard as he did so, “Nie Lizan, stand.”  
  
“Y-Yes,” obeying he stood hands at his side, watching the elder eye him as he asked, “Recite was I just said.”  
  
“S-Sir Lan,” Nie Enlai fumbled with his clothes looking down at his desk, feeling his mentor’s impatience at not speaking at once Lan Qiren raised a brow, “Well?”  
  
“U-Um, how much shall I recite? F-From the beginning? Or the last paragraph of text we went over?”  
  
“From the beginning, I will tell you when to stop.”  
  
“Y-Yes,” Not at all expecting him to start at the _very_ beginning, Nie Enlai recited word for word what Lan Qiren had just taught and adding a few words with the elder's permission and continued on with his perfect explanation which especially impressed him. Raising a hand, he told him to stop praising him for his attentiveness and eloquent speaking before letting him sit.  
  
“Jin Chan, carry on from what Nie Lizan has just said.”  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“Continue from where Nie Lizan stopped,” Lan Qiren spoke again everyone’s eyes all turning on him when he made no move to stand, Jin Chan quickly thought up an excuse smiling, “Sir, with respect, I don’t see any merit of this, since Nie Enlai has proven me wrong why should I have to recite your teachings as well?”  
  
“Then you should have no problems at all recollecting what I have just taught today yes? That is unless you were the one not paying attention and simply trying to pass the blame for your inattentiveness?”  
  
“He’s in for it now..” One other pupil murmured humour thick in his voice as his friends all nodded, “About time someone actually shut him up.”  
  
“Well?” Lan Qiren prompted his patience wearing thin. When silence was the reply he received he ordered him to stay after class was dismissed probably so that he’d get a proper scolding and punishment. To say it wasn’t a pleasant sight to Jin Ling would be a lie. Never had he seen someone with such backbone in the face of confrontation. Perhaps it was because of his shy aura that people thought Nie Enlai an easy target. This is where Jin Chan went horribly wrong and it was a sight that neither would forget.  
  
_‘Guess last night wasn’t enough for you to get a verbal beating huh Jin Chan?’_  
  
After Lan Qiren had dismissed them for the day, Jin Ling and Nie Enlai walked the stone paths, passing under trees and waterfalls both vast and small, the scuff of their shoes and crunch of leaves making quiet sounds with each step they took.  
  
Returning to their perch on the rooftop in front of the rule carved mountain Jin Ling crossed his arms, telling stories of their clan and night hunts he went to, even spirit animals they own and the names they gave them.  
  
“My pet’s name is Fairy, I should introduce you to each other after all this. I think you’d like her, she’s usually really nice to other people and you don’t look very threatening either.”  
  
“I’d hope not,” Nie Enlai chuckled covering his smile with his sleeve, “Though thank you for the compliment.”  
  
“Who said it was a compliment?” He pushed him over in order to hide his embarrassment at being told he was nice. For as long as he could remember, he had become used to being called the exact opposite that it no longer phased him if people did call him in such a way. It was better that way despite what his Uncle kept telling him, saying that he’d never make friends if he remained the way he was.  
  
Not that it mattered whether he was nice or not, he was destined to become the next leader of his Sect and given his young age, the elders within tried their best to appeal to him, to take advantage of his inexperience in such matters to further their own means and reputations.  
  
When other Lan disciples came calling asking for the pair, did they move from their spots walking with the disciples that escorted them down another path turning corners and over bridged paths eventually turning the corner to behold Gusu’s beautiful Library Pavillion.  
  
Hearing a soft gasp beside him, Nie Enlai looked entranced, muttering quiet words of beauty at the scenery, the mountains and clouds, the trees brushing lightly with the breeze it leaves dancing with the current until it found it’s resting place on either the water or the ground at their feet.  
  
“Are we in trouble?” Jin Ling pulled his friend along snapping him out of his dazed state, watching him stumble along to keep up with him. When their escorts replied that they weren’t in trouble, Jin Ling turned to Nie Enlai mouthing _‘Do you know why?’_  
  
Answered with a shake of his head it seemed that they were called upon for a reason they didn’t know. It wasn’t as if they had broken any of the major rules and it didn’t seem like they had done anything disagreeable by the Sects standards. One other reason he had thought of was Jin Chan, making up lies and getting them into trouble. If he couldn’t do in a group he had always found ways to make him pay and now he had added Nie Enlai on his list to bully.  
  
“Jin Rulan, it’ll be fine.” He murmured softly as they approached the doors, their escorts announcing their arrival and opening the doors, standing aside to let them in.  
  
Greeted at the centre of the room was Lan Qiren and Liren Jiao the picture of pride and elegance in their own right. Relieved at the fact that it was only the two there, Jin Ling’s shoulders dropped slowly his tension easing somewhat. Placing their hands in front and bowing respectfully Nie Enlai greeted, “Lan Qiren, you called for us?”  
  
“I did, sit,” Lan Qiren waved them over telling the pair to sit with them, “I knew that you went into hiding, but was it necessary to hide yourself to the point where it left a lot of people speculating?”  
  
“I’m retired Lan Qiren, I said I would retire after the Sunshot Campaign was over and settled even before A-Zan was born,” she sipped her tea calmly, “It’s not my fault people didn’t take me seriously. Besides, you shouldn’t be so surprised I told you everything that happened in between didn’t I?”  
  
“Even so, you could take this opportunity and return to the cultivation world now that your nephew has grown up,” He reasoned, almost urging, “The world could use more cultivators like yourself, you could teach and guide the younger generation.”  
  
“Nephew?” Jin Ling raised a brow taking a seat with Nie Enlai across his elders, smiling the youth explained, “She’s actually my Aunt, my parents died when I was very young.”  
  
“Oh..” He drifted off a little glad at the given information. At last, he had met someone who was like him, growing up without parents and having only his Aunt to raise him. Finally, he thought happily, finally, there was someone who could truly understand what it felt like to be in his situation. “You get it..”  
  
“I know you mean well,” Liren Jiao smiled looking down into her half-full cup, swirling the liquid within slowly, “As a teacher, I respect your reasoning but as your friend, I’ll have to decline.”  
  
“You stubborn girl,” he sighed holding his cup out for her to refill, as with the two boys who listened quietly throughout the entirety of their conversation, “He taught you?”  
  
“I was taught on the other side of the mountain by Lan Aida,” Liren Jiao explained, “I met Lan Qiren during the Discussion Conference, Lan Aida introduced us then, your Mother included.”  
  
“Oh,” Nie Enlai nodded slowly, his curiosity building at wanting to ask more questions. Briefly hesitating, he wondered whether or not he would be allowed to bring up the past, especially in front of others. It wasn’t as if she forbade him to talk about such matters, he just wasn’t sure how to go about asking them.  
  
Noticing his hesitation Liren Jiao softened, “A-Zan, don’t be afraid to ask your questions.”  
  
“What…What were you and Mother like when you were our age? When you studied here?”  
  
“Hm…” She pondered placing down her cup a smile coming to her lips at the memories it brought, “Your Mother was free-spirited and always took the opportunity to go places, especially places she shouldn’t and she’d usually find her way on this side of the mountain, how she never got apprehended by those who were on patrol I never understood but we often copied scripts because we broke the rules so much.”  
  
“You broke the rules?”

“I did,” Liren Jiao laughed at the youths shocked expressions, “It came to a point where we went to the Ancestral Hall and received punishment, twice.”

  
“Really?!” Nie Enlai shouted immediately being scolded by the man for his rowdiness. Amused, Liren Jiao elaborated, “Trust me when I say this, stick to your studies and stay out of trouble you two. Being hit with those paddles are enough to make you crippled for days. If not for the cold spring I don’t know what we would have done.”

“I really can’t imagine you being punished,” Nie Enlai frowned swaying side to side, “Then, what were you like when you were my age?”

“Me?” She laughed softly when the pair nodded. Jin Ling wouldn’t admit it openly, but he wanted to know what she was like in her youth as well. Was she mischievous? Serious? Cold? Lazy?

“I was very serious in my youth,” Liren Jiao frowned at the mental image of her younger self that it made her cover her eyes in shame, “If your Mother saw me as I am now, she’d think I was possessed by a spirit.”

“Really?” Nie Enlai tilted his head, even Jin Ling tried to picture this woman as strict and mean, even going so far as to imagine Lan Wangji’s deadpanned expression on her face. Unable to picture it, they both shook their heads, “I can’t really imagine it, to me, you’re so carefree.”  
  
“Am I?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Were you strong?” Jin Ling asked abruptly looking her up and down trying to get a grasp on her character. She seemed nice and with the way she handled Jin Chan and his goons without so much as raising a hand, he figured she must have some measurable amount of strength. “If you’re strong I’d like to spar!”  
  
“I admire your spirit but I’m afraid I don't carry a sword anymore.”  
  
“Then find one,” He stood like the battle was decided stomping out of the doors and dragging a poor Nie Enlai out with him, his cries falling on deaf ears, “There is a courtyard not too far from here, don’t keep me waiting!”  
  
“Jin Rulan? Wait-! I’m a healer, not a fighter!" Nie Enlai clung to the door holding tight, ”Sir Lan! Isn't there a rule about unsanctioned fighting? This is violating the rules.“  
  
“I will sanction this bout, I will oversee the match.”  
  
“You heard him now shut up and follow.” Jin Ling pulled harder almost tearing the other’s clothes. Not wanting that to happen he quietly submitted to his fate letting himself be dragged across the grounds, his cries slowly fading from the room the further they walked from the building, “Why me?”  
  
"Then shall we be off?" Lan Qiren stroked his beard, the faint colour of amusement in his voice as he helped her to stand, "This could be a good experience for him, instead of his Uncle training with him all the time."  
  
"Is there a fan somewhere? I'm not using a sword."  
  
"I do not think that he would be too enthusiastic to see you without one." He turned his eyes to her reaching into his sleeve and passing the wanted item, thanking him, Liren Jiao smiled, "As you said, it will be a good experience for him."  
  
"Lan Qiren,“ Jiang Cheng came through the door stopping when he saw Liren Jiao, ”Where is my nephew?“  
  
“He challenged Lady Jiao to a match.” Lan Qiren answered smoothly watching the veins protrude from the Sect Leader’s forehead in annoyance, bowing to her he apologised only to be stopped when her hand rested against his shoulder and pushing him to stand upright, “There is no need for apologies Sect Leader, your nephew is a young man after all, it’s to be expected of his age.”  
  
“Lady Jiao.” Lan Qiren called beckoning, “Sect Leader, would you like to supervise with me?”  
  
“Come with us, I think your nephew would like you to see his progress.”  
  
“What about your son?”  
  
“A-Zan?” She waved her hand dismissively a quiet giggle bubbling from her chest and quelling Jiang Cheng's anger. Confused, he shrugged it off listening to her next words, "My son abhors violence."  
  
“Then,” he coughed a soft blush coming to his cheeks at hearing her laughter again, “I suppose I could come since I have enough time.”  
  
_‘I see that trait runs in the family.’_ Liren Jiao laughed quietly to herself walking with Lan Qiren to the courtyard that was not too far from the Library Pavillion.

 

* * *

  
“You took long enough!” Jin Ling huffed impatiently blind to Nie Enlai’s strained smile when he raised a hand, “But Jin Rulan, we’ve only been here for a mere few minutes.”  
  
“Good things come to those who wait,” Liren Jiao came down the steps as if she was gliding. When he saw that she was without a sword, Jin Ling pointed to her waist asking why she came without the weapon in question.  
  
“I will not need it,” she snapped her fan shut, “This will be more than enough for you.”  
  
“Are you underestimating me?”  
  
“I am not,” Liren Jiao began to explain, “Think of this as a lesson.”  
  
“Whatever,” Jin Ling drew his sword from its sheath noticing her stare she seemed as if she had seen it before, “A fine blade.”  
  
“Of course it is,” Jin Ling boasted, “You look as if you already know it.”  
  
“I knew the one who wielded it before you,” She laughed softly placing her hands behind her back, “Lan Qiren if you’d please.”  
  
“Very well,” Stroking his thinning beard, he made his way between the pair, “I need not remind you two of the rules?”  
  
“No.” They replied in unison, Jin Ling taking his stance ready to fight, “I won’t hold back because you're a woman.”  
  
“The feeling is mutual.”  
  
“Begin!”  
  
“Ha!” Jin ling strode forward one step thrusting his sword in one smooth motion. Smiling, Liren Jiao dodged his attack with ease grabbing his wrist and while the momentum was still carrying him onward, in the next instant her fan was at his throat.  
  
“Think before leaping in headfirst,” Liren Jiao advised, smacking him atop the head, “Again.”  
  
Fired up, Jin Ling began to circle around contemplating his next move. What he didn’t expect was to see her leap to him so quickly kicking the back of his legs making him fall to his knees feeling the smack of her fan atop his head again, “Take too long and you’ll give the enemy enough time to overpower you.”  
  
“Maybe you could convince your Aunt to return to the cultivation world,” Lan Qiren commented, watching the duo spar the smacking of her fan and Jin Ling’s annoyed growls echoing. With a shy smile, Nie Enlai glanced down fiddling once more with his robes, “I’ve tried, she said that she’s not returning to such a ‘stifling’ world.”  
  
“And yet she placed you in her former Sect.” Lan Qiren huffed seeming amused at the prospect.  
  
“I was adamant about joining her former Sect, it eventually came to me kicking and screaming on the back of her horse,” Nie Enlai blushed at the memory, “You probably already know Sir Lan but she was going to enrol me here.”  
  
“I knew,” He confirmed, “You were six at the time.”  
  
“Stop!” Liren Jiao paused the match drawing the eyes of the trio back to them. Walking over to Jin Ling, she held his wrist she seeming to give him advice mimicking his earlier actions and using her fan began demonstrating walking him through the motions, tapping his back with her other hand, “Never lunge forward like that, you’ll leave yourself open to attacks.”  
  
“Like this?” he straightened his posture, listening to her guidance with all seriousness. Looking at the scene it almost made Jiang Chang smile. Never had someone sparred or guided him when it came to combat which only left him and a handful of others, willingly or unwillingly to train with him. Liren Jiao… She was certainly a mystery.  
  
“Yes, then pierce," she made a stabbing motion with her fan, watching as Jin Ling copied effortlessly, "That way you’ll be able to drawback quicker to deliver your next attack in half the time.”  
  
“I see, teach me more!”  
  
“Teach you? I thought it was a sparring match?” She laughed softly patting his head out of habit making him blush, deciding to tease him further she added, “Or are you tired of being smacked all the time?”  
  
“Shut up!” Jin Ling stomped annoyed though he made no move to remove himself from her touch, he wouldn’t admit it but it felt good to be patted. “Very spirited indeed! Young Master Jin, you may very well rise to the top in no time.”  
  
“Of course I will, who do you think I am?”  
  
“A child?”  
  
“I’m a man!” Jin Ling burst out expecting her reaction to one of hurt or scared but instead, she laughed unfazed by his impulsive outburst. Softening her tone Liren Jiao patted his shoulder reaching into her pocket with her free hand to give him a small bag, “Don’t be in such a hurry to grow up, it’s alright to be a kid every now and then.”  
  
“…What’s this?”  
  
“Treat, you did well.”  
  
“Aren’t we going to continue?”  
  
“Nothing wrong with a little break is there?"  
  
“..No.."  
  
“Then, what would you like to do next?”  
  
“Archery,” Jin Ling ran over to the barrel that was stationed near Lan Qiren, sheathing his sword and after grabbing his bow and quiver went back to Liren Jiao who beckoned him over standing a ways from the standing target, “Draw.”  
  
“Mn.”  
  
“Good posture,” She praised asking Nie Enlai to retrieve her a bow and quiver as well. Obediently, he handed her the items retreating back to Jiang Cheng and Lan Qiren’s side taking a seat on the ground.  
  
“Draw again,” Liren Jiao held a hand over his stomach, “Tighten your core more.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Here, I will show you,” she took his hand pressing it flat against her stomach despite his struggling and protesting with red cheeks. Ignored, she kept a firm grip on his wrist until he stopped struggling and began to draw her bow.  
  
Watching her, Jiang Chang felt that she looked beautiful, so serene and elegant, made it look so effortless as if she were pulling a mere thread, “Do you feel that? This is what you need to do when you draw your bow.”  
  
“I understand,” Jin Ling began to copy drawing back his bow once more, “Like this?”  
  
“Relax your shoulders and breathe,” Liren Jiao guided softly watching him follow her council, she told, “Release.”  
  
“Right through the target! Did you see that?” Jin Ling pointed at the target, “It’s gone halfway through.”  
  
“Well done Young Master Jin,” Liren Jiao gazed at him reaching out and ruffling his hair once more, “You did really well.”  
  
“What did you expect?” He replied leaning slightly more into her touch. It made him feel warm at her gentleness, it felt genuine. It wasn't as if he'd not been touched on the head by other women before her, he knew that they had ulterior motives towards him. An inexperienced young man, in both politics and romance, he knew he'd have to tread lightly and trust few people. Maybe given time, he could come to trust both Nie Enlai and Liren Jiao and he didn’t seem to dislike the thought.  
  
“Seeing as I’m no longer needed I’m going to leave,” Lan Qiren turned to leave without another word. Jiang Cheng, deciding to stay took a seat beside Nie Enlai watching him stare at the pair with a small smile, “What are you smiling for?”  
  
“I’m really happy that she’s finally teaching again, even if only for a little while,” Nie Enlai reached into his pockets pulling two buns that were wrapped meticulously, “Would you like to have one with me?”  
  
“Sure, what kind?”  
  
“Pork, Mother made them.”  
  
“Thank you.” Jiang Cheng inclined his head, his tension visibly easing. It had been a long time since he had had such a light conversation with another individual, let alone a young man like Nie Enlai. It was refreshing to have a decent conversation about anything and yet nothing at the same time.  
  
Taking a bite, he hummed in satisfaction. It was really tasty, full of meat and flavour it wasn’t long before the whole thing was gone. Now that his appetite had stirred Jiang Cheng heard his stomach rumble much to his embarrassment.  
  
“You can have this one too if you’d like, I have more in my room anyway.” Holding back his laughter as best he could even when Jiang Cheng was piercing him with a glare, Nie Enlai took the others hand placing the food in his palm much like how Liren Jiao gave Jin Ling a bag of sweets. They were definitely related indeed.  
  
Still, it didn’t stop him from ripping open the packaging and tearing into the bun his thanks muffled from a full mouth.

“You’re welcome Sect Leader,” Nie Enlai replied smoothly amusement thick in his tone, “I’ll give you more if you want.”

“This is enough for now.”

“Alright.”


	3. Meetings and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everything so far! :)

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan!” Wei Ying cheered happily, pointing to the nearby liquor shop, “Let’s get some Emperor’s smile before we return, Old Man Lan is bound to sniff me out at the entrance.”  
  
“Won’t sniff,” Lan Zhan tugged the reins gently, beckoning Lil’ Apple to obediently follow after him, “Plenty at home.”  
  
“I want one now~” He complained spurring their donkey to kick and neigh completely annoyed and wanting nothing more than to kick him off her back.  
  
“Feng! You are such a brute, must you carry me in such an unpleasing manner?” They heard two men bicker to their left just outside the pleasure quarter of Caiyi. The larger one, seeming unbothered by their surroundings kept walking lugging his friend over his shoulder telling him to be quiet or he’d throw him in the river.  
  
“If you had listened to me you wouldn't be like this,” he rumbled his voice deep and added to his intimidation, scaring away those nearby, “You’re being too noisy, Mei said she’d be in this area somewhere, we just have to find her.”  
  
“Wow,” Wei Ying watched them for a few more moments a laugh bubbling from his chest, “Would you look at that? Maybe we should help them? We have plenty of time before we return to Gusu Lan.”  
  
“Mn.”  
  
“Oh? Hello~” The carried man waved happily knocking his pipe against Feng’s head, “Feng, maybe these handsome gentlemen can help us.”  
  
“Are you looking for someone?”  
  
“A woman,” Feng turned harshly, the momentum almost throwing his friend off his shoulder had it not been for his strong arm that held him firmly in place, “Her name’s Liren Mei, courtesy name Jiao, know her?”  
  
“Hm…What does she look like?”  
  
“A woman blessed with heavenly beauty, eyes the colour of fine gold, a voice sweeter than honey, her skin fairer than any woman I’ve ever known and with long silken silver hair that shines more beautifully than the moon,” His friend chimed cheerily tapping his pipe against Feng’s head twice to be let down.

Hesitant, he let him down placing him directly in front of his larger form. Brushing himself down, he tidied his rumpled clothing. With the way his clothes hung provocatively down his slender shoulders and body, topped with his attractive feminine features it wasn’t a surprise that he and his friend attracted so much attention.

  
“Oh! Where are my manners,” He smiled cutely cutting Wei Ying off from replying to his first question, “My name is Xing and this brute's name is Feng. Our friend said she was here for her son, I think the Sects name was Lin? No, maybe Lan...?”  
  
“Oh!” Wei Ying snapped his fingers at his hints, “Could you mean Gusu Lan Sect?”  
  
“That’s it!” Xing clapped happily, “We've been walking all over town for two days to no avail, could you help us?”  
  
“We’re on our way there ourselves actually, Lan Zhan here is from there,” Wei Ying jerked a thumb, pointing to Lan Wangji, “If you’d like, you could come with us.”  
  
“You’d let us come along with you? What about your friend?”  
  
“…”  
  
“He’s not much a talker but we’d be happy to take you.”  
  
_‘He doesn’t look like he does much of anything.’_ The pair thought in unison turning to glance at each other. Understanding that they had the same thought, Xing giggled cosying himself comfortably against Feng holding onto his muscled arm.  
  
“Xing,” Feng mumbled bending down to pick up Xing once more. Slapping his hand away he insisted that he walk the rest of the way, his back and neck aching from being in awkward positions because of all the travelling that they had done.  
  
"Hm," He grunted striding alongside Lan WangJi, "Let's go."  
  
Forgotten, Wei Ying hurried to catch up kicking Lil' Apple's side in order to get her to run to the trio, “Wait for me!”

* * *

  
  
The day had gone by rather quickly for Jiang Cheng and Nie Enlai, having talked about various subjects concerning their clans, their strengths and even adding a few subjects of healing and medicine.  
  
On the other hand, Jin Ling and Liren Jiao had dedicated the whole day to training. She was impressed by his quick learning skills and he, in turn, was most happy with her teaching methods. He felt that he learnt quicker by seeing rather than telling and she seemed to be the most genuine woman he had come to know. He began to see where the resemblance in their family came from.  
  
Completely worn down by their day's activities, he laid on the ground catching his breath as he looked up at Liren Jiao who looked as if their training meant nothing to her, “Aren’t you tired?”  
  
“I’d be in trouble if that got me tired,” she laughed softly looking down at him, “Sit up, I'll tell you stories if you want.”  
  
“Okay.” As he went to sit up they both turned their heads to the sky the sharp sound of whistling coming to their keen ears. Smiling Liren Jiao placed two fingers to her lips responding to the whistle with her own, “They never listen.”  
  
“Mother, what was that for?”  
  
“You’ll know in due time A-Zan,” she sat comfortably against one of the posts. Taking this chance to ask her questions, Jin Ling began, “You said you knew the former owner of this blade of mine. Explain.”  
  
“Your Father Jin Zixuan,” she laughed holding her hand out as if to grab something, hearing their watchers footsteps coming closer and sitting next to their respective family members, “Jin Zixuan and I never got along at first.”  
  
“Really? Why?”  
  
“For me, he was a rather difficult individual to get along with. He had a profound air of snobbishness before he married your Mother and we did everything we could to avoid each other,” Liren Jiao laughed to herself as she recalled the memory, “Then one day, my sister had a bright idea and had introduced us in front of a group of his wannabe harem. Then to spite me, he pointed at me and said to my sister, _‘This is her? She’s not much to behold, I was expecting something more.’_ ”  
  
“He said that to you? What did you say back?”  
  
“I went up to him and grabbed his pen- manhood, pushed him right up against the wall, looked him right in the eyes and said to him _‘I feel sorrier for Maiden Jiang than you, not much to behold indeed.’_ ”  
  
“Pfft-!” Jiang Cheng coughed spitting out his drink that Nie Enlai had gotten them all during their training. Trying his best to gather his bearings, Jiang Cheng struggled to catch his breath, choking, “Uncle! Uncle are you okay?”  
  
“I-I’m fine,” Jiang Cheng continued to cough a little more clearing his throat with difficulty, “I just…wasn't expecting such a response.”  
  
“Neither was he,” Liren Jiao offered him her handkerchief, “After that, I got scolded by both his parents and my Father, not that I cared at the time I was too angry at Jin Zixuan to care for the consequences.”  
  
“I never thought you’d say something like that,” Nie Enlai wowed at her response leaning back onto his hands as she replied, “I learnt those tactics from your Aunt A-Zan, though it was the first and last time I did such a thing.”  
  
“It makes sense, you and Aunty were friends from childhood after all.”  
  
“Someday you both will have such friendships, it’s a rare thing to have, so don’t waste it when you do.”  
  
“Did you and my Father ever get along later on in life?”  
  
“We came to a mutual trust and understanding of each other during the Sunshot Campaign, though your Father kept a respectable distance away from me after the way I handled him.”  
  
_‘Served the bastard right.’_ Jiang Cheng also wanted to rave about how Jin Zixuan irked him during their teenage years, how he and Wei Ying would talk late into the night about how to prank Jin Zixuan for being such an arrogant and rude person towards Jiang Yanli and their Sect.  
  
_‘Odd…’_ he thought not at all disturbed by the thought of indulging the past. He had always avoided such topics when Jin Ling brought up the subject of his parents or anything that was related to the past in general. But now, he didn’t really feel anger, in fact, he felt rather calm.  
  
Was it because of Liren Jiao who spoke so easily, so calmly of the past, telling his nephew and her own stories of their parents? She knew what it was like to feel the loss of a parent and siblings and yet she told stories of both Jin Ling’s and Nie Enlai’s parents when they had asked. What gave her the strength to talk about it?  
  
“Your Father really loved your Mother Jin Rulan,” Liren Jiao laughed softly when Jin Ling asked how did she know, she responded with a sly grin, “He drank himself to the point where he couldn't think or see straight one night and had mistaken me for his cousin Jin Zixun, then babbled on about dashing his hopes of ever courting Maiden Jiang. Half of me didn’t know whether to be offended or not because he confused me with Jin Zixun but I had a good night nonetheless.”  
  
“What about my Mother? What was she like?”'  
  
“Your Mother was very kind, gentle and well-spoken, she was very pretty too,” Liren Jiao smiled at Jin Rulan tapping beneath her eyes, “You have your Father’s face but you have your Mother’s eyes. I may not know her as well as her brothers but she was kind to all even to the people who didn’t deserve it.”  
  
“Is that true Uncle?”  
  
“Yes..” he replied softly looking properly at Jin Ling. It was as Liren Jiao had said, he really did have his Father’s looks and his Mother’s eyes now that he had grown older their traits becoming more apparent as time past. Her calm and gentle eyes. “You really do.”  
  
“What about me?” Nie Enlai pointed to himself eager to see what he inherited from his parents, “What did I get from my parents?”  
  
“Thankfully, you inherited your Father’s personality, your Mother’s face but you have my eyes. If you had your Mother’s personality, however…” she shuddered acting as if she were terrified by the mere thought of it, “I’d rather not dwell on that.”  
  
“You shouldn’t speak ill of your own sister.”  
  
“I have that right as her older sister,” Liren Jiao held up a finger, “It’s a sibling thing.”  
  
“But I don’t have one~” He complained amusing everyone when he shifted on his hands and knees, however, Nie Enlai crawled close to Liren Jiao a sly grin on his face, “How about you Mother? Did you like anyone?”  
  
"I have you, what more would I need?"  
  
"That's not fair," Nie Enlai blushed at her smooth words, "Then what about children?"  
  
“You are my kid,” Liren Jiao flicked his forehead lightly, “You can carry on our family name, I’m not going to, I want to live out my life quietly.”  
  
“But…what if I wasn’t interested?”  
  
“Then you’re not interested, if you still want children then adopt, it's that simple,” she shrugged unbothered by the statement, cupping his cheek and stroking softly with her thumb, “Your happiness is all I wish for A-Zan, your Mother and Father would have wanted the same.”  
  
“But if he didn’t who would continue your lineage?” Jin Ling tried to find a reason behind her relaxed reasoning about not continuing her bloodline. She had the chance to make her family great, to have her stories told and she didn’t even seem interested in the least about any of it.  
  
“You are kind Jin Rulan,” She turned her head to face him dropping the hand that held A-Zan’s cheek onto her stomach, her voice soft and tired, “No family lineage is eternal if it is to end with A-Zan so be it."  
  
"You have good skills," Jiang Cheng spoke suddenly changing the topic of conversation abruptly. Contemplating his next words carefully he continued, "You teach well, why not return and teach the next generation?"  
  
"You sound like Lan Qiren," Liren Jiao huffed in amusement shaking her head. Why wasn't she giving him a straight answer? Why was she being so vague?  
  
"Answer me properly."  
  
"..." Awkward at the change in atmosphere, Jin Ling and Nie Enlai turned to each other wondering whether to stay or ask to excuse themselves yet neither willing to speak to break the rapidly building tension.  
  
"Go and train over there you two," Liren Jiao waved, her carefree tone and attitude never wavering for a second. Thankful for her ability to feel their tension they wasted no time on leaving the pair to their privacy.  
  
Worried that she'd be alone with his Uncle, Jin Ling looked back as he and Nie Enlai walked a respectable distance away out of earshot his tugging pulling him back, "It'll be okay."  
  
"I know it will!" he replied hastily, reaching into one of the barrels and tossing him a bow, "You know how to shoot right?"  
  
"Of course I do," Nie Enlai held it in his hands grimacing at the object he held. His Mother trained him when he was young and told him to practice every day.  
  
He knew her reasoning for teaching him combat but he had never truly grasped the feel for such violent tools. While others in his Sect paraded around flashing their swords and sabers, he found his calling amongst the vast stacks and piles of scrolls and books of medicinal knowledge, the rows of plants and herbs that littered the forest floor or in the gardens of the Sect grounds.  
  
It brought up a memory from when he was ten years of age when he had finally steeled himself to tell Liren Jiao his true feelings and the path he wanted to take from then on.

* * *

 

  
_"I want to be a healer," He told Liren Jiao one day, they had just finished training and they had moved to sit on one of the benches watching the other disciples train, "I don't want to fight Aunty."_  
  
_"A healer?" He saw her turn her attention to the other disciple's train from the corner of his eye, softly she continued, "May I ask why?"_  
  
_"I just said-"_  
  
_"You know that's not what I'm asking."_  
  
_"I don't like it," Nie Enlai began holding his sword in his hands a look of fierce hatred in his eyes, "The prospect of fighting others, I find no joy in violence and these...these things."_  
  
_"Walk with me," Liren Jiao stood walking away hands behind her back, when she heard his hurried steps until he was beside her she spoke gently, "I always knew, the whole time."_  
  
_"You did?"_  
  
_"Why do you think I rarely sent you to go on hunts with your elders?" she replied, watching her nephews face closely. In silence, she led them out of the Sects grounds where two horses awaited them, one brown and one black._  
  
_Curious at seeing his Aunt's horse he asked, "Where are we going?"_  
  
_"We," She mounted her black stead gracefully taking the reins more firmly into her hands, "Are going on a little journey."_  
  
_"Where though?"_  
  
_"One of the best healers I know," Liren Jiao smiled at his excitement as they headed down the path, "You want to learn how to heal people don't you?"_  
  
_"You aren't angry with me?"_  
  
_"Angry?" Liren Jiao looked out to the fields and trees nodding her greetings to passing disciples and followers, "I am anything but angry A-Zan."_  
  
_"Really? But you seemed so adamant on me learning combat even if it was the basics."_  
  
_"There will come a time where a healer will be the only one left in the field, if you are to be placed in such a situation I want you to at least learn to defend yourself."_  
  
_"So that was the reason..."_  
  
_"Yes," She nodded once, "I feel that your combat skills are more than sufficient now, however, I will still have you do this training at least three times a week is that understood?"_  
  
_"Yes," He nodded reaching out and grabbing her hand, "Thank you, Aunty."_  
  
_"You're welcome A-Zan."_

* * *

  
"Do you think my Uncle can convince her to return?" Jin Ling asked shooting his arrow at the target, stealing a few glances at the adults every so often, "Nie Enlai?"  
  
"I don't know," he shook his head slowly, taking his time to prepare himself beside Jin Ling, "Even my Aunt and Uncle tried to convince her and they tried for years before they gave up."  
  
"Talk about persistent."  
  
"I know right?" They laughed softly in unison glancing over once more to their elders.  
  
Watching as they talked they assumed Jiang Cheng tried to convince her further to return gesturing to them as he did so. When Liren Jiao raised her hand he stopped talking allowing her to speak, with the way his face and body language spoke, he wasn't happy with her response.  
  
"Looks like Uncle failed too," Jin Ling turned his attention back to his target shooting another arrow, Nie EnLai nodding and drawing as well, "I'm surprised that your Uncle would try to convince her, they barely know each other."  
  
"I'll say," Jin Ling nodded, "That's the thing, Uncle usually never talks to women unless the occasion calls for it and even then the conversations are brief."  
  
"No offence," Nie Enlai raised a hand, "But I think you two are similar when women are concerned."  
  
"Ha?"  
  
"You're awkward."  
  
"Shut up!" **  
**


	4. Reunion

"It's certainly beautiful," Xing tapped his pipe against Feng's shoulder as a signal to be put down. With a hum, Feng nodded placing him gently on the ground adjusting his strap that held his sword, "Did Mei hear your call?"

"She did," Xing laughed softly holding his arm comfortably as they walked the last few steps up to the gates, "She's here.“  
"You guys must really like your friend," Wei Ying grinned from ear to ear, "What about you?"

"She saved me, I owe her my life, I will do anything for her." Feng spoke honestly and with an air of pride at mentioning her, "Where she goes I follow."

"Welcome home Wangji," Lan Qiren welcomed when he saw the pair approach the gates, with a respectful bow, Lan Wangji regarded his Uncle his look of indifference never ceasing for one second. Though his Uncle was not as good at reading his thoughts as Lan Xichen, he felt he had a good grasp of his silent words. After a few moments had passed Lan Qiren nodded, "I understand, you both are here for Lady Jiao?"

 _'He understood all that from staring?!'_ Feng and Xing managed to keep their expressions in check. Barely. Nodding Xing explained why they were there and that they, or rather Feng, wanted to know that Liren Jiao was safe and demanded to see her.

"She told me to give you this letter if you arrived here," He gave Xing a neatly folded paper, watching as he opened it and read the letter quietly between them. When he finished, Xing smacked Feng's arm lightly, scolding him, "She told you she was coming here! You lied to me, Feng!"

"...You need to get outside more."

Letting out a long sigh Xing nibbled on the end of his pipe, "Well at least I get to see Little Bun."

"Lizan is here?"

"You didn’t know that? She told me that she'd send him here to study for one year, I just didn’t know that she was coming here to follow after him."

 _‘I wonder what kind of person she is,’_ Wei Ying thought glancing at the pair. They were polar opposites and yet they seemed so close, it made him wonder what Liren Jiao would look like, _‘Hopefully as beautiful as Xing described.’_

"Where is Mei?" Feng stepped forward, "I need to talk to her."

"She is in the courtyard teaching Jin Ling, along with her nephew and Sect Leader Jiang."

"Jiang Cheng? I thought he would've returned after-" feeling the ground shake beneath them, they turned to find where the noise came from another booming noise and snap of a whip their sudden noises startling the nearby birds into flight.

"What the hell...?" Wei Ying wowed at the sight of dust clouds. Before he could even dismount, Feng had run past him so quick that he was nearly knocked off balance.

"Easy there," Xing helped to steady him brushing his shoulders off lightly, "Forgive my friend, he only has tunnel vision when it concerns A-Mei."

"No kidding," they laughed softly engaging in idle chatter leaving the family and Lil' Apple to their own devices.

"Where is Sizhui? Jingyi?"

"Participating on a night hunt. They will return tomorrow."

"Good," They walked following slowly walking side by side. With a knowing look, Lan Qiren hummed, “Be sure to see your brother.”

Indifferent, Lan Zhan nodded, "Mn."

* * *

Upon arrival the noise of the two's sparring had gathered quite an audience, groups of two-to-four scattered around the outside of the courtyard not that they stayed for long, Jiang Cheng's glare had them walk away in an instant save them and Feng who sat alone on the edge of the courtyard a seal of petrification on the centre of his backside, Xing and Wei Ying chattering on about anything in particular.

"Jin Ling!" Wei Ying waved to him as he sat on the opposite side of the courtyard, folding his arms and turning away his friend waving shyly back, when he saw Xing and Feng however, immediately, he grabbed Jin Ling's wrist tugging him along and waving more excitedly making Wei Ying smile, "I wonder who that handsome boy is?"

"That is our nephew and her son," Xing hummed happily holding his arms out to the teen as he ran over dragging a reluctant Jin Ling along with him by his wrist, "Nie Lizan, courtesy name Enlai. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Aunty Xing!" He jumped happily into Xing's arms picking him up and twirling them around, "I'm so happy to see you!"

"You're more handsome every time I see you, Little Bun," Xing smiled looking at his friend who had a faint blush, closing his eyes and turned his head away, "Fix your clothing! It's indecent! It’s even written on the Wall of Discipline! How did you get past the gates looking like that?!"

"Oh?" Xing felt the sides of his mouth pull up, taking the opportunity he moved to stand behind the blushing youth, wrapping his arms over his shoulders and whispering sweetly in his ear, "You're a rare breed, aren't you? Do you wish to discipline me?"

"U-Unhand me! Don't you know who I am?" Jin Ling began struggling, reaching up and pulling at his offender's arms to no avail. Unbothered by his attempts Xing sighed, "I know you're from the Lanling Jin Sect but I don't know much else."

"Aunty don't tease my friend," Nie Enlai pulled him out from the elders grasp his teasing smirk still in place, "I was only playing~"

"Aunty? He's a man!"

"And? What's the problem?" Xing winked pointing to him with his pipe in an elegant fashion, "You can call me Aunty too if you want."

"Like hell I will!"

"A-Mei! We came to see you!" Xing cheered as she backflipped towards them dodging Zidian. Focusing her spiritual energy into her hand she sent it forward with a twist of her wrist knocking Zidian back to its master with a sharp snap, "Please be quiet A-Xing, I'm trying to concentrate."

As she said that, Jiang Cheng called, "Liren Jiao, you are holding back, why?"

"After you tell me why you have been doing the same thing," she smiled as he called back Zidian wrapping itself obediently around it's Masters finger once more. She was an exceptionally good fighter and that was without any weapons. He began to wonder what she'd be like with one, "This match is postponed."

"A-Mei!" Xing hugged her from behind rubbing his face into her shoulder before shuffling to her front leaning his cheek on her right breast, "I've been so lonely~ Comfort me."

"Wha-?!"

"It’s only been a week or so," they laughed before Xing detached his face from her considerable mounds and nodding courteously to Jiang Cheng, "You’re a Sect Leader right? Of Yunmeng Jiang?"

"I am," he frowned, "You are?"

"Whoever you desire," he teased pulling his clothes further down to one side, revealing a pink nipple only to be slapped across the head by Liren Jiao, "Not here!"

"Ow! This is domestic abuse!"

"We're not married," she scolded lightly righting his clothes once more, "This is my childhood friend Xing."

"Pleasure~" he winked nibbling the end of his pipe entwining his arm with Liren Jiao's, "Let's go back down the mountain. Feng dragged me here against my will. Can you believe it? I was forced and he was so rough! My delicate body can only take so much brutality."

At hearing him say such words suggestively Jin Ling couldn't help the rush of blood that came to his head turning him red in a matter of seconds. Amused at seeing Jin Ling blush, Nie Enlai couldn't help the bubble of laughter escape him much to his friends' embarrassment. Punching him in the arm and a sharp word to shut up did Nie Enlai listen but the ever humoured smile stayed in place.

"Shh," She quietened him patting his head smiling when he snuggled closer to her rubbing his face in between her breasts once again, "Rowdiness is forbidden here A-Xing also, stop groping my body."

"A-Mei you-" Xing felt the familiar bumps of bandages beneath her clothing, _'Hip, arms, shoulder...A-Mei you idiot.'_

"Mei, get this thing off me," Feng grumbled unhappily, with a seal on his back he was rendered motionless and forced to sit at the edge of the courtyard alone as punishment for trying to interfere.

Unfazed with his tone, Liren Jiao removed the seal watching his shoulders drop, he said quietly, "You’re injured, you shouldn’t be fighting."

"I think I re-opened my stitches during that spar." she rolled her shoulder stiffly, alarming Feng. With a deep sigh, he went to grab her forearm tugging in silence so that he’d carry her.

"...Let's go.."

"Thank you for the sparring match Sect Leader, let me know when you'd like to continue." Liren Jiao bowed politely her fatigue finally taking its toll on her. Vision blurred, she stumbled forward losing her balance. Quickly thinking, Feng tightened his grip so that she didn’t fall, his face contorted into one of pain and annoyance, "She came after you again."

"Mn," she nodded whispering so that the pair could only hear her, "I got rid of most of it but I think I'll need your medicine again A-Xing, I ran out the other day."

"That goes without saying."

"Mother! Are you okay?" Nie Enlai ran up to her worry painted over his face, "Are you unwell?"

"I'm fine A-Zan, I just need to rest." She cupped his cheek the hold on her arm tightening a fraction more, "Get on my back."

"Lady Jiao, what's the matter?"

"I'm fine Lan Qiren," She smiled as Feng pulled her arms over his shoulders then grabbing one leg and holding while getting the other, "Hurry up Mei."

"Yes, yes," she obeyed allowing him to carry her, when Jin Ling pointed at her shoulder, "You're bleeding!"

"It's only minor Jin Rulan, don't worry."

"A-Mei." Xing nibbled at his pipe a frown bending his brow, "How long?"

"Three days."

"Idiot," he knocked her on the head with the back of his pale hand, "We'll be taking A-Mei, please excuse us."

 _'That must be the reason why she was restraining herself.'_ Jiang Cheng watched as she was carried away. He had to give her credit, she knew how to conceal her pain well, too well for his liking and he assumed the same could be said for her friends and family members.

"Lady Jiao,” Lan Qiren called out, Feng stopping and turning halfway so that she could talk to him, “My invite still stands, I will go into detail later.“

“…No need, I will consider it nonetheless.”

“Good.” And with that, he left ignoring the questioning stares that his nephew pierced him with. What was it that he was inviting her to? Was it so important that he didn’t tell him?

Feeling the staring eyes of his lover, Wei Ying smiled, “Don’t look at me, I wouldn’t have a clue as to what that was all about.”

“He seems to read him so well…” Nie Enlai whispered to Jin Ling who shrugged without a care in the world, “That’s nothing compared to his brother, he tried teaching us at one point, but it was pointless.”

“A-Ling where are you going? Take me with you!” Wei Ying chirped standing innocently in front of the pair with his hands behind his back, “We just got back and I don’t even get a hello?”

“Are you…Wei Wuxian?”

“I am.”

"O-Oh, Hello." Nie Enlai saluted him respectfully bowing low, "I'm N-Nie Lizan of Qinghe Nie, courtesy name Enlai."

"No need to be polite!" Wei Ying slapped his back signature grin in place, "Your behaviour reminds me of Wen Ning!"

"W-Wen Ning? Oh! The Ghost General."

“Let’s go, Nie Enlai,” Jin Ling beckoned him over watching as he came to his side without protest, “We’re not supposed to be near you.”

“I forgot about that rule!” Nie Enlai snapped his fingers losing his stutter when he talked to Jin Ling. Perhaps he was nervous when talking to people he didn’t know well? It certainly seemed like that was the case when the youth continued on, “But I don’t see why it’s written on the wall, why would Lan Qiren write such a rule in the first place?"

“You make it sound like you don’t know much about me, haven’t you heard the rumours about me?”

“I-I have,” he nodded shyly, “B-But Mother says that the people who spread rumours are pitiful and those who believe in them are idiots.”

“Haha!” Wei Ying laughed, “That’s the kind of person I’d drink with!”

“As if she’d drink with the likes of you.” Jiang Cheng retorted before he could stop himself sheathing his sword as Wei Ying puffed his cheek in annoyance, “What? Like you’re the better company? I highly doubt that.”

“Wei Wuxian! Are you yearning for a whipping?!”

“My, my Jiang Cheng, I’ve never seen you so riled up over a Lady,” He pounced on the opportunity to tease the Sect Leader dancing around him in a mischievous manner, “You were so calm in front of her, were you showing off? It’s the first time I’ve seen you like this.”

“Wei Wuxian,” Jiang Cheng glared in warning ignoring Lan Zhan’s stare, the zapping of his spiritual energy surrounding him, he fiddled with Zidian on his finger turning it three times as he watched the other grin from ear to ear. It was as if time never changed that smile, the smile that he hadn’t seen since the Wen Sect began their siege on Lotus Pier.

“What? Going to break my legs?” Wei Ying teased elbowing him in his side breaking him from his thoughts, how he got there so quickly he didn’t know, but he felt the edge of his lips pull up slightly at the familiarness. Shaking his head he shoved him away with his arm watching the man fall forward when he lost his balance, rubbing his backside in pain he whined but his tone was full of amusement, “Jiang Cheng! Why must you hit so hard?”

“If you could handle it then, you can handle it now.”

“I’m not in my former body remember?”

“Then start getting used to it again in this one.”

“Looking at them like this, they look like brothers right?” Nie Enlai tucked his hands into his sleeves standing shoulder to shoulder with Jin Ling who nodded quietly watching his Uncle and Wei Ying talk and banter in the distance the Lan family having left them to go to tend their duties. “They do.”

“What would you like to do now?”

“I need to study for the Conference that is coming up next year, my Sect will be hosting it and I will be the head.”

“You are the Leader after all.”

“Not if the people don’t listen,” Jin Ling sighed quietly dismissing the conversation, “Let’s go, Zewu-Jun said that he has things to teach me about etiquette and the like.”

“And I’m going there as well because..?”

“J-Just shut up and follow.” Jin Ling strode off leaving no room for the other to argue, not that he did anyway, with a light-hearted chuckle Nie Enlai followed silently giving him a neatly wrapped treat, “Sweets help the nerves.”

“Or it can make them fat.”

“Not if they’re eaten in moderation,” He tucked his hands away back into his sleeves, “What about your Mother? Is she really alright?”

“I don’t know,” He gazed at the stone paths and trees, the gentle breeze dancing through the leaves that fell from their branches softly landing to the ground to join the others that fell before them, "I know she'll be fine, my Mother is tough after all."

"...After.." Jin Ling whispered softly after some time had passed, "After the lecture, let's go down the mountain."

"Thank you Jin Rulan."

 _'That should be my line,'_ Jin Ling felt his mouth turn up in a half smile, maybe he could call him a friend, after all, he was sincere and kind and didn't seem to mind his personality whatsoever, maybe... "Nie Lizan are we friends?"

"That’s a silly question," Nie Enlai grinned patting him on the back, "Of course we are, Jin Ling."

"Don't get a big head just because I called you by your birth name!"

"Alright, Jin Ling."

"You're not listening!"


	5. Deals

"What were you and Lan Qiren talking about? Is this related to the upcoming Discussion Conference in Lanling you were telling me about?" Xing lit some incense in the corner of the room then moved to the one above the bed right beneath Gusu Lan's drifting clouds motif.

Given a temporary place to stay in, a small humble cabin that was placed between both the female and male sides of the mountain, Lan Qiren had directed them to take her there instead of travelling all the way back down the mountain to recover.

"Yes, it is."  
  
As soon as they had returned, Lan Qiren had followed a few paces behind holding a wooden case of thread and needle, ointment and other medical supplies. With Feng pulling over the changing cover he began tending to her injuries, Xing had begun prepping the materials with ease as Lan Qiren took up a seat beside the round window his back turned from the screen, "I assume you have made your decision?"  
  
"I have."  
  
"I will have everything prepared three days from now." And with that, he left leaving the trio to themselves the atmosphere more stifling than before.  
  
"You guys, why are you silent?"  
  
"You need to stop overdoing it," Xing scolded puffing from his pipe as Feng sewed the wound at her shoulder. Not only was most of her upper body covered in bandages that were wrapped rather messily, but her right leg had also been stabbed with a dagger, thankfully it made no damage on the tendons and arteries, "A-Mei, they won't stop until you're dead."  
  
"I know but what else can I do?"  
  
"Kill them," Feng glared at the considerable wound at her shoulder, his aura and body language screaming for bloodshed, "Enough is enough Mei."  
  
"I agree with Feng, they must be dealt with, one way or another." Xing grabbed one of the stools that Lan Qiren had sat on before, placing it beside Liren Jiao, "Unless you've thought of another way?"  
  
"That option will only be a last resort, do you both understand?"  
  
"You know as well as we do that they will not listen to reason you know this!" Xing urged taking her hand in his and squeezing as if to say _'Please, just listen to me..'_  
  
"A-Mei, please."  
  
"Don't look at me like that A-Xing, I have a plan."  
  
“Well," He threw up his hands in frustration, "I’m all ears."  
  
"Someone is coming," Liren Jiao turned her head towards the door. Without another word, Xing placed his pipe down on the side table before pulling the changing screen back across seeing the faint silhouette of one person.  
  
When the steps came to a halt Xing watched the person fiddle as if contemplating whether to knock or go away. Amused that it might be Nie Enlai's friend he opened the door a crack to see not Jin Ling but his Uncle, Jiang Cheng.  
  
"My, my Sect Leader, what a pleasant surprise," Xing leant against the door frame folding his arms loosely across his half-exposed chest, "May I help you?"  
  
"I just came to see Liren Jiao, Lan Qiren told me to give this jar of ointment to her."  
  
"I'll be sure to give it to her," he accepted the small container with a nod of thanks his amused smile throwing the man for a loop. Why was he smiling at him like that? Was something on his face? When Jiang Cheng didn't move from his spot Xing asked, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Was...it my fault?"  
  
"No, just her stupidity."  
  
"Can't argue there.." They heard Liren Jiao laugh bringing a smile to their lips. When Jiang Cheng heard Feng whisper faintly his smile vanished, "Mei don't move so much it's hard to stitch properly."  
  
"Stitch? Is she going to be alright?" Jiang Cheng instinctively stepped forward without realising halting in his movements when Xing spoke firmly.  
  
" _My_ girl knows how to take care of herself Sect Leader," Xing blocked him from stepping into the room holding the door close to his body. Even though his tone was sweet Jiang Cheng could feel his challenging stare in his grey eyes warning him silently to back away. "It's been a long day, you should rest, it’s been a long day after all."  
  
_'Your girl?'_ He wanted to ask but didn't say. Instead, he took the man on his word knowing better than to invite himself in and with a final nod turned to see Nie Enlai holding a small basket of herbs.  
  
"Hello again Sect Leader," Nie Enlai stopped beside him smudges of dirt on his face and grass entangled in his hair but he didn't seem to mind grinning up at Jiang Cheng, "Did you come to see Mother too?"  
  
"I was just giving ointment from Lan Qiren."  
  
"Lan Qiren? He told me he just came here before you did..."  
  
_'Oh my, oh my..'_ Xing quickly ushered the teenager in a fit of quiet giggles much to Jiang Cheng's embarrassment. So that was why Xing was grinning at him so smugly!  
  
"You knew.." Jiang Cheng glared.  
  
"Don't glare at me, it's not my fault," Xing smirked.  
  
"Ow!" Liren Jiao winced, "Feng, go easy."  
  
"Shut up and stay still," they heard him reply gruffly, "If you can handle arrows, daggers and swords, a needle shouldn't even hurt."  
  
"This and that are completely different."  
  
"Again, Mother?" He dragged out her name tiredly following it up with a long sigh, "I'll be going out again, remember to take the medicine and don’t get into more trouble!"  
  
“I won’t, I won’t,” She smiled even though Nie Enlai couldn’t see, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'll be going back to Jin Ling, he said he wanted to come and see you after his lectures with Zewu-Jun."  
  
"Be good A-Zan."  
  
"I will Mother."  
  
"If that’s all, I'm going to get a drink."  
  
"You're in no shape to go anywhere! You're staying on that bed till you've recovered," Xing scolded over his shoulder, opening the door for Nie Enlai watching him with a smile as he stepped out, "Little Bun, go and bathe, you're face and clothes are all dirty."  
  
"I will!" He grinned, "Sect Leader, did you want to come with me to go to Jin Ling? He's at Zewu-Jun's Hanshi."  
  
"Sure.." Thankful for a smooth way out Jiang Cheng followed beside the young man. A mystery he was, just like his Mother.  
  
"What made you decide to become a healer?" Jiang Cheng asked feeling like he should talk to make the trip not so dreadful for the youth. He didn't think he was the greatest company to travel with but looking at Nie Enlai, he didn't seem to mind as he turned his face up to look at him happiness painted over his face, "I'm more suited to this field, I dislike swords and combat."  
  
"Yet you seem adept at combat despite disliking it, why is that?"  
  
"It was a condition if I was to become a healer," Nie Enlai explained taking a turn and up the hill towards Lan Xichen's Hanshi, " _'There will come a time where a healer will be the only one left in the field, if you are to be placed in such a situation I want you to at least learn to defend yourself'_ is what she said to me."  
  
"Just like that? She didn't oppose?"  
  
"I think she was more relieved that I wanted to be a healer rather than a fighter," Nie Enlai fiddled with his fingers, "I'm thankful that she's my Mother, well- you know what I mean."  
  
"I do," Jiang Cheng replied quietly, the picture of Wei Ying appearing in his mind's eye. They never had the most favourable of starts to relationships but their sister, Jiang Yanli, managed to help them get along. _'All too well..'_

* * *

_"Wei Wuxian," he said one day after protecting Wei Ying from a barking dog. Grabbing his hand he held tight looking straight into his teary obsidian eyes, "I told you I'd protect you, why are you still crying?"_

_"It c-could have hurt you b-because of me." Wei Ying sniffed as the other wiped his tears with his sleeves dabbing gently at the edges of his eyes, just like Jiang Yanli would when he would cry._  
  
_"Nonsense!" Jiang Cheng huffed holding Wei Ying's plump cheeks in his hands forcing the boy to look at him, "Look here, I'm not hurt and neither are you, I promised didn't I? Or don't you trust me?"_  
  
_"I do."_  
  
_"Good." Satisfied, Jiang Cheng released his hold on Wei Ying reaching out and holding his hand once more, "If you're scared just squeeze my hand, A-Jie says that you'll get my strength and you won't be as scared anymore."_  
  
_"R-Really?"_  
  
_"But you have to hold tight or else it won't work," Jiang Cheng tightened his grip a little more, his constant reassurances calming Wei Ying. After some while of walking he stopped again squeezing tight, in that instant, Jiang Cheng half held, half-protected him using his body as a shield for Wei Ying, "Who is it? Where?"_  
  
_"...Just wanted a hug..."_  
  
_"You idiot," Jiang Cheng scolded chopping him atop his head before bringing him into his arms, petting his hair softly and at feeling the tension leave Wei Ying's body he huffed. Hesitant, Wei Ying brought his hands up wrapping his arms around Jiang Cheng's waist and squeezing tight, "If you wanted a hug just say so okay?"_  
  
_"Mm."_


	6. Curious

**[Two days later]**

  
"How is she?" Xing entered the room taking a seat beside her bedside removing the cloth from her forehead and dipping it back into the cold water wringing it out and placing it back.  
  
Feng, who stayed the whole time kept watching over her only leaving when necessary. She had only managed to sleep for no more than two hours at a time and even then it was a struggle. With help of Xing's incense and Lan Qiren's tea did she fully relax into a light coma easing her friend's worries.  
  
"She's slept longer than before and her wounds have nearly completely healed," Feng reported checking her bandages carefully, "But the nightmares.."  
  
"They continue to plague her," Xing held her hand squeezing softly. Watching her brow furrow she began to stir breathing hard with effort, "Don't...hate me..."  
  
"Shh..." Xing hushed softly easing the hard expression on her features somewhat. Turning her head to the side one tear escaped, "..Forgive me..."  
  
"It’s alright," Reaching over he wiped it away gently humming a soft song that she had taught him in their youth, her expression softening considerably at the sound. It wasn’t long-lived, however, when the frown came back deeper than the last one her hand clutching Xing’s desperately, her grip making him wince at the pain.  
  
"Stay...No don't-!" Shouting herself awake, she lunged forward, her breath short and laboured as her sweat ran down the side of her face.  
  
Holding her face in his free hand Xing held her until she focused on him, "I'm here," he spoke softly, repeating it again and again until he felt satisfied she would be alright. After some time she calmed holding Xing's wrist with a trembling hand, "A...A-Xing?"  
  
"That's me, honey." He winked.  
  
"Another nightmare?" Feng held her shoulder providing further comfort to her as she nodded removing the cloth that had surprisingly stuck to her forehead, "It's always the same, don't let it bother you."

‘ _As if..’_ Both thought at the same time but nonetheless nodded to appease her.  
  
"The old man said to give you these clothes," Feng backed away going to the centre table to retrieve the wanted item wrapped neatly in black cloth. Placing them on her lap he went back to his spot at the foot of the bed watching her undo the knot with great care.  
  
"Is this what you meant by _'I have'_?" Xing smiled softly at seeing the contents. It was Yunmeng Jiang’s Sect uniform a small letter placed and folded neatly atop the folded pile. Quickly reading its contents she smiled shaking her head. _‘_ _Sect Leader Jiang, I wonder what you are planning with Lan Qiren.’_  
  
"So this means you're going back?"  
  
"I guess I am," Liren Jiao went to move off stretching her stiff muscles and joints, "Gusu Lan definitely has good medicine."  
  
"Hey!" Xing pouted sulkily holding Mei from behind resting his chin on her shoulder, "Don't forget about us."  
  
"I did?" She teased lightly patting his hand, "Thank you both, I'll treat."  
  
"Yay~"  
  
"Put on your clothes and let's go." Feng held up her uniform when she waved them away, looking around the room for her other garments, "Where are my other clothes?"  
  
"A terrible accident happened to them,” Xing came back around her front an innocent smile on his face, “Besides, it'll be a nice change to see you back sect robes, it may not be your old uniform but I can say this one will suit you better."  
  
"I can't believe you." Still, Liren Jiao complied kicking her friends out so that she could change despite their protests of wanting to stay with her.  


* * *

  
"Sizhui~" Wei Ying whined amongst the fluff of the large crowd of bunnies that scattered in groups. Turning with one in his hand the boy smiled, "What is it, Senior Wei?"  
  
"I'm bored, play with me."  
  
"Wei Wuxian!" Jin Ling pointed a finger at him knocking the bunny that sat comfortably atop his head off-balance. Thankfully, Nie Enlai helped it settle again a quiet whisper of careful before returning back to his own bunch that flocked around him, "Jin Ling, leave him be, he just wants to play."  
  
"Then you play with me," Wei Ying crawled over on his hands and knees making sure not to hurt any rabbits on his way, "Nie Enlai, was it? You don't seem bothered or surprised by what I do."  
  
"Why should I be? You act like a child." He placed a bunny atop his head gently, Lan Jingyi, who sat on the high tree branches grinned, "He is! He is!"  
  
"You should be careful up there," Nie Enlai looked at him with concern holding two of the rotund creatures in his arms, "Lan Jingyi, please come down from there."  
  
"I'll be fine!" He reassured waving dismissively.  
  
"I thought you were going to play with me~" Wei Ying whined loudly hugging his torso and kicking his legs childishly. With a hard smack to his head from his left side, he looked up to see Jin Ling raising his hand again ready to beat some sense into him.  
  
"Wait, Jin Ling!" Nie Enlai stopped him from striking Wei Ying again instinctively hunching forward to shield him from the would-be blow, "No more hitting, it will have the opposite effect on him."  
  
"Wah~" Wei Ying pounced on the opportunity to be spoiled by Nie Enlai, "He's so mean just like his Uncle!"  
  
"Wei Wuxian," Nie Enlai rubbed his head gently, his tone calming and relaxing, "Rowdiness and noise is forbidden in Cloud Recesses, come, tell me what you want to play."  
  
"Tell me stories about your Mother," He rolled onto Jin Ling's lap his cheeks burning at the intimate gesture. Throwing him off Wei Ying grinned moving onto Lan Sizhui who smiled awkwardly allowing him to have his way.  
  
"I still can't believe Lady Jiao is here," Lan Jingyi jumped down from his perch on the branch settling beside Nie Enlai, "She must have been in a sect before retiring right?"  
  
"She was in Qinghe Nie, like myself," Nie Enlai cuddled the two bunnies close, "I want her to come back, even if it's not to Qinghe, it could be here in Gusu Lan or Yunmeng Jiang, Lanling Jin, the subsidiary sects, anywhere."  
  
"I met her once," Lan Jingyi pointed to himself with his thumb a smug grin on his face, "She saved me from fierce corpses and knocked them down like they were sticks! Afterwards, she gave me a bag of sweets and rode away on a black horse."  
  
"I wondered why your breath smelt sweet," Lan Sizhui smiled when the other nodded. Fussing Wei Ying threw up his arms, "I don't want stories like that!"  
  
"Then what do you want?" Jin Ling snapped impatiently.  
  
"Do you know if she has anyone who likes her? A beauty like her would definitely have a few."  
  
"I-I don't know about that." Nie Enlai held a bunny in front of his face but the bunny couldn't conceal his ears that turned a vibrant red, "Mother doesn't seem interested in things like that."  
  
"But she's a good teacher," Jin Ling added as two more jumped into his lap, the bigger of the two try to jump into his robes, "You guys should ask her, she's really insightful and her advice is helpful. I can't imagine how she'd be in the field."  
  
"I haven't seen her carry her own sword since I was six."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Then, where would it be?" Lan Jingyi rubbed his chin, thinking up a story that might have caused her sword to go _'missing',_ "Maybe it's like a quest? To find the hidden sword in a mysterious cave deep in the mountains and then she meets her true love and then they both vanquish all the evil beings before suddenly, at the moment they let their guard down," he made a stab at his chest feigning death falling to the ground unceremoniously, "She gets stabbed through the chest professing her undying love to her beloved, thinking that she died he deals the finishing blow but all along she had just passed out from blood loss. Relieved, he takes her home and she makes a full recovery and they live happily ever after."  
  
"That would never happen," Jin Ling waved dismissively fumbling with the balls of fluff in his hands with a soothing touch, "Besides, how do you even think up these things? You're a hopeless romantic aren't you?"  
  
"I happen to have a good imagination thank you." Lan Jingyi crossed his arms turning his nose up at Jin Ling’s comment.  
  
"A naive one."  
  
"Jin Ling, don't be mean." Nie Enlai hushed bumping him lightly with his shoulder. Huffing the boy rested his chin in his hand hiding a small smile, "I'm not."

“Wei Ying,” All turned at hearing the voice, seeing Lan Zhan walking slowly towards them as if gliding across the grass to where they all sat. One of the Twin Jades of Lan. Nie Enlai could see why people hailed him and his brother also, they were the picture of immortality and unparalleled beauty, the epitome of a gentleman and excellence.

“Hanguang-Jun!” All youths stood abruptly, regarding him respectfully. Inclining his head and taking a seat next to his husband. Only after did he sit do the youths follow after him. With a grin, Wei Ying rolled over to Lan Zhan, “I brought the kids with me, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Mn.”

“What were you doing?”

“Visited Brother.”

“Your Uncle?”

“With Sect Leader Jiang and Lady Anzan.”

Stiffening at the name, Nie Enlai turned to Lan Zhan eyes hopeful, “Did you say Lady Anzan?”

“Mn.”

“P-Please excuse me!” In a hurry, Nie Enlai shuffled the bunnies off him before bowing to his seniors and beating a hasty retreat. Excited with the turn of events, Lan Jingyi bounded after him with the excuse of wanting to look after Nie Enlai should he get himself lost with the Cloud Recesses. Jin Ling and Lan Sizhui however, not wanting to be left behind followed close behind not even bothering to say why leaving the duo behind.

With a light laugh, Wei Wuxian reached a hand up to cup his lover’s face, “I thought you would tell them not to run.”

“Mn.”

“Well, they are young, excitement is harder to contain,” Wei Ying dropped his hand moving them to play with his husband’s out of boredom, "Nie Anzan right? I feel like I remember her but the memory is hazy."  
  
"Qinghe Nie Sect, very high cultivation." Lan Zhan answered watching his husband turn his hand this way and that like a baby grasping their mother's hand, "You know her Lan Zhan?"  
  
“Mn.”

“The memory is coming back to me,” Wei Ying snapped his fingers before entwining his fingers with Lan Zhan’s. “We drank together once in Yunmeng, she was already retired by then. She was probably the only woman aside from Shijie who would talk to me without caring about what others thought.”

“Mn.”

“Why did you call her Lady Anzan? Did you know that Nie Enlai would react like that?”

“I did not,” Lan Zhan shook his head slowly, “She asked me to.”

“She must have wanted to surprise him,” Wei Ying smiled softly, “Is she returning to the cultivation world?”

“Mn.”

“Do you know why?”

“I do not.”

“Do you think it’s in relation to your Uncle?”

“Mn.”

“You think so too huh?” Wei Ying smiled gathering a few bunnies and sitting them on his chest, “Lan Zhan, lay down with me~”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Improper.”

“So am I, but you have no problem doing me.”

“...” Turning his gaze away, he seemed quite normal to outsiders, but if one knew him as well as his brother and now his husband, the giveaway red crescent on his ears told more than enough. With a grin Wei Ying brushed the fluffy animals off his chest in favour of wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulders, settling himself comfortably on his lap, “Are you shy? Even after all this time?”

“Wei Ying.”

“Haha!”

Needless to say, he wasn’t laughing for long.


	7. Planning

"I think the hunting grounds should be expanded further the west," Liren Jiao circled the spot on the map with her finger. Seated with Jiang Cheng, Lan Qiren and a detailed map of Lanling Jin's hunting grounds they began to deliberate what should be done in order for the Discussion Conference to be successful, "There are too many openings in the east and south of the arena, if we expand west perhaps we can open a new field of play for the participants."

"It's too dangerous," Lan Qiren shook his head, "The cliffside is here is mostly eroded and we don't know how much of it has been affected."  
  
"That's troubling," Liren Jiao sighed turning to Jiang Cheng, "What say you Sect Leader?"  
  
"This cliffside here," Jiang Cheng pointed to a space north-west, "This place here isn't affected but the rocks and boulders atop can be dangerous, if there was a way to remove them then we could expand."  
  
"Are they that difficult to remove?"  
  
"Yes," Jiang Cheng nodded, "There is a narrow pathway here but its too dangerous for anyone to attempt to remove and we don't have the equipment suited to do it."  
  
"Then we find it."  
  
"How do you suppose we do that?" Lan Qiren raised a brow at her. Placing two fingers to her lips she whistled the cry of a hawk reaching their ears and a few moments later emerged from the trees settling itself comfortably on beside it's Master, "Good boy Chi."  
  
Flapping his wings happily, Chi hopped closer to Liren Jiao holding his head high so that she could scratch underneath his chin with a soft cry, "I have a few friends in Lanling who can help us, I'll send Chi in advance to let them know of the situation."  
  
"I will be staying until Jin Ling returns to Koi Tower,” Lan Qiren spoke sagely, “I will have to return for the disciples that are participating before I’m to bring them back to Lanling.”  
  
"Done."  
  
"Now that that issue has been solved," Jiang Cheng coughed making sure her hawk stayed in its place. He was never fond of birds, black or otherwise. As long as they minded their business and never attacked he didn't really care much of what they did, having one so close – and a large one at that – made him feel a little intimidated, not that he'd ever show it especially in front of a lady.  
  
"I was thinking of remodelling the entire grounds. If we could somehow alter the playing ground.."  
  
"Everyone will be playing an even field," Lan Qiren and nodded approvingly, "How do think we should go about it?"  
  
"I was hoping you two might give me ideas."  
  
"Perhaps we don’t need to remodel the entire grounds, just make a few adjustments.”

“Few adjustments?” Jiang Cheng raised a brow, “How would you go about doing that?”

“You know the arena well and a map can only tell so much," Liren Jiao added as Chi flew up to perch on her shoulder almost blowing away the map. Thinking quickly, she and Jiang Cheng slapped a hand on the paper hers atop his, "Forgive me, Sect Leader Jiang."  
  
"...It's fine, it didn't hurt." he coughed awkwardly though he made no motion to snatch his hand away, _'So soft..’_

Chi, on the other hand, did not seem too happy about what he saw, making his way down her arm raising his wings slapping down on his hand and as if to say, ‘ _Get away from her,’_  and kept crying and making noise flapping his wings rapidly, using his beak to peck at his fingers. Before he could, he calmed immediately when Liren Jiao called for him, shuffling back and ruffling his tail feathers towards Jiang Cheng in what he took or a ‘ _Take that,’_ before he settled once more on his Master’s shoulder.

"Forgive me, he’s usually quite good with people," She smiled apologetically removing her hand returning to the topic of conversation, "As I was saying, you should come with us, your opinion and insight would be most helpful in making this a success."  
  
"I'm pleased that you came back," Lan Qiren hummed approvingly, thanking her for the tea she poured each of them before seating herself again, "Perhaps it could be permanent."  
  
"I am only here per our agreement," Liren Jiao spoke stiffly, tugging the collar of her robes gently, "But these robes are for disciples of Yunmeng Jiang, I, am not one. Am I to act as a proxy of some sort?"  
  
"You must be part of a Sect if you are to attend," Lan Qiren replied matter-of-fact, "We have already discussed this arrangement and Sect Leader Jiang says you are to be a part of his company during the Discussion Conference.”

“Are you sure you want that?” Liren Jiao turned to Jiang Cheng levelling him eye-to-eye.  
  
"I am fine with this, perhaps rejoining a different Sect may change your mind," He told her honestly. With an amused sigh, Liren Jiao placed her hands in front of her, bowing respectfully to Jiang Cheng, "Thank you for the opportunity, Sect Leader Jiang. I hope to serve you well."  
  
"Good." Jiang Cheng coughed awkwardly. Truth be told he was only told just moments before she had arrived to meet them about the discussion that they would be having and he had to admit, she looked good in his sect’s uniform.  
  
Silently, Lan Qiren went to reach into his qiankun sleeve to pull out a saber, the tassel at the end of its hilt coloured a calm green. Holding it out to her he smiled, "It's time, Liren Jiao."  
  
"This..." She gazed at the weapon softly, taking the weapon from his hands and holding it in her own, "Thank you Lan Qiren."  
  
"A fine blade," Jiang Cheng spoke, "What is its name?"  
  
" _Yuliang_ ," She smiled patting the sheath, her eyes glazed over as if she was recalling memories, "I haven’t held this in a very long time.  
  
"It seems we will company shortly," Lan Qiren sipped appreciatively from his cup, "Have you told your nephew?"  
  
"No, I didn't," Liren Jiao laughed softly the hurried footsteps of a small group coming to their ears.  
  
"Do you think he was telling the truth?" They heard Jin Ling ask seeming unconvinced, "Maybe she left already?"  
  
"Aunty said she was still here before they descended down the mountain, I-I have to find her!"  
  
"Go to A-Zan." She whispered to Chi gently perching him on her wrist and watching him take flight, "Young ones these days are so energetic."  
  
"Whoa! This bird is massive!" Jingyi gawked his loud voice almost making Lan Qiren cringe at his behaviour. He knew it was in his nature, but he sometimes couldn't help the thought that he should at least restrain his loud personality every once in a while.  
  
"It's called a hawk you idiot!"  
  
"Chi!" Nie Enlai sounded happy, "Where's Mother? Take me, boy."  
  
"He's your Mother's spiritual bird?" Jin Ling asked sounding impressed, their hurried footsteps coming closer and closer, "That's impressive."  
  
"You sound like you like her~"  
  
"S-Shut up!"  
  
"Jingyi, stop teasing."  
  
"So, will you come with us?" Liren Jiao smiled at Jiang Cheng who nodded, "I need to return to Yunmeng first then I will follow."  
  
"That's fine," she waved dismissively, "I have business to take care of there myself."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, I have some connections that I need to check up on."  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"A-Zan, manners."  
  
"Oh!" He corrected himself extending his hands forward and bowing respectfully to his elders, the trio behind doing the same, "Please forgive us for intruding."  
  
"Come forward." Lan Qiren beckoned gracefully with his hand. When he looked up to them Nie Enlai ran over in the blink of an eye turning Liren Jiao to him so that he could embrace her, "You came back," his voice shook trying his best to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, “You’re really coming back.”  
  
"A-Zan, I can't breathe." She laughed patting his back, watching his friends come forward. Taking the opportunity Lan Jingyi jabbed a finger to his chest, "Do you remember me?"  
  
"I met you last year during a night hunt," Liren Jiao replied smoothly, "Lan Jingyi, right?"  
  
"I'm Lan Huan, courtesy name Sizhui."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you." she inclined her head, to his salute, "Liren Mei, courtesy name Jiao."  
  
"Shouldn't it be Jiang Jiao now?" Nie Enlai grinned earning flick to his forehead, "Don’t be smart."  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Us three will be heading out tonight,” Liren Jiao smiled standing and pulling Nie Enlai up with her. Petting his head softly she sighed turning back and picking up her sword from the table, “Mother, you should tie it to your waist and make sure you tie it properly or it might fall off.“  
  
“Yes, yes,” they smiled, “What time are we leaving Lan Qiren?”  
  
“At the end of Xu Shi.”  
  
“Well then I will be training,” Liren Jiao tied her sword to her side, turning to the four kids she smiled, “Do you all want to come with me?”  
  
“I want a proper rematch!” Jin Ling immediately declared pushing past Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui to stand in front of her with a proud expression. Pleased with his challenge Liren Jiao nodded, “Sure, we’ll work in groups of two.”  
  
“All of us?!”  
  
“It will be good to work on your coordination as a team,” she pinched the bridge of his nose lightly, “Lan Sizhui you’re with me, Lan Jingyi will be partnered with Young Master Jin.”  
  
“What? Why do I have to be partnered with him?!” They pointed to each other butting heads as they did so. Both had wanted to be partnered with Liren Jiao, to show off their skills and fighting techniques but they couldn’t do that if they were partnered with each other.  
  
“I wanted to be your partner Lady Jiao,” Lan Jingyi whined despite the disapproving look Lan Qiren gave him, “Sizhui, swap with me.”  
  
“No thank you.” …It seemed they weren’t the only ones who wanted her for their sparring partner.  
  
“Then how about this,” Liren Jiao clapped suggesting an alternative, “Let’s play a game. It’s called find the bell.”  
  
“Find the bell?”  
  
“It will be good training,” she called Chi riffling through her pockets and handing him a small gold ornament. It wasn’t a bell but it was shaped similar to one and it was good enough for now, handing it to her bird Chi took it from her hands gently holding the string as the ornament swung in his mouth, “The rules are simple, find the ‘bell’ and bring it back, the one who does will be the winner.”  
  
“Hmph! I'll be first!”  
  
“No way!”  
  
“I hope I’ll find it.”  
  
“I’ll give Chi a five-second headstart,” She let Chi take flight once more as they bickered who would win, Lan Sizhui raising his hands and getting between the two to dissolve their would-be argument, “You have until the end of Shen Shi if you fail to find the bell by then you will write the rules three times, right Lan Qiren?”  
  
“Mn.”  
  
“Eh?!”  
  
“Good luck boys.” She clapped announcing their start watching with an amused smile each scrambling their own way to find Liren Jiao’s hawk. With a long sigh, Nie Enlai shook his head, “You cheated Mother.”  
  
“Hardly,” Liren Jiao held the ornament on her finger swinging it around, “Fighting is not the only skill you should have, call it a lesson in observation.”  
  
“I didn’t notice,” Jiang Cheng sipped his tea, “How?”  
  
“It wouldn’t be an illusion if I told you,” Liren Jiao retook her place at the table beside Nie Enlai who looked curiously at her saber, “What is it?”  
  
“Can you still fly on it?”  
  
“Of course I can, I used to fly with you in my arms when you were a baby, it was the only way you’d go to sleep sometimes,” she drank her cup of its contents with a soft smile, “You were so tiny then.”  
  
“I _was_ a baby Mother.”  
  
“You still are.”  
  
“Am not!”  
  
“Quiet!” Lan Qiren began scolding them reminding them of the rules of Cloud Recesses before forcing all three in attendance much to Jiang Cheng’s dismay and annoyance to sit on their heels as he began to lecture them on the Cloud Recesses rules and etiquette well until the end of Shen Shi.  
  
Needless to say, Jin Ling and company had one hell of a story to remember despite the heavy threat from Jiang Cheng saying that he’d break their legs if they ever told anyone of what happened, namely Wei Ying.

 


	8. Karma

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying snuggled close to the man who held him so tight that not even a centimetre was between them. After they had made love multiple times, they had a bath where Lan Zhan had taken it upon himself to ravage his lover again…and then again as they were drying themselves before Lan Zhan’s hunger had finally been satiated did he wash both himself and Wei Ying properly who had been half dead by then muttering on about seeing the edge of the heavens.

“Please! I beg you, reconsider,” he pleaded, rubbing his forehead against his husband's broad chest lazily, “I know I said I want to sleep with you every day but can’t you ease up on how many times a day, I’m not in my previous body you know? I’ll break!”  
  
“I will not,” Lan Zhan rubbed his lower back apologetically, “I will take care of you after. Always.”  
  
“I still need my legs to walk and a back to support me, Lan Zhan!” He complained kicking the blankets off them childishly, “How will you make up for this?!”  
  
Unsure of what to do, Lan Zhan stared down at his husband silently asking for ideas only to be met with the palm of his hands that shoved him an arm's length away, “I’m not helping you, figure it out for yourself!”  
  
“Wei Ying,” He called gently watching his lover’s shoulders tremble followed by a groan of pain. Panicked that something was wrong with his stomach he immediately sat up pulling Wei Ying to lay on his back. With a cheeky grin, he wrapped his arms around Lan Zhan’s broad muscled shoulders, “Just kidding!”  
  
“Not funny,” he scolded lightly, his body automatically moving into the embrace. Still, it did not ease his worry about Wei Ying’s stomach and lifted his shirt after putting a suitable distance between them much to his lover’s whines and protests of being fine, “Lan Zhan, I was only joking, there’s really nothing wrong with my stomach.”  
  
“Are you certain?”  
  
“Yes, yes,” Wei Ying held his arms out to hold him close speaking in a childish tone, “Er-Gege, Xianxian wants hugs.”  
  
More than happy to oblige him, Lan Zhan rearranged them so that Wei Ying lay comfortably on his chest tugging the blanket so that it covered the both of them properly, “Hey, Second Master Lan?”  
  
“Mn?”  
  
‘ _You’re too good to me.’_ He drew lazy circles and butterflies on his chest with a slender finger, “Nevermind, it’s nothing.”  
  
“Are you certain?”  
  
“Really, it’s nothing.”  
  
“Should I check?” Wei Ying’s brow twitched, feeling Lan Zhan’s hand slide further down resting on the small of his back and grabbing the string that held his sleeping robes together. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted to go one more round before bed but knowing that Wei Ying couldn’t handle anymore he’d decided against it.  
  
“I told you I’m just sore,” Wei Ying reassured, “Maybe I should ask around if there is a special method for minimising pain to my lower back.”  
  
“Not allowed,” Lan Zhan gripped him more firmly amusing his lover greatly, “We will learn on our own.”  
  
“Maybe I could ask Xing? He did offer to help us, remember?”  
  
“Wei Ying.”  
  
“I’m kidding!” He laughed leaning up and giving Lan Zhan a light kiss to his lips. Satisfied with the outcome, the latter eyed him uncertainly wondering if he would still go through with his thoughts. One could never be too sure with Wei Ying. “Truly, I’m only kidding.”  
  
“Mn,” Lan Zhan repeated, gripping his waist a tad tighter, “Together.”

* * *

  
“You’ve really gotten cocky haven’t you Nie Enlai?” Jin Chan and his group cornered the quartet behind one of the buildings, far enough so that anyone that was on patrol wouldn’t hear them if they decided to make noise.  
  
Annoyed at the unfair advantage, Jin Ling spat, “Funny how you need all these people to intimidate us and at such timing too. I guess the slow minded need time to think of a good comeback since they can’t even do it verbally.”  
  
“Shut up!” Jin Chan grabbed him by his collar pulling him so close that their noses almost touched each other. Nodding once to his friends they seized Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui two holding each one, throwing Jin Ling to another pair glaring at Nie Enlai who sighed, “Jin Chan, I don’t want to fight.”  
  
“You have no choice, either you do or they get hurt!”  
  
“Fight me instead!” Lan Jingyi struggled, only earning a hard punch to his back in response to his challenge. Riled that one of his friends had been hurt Jin Ling spat, “Jin Chan you bastard!”  
  
“You seem awfully quiet now,” Jin Chan lunged at him punching him square in the cheek, then kicking his gut which sent him crashing into one of the trees shaking a few leaves off its branches, “What’s wrong? Fight!”  
  
“I will not.”  
  
“You don’t have a choice,” He sneered telling his friends to go and have a turn with beating him in order to spur him on. Now completely enraged, Jin Ling shouted, “Nie Lizan! Get up and fight!”  
  
“As if he’d listen to-” He never got to finish that sentence. With swift movements, Nie Enlai fought Jin Chan’s friends easily hitting a pressure point in their necks, knocking them unconscious. Seeing his opening to get to their main attacker, he made a straight dash for him and delivering him the same fate as his friends.  
  
“Please let them go, I’m sorry, but Jin Ling asked- and Jin Chan was..” Nie Enlai tripped over his words not sure on whether to bow to apologise or explain his actions. Shocked stock still at how Nie Enlai dealt with all five of them so quickly, each of them looked to each other silently asking if they’d want to try their luck against him, that was, until he spoke again flustered, “Can you please let my friends go?”  
  
Not needing to be told twice, they abandoned their friends without a word of argument, not even bothering to pick up Jin Chan and the rest for fear of ending up like them if they so much as stepped one foot closer to the teen who fiddled with his hands unsure of what to do next.  
  
“S-Sorry,” Nie Enlai bowed to the trio only to earn a slap to the top of his head, looking up he saw Lan Jingyi grin, “What are you apologising for? That was awesome!”  
  
“Well, I just-” He went back to Jin Chan picking him up in his arms and settling him comfortably against the tree, then going back to his friends and repeating the same action for each of them, quietly whispering apologies as he did so, “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Why are you apologising?” Lan Sizhui asked. These people here were clearly in the wrong and yet Nie Enlai was apologising as if he was the one who had done wrong. When he saw him shake his head he replied softly, “My duty is to heal others, not inflict harm onto them.”  
  
“This was karma coming for him!” Jin Ling reasoned slapping his back hard, “Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

“Speaking of which,” Nie Enlai remembered grabbing Lan Jingyi by his shoulders, and turning him around, “Take off your shirt.”  
  
“I’m fine,” he insisted a little nervous with how the other was staring at him so sternly. He had good intentions no doubt, but couldn’t he have chosen a better place to attend him? Behind closed doors maybe?  
  
Impatient that he was taking so long, Nie Enlai frowned tugging with a little more force, “It will only take a minute, now let me see.”  
  
“But this is indecent and forceful!” Lan Jingyi clutched his robe tight, trying to pull away from his vice-like grip, “This is borderline violence, why aren’t you two helping me?!”  
  
“Well he’s going to treat you, why should we intervene?” Lan Sizhui reasoned with an innocent smile which only seemed to annoy his friend further.  
  
“You're making a scene over nothing.” Jin Ling huffed indifferently crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“Some friends you are!” Lan JIngyi continued to struggle, eventually losing the battle of strength and ending up pinned to a tree. His patience now gone, Nie Enlai threatened, “Lan Jingyi, take it off, or I’ll rip it off.”  
  
“…Yes, sir.”  
  
When they had returned later that night, Lan Jingyi, who was by now red-faced and wobbly in the knees, made all of them swear that what had happened would never leave the group or he’d do something unspeakable to them in their sleep, not that they were convinced as they hid their laughter as best they could when they departed to their respective rooms.

 


	9. Travel - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating has gone up for mild swearing.

It was rather odd, at least in Jiang Cheng's case. Why? Not only was he travelling with Lan Qiren and Liren Jiao, but they also had another companion that joined their company. Rather forcefully at that. Tall and muscular as he was, Jiang Cheng thought he could take him on in a fight. He could tell that there was a mutual dislike for each other and it seemed they had a similar thought that ‘ _If you don’t bother me, I won’t bother you.’_

With Feng and Liren Jiao travelling in front of the pair, Lan Qiren began, “You seem troubled.”  
  
“I’m surprised you would allow this, why?”  
  
“He is no hindrance,” Lan Qiren hummed thoughtfully, playing with the ends of his beard, “And I have no qualms with his company, perhaps you should ask Lady Jiao.”  
  
“As if I could,” He muttered to himself looking to the pair as they chatted and talked about trivial matters. He didn’t understand how the two of them could come to be such close friends, they were clear polar opposites of each other and yet here they were.  
  
“Don’t fucking bother,” Feng turned to glare at Jiang Cheng their obvious hatred for each other glaringly evident. For a brief moment, Liren Jiao could almost see the wolf and bear emit from their very aura, each growling for dominance. At imagining this, Liren Jiao couldn't help but laugh at the picture that formed in her mind. Patting her friends back she intervened, “Feng, don’t be hostile.”  
  
“I don’t give a shit, I don’t trust cultivators, especially Sect Leaders,” Feng never broke contact with the Sect Leader even as they were walking forward, “You are the only exception, Mei.”  
  
“Ask your questions Sect Leader,” Liren Jiao encouraged despite how Feng turned his disapproving gaze to her, “Depending on what they are, I will answer them.”  
  
“We've met before, haven’t we? During the Sunshot Campaign.”  
  
“I’m humbled,” She laughed lightly, gently turning Feng back around so that he’d stop glaring at Jiang Cheng. Smoothly swapping places with Lan Qiren so that they could have privacy as they talked, Liren Jiao continued placing her hands behind her back, “I believe it was in Yan City, the next city over to the north-west from Lotus Pier.”  
  
‘ _Yan City..’_ Jiang Cheng pondered, mulling over the memory in his mind. It was before he and Lan Wangji had teamed up together to go and find Wen Chao’s whereabouts. He had remembered that his disciples that day, battered and clearly outnumbered by the Qishan Wen Sect and yet, somehow when he had arrived to provide reinforcements to his people they had told him that a woman from Qinghe Nie had already dealt with all of them on her own.

* * *

 _  
“What happened here?” He asked looking around to the bodies that littered the ground around them. One of his first followers came over and explained, “It was a lady from_ _Qinghe_ _Nie, she dealt with the rest of the Wen-dogs all on her own!”_  
  
_“Where is she now?”_  
  
_“She’s gone ahead to help Sect Leader Nie and told us to wait until the healers arrived.”_  
  
_“Did you at least get her name?”_  
  
_“Her name was..”_  


* * *

  
“Nie Anzan? That was you?” Jiang Cheng looked at her unbelieving, “People said that you were either dead or missing soon after the Sunshot Campaign.”  
  
“Really? That’s convenient, it was no wonder I could get around with ease,” Liren Jiao laughed at his baffled expression, not that she blamed him. She had heard rumours that he was a solemn man, but she had never imagined that it would be to such an extent. Thinking better than to judge him for what he was currently showing her, Liren Jiao began to explain the whole story of how she came to retire, answering his questions that countered certain events during the Sunshot Campaign.  
  
As they had talked, Jiang Cheng began to remember more vividly of that time. He had remembered when his disciples had come back to him asking where their saviour in question had gone to so that could thank her for saving their lives. It was no doubt that the longer he looked at her face, she was without a doubt Nie Anzan.  
  
“Then why did you retire? You could have held a high standing amongst the Qinghe Nie Sect. Many in your Sect spoke highly of you, including Sect Leader Nie, both previous and current.”  
  
“Hm...I wonder why I did indeed.”  
  
“What does that mean-”  
  
“I’ve heard enough,” Feng barged in grabbing Mei by her forearm and jerking her back to his side again much to her amusement. With a final glare Feng spat, “Fucking nosey aren’t you?”  
  
“We were talking!”  
  
“You ‘ _were’_ , past tense. So fuck off.” Feng shot back getting more and more annoyed with how Jiang Cheng was asking his questions. It wasn’t any of his business in the first place, why did Liren Jiao let him prod into personal territory? What was she playing at? He had liked to pride himself on knowing her best aside from Xing, yet she seemed to have indulged Jiang Cheng by answering his questions honestly. He knew she wouldn't tell him anything without a good reason and that was the problem. What was the reason?  
  
“We can pick up this conversation at a later date Sect Leader,” Liren Jiao gently pushed her friend forward even as his eyes never left Jiang Cheng’s, challenging him to try and attempt to pry again in his presence. With a more forceful shove did he finally let up allowing Liren Jiao to push him further away in front of the pair so that they were out of earshot.  
  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” Jiang Cheng turned to Lan Qiren, his poise and elegance never wavering for a moment. In a way, he was reminded of Hanguang-Jun, then again, he did raise him and Lan Xichen on his own, as he did with Jin Ling and as Liren Jiao did for Nie Enlai. The irony almost made him want to smile if not for the thunderous clash he and Feng had just moments earlier.  
  
Though to give credit where it was due, he had to admit the man had a pair to be able to stand his ground against him, cultivator or not. Not many would look him eye to eye and confront him so blatantly regardless of time and place, especially outright swear in his face. With a quiet sigh, Lan Qiren replied, “I was not asked to give my thoughts on the matter.”  
  
Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Jiang Cheng tried to keep his calm by levelling his breathing, “You didn’t have to be asked, you could have said something. Don’t you want to know as well?”  
  
“I already do.” He stroked his beard slowly twisting the ends and repeating the action again out of habit as he quickened his pace slightly to walk ahead of Jiang Cheng to catch up to Feng and Liren Jiao. Not even needing to look at the man’s questioning gaze Lan Qiren shook his head softly, “I will not tell you. It is not my place to do so.”  
  
“You can’t even see me.”  
  
“Remember that I taught you Sect Leader,” He sounded slightly amused at his former students’ attitude, “You have held onto certain habits since adolescence, you cannot grow out of everything as you continue to mature.”  
  
“Not even you?”  
  
“Not even me.” In Jiang Cheng’s mind’s eye, he saw a younger Lan Qiren who had started to grow his beard trimming it here and there so it looked like his relative’s only more silken and fine, taking the utmost care in order to grow it out the way he planned. It almost made him want to laugh at his imagination if not for the way he was annoyed at present.  
  
That said, he was a great deal calmer the more he conversed with the elder, taking a glance every now and then towards the Liren Jiao as she and Feng travelled a considerable distance in front of them. Noticing his stare, Lan Qiren cleared his throat, “You are staring Sect Leader Jiang.”  
  
“Am I?" Jiang Cheng seemed to snap from his daze looking back to Lan Qiren who nodded sagely. He was quite observant when it came to others, perhaps it was because of Lan Wangji and his naturally stoic and quite behaviour that maximised his observation skills. Seeing no reason to lie to his elder and former teacher he spoke truthfully, "Out of all the women that I have met, not one of them has been able to keep my attention for so long.”  
  
‘ _Are you sure it’s not_ _ **attraction**_ _rather than attention_ _Jiang Wanyin_ _?’_ Lan Qiren almost let his thoughts slip. He knew better than that though, he was never as invested as most people were when it came to dating affairs but he had dabbled in talks here and there on the topic and even he knew the situation with the women in the cultivation world and Jiang Cheng. As to why he got blacklisted, that would forever remain a mystery. Perhaps some things were never meant to be brought to light.  
  
"Mei, we need to talk," Feng spoke solemnly, his tension from his words showing in his body language. He was never good with conversation, having lived half of his life by fighting with his own two hands, it was a new territory for him to be able to talk freely without the fear of being scorned, mocked and shunned. Ignored.  
  
Liren Jiao was different, she was the first person to reach out to him, defend him against others without hesitation, spilt blood for him and smiled as if the world was all fine and well. He never understood to the present day as to why she chose him, why she did what she had done for him, without question, without an ounce of fear for the consequences. What was her driving force to continue on despite unforgiving odds and opposition?  
  
With patience and grace, Liren Jiao nodded knowingly but let Feng be, letting him take his time in gathering his thoughts in what he wanted to say. Words never came easy to him, this, she knew all too well. It had taken her one year before he started talking to her and two more before he felt comfortable enough to converse openly to her despite constant threats that he'd say to her and each time, she never so much as flinched at his words, "You know you don't have to be polite with me my friend, why start now?"  
  
"What made you come back so suddenly?" Feng murmured, thoughtful of his words when he spoke to Liren Jiao, "Me and Xing, we asked for years and you never listened to us and yet when one man asks you to return, you did it without so much as blinking. Why is that?"  
  
"I gave him my word," She replied touching the handle of her sword gently, its cool handle calming her, "It is time to fulfil that."  
  
"Don't avoid the subject," he said sternly, "I won't understand until you tell me."  
  
"Wait until we are at an inn Feng."  
  
"I'm holding you to that."

 


	10. Travel - Part Two

"We should rest here for the night," Lan Qiren stopped gesturing to the nearby inn that was stationed near the town gates. Having travelled three-quarters of the way to Yunmeng, Liren Jiao insisted they stop at the next upcoming town. Upon arriving, nothing there was too extravagant, the markets occupying the main road for travellers to pass through and see what they had to sell, ranging from food to luxury items.

It wasn't really late, only around 8 at night, but because of his upbringing, Lan Qiren had told them that even if he wasn't in Gusu, he would still follow the rules. He was very strict with himself as per their teachings, Jiang Cheng and Liren Jiao knew all too well.  
  
With a shrug, Feng declared that he and Liren Jiao would be out drinking for the night making sure that he made it abundantly clear to Jiang Cheng that he was not invited and, well, one can only guess what words were exchanged in that brief encounter.  
  
"Let's eat at the inn Sect Leader Jiang," Lan Qiren invited, paying the fee for their stay at the counter while also asking to bring them food to their rooms, before going up the three flights of stairs. It was a rather nice inn, to say the least, five stories high and decorated nicely with red and painted golden dragons that followed on the wall as they walked up the steps quietly and elegantly in a flutter of purple and white robes.  
  
"What about Liren Jiao? Is she not staying here as well?"  
  
"I am sure she and her friend will find suitable accommodations for themselves Sect Leader," Lan Qiren stopped at his door, using the key that was given to him and opening it. It was nice and spacious, elegant and smelt of jasmine. Pleased with his room, the elder stepped inside beckoning Jiang Cheng, "Are you coming in to eat or not?"  
  
"I am," He muttered sparring one last glance down the stairs before stepping inside, setting himself down across the table from Lan Qiren. Awkward that things were now quiet between them he fumbled in his mind of what to do, or at least what to say. He himself was never a man for conversation and he usually preferred silence over noise.  
  
But because he and Lan Qiren never had that many run-ins with each other, only ever exchanging the necessary formalities and reports between their sects he had never really found a need to talk any more than he needed to with his former teacher.  
  
It was only when he heard his voice call to him that he looked at the man, looking at his straight posture and smooth robes, "You have the same troubled look as you did earlier in the forest, is this in regards to Lady Jiao?"  
  
"Is there a reason why she won't eat with us? I'm sure I haven't done anything offensive to her."  
  
"She has her reasons for doing so Sect Leader, none of which are what you are concocting in that mind of yours."  
  
_'Stop reading my mind so easily you old man,'_ Jiang Cheng huffed the urge to drink alcohol beginning to rise, even more rapidly the longer he sat in silence with Lan Qiren, "You seem close with her."  
  
"Mm," He spoke sagely, leaving the younger man stumped. What was that supposed to mean? Was it a yes or was a no? Then again, his statement was hardly a question and therefore begged no definite answer.  
  
"Gentleman," A maid knocked softly on the door, the soft clattering of dishes sounding in their keen ears, "Your food has been prepared."  
  
"Bring it in," Jiang Cheng called watching her as she and two more helpers set the food before them bowing low before they left with a quiet bid of goodnight. Thankful that he now had something to occupy his mind for the time being Jiang Cheng thanked Lan Qiren for the food that he paid for before digging in forcing himself to push his thoughts about Liren Jiao to the back of his mind.  


* * *

  
"I'm telling you Mei, the guy is a bastard and one that won't leave you alone no matter how many times I tell him to fuck off," Feng huffed annoyed throwing back the jar of liquor and taking three large gulps, before slamming the container down with a considerable thump. They had taken residence inside one of the inns that resided in the pleasure district the owner having noticed Liren Jiao immediately called out to her, enthusiastic that she had actually come to town, "I'm pleased you finally came to Anshan, I was beginning to doubt that you would turn up."  
  
"Forgive me for being slow in coming," Liren Jiao laughed softly, "I trust business has been doing well for you since last we spoke?"  
  
"With you and your friend's advice and insight, I am now one of the most successful businesses in the pleasure quarters, I have much to thank you for, please let me accommodate you and tell me your thoughts, of course, that goes for your partner here as well, free of charge."  
  
"It would be our pleasure but I will pay for the night I will spend here," Liren Jiao bowed courteously to the owner, who patted her shoulder, welcoming. Taking them to a shared room that was modest, then again, it was only one side of the building that they were in. Split into two, one side housed residents who just wanted cheap accommodation after having spent a large portion of their money in other places of the quarter, while the other side housed couples and other pleasantries that tended to their specific wants and needs.  
  
With a final thanks, the owner brought ten jars of wine and plenty of snacks to carry them through the night as per her request before bidding them a good night and leaving the pair to themselves for the rest of the evening.  
  
Amused that Feng had started to get tipsy now that he drunk his jar halfway, Liren Jiao smiled handing him a small side dish of small dumplings, "Eat before you vomit, I don't want to tell the owner that you added your own decorations to the room because you didn't eat something beforehand."  
  
"I feel like we came here to talk about something more important," He shrugged but nonetheless took the dish with a nod of thanks, taking up a pair of red chopsticks and eating slowly, swaying side to side with red ears. Mumbling with a puffed cheek, he talked slowly, "Still, I have a feeling that bastard is going to follow you around like a creep."  
  
"You used to do the same thing," Liren Jiao took a swig from her jar, not even bothering to remind her friend as to why they took residence there. It wasn’t like he remembered if they talked about it now and it would be pointless if he wasn’t sober. So, deciding to leave it for next time, she continued on their current topic, "Sect Leader Jiang has better things to waste his time on rather than me, other women could catch his attention just as quickly."  
  
"What I did was different!” He argued, taking another mouthful of wine before he continued on, “Listen to me, I, as another man can understand his true fucking intentions," Feng pointed as his vision began to blur. He wasn't the strongest drinker on the planet and he never boasted about being to handle more than he could. When he drank, he was more careless with his words and had a tendency to act more childish, more open with himself. Of course, this only applied to Liren Jiao and Xing.  
  
"He’s going to pretend that he's not interested, but I know the bastard will start talking once we go to Yunmeng," he swayed to his side a little further, managing to keep the dish in his hands from spilling to the floor as he drank the last of his wine as if it was his last day on Earth, "Men usually let their guards down once they're on home ground."  
  
"And where pray tell, is your home ground, Feng?" Liren Jiao joked, reaching over to the side of the table picking up another jar of wine and tearing off the black cloth before taking a large gulp herself.  
  
"..side..." He mumbled with full cheeks, tracing lazy circles with his chopsticks on the table. Amused, that her friend was now completely intoxicated with his now empty jar of wine, Liren Jiao placed her own jar down and walked to his side taking his empty dish away and placing it on the table, "Come on, swallow your food and then go to bed, you need to sleep."  
  
"You didn't hear me?" he stared at her with clouded eyes, unsure if he spoke loud enough for her to hear him as he dragged his body up with as much strength that he could muster. Louder, he spoke, "Hear me?"  
  
"No, I didn't," she spoke truthfully shaking her head softly. Watching him like this, it reminded her of the time where they first had drinks together. He insisted that they drink behind closed doors and not in a tavern because he did not want any unnecessary attention. It was a night that she would never forget to say the least. Refocusing her attention on her best friend, she prompted, "What did you say, Feng?"  
  
"I said...my home ground..." he lugged himself onto the bed with heavy movements laying on his back to stare up at the ceiling. With much effort, he turned his head to her his eyes glazed over, clouded by alcohol and yet they weren't. Softly, he closed his eyes drifting off into sleep, his lids feeling like they were one hundred pounds, "Is at your...side.."  
  
Patient until Feng fell completely asleep, Liren Jiao removed herself from his side tugging the blanket rather forcefully from underneath his masculine form and gently laying it over him. Satisfied, she opened the windows making sure to take her half-full jar of liquor and settling it beside the small table by the seat at the windowsill.  
  
Next to the table, sat a stand which held a pipa beside the bench. Beside it sat a small folded card, opening it, it read: _'Please allow me to gift you this,_ _you once told me that your other one broke._ _I hope you will come back to play for me next time you stay_ _in Anshan_ _._ _Promise?_ _'_  
  
"I will be sure to thank you in the morning," With a soft laugh, she picked up the instrument, feeling in no hurry to play anything humming quietly to herself as she did so, admiring it with a soft expression before taking a seat at the window, her leg dangling outside and swaying with the wind as she held it to her chest plucking the strings and humming in delight when she heard the music.  
  
With a pleased nod, Liren Jiao began playing a melody, a soft tune that was pleasant to the ears and calmed the heart. Channelling her spiritual energy into her instrument, she infused the melody to be able to calm her friend as he slept, the tenseness in his sleeping form relaxing considerably.  
  
"Good dreams, my friend."

Needless to say, when Feng awoke the next morning, he had remembered why they originally chose to stay in different accommodations in the first place and immediately went to lecture Liren Jiao because she avoided their original intentions of the talk by giving him alcohol.

“The next place we are staying at, there will be no alcohol.” he glared, as they began to leave their room, “Do you hear me?”

“Yes, Feng-gege.”

“Don’t call me that, it’s weird.”

“You like it.”

“...Fuck you.”


	11. Travel - Part Three

“Are you sure that you’re alright?” Liren Jiao held Feng’s arm, steadying him as he walked with her back out of the inn. Just as he was about to say something back the owner came back holding out a black silken cloth that wrapped her pipa, “Liren Jiao, You forgot to take your gift. Please take it.”

“Oh, where did you find it?”  
  
“Near the kitchen, my staff said you helped them out early this morning, for that, I thank you.” He bowed respectfully holding out her instrument. Taking it with a grateful nod, she offered to walk with him until the end of the pleasure quarter to talk more about the next time that she would visit and to give her insight of what she thought.  
  
‘ _Rude bastard, you interrupted us.’_ Feng glared, watching the man’s hands closely. It wasn’t as of he didn’t trust him, it was his hands. Whenever Liren Jiao went into the pleasure district, he would always stay a few steps behind because he knew that he’d have a perfect view of her company that she talked or walked with and if there was one thing he never trusted with people, especially men, it was always their hands. Words said one thing, actions meant another,  
  
‘ _He seems harmless enough,’_ Feng watched the two converse further all the way until they stopped at the entrance of the pleasure quarter, “I promise I’ll come and visit you again,” they shook hands. Rolling his eyes Feng crossed his arms, looking over to see Jiang Cheng and Lan Qiren walking over to the town’s edge. When Jiang Cheng stopped, Feng watched his line of sight turn to Liren Jiao, then to the quarter beyond them. With a dark expression, Jiang Cheng sped up his pace leaving the elder behind him.  
  
Unconcerned, Lan Qiren made his way over once the pair had finished saying their farewells, “We were going to wait at the gate for you, Sect Leader Jiang went on ahead.”  
  
“So I see,” Liren Jiao walked with him, both in no particular to hurry to the town gates. Silently, Feng came up beside her left as she tied the strap more comfortably to her back, “We are close to Yunmeng, I say we should travel straight through.”  
  
“Mn, I discussed that matter with Sect Leader Jiang last night, he too thought the same thing,” Lan Qiren stroked his beard. Turning her head Liren Jiao smiled grabbing Feng’s arm and tugging him to stand beside her, “Walk with us, not behind us.”  
  
“I am,” He frowned rubbing the bridge of his nose as his head throbbed, “My head hurts that’s all.”  
  
“Sister,” Liren Jiao went to a nearby stall that sold straw hats and other travelling necessities. At seeing Liren Jiao she welcomed her warmly negotiating and bantering with her before exchanging the items for money. Returning to Feng, she held out the hat and canteen to him, “Take these, they should help a little with the hangover.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
To say the day’s travelling was peaceful would be a lie. Not only was it awkward for Jiang Cheng but he also bickered with Feng every time he tried to talk to her. It was only thanks to Lan Qiren that they had finally stopped, making sure that the sect leader and former gangster stayed apart.  
  
Taking a brief rest near a small lake, Liren Jiao and Feng went and made fast work of dinner of rabbit soup. Leaning against the tree Liren Jiao spoke softly, “Why are you provoking Sect Leader Jiang? It isn’t like you to antagonise someone so persistently, even more so with someone you don’t like.”  
  
“You saw how he looked at us when we were at the entrance to the pleasure quarter,” Feng growled, “He’s a judgemental prick, just like the rest of those in power.”  
  
“Was that what you thought of me?”  
  
“You’re different!” He protested, attracting the stares of the pair not too far from them. Coughing, Feng started again, “You’re different Mei, I never thought that of you, a bit bitchy at first but nothing like them.”  
  
“Like you, yourself were any better?” Liren Jiao shot back as Feng pushed her lightly with a huff of amusement, “Fuck you.”  
  
“I know you do,” They got up following after the pair who began walking on the path ahead. It had only taken them two hours before they all finally arrived at Lotus Pier, lanterns and Jiang disciples lined the gates at each side welcoming their leader with respect. When some had caught sight of Lady Jiao, most had blushed when she looked their way others asking their friends who she was.  
  
One asked, “Is that the lady you were telling me about? Is she joining the Jiang Sect?”  
  
“I hope so,” his friend nodded, “She looks beautiful in our sects robes.”

"Maybe she's going to marry Sect Leader Jiang?" One looked hopeful, most turning their heads to their leader who lost his footing at overhearing that, making Liren Jiao chuckle lightly. Telling the boys to hush, she shook her head, "I am not marrying Sect Leader Jiang, I'm only here to help with the Discussion Conference."

"Oh.." They all nodded to each other, offering their apologies for assuming.

“Bunch of idiots,” Feng mumbled rolling his eyes.  
  
“Now, now,” she turned her gaze to the boys offering a small smile. Blushing, both turned their gazes down in an instant. It wasn’t until Liren Jiao stopped in her steps halting when she heard frantic splashes from the lake. Without warning, she threw her pipa to Feng and ran straight onto the wharf diving headfirst into the dark water.  
  
“What was she doing?”  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
“Mei!” Feng pushed past the kids knocking some into the water since most of them piled to where they last saw her. Coming in front of a child, he knelt, “Kid, what happened?”  
  
“I tried s-saving my b-brother,” she stammered rubbing her eyes, “But I c-can’t swim, I-I never l-learnt how yet..”  
  
“Where are your parents?”  
  
“I d-don’t know,” she sniffed. Before she began to bawl loudly Liren Jiao resurfaced holding the boy in her arms as she swam back to the dock holding the child up to her friend, “Feng, take the boy.”  
  
“I got him,” Taking him out of her hands he made quick work to resuscitate him. Moments later, he coughed out the water rolling onto his side and spitting out the remnants. Relieved that her brother was alive and well, he hugged her brother crying thank heavens and thank you’s to Feng and Liren Jiao.  
  
Since there was hardly any room for her to pull herself up because of how many disciples and people had crowded around Liren Jiao began swimming back to where there was less of a crowd pulling herself up.  
  
“A-Ting! A-Ming! Where are you?”  
  
“M-Mama! Papa!” The little girl waved still holding her brother in her arms. Seeing her parents dash to their side it brought a smile to her lips, wringing her of the excess water when she got out, she watched as the parents thanked Feng as he awkwardly told them to take care walking off and looking out over the water for the woman in question.  
  
Waving to him, he wasted no time in going to her side pushing past disciples as he did so. When he finally came to her side Feng grabbed her lapels, shoving her back into the water. With crossed arms, he huffed, “That’s what you deserve! Fucking warn me before you throw your shit at me.”  
  
“I had faith that you would catch it Feng,” Liren Jiao smiled when she resurfaced, taking the hand that Feng extended out to her to pull her out, “You left me to deal with the parents on top of that, you know I’m not good at dealing with that sort of thing.”  
  
“But it felt good right?”  
  
“Hmph.”  
  
“Liren Jiao,” Jiang Cheng came over to the pair, two disciples at each side, “You two go and tell the maids to get her room ready, have a bath drawn and new robes for her as soon as possible.”  
  
“Yes.” With a respectful bow, they left to do as instructed running back to the sect that was only two minutes ahead. Wringing out her hair once more Feng shook his head slowly, “Are you staying in the Sect?”  
  
“Both of you are,” He said matter of fact, “You are my guests, as such, I will accommodate you.”  
  
A deep breath, “Mei.”  
  
Grinning, she shook her head, “Don’t start.”  
  
“My room will be by hers,” He demanded, “Got it?”  
  
“Men and women are separated, no exceptions.” Jiang Cheng met the others challenging glare with equal intensity.  
  
“That will be fine Sect Leader,” Liren Jiao nodded her thanks standing in front of Feng before he could start another argument, “Thank you for your hospitality.”  
  
“Whatever,” Feng removed his coat placing it on her shoulders, with a semi-softer tone he added, “You’ll get a chill.”  
  
“You spoil me too much.” She teased, thanking him for the garment. It had taken some time before she could settle. Having to turn away the maids that offered to wash her, and tend to her could she finally relax taking in the luxuries of residing in one of the four great sects.  
  
Dressing into the sect robes provided, Liren Jiao looked into the mirror combing her hair with slow movements humming a small song as she did so. Deciding to leave it down because the hour was late, she kept combing until she felt like stopping.  
  
When a knock sounded at her door she turned, “Who is it?”  
  
“A fierce corpse,” Feng spoke sarcastically, “We need to talk, remember?”  
  
“I’m not even going to ask how you found me, let alone how you passed the guards,” Liren Jiao opened her doors noticing the jar of alcohol that he held in his hand, “Let’s go. I don’t want to talk here. There’s a pavilion on the water not too far from here. I saw it on my way back to you.”  
  
“Let me get my cloak, the air is chilly tonight and we don’t want to catch a cold,” She returned to her bed picking up her cloak, draping it over her shoulders comfortably, “Let’s go.”

* * *

Restless, Jiang Cheng wondered his room various opened scrolls and books sprawled across his table even some rested on the ground around. He tried reading to help him sleep, polished his sword, drank tea and all had failed in trying to get himself to sleep. It didn’t help that the more annoyed he got at his failed attempts, the more awake and aware he was.  
  
With a sigh, he decided to go for a walk to clear his mind. Wondering the halls Jiang Cheng gazed at certain places of his Sect with a sort of fondness. Without a destination in mind, he wandered aimlessly until his feet led him to one room, a familiar room. Placing a hand against the door Jiang Cheng sighed, both good and bad memories flooded his mind when he came here.  
  
He had sealed off the room to everyone in his sect, telling everyone that if he caught them or even heard so much as of a whiff of them sneaking around or if they had the balls to go in he’d personally deal with them. Of course, no dared try their luck and they all listened much to his pleasure.  
  
‘ _It’s been a while since I’ve come here,’_ Jiang Cheng huffed pushing past the door and closing it with a soft thump. Most of the room had been left untouched since he had recreated it – a place of memory and sentiment, a place of silence and peace. He had taken it upon himself to clean the room every now and then to make sure the room got aired and dusted, however, he always did this during the middle of the night.  
  
Taking a seat beside the bed he rested his elbow on the small table where the nine petalled bell sat. It was Wei Ying’s, the only other thing that he had kept beside Chengqing. Holding it in his fist he grabbed the cloth that it rested on, polishing with slow and delicate movements. It had become routine for him to do this every time he came into the room, despite the fact it had been months since the last visit, he would always come and sit at the table or chair beside the bed and polish the bell with practised movements reminiscing moments of his youth in his mind, both good and bad.

* * *

_“Wei Wuxian!” He shouted, pleaded for him to listen, “This is the heretic path! If this continues I won’t be able to protect you!”_  
  
_“Then don’t,” He heard, watched him say. His heart breaking little by little at his rejection, “Abandon me.”_  
  
_Why? He wanted to scream, to punch to drag him by his lapels and bring him back to Lotus Pier. To lock him away until the whole thing was over. He was all he had, one of the two family members that were left alive. Why was he siding with Wen’s? For what reason was he protecting them all on this godforsaken mountain? Why did he have to make things more difficult then they should be?_  
  
_“Abandon you..?”_  
  
_“Do you want me to repeat it?” Wei Ying spoke evenly yet his aura was anything but, untying the bell from his belt he tossed it in front of Jiang Cheng landing at the tip of his mud-stained boots, “Abandon me.”_  
  
_His anger, sadness, pain and overall rejection from his brother hurt him greatly. Their promises of the future they spoke of in their youth would never be fulfilled. With gritted teeth, he shouted, “Wei Wuxian!!”_  
  
_“Jiang Wanyin!” He shouted back and they had fought. When he had returned with news that Wei Wuxian was no longer apart of Yunmeng Jiang, he had demanded to be left alone save for his sister who comforted him as best she could. That night he cried silently, covering his mouth and clutching his chest Wei Ying’s dirt covered bell enclosed tightly in his hand as he wept, a bitter seed of hate growing even more._

* * *

“I must be getting old,” Jiang Cheng whispered to himself holding the round object to his eyes. Pleased with how it glowed under the moonlight, he placed it back down onto the folded cloth gazing around the room with soft eyes, “Reminiscing of the past like this.”  
  
“Mei!” Feng called after her uncaring for the rooms that surrounded them in the dense hallways. From how clear the voice was, the pair were pretty close by. When Liren Jiao calmed him, telling him to use a quiet voice because of the hour, Jiang Cheng heard him answer more quietly. Normally, it was an unspoken rule for either male or female companions to be together so late in the night should they be caught doing something mischievous.  
  
However, this case was a special one and one he’d let slide. Opening the door a crack he had a perfect view of Liren Jiao dressed perfectly in his sect’s robes, her cloak that was once over her shoulders neatly folded in her arms. Shaking her head, she replied, “I am still going with them to Koi Tower Feng, that is final.”  
  
“Final? How could you even say that?” Feng glowered, clearly unhappy with the turn of conversation. “Did you forget what he did? How can you pretend as if all that never happened?” Letting out a long sigh Liren Jiao spoke tiredly rubbing the bridge of her nose, “This is why I didn’t want to tell you, I knew you’d react like this.”

“Can you fucking blame me?!”

Deciding he had heard enough, lest they wake the disciples from their sleep, Jiang Cheng called out to the pair clearing his voice as he made his presence known to both of them, “What is with all the noise?”  
  
“Forgive us Sect Leader, we were just saying goodnight.” Liren Jiao lied smoothly, too smoothly for his liking. From the corner of his eye, he saw Feng glare at him, clearly annoyed that he had disrupted their conversation. Not even bothering to apologise he turned on his heel telling Liren Jiao that they’d continue their topic another time.  
  
Bowing respectfully, Liren Jiao apologised, her motions so flawless and elegant that made his stomach flutter, his heart drum faster, “Forgive us for the disturbance we made, it won’t happen again.”  
  
“...Good.”  
  
“Then, good night Sect Leader.” She turned away, which for some reason or another Jiang Cheng couldn’t comprehend, he didn’t want her to leave. However, because of their earlier conversation, he forced down his impulse, watching her walk away until she turned the corner.  
  
‘ _Strange...I must be tired.’_


	12. Continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand now how writers feel about fight scenes. I tried and broke my brain in the process. I need to recover in the meantime. 
> 
> _(:з」∠)_

The next morning was rather hectic, to say the least. Walking in the halls of his Sect Jiang Cheng noticed his followers and disciples rushing towards the training field, running with excitement that he had not seen in a long while. Curious, he followed after them slowly, feeling in no hurry to do anything for the day. With nothing much to attend to aside from signing and sealing official forms that ended his signature, Jiang Cheng had caught up rather quickly and instead worked through the night in order to be able to see how his people were in his absence.

Those that went in passing gave their greetings, saluting him and bidding him a good day. Upon arrival, he made his way to the centre where his pavilion was stationed disciples immediately halting in their training to welcome and greet him.

In unison, they called, “Sect Leader!”

“As you were,” Jiang Cheng dismissed, taking a seat and taking in the view of his Sect. It was full of life, the way it was and better, improved and it would continue to remain that way until the next generation, then the next and so on and so forth.

Wordlessly, one maid came over, holding a tray of tea for two people, a letter resting against the pot. With a courteous bow, she prepared him a cup in silence knowing that he wasn’t one for idle chatter. When he asked about the whereabouts of his visitors did she answer, “Sir Lan is meditating in his room, Lady Jiao and her friend have left to attend some personal business.”

“Do you know where?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know Sect leader.” She smiled, brewing the tea leaves.

“I saw many disciples and followers rushing to be here, do you know why?”

“I think it may be because of Lady Jiao, I think they want to show their skills in front of her when she arrives. She mentioned before she left that she would be training.” She bowed again, pouring him a cup before taking her leave to continue her duties. Eyes roaming the training area, Jiang Cheng rested his chin in his hand his mind a torrent of thoughts and emotions.

“ _How can you even say that?”_ Feng’s words echoed in his mind, _“Did you forget what he did to you?”_

If he thought Liren Jiao was mysterious before, that was nothing compared to what he was feeling at present. Why did she always prefer to find accommodation in the pleasure district? Who was this _‘he’_ that Feng had mentioned last night? It had to be someone in cultivation for him to be against her going to Lanling so strongly and if his hunch was right, it was related to someone in Lanling Jin.

‘ _But who?’_

Speculation on other people and their private lives was not something Jiang Cheng liked to entertain, but when someone like Liren Jiao – if ever there was a person in the past – had captured his attention and made him contemplate what kind of person they were inside and out made him wonder what had happened that made them like they were today.

‘ _I failed to get anything out of her when we were in Gusu and when we were travelling here,’_ Jiang Cheng thought to himself. He had never found any reason or will to find out why someone refused to return to the cultivation world, choosing to leave them be and if they decided to come back then they did. All in their own time of course. _‘She was quite stubborn each time too.’_

At the time in Gusu, Jiang Cheng bartered with her saying that they should have a sparring match and that if he won, she would have to tell him the reason as to why she was so persistent in her refusals to return. However, because she seemed to be heavily injured they had to postpone the match.

“Look,” he overheard one boy gathering his friends closer so that they could see what he was looking at, “It’s Lady Jiao, should we ask her to train with us?”

“But that man walking with her,” The second boy hesitated, “Do you think we’ll be able to ask?”

“She said that she was training,” The third chimed picking up three long pieces of grass and breaking one in half before shuffling them around in his hand, “Let’s draw lots, the shortest has to go and ask.”

With a small smile, Jiang Cheng continued to watch as they all hesitated, seeming as if they wanted the shortest to go and talk to Liren Jiao and yet, at the same time didn’t want to because of Feng who loomed over her shoulder, glaring at everyone that so much as walked and looked in their general direction, effectively scaring most people away.

“Alright,” The second friend huffed impatiently, “We’re taking too long, on the count of three we’ll pull one out, okay?”

“Okay,” The pair nodded readying themselves. Counting down, they snatched their pieces. Nervous, they revealed their pieces. The first and third had the longest of the pieces whereas the second had the shortest. With added encouragement from his friends who walked with him partway towards the two hesitating the closer he approached. Watching him, Jiang Cheng applauded his bravery, despite Feng’s clear voice telling him to get lost, Liren Jiao intervened, pushing him back so that the boy could speak to her without feeling like he’d be punched in the mouth by the larger man.

Exchanging a few words, he saw the boy fumble with his clothing, refusing to make eye contact with her. From his point of view, the redder he turned, it almost looked as if he were about to pass out if she came another step closer to him. With a nod of her head, she walked with him to where his friends waited, both standing at their tallest in order to impress her.

Inclining her head to Jiang Cheng, she turned her attention back to the teens that fought amongst themselves so that they could have a chance to show off. Taking his leave to seat himself on the step of Jiang Cheng’s pavilion uncaring for the cautious stares that were aimed at his way he called out to Liren Jiao, “I’ll be here.”

“Please don’t start a fight,” Liren Jiao asked hushing the fighting boys calmly.

“Boys, boys,” She laughed softly gaining their attention in the blink of an eye, “We are here to train, what is it you would like to do?”

“We’d like to spar with you Lady Jiao!”

“Spar?” She folded her arms across her chest amusingly, “What about your other training? Have you completed that?”

“Well...” They looked at one another, shaking their heads, “No, we haven’t.”

“You shouldn’t neglect your training,” She bopped them all on the head lightly, “You should do your drills first, they are the foundation of your form and strength. Remember that.”

“Yes!”

Impressed with her way of dealing with all of them so effectively, Jiang Cheng remembered that he too had postponed his sparring match. Removing himself from his seat, he made his way down, summoning Zidian and commanding it to lash out a grab her. Swiftly thinking, she pushed her spiritual energy out from her body knocking Zidian back to Jiang Cheng.

“Fine control,” He praised, “To be able to control your spiritual energy at will like that is not an easy feat.”

“I’m humbled,” Liren Jiao inclined her head at the compliment, “You wish to continue our spar here?”

“Is that a problem?”

“We’ll need more room if we spar,” She laughed pointing to the empty field over, “We should move over to the other side.”

“I’m gonna go to the markets,” Feng yawned, “Did you need anything Mei?”

“The strongest wine you can find,” Liren Jiao tossed him a pouch of money, “Ten jars, snacks and some incense please.”

“Got it.” Walking away, Liren Jiao turned to Jiang Cheng stepping aside to let the man pass her, “Lead the way.”

“Do not hold back this time,” Jiang Cheng passed her hands behind his back, passing his disciples who looked on curiously, some even making their way to the edge of the field to spectate. When she laughed again, his heart leapt at the sound, “It would be an insult if I did.”

Taking their places, they drew their weapons Zidian glowing purple and Yuliang a bright gold, imbued with her spiritual energy. “I admit, I haven't felt this excited in a long time,” Liren Jiao commented looking down at her trembling hand, “I may be a little rusty, but let’s have a good match Sect Leader.”

“Let’s fight with the intent to kill.”

“If that is what you want,” Liren Jiao readied herself.

Silent for a few minutes, Jiang Cheng and Liren Jiao stood still, neither moving nor speaking. With a smirk, Jiang Cheng cracked his whip, commanding it to strike Liren Jiao. As expected she dodged with ease, mounting her sword as she avoided his attacks jumping off and engaging in close combat with him exchanging punches and kicks with him.

‘ _She knew I couldn’t use Zidian in close combat,’_ Jiang Cheng continued exchanging blow for blow with her. However, because of the fine control of her spiritual energy was greater than his, Jiang Cheng could feel the blows hit him harder than he was giving to Liren Jiao.

Summoning Yuliang back to her, she easily gripped the handle swinging downwards and creating a large dent in the ground. Hopping back, Jiang Cheng looked down at the ground to see the full extent of the damage she inflicted.

“Ha!” Liren Jiao appeared behind him in an instant, swinging her saber. Narrowly missing, she only managed to cut his cheek. _‘Shit!’_

Admonishing himself for letting down his guard, he prepared his next attack, unleashing Zidian once more and channelling his spiritual energy, managed to grab her arm commanding it to subdue her, eventually bringing Liren Jiao to her knees. With a grunt, she gripped tight, leaking her own energy into Zidian to nullify its power, purple melding with gold. As she did so, however, she pulled hard, tugging Jiang Cheng forward and aiming to kick to his chest.

Blocking with his forearm, he was sent flying backwards with a grunt skidding across the ground as he attempted to regain his footing. It was only after a while that he noticed Yuliang circling them in a constant circular and evasive motion, only returning to Liren Jiao whenever she commanded it and then back again. _‘What is she planning?’_

‘ _He’s starting to catch on,’_ Liren Jiao formed her hand into a seal, catching her weapon once more, _‘_ _But it’s too late_ _.’_

Taking her saber and cutting her hand, she plunged it into the ground, holding the hilt of her sword with her bloodied hand, the other held up to her lips in a seal. Concentrating her spiritual energy an array lit up the ground where Jiang Cheng stood encasing him in a blood barrier, stopping him from moving another inch. “Subdue!”

“Ngh!” Jiang Cheng struggled, slowly succumbing to her power and eventually fell to his knees. In front of him, lay the considerable crevice that Liren Jiao had made a talisman that had ‘Subdue’ tucked beneath a few heavy stones.

‘ _She must’ve hidden it when the dust arose from the ground,’_ Jiang Cheng tried to get up, the force of her spiritual energy forcing him down further. But a blood barrier? In order to restrain him she needed… _‘My cheek!’_

He had forgotten about that, his mind more focused on dodging her close combat attacks which drew his attention away from outside his peripheral giving her the opportunity to draw her barrier using her sword that circled around them continuously. His blood soaking into the ground that created such a seal before using her own as a reinforcement, creating a stronger barrier. _‘And she only needed a drop of blood_ _my blood_ _to accomplish this..._ _Amazing._ _’_

“Do you forfeit, Sect Leader?” Liren Jiao asked as Jiang Cheng managed to look up at her a smile tugging at his lips, adrenaline and excitement pumping through his body, “Never!”

“Good.” Liren Jiao enforced the barrier her eyes lighting up excitedly, _‘_ _Show me your true strength Sect Leader!’_

With much effort, Jiang Cheng exerted his spiritual energy to the barriers weakest points to break free from her array. It wasn’t a perfect sealing, but for one that was improvised on the spot, it was rather strong. Closing his eyes in concentration he pooled his energy simultaneously breaking free from her hold and without letting her have another chance, called on Zidian holding out his hand as if to grab her waist and pulling her forward.

Taking her sword from the ground as she was pulled towards him taking hold of Zidian and ignoring the pain its lightning sent through her body. Like a poison, it slowly rendered her numb the longer she was under its hold or even struck, her body and energy suffering a loss every time she came into contact with the mighty weapon.

Returning with a small cart, Feng bit into the pie he had bought for himself looking to where Liren Jiao and Jiang Cheng were sparring. With a raised brow, he shrugged more focused on getting some food into his system rather than start something with the sect leader. _‘It’s already been_ _five and a half_ _hours and they are still going at it,_ _the sun will be setting soon._ _’_

Sparring the pair a final glance, he left to prepare the liquor, knowing full well that Liren Jiao would seek out the wanted beverage straight after a good bath. _‘I’ll hide the extra five I bought in my room.’_

Bracing himself for a collision, Jiang Cheng and Liren Jiao tumbled around on the ground, each trying to get the upper hand on the other. Their spiritual energy nearly depleted, Jiang Cheng had no choice but to call back Zidian which obediently wrapped itself around his finger opting to use Sandu instead. Uncaring for the dirt that covered them head to toe, the pair kept rolling around the cheers of the disciples falling on deaf ears.

Seeing an opening, Liren Jiao hit a pressure point in Jiang Cheng’s wrist making him lose his balance. Moving with the momentum, Liren Jiao flipped them over snatching Sandu from Jiang Cheng’s loose grip to straddle his waist holding both swords at his throat.

Squinting at the glaring sunlight, Liren Jiao sat up straighter, blocking its light from his view and the shine from the rich sun made her hair glow softly illuminating her figure as she smiled down at him with laboured breaths. At this, his heart drummed in his ears louder, his cheeks burning brighter.

“I win...Sect Leader.”

Removing their swords, Liren Jiao lay them to one side, placing her uncut hand over his chest murmuring a tired apology, “Apologies, just give me a minute to gain my breath, your use of Zidian has made my legs go numb, I can’t get up just yet.”

“That’s fine..” Silently, Liren Jiao smiled using her sleeve to wipe the blood from Jiang Cheng’s cheek with gentle movements.

‘ _Why?’_ Jiang Cheng thought, unconsciously leaning into her touch. Only slightly. _‘Why?’_

“Does that feel better Sect Leader?” Liren Jiao sounded amused, he almost looked like a puppy when he looked so calm, not like when he was frowning all the time.

“...Yes,” He spoke softly sitting up. When she began laughing at his dishevelled appearance his brow furrowed in question, “What are you laughing at?”

“You look terrible Sect Leader,” she pulled a handkerchief from her breast pocket, wiping away the dirt and grime as best she could, “The sun is setting, we should go and bathe before we do anything else.”

“A bath has already been prepared for the both of you,” One maid sidled up to the pair with Feng in tow. Glaring at Jiang Cheng, he pulled Liren Jiao off his lap dusting her off roughly scolding her like a Mother would their child for ripping their clothes straight after they had just been mended.

Turning around, she glanced at Jiang Cheng a soft smile tugging at her lips. Inclining her head she mouthed a _‘thank you’_ before disappearing down the hallway, Feng’s continuous scolding filling her ears. Slowly getting up, Jiang Cheng touched his torso the warmth of her body still lingering on his clothing, his skin.

‘ _Maybe I should call for a doctor in the morning if this persists,’_ Jiang Cheng resolved himself, sheathing Sandu away. _‘I won’t be able to focus if my body starts to contract some sort of sickness, especially when the Discussion Conference is right around the corner.’_

With that resolve set in his mind, he left for a well-deserved soak in the tub.

 


	13. Late Night Conversations

**[Five Months Later]**

 

To say that time flew quickly was definitely true in Jin Ling’s case. Having learnt all he could from Lan Xichen, he studied hard, cultivated, meditated and trained. Sitting at his windowsill Jin Ling gazed up at the crescent moon with contemplative eyes, _‘_ _Five_ _months have passed since I arrived here_ _.’_

He was enjoying his stay in Gusu having friends to talk to, eat with and to train together. He’d daresay that he even enjoyed Wei Wuxian’s company to a certain degree, not that he’d ever give him the satisfaction of telling him outright, now or ever for that matter. Still, it was a far cry better than being in Lan Zhan’s company. If awkwardness could talk, Jin Ling imagined that it’d have quite a lot to say.

With a small smile, Jin Ling shrugged to himself at the image and played with the string of the nine-petalled bell that hung at his side. Thinking of Lotus Pier, his thoughts drifted to his Uncle. He was very proud and strict, to those around him and even more to himself, perhaps even stricter than Hanguang-Jun to a degree. Fiddling with the object he remembered the day Jiang Cheng had carried him home in his arms holding him against his chest as the bell rang softly, calming both heart and mind.

* * *

“ _A-Ling, why did you disobey me?” Jiang Cheng scolded him righting his clothes and wiping the dirt and grime from his face with soft pressure, “I told you not to go there and what did you do?”_

“ _I went..” he sniffed, desperately trying to hold his tears in. He had wanted to kill a low-level monster to prove his strength to Jin Chan, to show people that even he was capable of doing something other than running his mouth. He had never told his Uncle that he was going, only leaving a letter that said: ‘I’m going hunting.’_

“ _Why?” Jiang Cheng sat on his heels crossing his arms over his chest as he waited. Refusing to speak Jin Ling shook his head stubbornly fumbling with his clothes as he looked to the ground. Hoping that his Uncle would give up, Jin Ling kept fidgeting not even daring to look him in the eyes for fear he’d be faced with disappointment, just like the elders, his peers, everyone._

“ _Look at me Jin Ling,” Jiang Cheng ordered. Shaking his head, Jin Ling refused, backing away when he saw his Uncle’s hand reach out to him. Sighing, he tried again, “I won’t get angry.”_

“ _I just wanted to show you..” Sniffling, he swallowed the lump in his throat, the hot tracks of his tears falling down his dirty pale cheeks. Angered by his show of weakness in front of his Uncle, Jin Ling wiped at his eyes harshly irritating them when dirt from his sleeve went into his eyes. Noticing this, Jiang Cheng gathered the boy close to himself mounting his sword with quiet murmurs to stop rubbing his eyes, should he irritate them even more._

_Descending when they came to a nearby stream, he helped wash his nephew's eyes with gentle touches. Taking his chin in his hand, Jiang Cheng forced him to look him in the eyes, his heart aching at his nephew’s afraid expression. “Are you afraid of me?”_

“ _No..” Jin Ling cast his eyes down, his tears flowing anew, “I just wanted to show you I could hunt like everyone else.”_

“ _I told you I would take you with me when the time came, do you know what would’ve happened if I didn’t find you in time?” As he finished, Jin Ling could have sworn that he heard his voice tremble at the end of his sentence, his arms gripped tighter by the man's larger hands. Soaking in this show of rare and open care, Jin Ling wrapped his arms around his Uncle’s neck, “I’m sorry Uncle.”_

“ _Never do that again,” He sighed for the umpteenth time, indulging his nephew and mounting his sword once more, his mind set on a hot bath before going to bed. “Or I’ll break your legs.”_

_With a nod, Jin Ling clung on tighter, smiling._

“ _Yes, Uncle.”_

* * *

“Jin Ling,” Nie Enlai’s voice broke through his thoughts, quiet knocks sounding at his door. Calling him again, Jin Ling heaved himself up slowly letting in the teen who grinned holding his pillow to his chest. Shaking his head, he stepped to the side allowing the other entry. Watching him scoot inside, Nie Enlai pulled a package from his pillow, seating himself comfortably on the large bed with a pleased hum.

It made Jin Ling wonder about the teen, why he was so...caring and kind towards him. Perhaps it was because of his Mother’s influence that he grew up to be so gentle, even to those who didn’t deserve it, like Jin Chan. Taking a seat beside his friend, Jin Ling raised a brow, “Why do you come here and eat with me? It’s not like I’ve done anything for you.”

“Done anything for me?” Nie Enlai tilted his head curiously at his friend. Though it was late at night, the moon was rather bright as it illuminated the small space they occupied. When he felt him take his hand he felt the familiar crumple of the packaged bun placed on his palm, “Why would you have to _do_ anything? I just want to share this food with my friend and talk to him, is that so bad?”

“It isn’t,” Jin Ling thanked taking a grateful bite into the bun. If he had one rule he’d change on the Wall of Discipline, it would be the rule of not eating more than three bows per day. As a growing adolescent, on top of vigorous training and cultivating three bowls of food felt more like a simple breakfast rather than an actual meal. How he managed to accumulate all this food was forever a mystery to him, but it was one he wouldn’t turn away from nor question.

“Still,” Nie Enlai swayed with a puffed cheek full of food, “Why did they have to stick you in this room? Did they have to put you away from the rest of us? It’s hard getting here without getting spotted, I nearly did twice.”

“My Uncle always has my room separated from everyone else, since people like Jin Chan are here,” Jin Ling explained a tinge of sadness coming over him. Growing up, he wanted friends, as children do at such an age but because of his natural awkwardness, rash behaviour and sharp tongue, it turned people away and instead he made enemies. However, he made friends, even though it was a small circle, it was one he was happy to have. Ones that he thought his parents would be happy to know if they were alive.

“Will you be participating in the Discussion Conference?”

“I have to,” Nie Enlai sighed to himself, “I don’t want to. But if I am to climb the ranks I must participate. Sect Leader Nie also suggested me to the elders to participate. It would be an insult if I was to refuse him, after all he has done for me.”

At hearing that, Jin Ling immediately frowned, the picture of Jin Guangyao appearing in his mind's eye. When his Uncle had left him in his care at the tender age of five, Jin Guangyao often doted on him and spoiled him growing up, holding him when he wanted to, giving him words of encouragement and even Fairy as a friend when no other kid would play with him.

Of course, Nie Huaisang and Jin Guangyao were two separate people and he internally scolded himself for making a comparison of the two as similar people. Even though Jin Guangyao was an important family member in his heart, his mind fought otherwise.

‘ _A traitor, a murderer and many other things that I wouldn’t have thought he was capable of doing had he not admitted it outright in front of us in the Temple.’_ Jin Ling’s thoughts echoed in the deepest recesses of his mind. With a shake of his head, he finished the buns in a matter of minutes. Now wasn’t the time to dabble in the past, he had never told a soul of what happened, the whispers of other cultivators deterring him from confiding in anyone, especially his Uncle.

Perhaps, he just needed time to find the right person to confide in, to wait for someone who would sit and listen until he was finished. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t considered Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui, many times he thought of speaking on the matter, and many times he withheld himself from speaking, all because of one thing. Fear. Showing his vulnerability was not something that came easily to Jin Ling and so when he was upset, he showed anger, pushing away anyone who so much as tried to pat him on the shoulder with the insistence that he was fine and didn’t need to be consoled which effectively turned people away from him.

‘ _Stop thinking about it!’_ Jin Ling scolded himself, _‘Stop thinking about him! He’s a-’_

“...Traitor.”

“Hm? Who is?” Nie Enlai was surprised by his friend's sudden outburst, looking down and noticing his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles turned white his face darkening with every second passing. “Jin Ling? What’s the matter?”

“It’s nothing!” Jin Ling spoke harsher than he had intended feeling guilty immediately after. When he looked up, Nie Enlai didn’t look as if he’d burned, but instead smiled, taking his hands and pulling him up into a hug, gently pushing his head against his shoulder forcing him to stay within his arms until he relaxed. “Stop struggling, I won’t let go until you hug me back.”

“This is humiliating!” he protested, struggling to get himself out of his strong hold to no avail.

“It’s only us here, so feel humiliated all you like,” Nie Enlai smiled swaying them side to side. When Jin Ling’s shoulders began to relax bit by bit did he speak again, “Do you know why I’m hugging you?”

“...No.”

“Because you looked like you were about to cry,” He spoke gently, not a trace of mocking or sinister motives behind his actions and words. Pulling back enough so that he could see Jin Ling’s face he wiped the edges of his eyes with his sleeve, patting gently as he did so. “I cry too.”

“Everyone does!” Jin Ling protested weakly, allowing him to wipe his tears. It was only then he noticed. He never asked why he was crying, why he was angered, why he lashed out impulsively, never backed away and gave him an odd or hurt look. Instead, he did the opposite, comforted him, let him unload his frustrations without scorning him for acting childish or turning his back on him, never asked or pried into why he was crying and just held him, was still holding him and rocking him in his arms until he calmed down.

“I was thinking about Jin Guangyao,” Jin Ling murmured, following Nie Enlai’s lead and sitting beside him on the bed the arm wrapped around his shoulders comforting him, “When you mentioned Nie Huaisang, I don’t know why, but I just thought of him.”

“I see,” Nie Enlai nodded slowly, allowing his friend to gather his thoughts before he spoke again, “Do you think he was a traitor? Jin Guangyao, I mean.”

“I won’t deny he did really bad things,” Nie Enlai pondered his words, “However, I can’t make a judgement on his character when I don’t know everything. I only knew him as everyone else did before everything took a turn for the worst. I wasn’t there and I don’t know the whole story. How can I say he was a traitor when only half the story has been told, provided it was even the truth?”

And it was true, many had distorted the truth to their own convenience, not even bothering to check the facts and truth behind the scenes, calling him despicable names and making up baseless rumours to make themselves feel better.

Bringing a hand up to his neck, Jin Ling swallowed. In a moment of desperation, Jin Guangyao had threatened to kill him but either he was in a state of panic or had been imagining things, he could have sworn that for a brief moment, his grip had slackened enough so that it hadn’t killed him even when he had every opportunity to end him right there. Even till the end he still called him _‘A-Ling’_.

Perhaps Nie Enlai was the one who he could confide in, to tell him his deepest thoughts and worries without fear of being scorned and mocked. He held him, told him the truth about his thoughts and didn’t judge Jin Guangyao as others had. So it was to Nie Enlai he poured out his heart, telling him the truth of what had led up to his death, his final moments and not once, did Nie Enlai release his hold around his shoulders, only holding and rubbing circles on his back encouragingly, never ceasing to provide the comfort that Jin Ling’s heart wanted, needed in telling his tale which lasted well into the early hours of the next morning.

Tiredly, Jin Ling sighed, “I just don’t know what to think of him anymore.”

“Hm,” Nie Enlai seemed to think about his next words, squeezing Jin Ling closer to his side if possible, “I believe, from what you have told me, that Jin Guangyao truly loved you. True, he tried to kill you. But I think that deep in his heart he never wanted to let you see that side of him, to never have let your vision of him be tainted.”

“I should hate him for what he did, but I-”

“If you truly hated him from the bottom of your heart, you wouldn’t have kept Fairy,” Nie Enlai moved to kneel in front of Jin Ling taking his hands and giving a light squeeze, his warm honey eyes never leaving Jin Ling’s for a second, “Fairy is a memento of him, the love he held for you and vice-versa. Mourn for the man you called _‘Uncle’_ rather than _‘traitor’_. I know it will take a long time to heal Jin Ling but if it’s worth anything, you have me, your Uncle, Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi to help you. Don’t be ashamed to call for help when you need it. I’m sure they would say the same too although I’m not too sure about your Uncle about the last part.”

“Nie Lizan,” Jin Ling gave him a small smile, his heart and shoulders feeling one hundred pounds lighter at having told his story to someone after having bottled up his emotions on the matter over the last couple years. “Why do all this for me?”

“Though you have a questionable attitude and behaviour,” Nie Enlai told honestly, earning a light slap across his head. With a laugh he poked his chest, “You have a good heart and that in itself is more than enough reason for me. I am your friend, now and always. This, I swear to you, Jin Ling.”

“You have no problem spouting such embarrassing nonsense do you?” Jin Ling blushed, turning his head away.

Grinning, Nie Enlai shook his head, “Not at all!”


	14. Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually surprised that over 1,000 people bothered to look at my work O.O But I'm nonetheless grateful for every one! 
> 
> Thank you so much!

‘ _Bastards,’_ Jiang Cheng growled as he stalked through the markets, scaring people away from his path and nearby stalls. Even the vendors, as annoyed as they were, could not speak out in fear of his temper and with the way he looked, their fear of him outweighed their want to keep their business moving.

“ _You are still young,”_ One elder’s words echoed in his mind, _“There is still time for you to find a suitable wife and produce an heir. It would be a pity if your bloodline were to end.”_

‘ _They know nothing,’_ Jiang Cheng looked up at the sky. It was only midday, and he had been travelling since the early hours of the morning. Deciding to take care of a matter that the elders could not have bothered with in Koi Tower, he had travelled to a small city that was halfway between Lanling and Qinghe to a famous household that claimed they were being plagued by ghosts and other paranormal activity.

Because they were generous donors to Lanling Jin in regards to materials and equipment, the elders had asked him to solve the problem, saying that it would have more merit as he was the Uncle to Jin Ling and therefore placate the family if someone of his stature personally went on his nephews account and further Lanling Jin’s reputation.

‘ _This must be the house,’_ Jiang Cheng gazed up at the large red doors. Before he could raise his hand to knock, it had opened a small maid politely bowed, “Sect Leader Jiang, my master has been expecting you.

“Mn.” He grunted, feeling in no mood to waste any more words than necessary. Just like the exterior of the house, the interior was also quite beautiful. Golden and jade decorations that were cleverly placed so that it would catch the eye of anyone that walked past, paintings of landscapes and statues lined the walls in every hallway and room they had passed.

As one who never really had an appreciation of art, Jiang Cheng merely gave each piece a mental shrug, wanting nothing more than to have the matter dealt with and go straight back to Koi Tower to welcome Jin Ling home and keep the power-hungry elders at bay.

Upon meeting the head of the family, he welcomed Jiang Cheng with open arms, accommodating him and telling him of his worries and problems as they drank tea. Wiping away his sweat with a handkerchief, he spoke, “It’s times like this I wish my former worker were here. They told me they used to be a cultivator and would deal with all of this before I could have the chance to complain about it.”

“Is that so?” Jiang Cheng raised an eye intrigued.

“Yes!” He replied heartily, “Even my son had taken a liking to them which is not something that even I, his Father could not have believed in it had I not seen it with my own two eyes. Because of this, they had encouraged him to take on the life of an architect and now he is one of the best in Lanling. Perhaps you have seen his work in Koi Tower?”

“The pond attraction, yes?” Jiang Cheng nodded. He had to admit, it was a beautiful attraction that was situated in the centre of the gardens, the sounds of the water easing the mind of those who sought comfort and a place to think or calm themselves down. In the week he had arrived with Lan Qiren, he had frequented the area often, so much so that people had automatically gone there to call for him when there was a need for his help in official matters.

Pleased, the man nodded, his chest puffed in pride, “Yes! That is the one. I am very humbled and proud of him.”

“Father!” His son’s voice echoed throughout the estate. He was a handsome man, perhaps a little older than Jin Ling Jiang Cheng had thought. _‘This must be the son that he was talking about.’_

When three knocks sounded at his door, his son immediately left, “I’ll get the door!”

“I wonder who that is?” His Father stood, “The sun is setting, I have a room prepared for you. They only seem to be active during the night.”

“Sect Leader?” At hearing his title, Jiang Cheng turned at the familiar voice his shoulders relaxing at hearing such a soothing voice. Met with Liren Jiao, she bowed politely. Asking why she had come she went to explain why “Sect Leader Nie sent me here to help with a problem you have been having, did you collect something strange again?”

“Now that you say that, I did collect a book the other day.”

“Show us.” Jiang Cheng spoke gruffly, the mention of Nie Huaisang turning his mood a little more darker. Embarrassed, the man reluctantly asked his son to retrieve the wanted item who seemed more than happy to oblige coming back after a few minutes and handing Jiang Cheng the book.

Turning it in his hands it seemed normal, a brown book with no title or author. Opening its pages he was greeted with erotic art. When Liren Jiao peered over his shoulder he slapped the book shut making her curious, “What was it?”

“It’s nothing!” He tried keeping the book away from her, _‘_ _I can’t let her see this.’_

But it was already too late, he didn’t know how she did it, she had slipped the book out of his grasp flipping through the pages quickly. Stunned, Jiang Cheng tried to snatch the book away, “You can’t look!”

“I already am,” Liren Jiao shrugged closing the book again with one hand, and handing it back to Jiang Cheng with a sigh, “We are all adults are we not? And you, burn the book immediately, this is attracting the evil spirits to your home.”

“But it’s-!”

“I have a better book for you,” she reached into her qiankun sleeve, pulling forth two books waving them temptingly in front of the man who looked at the covers suspiciously, “You’re lying.”

“Have you ever known me to lie while I was under your employ?” She flipped to a random page showing him its contents. Jaw dropping, he exclaimed excitedly, taking her hand and bowing his head, “I’m sorry for doubting you, A-Jiao, ask a price and I’ll give it to you.”

“I need your son’s help in Lanling. That can be my payment.”

“A-Lin?” He looked to his son then back to Liren Jiao, “Why?”

“I need is help for the Discussion Conference, if that is no problem for both you and him we’ll need to leave after this has been completed.” She gave him the books as A-Lin nodded enthusiastically, “I’ll go! Father, I want to go.”

“Don’t cause any trouble for A-Jiao, do you hear me?”

“I won’t Father.” Expelling the last of evil intents within the estate, Jiang Cheng waited for Liren Jiao at the gates with folded arms. Overhearing her instructions to the youth he sighed, _‘At least he can travel on his own without us needing to protect him.’_

“Sect Leader?” Liren Jiao came to his side, “Shall we head back?”

“Mn.” He made to mount his sword, fully expecting her to follow. When she didn’t he raised a brow, “Mount your sword.”

“Hm? Ah, yes.” Tailing behind Jiang Cheng she mounted her saber ascending into the air with him bidding farewell to the owner and company until they were no longer in sight. Taking the opportunity to talk to her, he asked, “How did you know? Where to find the problem I mean.”

“I heard that the author of that book killed themselves because their love had rejected them,” Liren Jiao explained, “Because of that, they began to hate the world and because of their strong attachment to their works they began to haunt their books attracting fierce ghosts and feeding off of human’s lust, which in turn enhanced the power of the book. However, because we found the problem before such a thing could occur, the book didn’t pose much of a threat.”

“But the book was-”

“I know,” Lien Jiao shrugged, “My best friend is one of the most famous authors in the country after all, thanks to him, I’m desensitised to such books.”

Conflicted on whether or not to scold her for having looked at such books, Jiang Cheng reeled himself in, _‘I can’t really scold her when I myself took every opportunity to look at erotic art when I was younger.’_

“You look conflicted Sect Leader,” Liren Jiao flew closer to him a smirk on her face, “Don’t worry, I can get you a copy if you want. I can keep a secret.”

Blushing, Jiang Cheng protested, “I wasn’t thinking such thoughts!”

“Your face tells me otherwise.”

“I _will_ kick you off your sword if you keep talking.” He threatened, glaring at her fully expecting Liren Jiao to take back what she said and apologise. Her next words though were anything but.

“You’re more than welcome to try,” Liren Jiao laughed, flying further ahead without a care in the world as Jiang Cheng gave chase, intent on fulfilling his earlier words.

“Don’t you dare complain later!”


	15. Crew Assembly

“Welcome home Sect Leader Jin!” Disciples lined each side of the pathway, bowing low. At the end of the tall stairway awaited his Uncle, hands placed behind his back, turning his eyes down to his nephew the look in them softening, “Welcome home Jin Ling.”

“I’m home Uncle,” Jin Ling gave him a small smile in return, peering to look behind him and raising a brow, “Did you come alone?”

“Yes, why?”

“Nothing.” He began to walk again despite the questioning glare his Uncle was giving him. Never would he admit to his Uncle that he had hoped to see Liren Jiao alongside him and welcome him home, perhaps even give him a small pouch of candies while she was at it. _‘_ _What the hell am I thinking?’_

“Did you learn a lot in Gusu?” He heard his Uncle ask him, inclining his head to those they passed. It was odd for Jin Ling to experience people bowing or nodding their heads in respect even to those who were obvious in their insincerity. Nodding his head once, he answered, “Yes, I’ll start the preparations right away. What has been done in my absence?”

“Liren Jiao has already assembled them and is having a meeting in the arena with the group of builders and architects,” Jiang Cheng raised a brow at his nephew. He had never inquired about a woman in his life and yet he almost smiled. Almost. “They are deciding where to start in order to expand upon the grounds, I am going to take you there. It will be good for you to grasp this kind of knowledge and put it into practice.”

“Yes, Uncle.” Jin Ling nodded, talking a little more of his stay in Gusu, what he did and learned, what he did with Lan Sizhui, Lan Jingyi and Nie Enlai. Listening intently, Jiang Cheng felt a little happy for his nephew, he had begun to mature, he even looked better than he had for a long time since the incident at Guanyin Temple with Jin Guangyao. Had more colour to his face, walked more confidently and didn’t look like he was conflicted about how to feel about his situation and personal matters.

Arriving at the arena, they saw Liren Jiao standing at a round table, a small group of men and women debating and planning how to approach the difficult adjustments to the arena. What he had expected to see, was all of them to be dressed rather lavishly, seated inside with servants attending their every need and whim with a flick of a wrist.

In reality, they all looked different and from what he could discern, they all came from the higher to the lower class. Here, they were, all united with a common goal in mind and they were all here because of Liren Jiao. Turning to his Uncle, Jin Ling asked, “These aren’t the architects and builders I’ve seen here before.”

“She insisted on recruiting these people,” Jiang Cheng nodded, “I will trust her judgement, what of you?”

“I… I will see for myself.”

“Well said,” Jiang Cheng placed his hands behind his back once more, his eyes fixed ahead of them, “Well? Are you going to stand there? Go and introduce yourself!”

“Right.” Swallowing, Jin Ling stepped forward with heavy feet, his nerves crawling up his chest and down to his hands. Fidgeting with his fingers, he stared straight at Liren Jiao who looked up from the plans that were splayed on the table in front of them. Smiling, the group also turned when she looked to him. Placing her hands in front of her, she bowed, regarding him respectfully, “Sect Leader Jin, I’m pleased to see you have returned safely.”

“Yes,” he waved a little awkwardly when the people at her table followed her example. “I was told that you are all discussing how to make a few adjustments to the arena here, I’d like to know what they are.”

“Come,” she beckoned him softly, looking to the men and women crowded around the table, shifting aside so that he could fit, he looked at their plans, “Everyone, tell Sect Leader Jin your thoughts.”

“We’ll need to borrow a few cultivators to view the problem from the air,” One man who had introduced himself as Hui, circled a part of the mountainside drawn on the map with his fan, “All of us will need to see the problems on all sides in order to plan further. Our view from the ground is hindered by the glaring sunlight and erosion from the cliffside next to it. If we could start on this as soon as possible we should be able to complete this within the time allowed.”

“We’ll also need to get a closer inspection of the erosion on the mountainside as well,” Another man who was big and burly named Dayang, crossed his arms, “We can’t do anything about it, but we have to see how far it’s spread, we don’t want casualties when we start construction. I’ll need you to take me, Jiao.”

“Alright,” She nodded once.

“When you have given the all clear, I will calculate the costs,” The first woman, Min, nodded tracing a path down the side where Hui had placed his fan mere moments ago, “Since it’s dangerous it might be a bit pricey, not to mention how much work is going to be done on this project.”

“I bet.”

“What are your thoughts Sect Leader?” Liren Jiao asked Jin Ling, his eyes looking over the plans carefully. They had been thorough in their thinking, sharing ideas and talking to each other. What had made them all come together? It was a stark difference to what he had seen when he was younger. Back to the matter at hand, Jin Ling nodded approvingly, “How many do you need?”

“Only four,” The youngest – A-Lin – commented, “Do you have a flyer that can fit into tight spaces? I’ll need to inspect beneath the boulders properly.”

“I will take you,” Jiang Cheng approached the table, “I’ve sent a maid to get three more."

“Sect Leader Jiang,” Liren Jiao inclined her head smiling at him which made him cough awkwardly, “Are you sure? I hope I’m not troubling you with this.”

“It’s fine.”

“I only have one question for you all.”

All eyes turned on him curious, they raised a brow, “Yes?”

“How do you all know Liren Jiao?” After asking, Jin Ling watched as they looked to each other, grinning and laughing as they all replied in unison, “Who knows?”

Feeling more confused than he had ever felt in his life at present, Jin Ling went to protest. When a fan tapped his shoulder he looked up to the last of the member of the group who went by the name Xun, “Ask again after today’s work, maybe we’ll tell you a few stories over drinks.”

“Provided we even finish on time,” Min sighed, rolling her shoulders as she did so, “I can’t believe we were called here so suddenly, it’s been, what, seven or so years?”

“You say that,” Dayang nudged her with his elbow, knocking her off balance as they were walking with the rest of the group, “But you were the first one to arrive at her calling, you even went to Qinghe with her.”

“I was close by!” She blushed when everyone joined in the laughter. Dismissing them, Liren Jiao clapped her hands, beckoning them all, “Come on, we have a lot of work to do.”

* * *

Flying with an extra person for Jiang Cheng wasn’t something he did often and he was pleasantly surprised to find that A-Lin was able to keep perfect balance on Sandu, even crouching and turning his body without much trouble and complaints as they surveyed the narrow pathway. Watching the teen write notes as they flew, tapping the mountainside here and there beneath where the boulders rested, even rubbing his fingers into the rock feeling them in his hands as he felt the earth with his fingertips, rubbing them together experimentally.

“Sect Leader,” A-Lin turned his head, “Are you able to go further in? I think I may be able to find a way to rid these rocks with ease.”

“Sure,” He looked at his books, drawings of plans and detailed notes beside them impressing Jiang Cheng. Though young, he had talent. He was thorough and didn’t rely on secondhand information. That aside, he wondered how Liren Jiao and he came to cross paths. What was their relationship with each other? Let alone the others. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t help the small fire that burnt in his chest at seeing her act so familiar with others, and he briefly wondered why she wouldn’t act that way around him as well.

‘ _Probably because I’m a Sect Leader,’_ he reasoned shaking his head to concentrate. Raising a brow, A-Lin smiled, “Something on your mind Sect Leader?”

“No.”

“You want to know how I met A-Jiao?”

Though his mind screamed yes, to give in to his curiosity that he wanted answers to, he didn’t want the youngster to know that. So instead, he opted to say, though reluctantly, “No.”

With a knowing look that made his eyebrow twitch, A-Lin had told them to go back to the table where everyone aside Jin Ling and Liren Jiao were present. Raising a brow, Jiang Cheng asked, “Where is my nephew?”

“Shit, you _are_ protective of him ain’t ya?” Dayang jerked a thumb towards the mountain, “They’re both just marking the areas we pointed out for them. That’s all.”

“I wonder why Feng isn’t here,” Xun fanned himself, hiding a little smile behind his elegant fan, “He hovers over her shoulder like the plague.”

“You know he hates cultivators, why would he surround himself in a place full of them?” Hui commented, the nods of the others following after his statement, “No offence to you, Sect Leader Jiang.”

“None taken.” Jiang Cheng sighed, “What makes her so different from us?”

“She cares for the people, no matter their background or circumstance, when she says she’ll do something, she’ll actually do it. Not just to get you on her side.” Min smiled, fiddling with the small jade pendant that hung around her neck, “She never speaks empty words Sect Leader, when she says that she’ll do it. She’ll do it. It may not be right away in some cases, but I believe in her unconditionally.”

“How rare of you to be so forthcoming in praise,” Hui purred, sidling up to her side and nudging her hip with his, “A pity you aren’t so honest with the rest of us.”

“Well, that sums up what we think of her,” Dayang slapped Jiang Cheng’s back with a hearty laugh, nearly knocking him a step forward from the force. Instead, he grunted watching Hui and Xun shiver at the sound, “Good heavens, if you slapped me like that, I’d vomit out my heart.”

“I’d sooner bite my own tongue off than let you slap me like that,” Xun shook his head. At seeing the pair out of his peripheral vision, he waved his fan happily coming over to her as she descended from her saber kicking it up into her hand and sheathing it once more to her side.

“We have marked the area,” Liren Jiao nodded as Jin Ling came to stand beside her, “Is there anything else that needs to be done?”

“Ah,” Dayang waved to the massive crowd approaching, “Our people have arrived, we’ll take it from here.”

“A-Min, have you come up with the costs?”

“I won’t lie, it’s going to be expensive.”

“My Sect will cover the costs.” Jin Ling nodded, looking at her book of calculations, “Anything else?”

“You’re more than welcome to watch how we work in your free time.”

“What are all your positions anyway?” Jin Ling turned his head to gaze up at Liren Jiao who smiled, “Everyone if you’d please.”

“I am what you call the Superintendent,” Hui pointed to himself, “I oversee everything that happens on this project from scheduling, the workers conditions and make sure that everything is carried out with minimal difficulty from start to finish.”

“I’m the Estimator,” Min smiled, “I’m responsible for estimating the costs of materials, the labourers and other financial matters. I have a keen eye for detail, so don’t worry, I won’t overcharge.”

“I’m what you call an Equipment Operator,” Xun laughed snapping his fan open, “I handle what equipment will be used here and ensure the safety of those using them among other things.”

“I’m the Head Labourer,” Dayang tied a headband, “I lead the crew to prepare for projects. I’m in charge of making sure that everything is well maintained in every project we partake in from people to heavy equipment. You ever need to know something about construction, I’m the guy.”

“What about you then?” Jin Ling turned to A-Lin, though he seemed a couple of years older than himself, he didn’t understand how someone so young could be in such an important project.

Taking a step forward A-Lin spoke up, “I’m an architect, but I can also act as the Project Engineer.”

“Project Engineer?”

“Yes, in this job I will be overseeing the more technical and difficult parts of the project. I also prepare, coordinate, schedule and monitor closely on how everything is carried out. It’s imperative that I carry out this project with the highest level of accuracy and quality.”

Taking her opportunity to leave them be and educate Jin Ling further about the world of construction, Liren Jiao took her leave from the table slipping away unnoticed. Or so she thought.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I am no longer needed,” Liren Jiao turned to him in a flutter of purple robes, her silver hair shining in the glow of sunlight. He didn’t understand the reason why, but the sight of her never failed to stop his heart, when she smiled or laughed at him his breath would cease. _‘_ _Why?’_

Forcing himself to pay attention, he listened to her next words, “I have something else that I need to do. It’s an important occasion for me tonight and I need to prepare. I’ll be gone from Koi Tower at the start of You Shi.”

“When are you going to return?”

“Tomorrow at the end of Yin Shi.”

“What’s the occasion?”

“Who knows?” Liren Jiao laughed at his annoyed expression. Again, she was being elusive. “Can’t you answer me properly?”

“I like seeing your troubled expression,” Liren Jiao joked lightheartedly missing the wide-eyed look the man was giving her, “It’s funny.”

‘ _I like seeing your troubled expression..’_ The words echoed in his head, bouncing happily in the deepest recesses of his brain, his chest, his hands, down to the very tips of his toes. No one, especially a woman had ever said something like that to him before. _Ever._

“Sect Leader?” Liren Jiao called him, once, twice, three times before he looked down at her. His expression was unreadable. A little remorseful, she bowed her head in apology, “Sorry, did you not like that joke?”

“That’s not it..” Jiang Cheng swayed, Liren Jiao catching him by the arm and righting his posture. From her touch, his arm felt like fire, spreading through him within a matter of seconds. Cautious, Liren Jiao retracted her hand slowly, “If you say so.”

Wanting to slap himself for making her so cautious once again, Jiang Cheng waved her away, “No, really, I’m not angry.”

“Well then,” she coughed, “I’ll take my leave.”

When Jin Ling returned to his Uncle’s side, the prominent palm print on his forehead made him raise a brow.

“What happened to you?”

“Nothing!”


	16. Unexpected

‘ _They brought it up again,’_ Jiang Cheng clicked his tongue in annoyance. Why? Soon after Liren Jiao had left and his nephew soon after to learn more and prepare for the Discussion Conference, the elders had cornered him with intentions of wanting to discuss marriage with suitable candidates that they themselves had chosen by hand.

“ _I'm sure you can find a suitable partner if you just tried a little harder Sect Leader,”_ The elder's words reverberated in his mind. Unable to bear the sight of gold any longer, he retreated behind Koi Tower, where he had found a small pond amongst the thick forestry during his roaming when much had been on his mind and he didn’t want to interact with other people.

And so it was to that place to where he retreated for the night, to meditate and calm his mind, to quell his anger. He knew that few of the elders had genuinely cared for the well being of his Sect as well as his own, but this time, they were nowhere to be found.

‘ _Sly bastards,’_ Jiang Cheng punched one tree in passing leaving a considerable indentation in the trunk. If he could scream, he would but because it was late and only God knew who would be up at such an ungodly hour, that, and he wasn’t too far from Koi Tower, so if he did decide to yell his throat raw, it wouldn’t be hard to find out who the owner of the voice was and that was something he didn’t need to add to his list of nuisances.

“ _We’re only bringing this up again because we’re truly concerned for the future of your Sect. If no one was to carry on in your place who would be able to carry on your family’s legacy?”_

Though the words were said carefully and well calculated at that, Jiang Cheng could not fault them for speaking out of turn. On the surface, to anyone on the outside, it would have sounded as if the elders truly cared about him and therefore wouldn’t receive any backlash from any gossipers that happened to pass them by.

He knew better than that, the sly grins and ulterior motives. Their false concern and advice.

“ _Have an heir before another tragedy befalls your Sect.”_

“Shit!” Jiang Cheng clenched his fists tightly, so much so that they began to turn white. With the pond in view, he calmed somewhat, the moonlights reflection rippled by the water. Deciding that he’d take a swim to clear his mind, Jiang Cheng retreated back to one of the trees nearby, slowly undressing and folding them neatly at its trunk his boots sitting lopsided against the neat stack of robes. Removing his hairpiece, and ribbon that held his hair together, he placed them atop untying his plaits from each side coming down to frame his face in waves.

Taking his sword Sandu, he returned to the edge of the water dipping his foot, the coolness of the water comforting and calming him somewhat. Sighing for the umpteenth time, he left Sandu close on the bank descending further and further into the centre of the water. It wasn’t too deep, only waist high, but it was enough for him.

Bringing water into his palms, he splashed his face, the coolness of the water soothing him. Cupping the water in his hands once more, he held the moon in his palms, the soft glow bringing up a memory from his past. Only one person had managed ever managed to find him here secluded amongst the dense forestry. His sister. Jiang Yanli.

‘ _It was such a long time ago,’_ Jiang Cheng thought, the memories of his sister always calming his heart and mind, _‘A really long time ago..’_

* * *

“ _A-Cheng, why are you out here swimming at such an hour? You’ll catch a cold.” She laughed lightly, holding out a cloak to her brother with that kind and gentle smile that could melt the coldest of hearts. She was his light, his pillar, tower of support in all things. However, because he was naked he turned, face red and covering his manhood. Even though it was night time and all that you could see was the crescent moon’s reflection shining on the water’s surface he still couldn’t help but think that there was a way that she could see his stark naked form._

“ _A-Jie!” Jiang Cheng scolded her lightly, “Can’t you see that I’m naked? Go away!”_

“ _I used to take care of you when you a baby A-Cheng,” Jiang Yanli tilted her head innocently holding the cloak out to him again, insisting, “I’ve seen everything already.”_

“ _That was when I didn’t know any better!” he argued weakly a small fraction of him wanting nothing more than to drown himself beneath the water for being told such humiliating information. But knowing his sister, she would prevent such a thing from happening and would dive straight into the water and save him. Naked or not. “I’m a Sect Leader now, I don’t need to be coddled like this!”_

“ _Sect Leader or not, you are still my younger brother and I am your **older** sister. Therefore I outrank you,” She shot back just as quickly, “Didn’t I teach you to respect your elders A-Cheng?”_

“ _This and that are completely different!”_

“ _Just come out,” Jiang Yanli lay the cloak down in front of her with an amused laugh and her brothers' shyness, “A-Xuan, I know you’re there.”_

“ _...How did you know?” He came out from his hiding spot, not too far from where the two siblings were conversing._

“ _I grew up with brothers that used to do a lot of sneaking around,” Jiang Yanli hid a smile behind her silken sleeve as her husband approached her slowly. Glaring at Jiang Cheng he huffed snobbishly, “How shameless! To reveal yourself like this in front of your own sister!”_

“ _She came to me! And we’re family so it doesn’t count you motherf-”_

“ _A-Cheng,” Jiang Yanli stood between the two before it could erupt into a fight. Opting to give her brother a hard stare, he recoiled mumbling an apology to her and begrudgingly gave one to Jin Zixuan with obvious reluctance. Turning to her husband, she raised a brow when he remained silent, “What?”_

“ _Your turn.”_

“ _I refuse to apologise to the likes him.” He pointed at Jiang Cheng rudely almost starting another fight before his wife spoke softer, calmer, “A-Xuan, please?”_

_Weak against her pleas, he roared to Jiang Cheng, “Fine! I’m sorry alright?!”_

_Using every bit of self-control she could muster, Jiang Yanli smiled at her red-faced husband. Breathing deeply, she managed to speak as her husband stomped away in embarrassment waiting a few paces away so that they could walk back together, “A-Cheng, we’ll wait for you back home. I made your favourite. So please get changed and come eat with us.”_

“ _I get it! Just leave so I can put my clothes on!”_

* * *

‘ _I am getting old after all,’_ Jiang Cheng swam leisurely beneath the water slowly. It was a rather large pond so he could swim freely with ease, thanks to his upbringing in Lotus Pier, swimming was second nature to him. However, now that he was Sect Leader, his responsibilities had prevented him from being able to act and move as freely as he would have liked. _‘I should swim more when I return home.’_

Resurfacing, he was restrained immediately after, a dagger pressed firmly against his throat. Swallowing, he stood perfectly still waiting for his attacker to talk.

“Don’t move and don’t speak,” they spoke, their tone leaving no room for argument. Raising his hands in surrender, Jiang Cheng obliged them. It had been a long time since someone was able to sneak up behind Jiang Cheng without him noticing or feeling their presence.

He didn’t know this voice, it wasn’t any of the cultivator's voices he had heard before and his mind actually compared theirs to other people he knew and before he could stop his thoughts, he even thought of Liren Jiao. Soft and calming, polite and soothing. Raising a brow at his inner thoughts, Jiang Cheng wanted to sigh. _‘She wouldn’t be here anyway, she said that she would be gone until the end of Yin Shi.’_

Glancing at Sandu that sat stationary at the edge of the bank, he had to come up with a plan quickly. He couldn’t afford to summon his sword to his side, it wouldn’t reach him in time before his captor slit his throat nor could he afford to use Zidian since he didn’t know the strength of his attacker. _‘They managed to sneak up on me too, that in itself is unsettling.’_

Out of options, Jiang Cheng decided he’d have to play the waiting game and hold on until there was an opportunity for him to break free and cease this person who dared to threaten him. When they spoke again, he turned his head slightly, “Are you alone?”

Nodding once, he tried to move his head to catch a small glimpse of his captor. The slight movement, however, made them more cautious and in turn made them press the blade more firmly against his throat, but not enough to draw blood, “I told you don’t move.”

“You’re a cultivator from Lanling Jin?”

A shake of his head.

They went on, “Which Sect?”

“Yunmeng Jiang.” As soon as he said that, he felt the pressure ease on his throat ease just a little bit and that was enough for him to counter. Swiftly taking his captors wrist he twisted, the movement making her drop his blade into his hand. Despite being in waist deep, Jiang Cheng had to give them credit for being able to move so nimbly in the water, moving quickly and twisting themselves out of his grasp and splashing water into his eyes.

Blind, Jiang Cheng swung the dagger down defensively, only to be blocked once more, a hand enclosing around his throat. Instinctively, he managed to grab their wrist, their fight taking them to the edge of the pond. Slipping on the mud underfoot, his backside hit the edge and losing his footing fell onto the bank. With the carried momentum, he wrapped an arm around their waist, rolling them over so that he pinned them down, his larger form towering over theirs.

He had to hand to hand it to them, they could put up a decent fight, and when they patted the ground and felt Sandu, they drew it from its sheath with such quickness holding his own weapon against his throat while he held their dagger against theirs.

“Formidable, I’ll give you that.”

A pause, “...Sect Leader?”

“...Liren Jiao?”


	17. Awkwardness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. Truly.

“...Liren Jiao?” Jiang Cheng seemed unbelieving. It was too dark to make out her features, but there was no denying that soft voice. That soothing voice.

“Um...Yes?” She tried to smile, slowly withdrawing Sandu to place it on the ground, the same for Jiang Cheng. Above – as timing would have it – the clouds parted, the bright light of the moon illuminating the pair in a soft glow. Whether luckily or unluckily, Liren Jiao’s long silver hair covered her breasts, the leftover strands fanning around her, making her look all the more ethereal.

To say it was awkward would be an understatement. Not only was he naked, but she was as well. Faces burning, their eyes scanned each other's faces, then to their bodies in unison. Before their gazes could travel any lower, both used a hand to cover each other's eyes with a harsh slap that they were both sure would leave an imprint on their faces come next morn.

With a shout, Jiang Cheng scolded, “Why are you naked?!”

“Why am I-?” Liren Jiao cut herself off from continuing that sentence, and instead protested, “As if you can talk. I came here first!”

“How could you not know it was me?” Jiang Cheng dropped her dagger beside her form as it landed with a dull thud. Retracting his hand slowly, his fingers brushed against her waist the trembling of her body making him shiver, _‘_ _Strange.’_

“I’ve never seen you with your hair down, so I thought you were someone else,” Liren Jiao reasoned calmly, “A person can’t be too careful right?”

Even though it was true, did she really need to try and straight out threaten him? Or had there been past experiences that made her so cautious? Then what about her voice? And where had she been in the pond?

“Then..what about your voice? Why didn’t you speak normally?” Jiang Cheng seemed shocked and in disbelief. That voice was rather deep even for a woman and he had never encountered one who could alter the pitch in their voice to be so deep. With a sigh, Liren Jiao responded, “I just told you didn’t I? A person can’t be too careful.”

“Were you here before or after me?”

“I was here before you,” Liren Jiao nodded, “I was meditating beneath the water, a breathing exercise if you will. Then I felt a presence enter the water, I just didn’t know it was you.”

“Then the dagger?”

“I brought it in with me.”

‘ _Of course, she did you fucking idiot,’_ Jiang Cheng felt like slapping himself for asking such a stupid question. Given their current situation, however, he had to refrain from doing so. When she shivered, she spoke, “Can we at least go back in the water? I’m getting a chill from the breeze.”

“O-oh right..” Jiang Cheng made sure to keep a firm grip over her eyes and at having the same thought, she also tightened her hold over his own eyes. Carefully, he removed himself from over her body switching his hands so it wasn’t so awkward on his wrist. When he felt her sit up after him, she grabbed his forearm as a guide and balance, “Are you in the water?”

“I am,” he tugged gently, helping her re-enter the water and taking the hand that held his forearm in his own larger palm. Because their bodies had time to adjust to the once cold water, it was no longer chilling, but comforting and when Jiang Cheng held her by the hand, guiding her and amazed by his own gentleness at doing so, and remained silent throughout the whole time.

Hesitant, Liren Jiao tried to laugh, “Say something. It’s a little awkward if neither of us says anything.”

“Well, we’re in the water,” Jiang Cheng sighed, “What now?”

“Honestly, I didn’t think this far.”

Neither did he, if worst came to worst he’d have killed them or knocked them unconscious and be on his way if it was a random stranger. Woman or man, he would show no mercy to those who dared try to threaten his life and yet, when he found that his attacker was no stranger but Liren Jiao, he didn’t know what to do or what to say to make the situation feel a little normal, or at least not so awkward.

‘ _Hard to do when we’re both naked and our hands are clamped over each other's eyes.’_ Jiang Cheng thought rolling his eyes beneath his lids, “Did you just roll your eyes Sect Leader?” Liren Jiao sounded amused when he raised a brow, “How did you know?”

“I felt your lids move, it was only a guess though,” She laughed, “A lucky one right?”

“Mn,” He nodded, loosening his hold over her eyes just a little bit, “Did I grip too hard?”

“I’m fine,” She assured softly, “Let’s remove our hands, of course, we’ll keep our eyes closed.”

“How do I know you won’t open your eyes?”

“Call it a test of trust,” Liren Jiao shrugged even though the man couldn't see, “That and we can’t hold our hands over each other's eyes forever now can we? So, will you trust me?”

“You didn’t question whether I would open my eyes,” Jiang Cheng stated, “Do you trust I will not look?”

A nod, “I do.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that,” she nodded again leaving Jiang Cheng taken aback by her quick and firm responses. She didn’t doubt that he would look, she trusted him without a trace of caution. It touched him that Liren Jiao had such faith in him even if it was something minor, “On the count of three. Ready?”

Withdrawing their hands slowly, Jiang Cheng heard her back away slowly. Reaching a hand out halfway in her general direction, he called, “Where were you?”

“Nowhere important,” Liren Jiao laughed lightly. Backing away to the other side of the bank she climbed out hiding behind a tree and changing back into her robes quickly uncaring for her drenched hair. Strapping her saber to her side she came out, Jiang Cheng’s still form still in the water, eyes shut.

“Are you clothed?” He asked.

“I am,” She smiled as he opened his eyes slowly. Ignoring the prominent mark of the discipline whip on his chest, Liren Jiao offered a bow of apology, “I’m sorry about that Sect Leader.”

“It’s fine,” he waved turning his head away as she mounted her saber, “Well then, I’ll take my leave.”

“Yeah.” He watched her ascend and fly out of sight. Splashing water in his face, they both thought in unison.

‘ _How are we going to face each other in the morning?’_

* * *

“Uncle?” Jin Ling raised a brow at Jiang Cheng in concern. He seemed preoccupied with his thoughts, not to mention the red mark across his eyes. It wasn’t too noticeable from a distance, but when you were up close to him, one could see. How he got them he would never know but he noticed that Liren Jiao also sported the same marks across her eyes.. When asked, she waved it off dismissively telling him not to worry about such minor things. _‘_ _Are they both coming down with something?’_

“Uncle!”

“Don’t shout at me Jin Ling,” Jiang Cheng rubbed his temple tiredly, “What is it?”

“What’s the matter with you? You’ve been out of it all day.”

“I’m fine, just do your job and let me do mine.”

“He is just worried about your well-being Sect Leader Jiang,” A familiar voice chimed lightheartedly. Both rolling their eyes at the voice they heard, the pair turned in their spots to see Nie Huaisang. Politely bowing Jin Ling spoke first, “Sect Leader Nie, I wasn’t expecting you would turn up early.”

“I am here for a personal visit,” he returned the gesture, his fan secured to his chest, “I hope I’m not intruding.”

“Who are you here for?” Jiang Cheng crossed his arms, raising a suspicious brow at the man. After what had transpired a few years prior, he still didn’t know what to do or how to act around the man. How he had remembered him and how he was in the present were two separate Nie Huaisang’s. In the past, he was able to read him so openly and now? Now he didn’t know what was what.

With a flick of his wrist, Nie Huaisang snapped his intricate yet delicate fan open, fanning himself with light movements. “I am here for a woman you call Liren Jiao, she told me that she was going to help you with preparations to the arena and so, here I am.”

‘ _You call?’_ Jin Ling thought to himself. Why had he referred to her in such a way? He’d have to ask his Uncle once they were alone. _‘I wonder why he said it like that, isn’t Liren Jiao her name?’_

“If you can forgive me for being a few minutes late,” Liren Jiao approached the trio from behind a small smile on her lips, “I am here Sect Leader.”

“Stop talking to me like that Liren Jiao, it feels weird,” Nie Huaisang stepped closer to Liren Jiao bopping her on the head lightly with his fan, “You should have told me you were returning.”

“I am a subordinate, you are a Sect Leader now, I can’t address you so informally in the presence of others,” She spoke back smoothly as the other merely rolled his eyes, “I sent Chi to notify you, I even went to see you, why are you still angry?”

“Even so, you could have come to me in person before everything else!”

“I can feel the steam of your anger reaching me up here,” Liren Jiao joked, earning a jab to her torso from Nie Huaisang’s fan. “Hush you, I can still grow and I’m not that small.”

“That’s what you said when we were teenagers and look at us now,” She waved a hand over their heads, “Still shorter than me by...eight centimetres?”

“You two seem close.” Jiang Cheng commented, _‘Very close if they’re talking like that.’_

Even when looking at Jin Ling, he could tell that they were in fact acting way too closely to be leader and subordinate. Especially since Nie Huaisang was a Sect Leader. What had irritated him however, was so intimate the two were being with each other and the burning anger that arose from his gut into his chest. Releasing a sigh, he ignored his torrent of emotions swirling within him like a tsunami and focused in on the pair who seemed to look at each other, as if using silent communication.

“Us?” Nie Huaisang cast a questioning glance to Liren Jiao who nodded silently, “We’re cousins.”

“Cousins?!” Jin Ling hung his mouth open in shock, turning his gaze back and forth between the pair that nodded, even in unison they spoke at the same time, “That’s right, we’re cousins from our Father’s side.”

“But...that means you’re apart of the main family.”

“That I am,” Liren Jiao confirmed, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“That’s because- you- I thought-” Jin Ling stumbled over his words, unsure of how to form his thoughts. She was apart of the main family? She and Nie Huaisang were cousins? Did Nie Enlai know about their relations? Then what was her true name? Too many questions and not enough answers. “What is your _actual_ name?”

“Why not ask around? It’ll be good for you to learn to talk with others.”

“Why can’t you just tell me?”

“What fun would that be?” She poked his forehead playfully, “We need to talk in private, I’ll be back in an hour.”

“An hour?” Jiang Cheng raised a brow, what could she possibly talk about with Nie Huaisang that it would take the length of an hour?

“Our conversations are never brief,” they looked at each other, lightly laughing as Nie Huaisang continued in her place, “Once, no a few times, we talked straight through the night and into the next day.”

“Your brother got angry at us for that each and every time.”

“Our bodies suffered as well because he made us train all day,” he sighed slumping his shoulders in defeat somewhat, “I almost died, but you looked right as rain.”

“How could I call myself apart of your personal guard if I couldn’t even do something like that?”

“You and your monster strength!”

“You have your brother to thank for that,” she leered over him, nudging him with her elbow playfully. Coughing rather loudly to gain their attention, Jiang Cheng wondered if that was a bit too much for him to do something like that in such a close vicinity of each other. Of course, the abrupt noise he made, had everyone’s shoulders stiffen. All except Liren Jiao’s.

“No longer than one hour alright? You’re needed here.”

“Yes, Sect Leader.” Liren Jiao shuffled off hurriedly with an excited Nie Huaisang as he tugged her away from them. With the pair out of sight, Jiang Cheng felt his fists clench tightly, the burning and fiery sensation crawling up his chest with renewed vigour.

Hesitantly, Jin Ling tugged his sleeve hoping to calm his Uncle. Why was he so angry again? Did it have something to do with Sect Leader Nie? “Uncle?”

Turning his eyes on his nephew, his eyes softened, his balled fists relaxing, his posture restful. With a soft tone he only used for him it warmed Jin Ling’s heart that he managed to calm him down and gave a small smile.

“Never mind.”


	18. Shock

True to her word, Liren Jiao returned exactly after an hour had passed, bidding Nie Huaisang a good afternoon with the promise for drinks that night. Pleased that she had returned, Jiang Cheng spoke to her before she could mount her saber with an insistent Jin Ling who mounted his own, hovering behind a few paces. “I’ll help too.”

“Please, you don’t need to-”

“It's necessary,” Jin Ling turned his head away, his cheeks reddening with every second passing. With a defeated sigh, Liren Jiao thanked him and turning to Jiang Cheng asked, “You wanted to say something to me Sect Leader?”

“Keep an eye on my nephew so he doesn’t mess anything up,” he pointed at Jin Ling, a warning glare in his eyes, “Do you hear me?”

“Shut up Uncle!” He spoke back with equal harshness. Normally, whenever someone was caught between their family spats, people were often too awkward to say anything to interfere or would, in most cases, try to find an outlet to get out of the pair that were known for their harsh attitudes and brutal honesty. None, however, had acted like Liren Jiao. Unable to suppress her laughter, she continued for a while wiping her eyes when the two had turned their eyes on her eyebrows raised, “What are you laughing at?”

“I can definitely see the family resemblance.”

“He’s _my_ nephew,” Jiang Cheng seemed confused, “Of course he’d inherit something from me. My blood runs in his veins, it’s only natural.”

“Honesty at last,” Liren Jiao clapped slowly, mounting her sword as she did so. Turning to Jin Ling who burned a bright red at his Uncle’s words, she held a hand over her mouth covering the ever amused smile from their view. In unison, they glared at her, “Shut up!”

Unfazed, she ascended into the air without another word telling Jin Ling not to take too long in hovering there because Dayang wanted his help with other things if he was going to help with the project. Immediately after, Jin Ling spared his Uncle a glance as he flew after Liren Jiao, the ever watchful eyes of his Uncle never leaving his form, with a whisper, Jiang Cheng murmured, “Be careful A-Ling.”

* * *

"Kid!” Dayang waved, Min and Hui at his side to the side on the far end stood Xun and A-Lin who instructed the workers on where to go and where to work and briefing them on their jobs. Atop the mountain, they had managed to clear enough space to set a table with their plans splayed out in front of them. Beckoning Hui smiled, “We’ve had to change a few things to the plans, it won’t interfere with the time, but it should be doable.”

“Changes? What kind?” Jin Ling settled at the table opposite the trio with Liren Jiao who pointed, to a circle on the blueprints, “This here, is that the change we are making here?”

“That’s it,” Dayang nodded, “It’s too dangerous for us. That, and its barely holding on to its supports by much. Since one side is already affected by the erosion, that makes this job even more difficult since it’s one of the reasons that prevents us from actually making some serious progress.”

“It crumbles considerably if we tap the surface,” Hui explained, smiling at Jin Ling and Liren Jiao, “That’s where you two come into the equation.”

“Tell me.” Jin Ling sounded resolute at his genuineness at wanting to help with the progression of the project, she couldn’t help but smile softly at him. _‘Though he has a harsh tongue, he truly cares for even the smallest things. You have a good heart, just like your parents. I’m sure they would be proud of you.’_

“Did you hear that Jiao?” Dayang waved a hand in front of her face, “Are you paying attention?”

“I will fly with Sect Leader Jin to dispose of the problem,” she spoke back smoothly, “Yes, I’m listening.”

“I will take the eroded side,” Jin Ling volunteered, all eyes that were on the blueprints in front of them turned to the growing adolescent. Speaking for them, Dayang tried to laugh, “You’re kidding right? Will you even be able to handle it?”

“I will take the eroded side Sect Leader,” Liren Jiao insisted, “We can’t afford to risk your safety when such an important occasion is approaching,”

“But I-”

“We understand that you want to be a gentleman and help Liren Jiao by not making her overexert herself by taking on such a dangerous part of this project,” Min smiled in understanding, wanting to pat him on the shoulder for volunteering himself so that Liren Jiao couldn’t be in dangers harm. However, because she made a good and very valid argument about this status within Lanling Jin, no one could stand on Jin Ling’s side no matter how much they wanted to, “But she has more experience within the construction business.”

“...Fine,” Jin Ling gave up, clearly unhappy about not being able to do what he wanted to do. True, he had wanted to show off in front of her for only a little while of his strength and capabilities, but the facts were clear, their Sect couldn’t afford to lose another leader especially one that had only taken his rightful place now that his coming of age ceremony was right around the corner.

“Ask Xun and A-Lin for these,” Liren Jiao handed him a list from the table’s surface, “Could you do that for me? I just need to go over a few other things with these three.”

Happy that he could be of help to Liren Jiao, Jin Ling took the list with a haughty attitude amusing the quartet who said nothing and watched him strut away proudly. Until he was out of earshot, Liren Jiao spoke firmly, “What have you all gathered?”

“Hui managed to find out that she’s hiring someone within Koi Tower to deal with you, who it is, is another question.”

“She’s sent someone?” Min slammed an aggravated hand on the table, “That bitch will stop at nothing will she?”

“She knows she can’t win in a fair fight,” Liren Jiao reasoned, “I think she’s starting to get desperate.”

“Have you told Sect Leader Jiang?” Dayang asked frowning when she shook her head in response, “You can’t hide this from him when shit begins to escalate.”

“I don’t think she would be so stupid to attack me while Set Leader Jin is near me, well, I hope she doesn’t,” Liren Jiao laughed which made her friends scold her for taking the situation so lightly. She understood that they were concerned for her well-being and it touched her heart deeply.

“Desperation can cause people to make stupid decisions,” Hui shot back, pointing to her shoulder with his fan, “We are happy that you let us in on the story but I advise that you should tell Sect Leader Jiang.”

“If we did that, I would lose my chance to catch her,” Liren Jiao argued raising her hands and acting as a scale placing one higher than the other, “She can slip away within one hour with ease, we must be careful. I understand you are all worried about me, but now that I’m with Sect Leader Jin, the risks have tripled. I ask that you keep an eye on some of the workers as well.”

“My crew?” Dayang seemed a little offended at that statement, “Are you saying it’s someone from my crew?”

“Nothing like that,” Liren Jiao waved, inclining her head apologetically to the man who calmed down at her genuineness, “I’m merely saying that since there are so many people here now, it will be easier for the assailant who was hiding to slip in undetected and slip away just the same, we six can’t possibly keep count of over one hundred faces, that was all I meant.”

A little embarrassed, Dayang scratched the back of his head, “Oh, yeah right, I knew that.”

“Sure you did,” Min jabbed.

“Enough bickering you two,” Hui sighed tiredly.

“I have Chi keeping an eye above so we should be okay,” Liren Jiao tried to reassure everyone, “No one is to approach us when we descend between the opening of the mountain. Is that understood?”

“Then how will we be able to help you if something goes wrong?”

“I trust you will all find a way,” She mounted her sword once more the never ceasing and soft smile on her face, “That is why I gathered the best here in all the country.”

“Don’t try to kiss our ass,” Dayang waved her away, Hui and Min giving a word of caution, “Be careful.”

“When aren’t I?” She joked when all raised a brow, even folding their arms in a show of their unified thoughts, “All the fucking time.”

“Ouch..” Liren Jiao made a stabbing motion to the heart, “You all wound me, I might cry you know.”

“The truth hurts,” They all shrugged indifferently and amused at the same time, “Deal with it.”

* * *

Having insisted to carry out his duties near the arena, Jiang Cheng had claimed a spot right in view of where Jin Ling and Liren Jiao would be working together to rid the mountain of its hazardous boulders under the guidance of A-Lin and Dayang, lifting the smaller one first before progressing to the larger ones in no time. It made his chest swell with pride at seeing his nephew like this, helping others and building connections with both the high, middle and lower class. He had to make sure to thank Liren Jiao over a drink one day, or night. He never caught her roaming the tower at night and only seemed to be around during the day.

‘ _But now that Nie Huaisang is here, I might have a chance to talk to her after she finishes her business with him.’_ Jiang Cheng tapped his chin in thought forming a plan in his mind to accompany him for a drink. That was until he heard a familiar voice cheering happily from behind him. An annoying voice he had hoped not to hear for some while to come.

“Jiang Cheng! We’ve come to see you.” Wei Wuxian waved happily Lan Wangji close behind him, Bichen strapped to his back. Running down the stairs, the man nearly tripped over his own two feet on his way to Jiang Cheng. Of course, what he thought would happen did happen and the man caught him with ease, raising an annoyed brow and righting his posture with rough movements even adding a slap across the top of his head to make him feel a little better.

“Ow!” Wei Wuxian kicked the back of his legs, “Here I thought you would be a little nice to me.”

“Don’t get your hopes up idiot,” Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes, “What are you even doing here? Did you use Hanguang-Jun to get your rude ass in here?”

“Yup!” he nodded proudly, clinging onto his husbands arm shamelessly naturally attracting the stares of cultivators who had congregated nearby to catch a glimpse of the rumoured married couple Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. With a shout for the lot of them to get lost and do something more productive with their hands rather than their eyes Jiang Cheng rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, “What are you even here for?”

“What? I’m not allowed to see Jin Ling as well?” Wei Wuxian folded his arms offended, “You can’t hog him all to yourself you know, he needs to associate with others so he doesn’t end up as unsociable as you.”

“Fuck off,” He said but never meant, he knew that his brother could read him well. After having grown up together, it was as simple as breathing, “He is associating with other people for your information.”

“Oh yeah?” Wei Wuxian leered, even though he was now shorter than Jiang Cheng in his new body it didn’t stop him from jabbing fun at him, “Was it you who encouraged this? Colour me surprised.”

“Not me you idiot,” Jiang Cheng elbowed him off his side, “It was Liren Jiao, she’s making him talk to people, build connections. That sort of thing.”

“...Liren Jiao? Not you?” Incredulous, Wei Wuxian folded his arms, “Truly?”

“Do you have something else to say?” he replied back impatiently choosing to watch where the topic of conversation was going, “If not, leave.”

“I was about to say that I’ve met her before,” Wei Wuxian turned to where Jiang Cheng watched, leaning back against Lan Wangji, his arms automatically going to wrap around him in a tight warm embrace, “We shared a drink in Lotus Pier together once. We had a drinking contest and guess what? I lost!”

“Probably flirting with her,” Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes unimpressed, “That’s why you lost on purpose right?”

“Fine, we’ll ask her ourselves! If I win you’ll have to buy me as much alcohol as I want!”

“Hmph!” He nodded, taking the bait of his brother's petty challenge, “You’re on!”

As they had begun to move to settle the score bickering back and forth, the earth at their feet began to shake, the rumbling of stones and boulders moving down and forming smaller mountains loud like thunder, smashing down onto the ground and creating a thick cloud of dust in their wake.

The cries and panics of the workers on the ground all seemed out of harm's way but Jiang Cheng felt his body go numb, his blood run cold, deaf to what the man beside him was asking, his insistent tugging on his sleeve going unnoticed, but that place… that place was exactly where…

**“ _JIN LING!!!”_**


	19. Anxiety

Forcing himself to keep it together, Jiang Cheng mounted Sandu in a heartbeat not even sparring another glance to Wei Wuxian and made his way over to the danger. At his right, he saw Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian flying beside him on Bichen. Raising his fingers into a seal, he focused more of his spiritual energy into Sandu, making him fly faster ahead of Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian who lagged not too far behind.

‘ _Please,’_ Jiang Cheng dismounted, rushing over to the mass piles of large boulders. Summoning Zidian, he was intent on smashing the boulders to dust, the thunderous purple shrouding his entire being effectively scaring those close by away from him. Not that it mattered to Jiang Chang, he had blocked out everyone around him, _‘Not him, not A-Ling..’_

“What the hell are you thinking!?” Dayang managed to make it down in time thanks to the spare cultivators that were atop the mountain with them. Holding his wrist, they glared at each other, “You’ll only add to the problem rather than solve it!”

“Fuck off!” Jiang Cheng seethed venomously, “Or I’ll move you myself!”

“If you strike the boulders you’ll most likely crush them with that thing,” Dayang reasoned gripping his wrist more firmly, “I understand you want to get your nephew out but our girl is there with him as well. If you want to help, you need to calm the fuck down.”

“Calm down?” Jiang Cheng was bordering on hysterics. His nephew was just buried beneath a mountain of boulders and this man had the nerve to restrain him and tell him to calm down? “This is as fucking calm as I’m gonna get! Hurry up and move these fucking things before I do it myself!”

“You heard him! Let’s move!” Dayang quickly reassembled his crew within minutes, with Jiang Cheng moving to help them as well. What he didn’t expect was Wei Wuxian, silently helping lift some of the rocks with Lan Wangji. With every hour that passed Jiang Cheng’s worry began to mount the more space they cleared and every one of the turning up empty and each time Jiang Cheng let out a shout of frustration. It was four hours later that Hui managed to find a bloodied hand emerge from the heavier boulders, Liren Jiao’s hoarse voice seemed relieved, “Is that you Hui?”

“Someone get a healer!” Hui relayed the order, as people flocked to where he was, working quickly and effectively to free the pair. As if he’d been possessed, Jiang Cheng made a beeline for the pair, propping the youth in his arms before looking over Jin Ling’s unconscious form with frantic movements. Removing the clothes that were drenched in blood at his shoulder and chest he found no wound there. Looking up to Dayang and Hui who helped pull her out, had passed out in Dayang’s arms, the blood from her shoulder soaking her sleeve and running down her hand.

Following after, he gathered Jin Ling in his arms a sigh of relief escaping his trembling lips, “You’re okay,” he rubbed his cheek against his nephews forehead taking him away from the whole commotion to attend him within the privacy of his room refusing to part with him for one second, “You’re okay..”

Moving over to where the pair had been buried, Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian waited until Uncle and Nephew were well away before going to take their places. Inspecting the area, Xun came down with one cultivator going under the space where they had been moments earlier. Patting himself of dirt he looked at Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian, “Are you able to break this in half? Jiao and Sect Leader Jin’s swords are embedded in the boulder and ground.”

“Very clever!” Wei Wuxian looked at the considerable size of the boulder. It would have definitely crushed them. _‘She used their swords to prop the boulder above them using her own body as a shield to protect Jin Ling from the fall.’_

“Truly amazing,” Wei Wuxian murmured, A-Lin and Min descending down as well while Lan Wangji broke the stone in a clean swipe with Bichen in a flash of blue light, with another strike, both came out from their places in the ground, Suihua and a bloodied Yuliang glaring in the sunset light. Moving over to Suihua first, Lan Wangji managed to free the sword. In silence, he handed it to his husband who took it with a small smile.

When he went to grab Yuliang, Xun obstructed his path holding a hand out to stop him. “I think it’s best if you don’t touch this saber.”

“Why not?” Wei Ying furrowed his brow, “We want to give our thanks to Liren Jiao for saving Jin Ling.”

“I understand that, but this saber is..” He drifted, casting the weapon a glum expression. With a nod, Lan Wangji backed away, “Mn.”

“Thank you for that,” Xun and company bowed asking a few workers to drag the embedded sword away from the rest of the pile. Turning his head up when Chi gave a sharp cry, flying down to A-Lin and dropping a piece of clothing before flying off in his Master’s direction. Faces darkening, all left with their evidence making sure not to tamper too much with the precious lead.

“We’ll get the bastard.” Min clasped A-Lin’s shoulder beckoning him to move, “And we’ll make her pay.”

“I know,” he sighed, “I know.”

* * *

Tiredly opening his eyes, Jin Ling sat up slowly frowning in pain when his head began pounding painfully. It wasn’t the most favourable way to wake up but at least he could just drink some herbs and he’d be good to go again. Looking around, he felt confused, _‘My room? Why am I here?’_

When his back began to ache at his sudden movement to sit up, he lay slowly against the pillows propping his form comfortably against them. Taking the time to recount what happened, he tried to think. He had been at the arena helping Liren Jiao then the supports collapsed then he felt arms surround him and then...black. The what happened after? What had happened to...

“Liren Jiao!” Jin Ling burst out, throwing the covers off his body, hearing the door to his room open he looked up to his visitor, “Uncle..”

“Stay in bed,” Jiang Cheng closed the door, holding a tray of tea and herbs on a platter on the other hand. Calmly, he placed it on the bedside table pouring his nephew a cup, “Drink.”

“Thank you,” Jin Ling took the offered drink sipping slowly as he watched his Uncle take a seat beside him. Contemplative and quiet. Watchful and gentle. A side he was only allowed to see, a side that outsiders did not know of. Finishing, Jiang Cheng took the cup from his hold placing it back on the tray taking the small container of salve, “Lay on your stomach, this will help with the bruises and pain.”

Nodding, he stripped himself of his shirt laying it at his side before moving to lay on his stomach. The coolness of the salve made him shiver a little, but it was good. The hands that rubbed his back soothingly made his heart warm, his lips bending up in a small smile. It wasn’t often that his Uncle spoiled him like this, attended to him so closely when he was hurt.

When he was young and had gotten himself into a fight with some of his sect's disciples, he remembered his Uncle’s worry written over his face at seeing his dirty and dishevelled appearance a cut on his lower lip when he knelt down to his eye level and spoke wiping his face roughy with a handkerchief, “What happened? Did you win?”

With a grin, he nodded, “Yup!”

It was then Jiang Cheng patted his head, a small smile on his lips, “That’s good.”

But today was different, with how quiet his Uncle was and how he didn’t immediately go into scolding him for being reckless, he decided to wait until he felt comfortable enough to start the conversation himself. Hearing his Uncle sigh, he blew on the salve gently to dry quicker.

He had a few bruises, but nothing too damaging that would make him unable to finish his duties or hinder him for too long. When he left Jin Ling in the healers care, he stayed outside to give himself some air, room to breathe, to relax. Jin Ling was alive, his heart was still beating, he was still breathing and that was enough for Jiang Cheng. Forcing himself to steady his shaking hands, he turned to the healer who sighed as they exited the room, “I can’t believe Sect Leader Jin has only minor injuries after the events you told me. Let him rest for the day, make sure to give him some herbal tea and rub salve on his bruises and he’ll be right as rain come tomorrow morning.”

Giving his thanks once more, Jiang Cheng asked a nearby maid to get the items that the healer advised to give Jin Ling. With a small smile and a courteous bow, she left leaving Jiang Cheng to go back to his nephew's side and watch over him.

‘ _I will thank you once A-Ling wakes up then we’ll go together,’_ Jiang Cheng made a promise to himself in his head to thank Liren Jiao for saving his nephew. Taking his hand, he held it softly caressing with his thumb watching the youths peaceful expression soften at his touch. Seeming in a dream he whispered, “Uncle..”

“I’m here,” Jiang Cheng removed the hair from his eyes and face so he could look at him properly, stroking his cheek as he did so. Calming, Jin Ling turned his head, leaning into his touch, ever so slightly, “I’m here.”

‘ _Uncle has never been like this quiet before,’_ Jin Ling turned his head watching his Uncle from the corner of his eye, _‘Did something happen while I was unconscious?’_

“Do you remember anything?” Jiang Cheng finally broke the silence helping him put on his top. Shaking his head softly, Jin Ling told him of the events of what he remembered. “I only remember her holding me as the boulders fell and then it’s black, no matter how many times I try to remember I can’t.”

“I see,” He nodded slowly, keeping his hand on his shoulder. Jin Ling was growing, his facial features sharper, more mature as the days passed. He was alive, and that was all that mattered. “That’s good A-Ling.”

“Uncle? What’s the matter?”

“It’s nothing,” he shook his head, “Just rest for today, the healer said you should be fine tomorrow.”

“Oh, that’s right!” Jin Ling shot up again, only to be pushed down by Jiang Cheng, “Where is Liren Jiao? Is she okay? What happened to her?”

“I don’t know yet,” Jiang Cheng shook his head again “The healer hasn’t come to notify me yet, I told them to do so when they were finished.”

“Was she hurt badly?” Jin Ling seemed distressed, leaning up once more, his restlessness apparent in his body language, his expressive eyes that reminded Jiang Cheng so much of his nephew's mother, _his_ sister. Offering a small smile, Jiang Cheng commented, “You seem fond of her.”

“D-don’t change the subject!” Jin Ling turned his head at the man’s comment, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks and up the crescent of his ears. Eyes lightening at his nephew's shyness, Jiang Cheng answered, “I don’t know yet, the healer hasn’t told me of her condition. I told them to report it to me as soon as they were done.”

As timing would have it, the healer that was mentioned returned bowing politely to both. “Liren Jiao is missing.”

“What?!”

“There was a note in her room when I arrived,” He spoke politely, “It’s addressed to you Sect Leader.”

“To me?” He raised a brow as the healer excused himself, saying that there was no need for him to linger any longer now that everything had been settled. Curious he opened it, reading it in silence as his nephew fidgeted curiously from behind.

_I knew you’d send a healer to report back to you about my condition._ _So I took the liberty of swapping rooms with someone._ _I’ll be back tomorrow night at six,_ _I need to rest a little before coming back._

_\- Liren Jiao._

“I _will_ break your legs...” Jiang Cheng grit, stalking out of the door with a threat that Jin Ling left his bed to follow him or ask where Liren Jiao was he’d really break his legs. “See what happens if I catch one toe out of this room!”

Wei Wuxian, who had just arrived with Suihua watched as his brother exited the room gripping the small slip of paper in his hands effectively clearing the path ahead of him of cultivators and maids who happened to be in his way. Poking his head out of the door Jin Ling called out, “Where are you going?”

“To break someone's legs!” Jiang Cheng didn’t turn back, rounding the corner and shouting at the next cultivator he remembered seeing at the arena earlier that day, “You! Where is Liren Jiao?”

“I-I thought she was resting in her room?”

“She is,” Nie Huaisang came over, dismissing the cornered disciple with a flick of his wrist. Snapping his fan open his eyes smiled at Jiang Cheng, “Something I can help you with?”

“I don’t need your help!”

“It sounded like you were looking for my cousin,” Nie Huaisang spoke matter-of-fact, the tone making the others brow twitch in annoyance, “What of it? If you aren’t going to help me then you can fuck off.”

“Have it your way.” Without batting a lash he turned on his heel leaving the other to simply watch his back as he walked away without hesitation. Did he just...walk away? Clicking his tongue, he went the other way towards the gardens intent on resting his mind near the pond attraction that he had grown fond of on his restless nights.

Since it was starting to get late into the evening, Jiang Cheng decided to give up and watched as the servants light the lanterns in the expansive hallways, gardens and pavilions making the place glow a gentle gold and orange hue.

She was smart, smarter than the women he had ever known, perhaps it was because he had preferred his women to be not so smart. But her, she didn’t pretend to not know things and told things he both liked and disliked no matter how brutally honest she was and he gave her credit for it. Not many had the courage to speak their minds like that in front of him.

Taking a seat at one of the benches, that had the best view of the pond attraction, he let out a long sigh. “What the hell is wrong with me?”

“Is that a rhetorical question?” Wei Wuxian grinned approaching from behind and holding out Suihua for him to take. With a nod of thanks, Jiang Cheng indulged him, “You, can fuck off.”

“I’m hurt,” he slid down on the bench beside him, his back towards the pond, “How is he?”

“He’s fine, just a few bruises and a headache.” Jiang Cheng brought his hands together slouching his form, resting his elbows on his thighs, “I was told she propped the boulder on their swords. Lan Wangji broke this free?”

“Yes, but I wasn’t allowed to go near the saber,” Wei Wuxian shook his head, “No one touched it.”

“Nie Sect sabers are known to be dangerous for others who aren’t their actual wielders because of their method of cultivation with them,” Jiang Cheng replied, “That, and no one is allowed to touch them unless the Master gives explicit consent for them to do so, the reason why is beyond me.”

“I never knew.” Wei Wuxian seemed amazed by that statement, “It’s no wonder they’re so sensitive about people touching their weapons.”

“Liren Jiao told me,” Jiang Cheng shrugged, watching as his brother stared at him for a little while, “What?”

“Nothing,” Wei Wuxian shook his head, “Make sure to give Suihua to Jin Ling alright?”

“You were right there not too long ago,” Jiang Cheng held out the sword to him locking eyes with him, “ _You_ take it to Jin Ling.”

Silent, Wei Wuxian moved to retake Suihua from the others grasp the next words that Jiang Cheng uttered warmed his heart, “You helped me today, I won’t forget it.”

‘ _Thank you,’_ Wei Wuxian heard beneath his gruff wording. Smiling, he retook the weapon holding it firmly by the hilt. Reluctant, he clasped Jiang Cheng’s shoulder squeezing firmly blind to the small smile that tugged the corner of his lips.

“I got it.”

“Hmph.”


	20. A Third Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord, 20 already... Still, thanks for sticking around, it really means a lot to me. 
> 
> :'D

To say he looked tired would be an understatement. Having had little to no sleep the night before, Jiang Cheng had spent a majority of the night in one of the chairs in Jin Ling’s room reading scrolls and papers that he had drawn in his youth of himself and Jiang Cheng. In one picture it had them playing with Fairy together as a pup, a small paragraph was written on the edge: _Today, Uncle helped me train Fairy. I hope I can train Fairy well so that when Uncle is in danger we can save him one day. Then he’ll praise me and we’ll eat pork lotus rib soup together as a treat!_

He had made sure to tuck that one away in his qiankun sleeve for his secret stash, before pilfering through his nephews' other belongings and scrolls and in doing so, made him lose track of the time reading various journals and looking at different paintings. When he spotted a new book, he opened it skimming the book's contents, _‘This one is ab_ _o_ _ut his stay in Gusu.’_

_Day One – Today I met a weirdo named Nie Enlai, he seems pretty weak for someone in Qinghe Nie even stuttered for a while when he introduced himself. After dinner, we were cornered by Jin Chan and he actually stood his ground and even protected me from his blow. His Mother is pretty, not that I’ll never admit it but even Uncle stared at her all weird. We snuck in the kitchen later that night to eat buns that he made. He sure eats a lot but he cooks good food._

Rolling his eyes at the mention of himself, he flipped ahead to around the middle to read another entry.

_Day 139 – I’m never getting on Nie Enlai’s bad side ever. He beat up Jin Chan and his goons all by himself without them even touching him. He was so quick like a shadow! It was so cool. He wasn’t too happy about it though, he even attended to them after he knocked them out. The next day he went to kneel in the Ancestry Hall to meditate and reflect before everyone woke up. He didn’t come out until six at night when we were having dinner._

Surprised that Nie Enlai was so strict with himself, Jiang Cheng had to give Liren Jiao praise. She had raised him well, to be so honest and diligent in his training and meditating despite abhorring violence. Deciding the next entry would be the last he would read, Jiang Cheng, flipped a few more pages.

_Day 164 – I told Nie Enlai everything last night, about Uncle Yao, about everything really. He actually listened to everything I said. Gave me advice and buns. Where the hell does he hide his food now that I think about it. He also said that I should tell Uncle about my thoughts, not immediately, but in time. He stayed with me until I fell asleep too. I think I made another friend, a really good one. I know Nie Enlai is a person I can trust like Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui. I have a good feeling about him._

Closing the book, he also tucked it away in his qiankun sleeve intrigued to learn about the details that his nephew left out during his stay in Gusu. It wasn’t a detailed account but it gave him more insight on what had happened during the time he was absent from his side. Especially the entry where he mentioned Jin Guangyao. Had that shaken him more than he thought it did? Or was he putting on a brave front so as to not worry or anger him?

Pondering these thoughts, he tidied up the space he used before moving over to where his nephew slept, pulling the covers over his shoulders and petting his head softly. Looking outside the window, it was still early and he decided to let him sleep in just a little longer before waking him. Leaning down, he kissed his forehead murmuring words of good dreams before leaving.

Rolling onto his side, Jin Ling smiled.

* * *

As time began to draw nearer to six, Jiang Cheng felt himself get more and more nervous as time passed. Minutes felt like hours and he felt the time couldn’t be slower than it had been in that moment. From the side Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji and Jin Ling sat together, having completed their jobs for that day sitting at a table not too far from where his Uncle sat at the pond attraction a pot of tea and wine at the table they both shared.

“So, you mind telling me what happened to Jiang Cheng?” Wei Wuxian commented, swirling the liquid in his cup with slow movements. Beside him, Lan Wangji silently poured his husband another cup acknowledging his thanks with a small kiss to his cheek. Rolling his eyes at their shameless and public affection they shared for each other, Jin Ling had more than enough time to become used to their displays and had treated it as if it was just another thing that happened in his day, pouring himself and Lan Wangji another cup of jasmine tea.

Shaking his head, Jin Ling turned to his Uncle that sat alone having chosen to stand again for the eleventh time in the span of two hours. Pacing the area with his hands behind his back. The image had reminded Wei Wuxian of Jiang Cheng’s Father – Jiang Fengmian. How he would walk his sect in the same way, checking on his disciples and followers with that ever-present gentle smile.

“He’s been like that since yesterday,” Jin Ling admitted, “You remember how he stormed out of my room.”

“He only told me he was ‘finding answers,’” Wei Wuxian made apostrophe’s with his fingers at saying the last of his sentence, “The **answer** he was trying to find, however, is beyond me.”

“When he left my room, he said he’d break Liren Jiao’s legs,” Jin Ling slid them the crumpled but folded note across the table, a look of worry colouring his normally proud face, “She wrote him this and he got really angry. That’s why he stormed out, do you think he’ll break her legs?”

“He’s bullshitting,” Wei Wuxian dismissed the sentence with a wave of his hand. Having grown up with the constant threat of him saying that he’d break his legs and feed him to the dogs, he instead laughed at the memory of it all. “He won’t break her legs, he’s just angry because he couldn’t do anything.”

“Oh? My ears are burning,” Everyone turned at their new arrival, the worry that Jin Ling had only moments before was replaced with relief, his posture more relaxed than Wei Wuxian had ever remembered it being. She looked like the picture of health, her features immaculate. With a burst of excitement, Jin Ling couldn’t help but shout, “Liren Jiao!”

If there was ever a moment where Wei Wuxian had seen Jiang Cheng spin on his heel so fast that he’d nearly twist it, he’d have said no. But this evening seemed to have proved otherwise. Brow furrowed, he extended his hand out to her commanding Zidian to capture her and bring Liren Jiao to him. Brow twitching in discomfort, Liren Jiao allowed herself to be pulled to him stumbling forward a few steps, knocking into him from the momentum of being pulled so forcefully.

Because Jiang Cheng had used more strength than he intended, he broke her fall reversing their positions so that she landed on him, using his body to act as a cushion for her, holding her head against his shoulder. Groaning, Liren Jiao sat up, rubbing her shoulder, “Ow...”

“Are you alright?”

“I should be asking you that,” Liren Jiao looked him over, wincing once more at the throbbing on her shoulder. Alerted, Jiang Cheng sat up, ignoring the fire his body that melted the cold that froze his limbs in anxiety, in worry. “Your shoulder...”

“I’m fine Sect Leader,” Liren Jiao avoided his eyes, closing her eyes as she smiled. Sighing, she went to remove herself, halting when Jiang Cheng held her wrist, “You’re lying to me.”

“Am I?” She tried to brush it off, moving again to remove herself from his lap to no success. Stubbornness was something that they both had in common. While he was stubborn in wanting to know things the quickest way by asking directly, Liren Jiao was the exact opposite and refusing to speak or joke about the matter, hoping to brush it off and move forward and let it go.

Jiang Cheng was no such man. He wasn’t someone who could just ‘let things go’. His nephew and brother knew that all too well having grown up around him to know firsthand what kind of man he was like. Once he wanted to get to the bottom of something, he’d go through hell and high water just to get his five minutes of satisfaction. Literally.

It was because of this trait that both Uncle and Nephew stood on standby, ready to intervene at any given time should something feel like it as about to get out of hand. Both had no knowledge of what Liren Jiao was capable of, and had no idea how much of Jiang Cheng’s habits that she could handle. Not many – if there were any – had stuck around to find out. His frown that he had inherited from his Mother, as well as his short temper and violent anger, had already scared off any suitable suitors of marriage. That and the women had blacklisted him for reasons unknown.

“Jin Ling, get ready.” Wei Wuxian whispered as the two began to talk, well, more like Jiang Cheng began to scold her, telling her to be more careful, so on and so forth. Wei Wuxian had to give her credit, she certainly had some balls standing up to Jiang Cheng, not even flinching when he shouted that he’d break her legs if she didn’t tell him what he wanted to hear. He had heard say from some of the juniors that had accompanied him from Yunmeng Jiang of the sparring match that the pair had had.

A small fraction didn’t believe what he had heard, did she really overpower him? Did she really win against him?

“I know you are fond of brute force Sect Leader,” Liren Jiao rubbed her nose, Jiang Cheng reaching up to remove her hand, putting his interrogation on hold for the time being, “But must you use Zidian for something so trivial? You could have just asked me to come to you.”

“Right..” He nodded. True, he knew he didn’t have to use Zidian to bring her to him but for some reason, his mind couldn’t fathom, a small part of him was afraid that she’d run from him again, avoid him. He didn’t like that, the twisting sensation in his stomach that made him nervous, so fidgety and tense. She was here on his lap, the fiery sensation that spread through his limbs like wildfire, what was it that made him feel like this?

“Let’s stand and talk,” Liren Jiao brushed off his shoulders with her free hand since Jiang Cheng had kept a firm grip on her wrist preventing her from moving it freely. _‘I wonder what his problem is, I hope I didn’t anger him in some way.’_

“Yeah,” Quietly, Jiang Cheng stood, forgetful of his firm hold on Liren Jiao. It was only until she began to tug herself free that he finally released her, although reluctantly. Looking her over, he saw she was without her weapon, “Your saber, where is it?”

“I’m going to get it after I finish here,” Liren Jiao smiled, “Sect Leader Nie told me he had retrieved it after the accident.”

“Anzan!” Nie Huaisang called from above holding out her saber. Taken aback by the sight of him holding Yuliang, Jiang Cheng felt a twinge of jealousy arise within him. Why was he holding it? Was he the only one allowed? Who else had her permission to hold her blade? Holding out her arms she called back, “Sect Leader! I was just about to go to you.”

“I hope you can forgive me,” Nie Huaisang smiled taking his fan and snapping it open with an expert flick of his wrist. As she caught her blade, Liren Jiao strapped it to her side, looking back up at her cousin, “What is there to forgive?”

“Anzan?” One man came into view, wearing the Lanling Jin robes, the vermilion mark between his brows. Jiang Cheng had remembered him, Jin Haiqi. A very handsome man with forest green eyes and known among his fellow cultivators to be very kind and gentle but ruthless in battle. Born into wealth, power and blessed with high cultivation, Jin Haiqi had a good life, as was expected from a descendant of the main family.

Jumping down, he landed easily on his feet immediately embracing Liren Jiao within his arms, uncaring for the looks that those around them gave. Bringing a hand to her head, he held her tightly against him. “Anzan, you...it’s really you.”

“...Haiqi,” Slowly, she reached up to pat him on the back in return, leaning into his hold and relaxing her shoulders. When he wouldn’t let go, she made the first move, using her hand to push against his chest so that they could have some space between them. However, Jin Haiqi, as reluctant as he was, let his hands fall back to his sides. Taking a step back, he bowed respectfully to Jiang Cheng, “Forgive my intrusion, I have not seen Anzan in a long time.”

“So I see,” Jiang Cheng glanced him up and down, cautious. Careful. Excusing himself, he went to look up at where Nie Huaisang had been, only to see no one there anymore. Sitting at the table where his nephew and company sat, Jin Ling offered him a cup of alcohol which he took gratefully downing its contents in one gulp.

Taking the opportunity, Wei Wuxian grinned, “Why are you angry?”

“I’m not angry,” Jiang Cheng ignored him, staring in the direction of where the pair stood from them. Their voices were faint as they talked and he wished he could hear them more clearly. Because he was so focused on trying to listen in on their conversation he didn’t hear his name being called out. Once, twice, three times before he turned eyes filled with irritation.”What do you want Wei Wuxian?”

“You were staring Jiang Cheng,” Wei Wuxian rested his elbow on the table, chin in palm. “I don’t blame you for doing so, she is quite the beauty.”

“Hm,” Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes at his brother's banter, stealing his cup of wine and drinking it of its contents in one gulp. Ignoring his complaints and whining he turned back to Liren Jiao and Jin Haiqi. Watching his hands, he felt his brow twitch in annoyance when he reached out to grab hers, squeezing as he did so.

‘ _Could he be the one Feng mentioned?’_ Jiang Cheng pondered, replaying the words that sprung into his mind's eye, _“Did you forget what he did to you?!”_

‘ _My suspicions may have been right after all,’_ Jiang Cheng thought to himself _, ‘Now it’s just a matter of what he did to her.’_

_Why should it matter to you?_ His mind countered once again. He was really beginning to hate how his mind jumped straight to the crux of how he was feeling. Tapping his finger against the surface of the bench as he fought with himself, _‘One wrong move and I’ll intervene.’_

_Why?_ His mind countered once more _, It’s none of your business._

‘ _She wears my sect robes, I have a duty as Sect Leader.’_ Jiang Cheng’s balled his hand into a fist, unconsciously letting a little of his energy come out, zapping Jin Ling’s hand. “Sorry, Jin Ling.”

“...It’s okay.”

_You say duty, but you know that’s a lie._

‘ _IT’S NOT!’_

Raising a brow at Jiang Cheng’s unusual behaviour Wei Wuxian was at a loss for words. He seemed so calm moments earlier and yet, when another man had come along, embraced her even, he felt his anger, no, his jealousy?

‘ _Jiang Cheng...are you jealous?’_ Wei Wuxian smirked, unable to suppress a bubble of laughter, Jiang Cheng turned his attention back to him raising a questioning eyebrow, “What are you smirking at like that for? It’s unsettling. You better not start any trouble you hear me?”

“Yes, Sect Leader Jiang.” Wei Wuxian hummed, formulating a way of how to get Jiang Jiang to fess up on how he felt about Liren Jiao. _‘This’ll be interesting. I’ve never seen Jiang Cheng act like this for a woman that wasn't Shijie before.’_

Jiang Cheng didn’t know why, but the chill he felt down his spine made him shiver then an itching sensation in his nose, before he finally sneezed, _‘Odd.’_


	21. Purification

“What do you want Wei Wuxian?” Jiang Cheng spoke irritably. With Lan Wangji gone to help some juniors that had earnestly asked for him to train with them, Wei Wuxian was quick to jump on the bandwagon, luring more of the juniors over to take his husband away while he had other things to take care of. With the promise that they would meet in the banquet hall at dinner if they didn’t finish their tasks before then both went their separate ways.

Of course, having grown up with him in his youth, finding Jiang Cheng was as simple as breathing. He liked to be alone, in a place that had little to no noise, a place where he could be himself, to think in peace. With his feet easily finding their target, Wei Wuxian found his brother seated against one of the training pillars, polishing his sword with slow movements.

“What?” Wei Wuxian plopped himself unceremoniously beside the man, arms folded. In fake offence, he replied, “Am I not allowed to see you? I’m hurt!”

“Where’s your Hanguang-Jun? He’s stuck to your hip all the time.”

“Come now, Jiang Cheng!” Wei Wuxian leaned up against the post with him smiling when the other shuffled to give him room beside him. Perhaps it was an unconscious movement but it was a touching one all the same. They had been relatively civil with each other, and even on the rare occasion joked with each other, just like when he was in Gusu. “I just wanted to spend time with you, is that so bad?”

“Do what you want,” Jiang Cheng scoffed elbowing him in the side a little. With his plan of attack set in motion, Wei Wuxian took a deep breath. Finding the man was one thing, asking was a completely different matter. “About the other day.”

“What about it?”

“What I mean is- well-” Wei Wuxian scratched his head. It wasn’t like him to walk in circles, it wasn’t in his nature to do so. As a youth, it had often led him into trouble and made many around him his enemy because they didn’t like his brutal honesty. It also didn’t help that Jiang Cheng was glaring at him for talking like so, “What? If you have something to say, say it!”

More than happy to oblige him, Wei Wuxian immediately got into the crux of the matter, “You seem awfully close to Liren Jiao.”

“Not really,” Jiang Cheng shrugged earning a look from Wei Wuxian that spoke levels. Another perk to having grown up beside him was that they didn’t need to talk much in order to understand each other's thoughts and feelings. Putting down Sandu, he rested his head against the pillar, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You used Zidian on her to bring her to you and you toppled on top of each other,” Wei Wuxian clapped his hands holding them together to illustrate to his dense brother. Did he not realise how they looked, how he looked? Never in his life had he seen Jiang Cheng look at a woman who wasn’t his sister so gently. “I’m surprised she didn’t smack you for that.”

“We’ve actually sparred before,” He raised his hand, “I lost.”

‘ _You’re not bothered by that?’_ Wei Wuxian seemed shocked by his lax response to his loss. As an extremely competitive person to the point where it was unhealthy, he couldn’t understand why he wasn’t disturbed by the fact that he had lost in a match or anything that could relate to a match of any kind.

“You lost?”

“Are you deaf?” Jiang Cheng raised a brow at the man. What was wrong with him today? And what was with the sudden questions about him and Liren Jiao. He had originally come to the training fields to think about something other than his confusing thoughts about her. Especially when it came to her relationship with Jin Haiqi.

“What does it matter if I won or lost? I just came here for some peace and quiet and here you are disturbing it.”

“Or you came here polishing away some conflicting thoughts because you can’t seem to figure it out?” Wei Wuxian hummed knowingly earning a slap to the back of his head. Jiang Cheng hated that he could read him so easily, feel his emotions so clearly but deep in his heart, he knew he was grateful for this because it spared him the effort of having to talk about it and that in itself was embarrassing.

“Shut up about it would you?” Jiang Cheng finally told honestly, taking one last look at Sandu before sliding it back into its sheath, laying it across his lap with a sigh, “I don’t want to think about them.”

‘ _Them?’_ He raised a brow, “Who’s _them_?”

“Liren Jiao and Jin Haiqi,” Jiang Cheng rubbed his eyes tiredly, “He pisses me off whenever I see him, I don’t know why but I just feel so irritated the minute my eyes land on him even worse when I see them together.”

Taken aback, Wei Wuxian wanted to scream in excitement for his brother. Did he not realise what he was saying? How he said it? Was this how girls were like when they decided to tell their closest group of friends about the boy they liked? He certainly felt like one of them at the moment and he wasn’t sure he could keep his face neutral the longer the conversation continued, _‘Well I’ll be damned..’_

“Jiang Cheng, are you sure it’s not-”

Interrupted by the sounds of violent coughing, Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng turned to peek at their visitor. From the corner of his eye, Wei Wuxian saw Jiang Cheng’s face contorted in a weird way that he couldn’t himself explain. It was a mix of wanting to go out and help her or staying behind their hiding place and deciding when to come out right then and there to go help her. Liren Jiao.

Removing her hand, she spat out a mouthful of blood, “Shit..”

Quickly, she withdrew a talisman, loosening her robe and pulling it down her shoulder. Covered in black markings, markings that Wei Wuxian knew all too well, were of a vicious curse mark wrapping around her arm like a wisteria vine growing and spreading the longer it was on its host draining it of her energy before it moved to drain their life.

At seeing his brother about to go to her, he clutched his collar tugging him back, “Don’t,” Wei Wuxian shook his head, “Wait.”

“...” Glaring at the man who stopped him, he did understand his logic for doing so. Like sand, Liren Jiao could evade him easily, slipping through his fingers no matter how hard he tried to grasp. She had lied to him after all. Why had she? Was it because he was a Sect Leader that she withheld herself from telling him? Or that she didn’t trust him? He hadn’t seen such marks before and given the blackish blood that Liren Jiao had spat out, it definitely wasn’t a good sign.

“Chi! Come to me!” Liren Jiao called leaning against the post for support. In moments, her hawk sounded, descending and landing on her knee. Raising his wings, he made unhappy noises, as if he were scolding her for having such a mark on her body. Raising her hand, she laughed, “I know, I know,” Liren Jiao held out the talisman, “You can talk you know, we are alone.”

“If I may say, **you** are a foolish Master,” Chi spoke putting emphasis on ‘you’, shocking both Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian. They had seen many things in life but never a spiritual beast that was capable of human speech. There had been tales, even teachings in all sects that those blessed with such high cultivation could achieve something like that but few if not, none could be alive to tell the tale. “You should seek out Wei Wuxian,” Chi advised, “He could help you with this.”

“He has forsaken the dark arts,” Liren Jiao held her shoulder, “I couldn’t ask him to do such a thing. Do you not trust me to expel this on my own?”

“Even so, he is the most knowledgeable, you are reckless,” Chi argued, “Master, I can feel the hostility of this mark. If you don’t rid this off you soon, it will start to drain your life force. Your spiritual energy is draining by the minute and you won’t have long until it’s completely depleted, from where did you receive such a deadly mark?”

“From Sect Leader Jin, when the boulders fell on top of us,” Liren Jiao sighed, dropping her head against the pillar to look up at the evening sky, “I knocked him unconscious to transfer the curse to my body, his cultivation is much lower than mine, he wouldn’t have lived long. We’ve lost enough leaders, Lanling Jin especially. There can be no stability if the leadership keeps changing. Plus there’s Sect Leader Jiang if he lost his only living blood relative what would become of him?”

“You understand his feelings on the matter better than anyone,” Chi nuzzled her cheek affectionately. Chuckling, Liren Jiao nuzzled back as Chi added, “You should tell him, he has a right to know, the life of his hatchling was in danger.”

“Let’s focus on this first before anything else,” Liren Jiao pointed to her shoulder, waving the talisman in front of Chi playfully. With what little energy she had left, she set the talisman aflame, burning a bright blue, “Chi.”

“Yes,” Chi hovered above her, his dark form glowing in golden energy. With a cry, the ground Liren Jiao was encircled in an array her curse burning away bit by bit. Gritting her teeth she told him to hurry with the process to which he warned calmly, “This will be painful, prepare yourself, Master.”

“I’ve had worse,” Liren Jiao resigned herself raising her hand to form her fingers into a seal, “Purify.”

Both men had to applaud her for being able to sit upright throughout the whole ordeal. To be able to purify oneself was not something that was easily accomplished. To purify a curse mark was to burn away at the impurities, it left no scar when healed with the right medicine but it was not easy to find. Normally, one would need the help of another person who has well-versed in such arts let alone be able to rid the host of such evil intents. However, with all it’s good, to purify a being also came with it’s bad.

Purification was a double-edged sword, while it did relieve the host of such animosity depending on the severity of the curse, it also cost the host their health in return, physically and mentally. Not many that Wei Wuxian had seen were capable of such skills but having seen Chi speak, he surmised that he shouldn’t have been that surprised.

Spiritual beasts had their own cores at birth, cultivated in different ways with their master. Like humans, they had to earn their respect, their trust and in return, you would be granted their loyalty, their trust, unshaken and faithful to no one but their master till death. Depending on their Master, spiritual beasts cultivated in different ways, some grew stronger over time, others actively cultivated with their owners to grow their cores together and few, like Chi, had managed to cultivate on their own developing their own skills and abilities, strengthening themselves as time passed.

“Master! We are nearly finished you need to stay conscious,” Chi called, returning the pair's attention once more. Looking down at her arm, which was once covered in black markings was now red from the burns, inching away until it was at her shoulder. Biting down on her lip hard that it drew blood, Liren Jiao helped with what little energy she could spare and with a shaking hand, despite the latter’s advice, spent her energy to help him reinforce the purification array that surrounded her limp form.

As the last of the curse burned away, the array that once surrounded her had now faded. Descending, Chi came up to her stumbling on his landing as he did so. Not only was she completely drained, but Chi had also spent most of his spiritual energy purifying Liren Jiao. “Master, we must rest.”

Tiredly nodding, Liren Jiao moved slowly to cover herself pulling her robes together loosely. Shrugging at the dishevelled appearance, she made to stand, only to fall forward and land on her side. Her body felt like that of jelly, her eyelids like iron weights. Her body needed rest and it screamed for it now more than ever. Her ears tuning out Chi’s urgent voice, her eyes closed, her body relaxing in sleep.

“Master? Master!” Chi scanned the field frantically. He knew the whole time that they were not alone and decided to go to where their eavesdroppers were hiding. With that resolve in mind, Chi mustered up the last of his strength, flying over to where Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian had hidden in a gust of strong wind. Relieved that it was someone that he knew, Chi urged, “Sect Leader Jiang, Wei Wuxian, I need your help. My Master has collapsed.”

“You knew we were here?” Wei Wuxian seemed shocked at having been caught so easily by the spiritual animal.

“There will be time for questions later, please help my Master!”

Without needing to be told twice, Jiang Cheng immediately went to her side, using the end of his sleeve to wipe away the dirt and blood from her face with gentle movements. Satisfied, he picked her up mounting Sandu and nodding to Chi, “Lead the way.”

“I’ll let Jin Ling know!” Wei Wuxian waved as he ascended higher into the sky making sure to hold Liren Jiao closer to him. Looking down at Wei Wuxian, he nodded his eyes full of trust, that made the other grin at him like he always did. That grin that everything would be alright, the grin that had helped him and reassured him countless times in their youth, the grin that never failed to ease his worry. Replying before he was out of earshot, Jiang Cheng called, “Got it!”

“Follow me, Sect Leader.”

“Mn.” Jiang Cheng held Liren Jiao closer to him. She looked rather pale, paler than he had remembered her being and internally scolded himself for not being more persistent about wanting to know the cause of her pain. Stirring, Liren Jiao groaned, “Where..?”

“Rest,” Jiang Cheng spoke quietly, readjusting her with ease so that her head rested comfortably on his shoulder. Nodding tiredly, Liren Jiao pressed her hand against his chest, “Forgive me.”

“Shh..” He hushed, surprised at his own gentleness, “I have you.”

“We are arriving Sect Leader,” Chi glided down to the nearby pond where Jiang Cheng and Liren Jiao had… Shaking the memory from his mind, he dismounted walking as Sandu sheathed itself with a metallic clap. Placing her down to rest against the trunk of the tree, Jiang Cheng quickly pulled out a container, twisting the lid and applied the salve to her burns silently apologising for the discomfort that had shown on her sleeping face.

“Thank you for helping my Master,” Chi spoke with a tired voice, “I was wrong to prejudge you upon our first encounter, I hope you can forgive my behaviour towards you.”

“It’s fine,” Jiang Cheng twisted the cap, readjusting her clothing with practised and quick motions. Removing her hair from her face, Liren Jiao murmured her head falling into his hand, “Sect Leader?”

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry for hiding it from you,” She smiled, opening her eyes slowly to meet his. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Jiang Cheng nodded unsure what else he was supposed to say or do now that the thought to help her was over with. “We’ll talk once you’ve recovered, no evasions.”

“Sure,” she patted the spot beside her slowly, “Wake me in three hours.”

“Mn.”

“I will leave my Master to you,” Chi stood, spreading his large wings as Jiang Cheng took the spot beside Liren Jiao, “I have something I must do when she awakens call for me and I will come to you.”

“Alright,” Jiang Cheng nodded, watching the beast take flight before turning his attention to Liren Jiao who was now fast asleep the soft breeze caressing her silver hair as it danced on the wind. Falling to the side, he caught her, placing her head against his shoulder. His hand, still on her head, rubbed soothingly, then combed through her hair, careful, contemplative, gentle. A part of him wanted time to stop, to let this moment last longer than three hours, to be beside her for as long as he could.

‘ _I think I..’_

_You **know,** Jiang Cheng._

As his mind began to think, his heart moved his body, his lips pressing against her forehead tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hesitated on whether to have Chi talk in my fic, but I felt like it was right. 
> 
> (I'm sorry if you don't get it, but I don't know how else to phrase it.)
> 
> :)


	22. Night Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments in the previous chapter, half of me felt stingy for doing that, especially at the end but I'm pleased by your reactions and comments nonetheless.
> 
> Again, thank you!  
> :D

‘ _What have I done?’_ Jiang Cheng wanted to slap himself as he walked the lantern-lit halls of Koi Tower. Retreating to his favourite spot within the tower, he made his way to the gardens, sitting on the bench where he could take in the view of the water attraction. On his way, he passed smaller attractions, some with pavilions surrounded by flower beds, others with ponds that had fish swimming, all very beautiful and serene.

Passing one, he saw Liren Jiao seated by herself in one pavilion, reading a book, the warm light of the lantern surrounding her form in a beautiful glow that melted Jiang Cheng’s heart. It had been a couple of days since they had last had a proper conversation with each other and Jiang Cheng couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eyes after what he had done.

Half was thankful that she never pressed him and yet, another half of him had wanted her to go after him. To ask him what was wrong so that he could talk about the matter naturally. He liked the relaxed atmosphere that she had about her, a stark opposite to his own. Because he inherited his Mother’s traits, many were fearful, extremely cautious, more so of his famously short temper.

What had surprised people was how he hadn’t lost his temper much. He would get irritated yes, but he hadn’t reached the level where he would fly into a rage. There had been many times where he had come close, but Liren Jiao was always close by, calming him unbothered when he glared at her, unflinching when scolded to be left alone. She always came back, always smiled and he took great comfort in that.

Smiling when she sneezed, Jiang Cheng’s body moved to go to her, one foot in front of the other. It was only until he came closer that he noticed the round spectacles resting on the bridge of her nose.

‘ _Is her eyesight bad?’_

“It’s awfully late,” Liren Jiao turned the page, an amused smile bending her lips, “Shouldn’t you be asleep Sect Leader?”

“I can’t sleep,” Jiang Cheng stopped at the steps, unsure whether his presence would be welcome at the table. Smiling, Liren Jiao offered, “Sit with me if you want and, if you don’t mind, could you wait until I finished this page?”

“Sure,” Jiang Cheng took his seat across from her, glancing at the book in her hands. A plain maroon coloured book with the title ‘Folklore’ yet there was no author. In comfortable silence, he waited as she finished her page, placing the simple bookmark that had a child’s drawing of what he took for as a fish before it was hidden beneath the sea of pages.

Placing the book down, Liren Jiao removed her glasses, rubbing her eyes. “Is something bothering you Sect Leader?”

“Nothing is bothering me,” Jiang Cheng replied a little too quickly for his liking and he frowned at himself for doing so. Glancing up at Liren Jiao she placed her glasses back onto her nose, looking at Jiang Cheng with a soft look. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he managed to ask, “I never knew you wear spectacles.”

“My eyesight is passable in everyday activities,” Liren Jiao held the book in her hand shaking it with emphasis, “I need them for when I read, otherwise it takes me a while to see _what_ I’m reading.”

“I see,” Jiang Cheng looked down to his hands. Gathering his thoughts, he let out a quiet sigh. It was now or never, the questions that he had wanted to ask about what happened, during the fall, how she had managed to hide the fact that was potentially on death’s door and yet pretended all was well with the world. “I wanted...”

“Chi told me that you had spoken,” Liren Jiao held her shoulder. With a sigh she sat up, prompting Jiang Cheng softly, “Ask your questions Sect Leader, I will not evade you. I gave you my word remember?”

“Why didn't you tell me?" He gave her a look, "Why did you do it?”

“There was nothing to tell. I did it because I wanted to,” Liren Jiao met his eyes, filled with such sincerity that washed away any doubt that had grown in his heart, “You know as well as I what it’s like to lose family, we cannot afford to lose any more. My heart wouldn’t be able to take it, could yours?”

With a small shake of his head, Jiang Cheng couldn’t speak in the face of such truth. His heart too had barely kept together because of Jin Ling, had helped him to get by, to have a reason to keep on living to think about the good things in life. Liren Jiao understood that and that made him feel better.

“Does anyone else know of what happened to you?”

“Nie Huaisang, you and Wei Wuxian are the only ones that know of what happened,” Liren Jiao coughed, alarming the other. Raising her hand she shook her head, “I’m fine.”

“Every time you say that I believe it less and less.”

“Every time you say you’ll break my legs, I don’t believe it at all.” she shrugged indifferently.

“You want to test that?” Jiang Cheng cracked his knuckles in an act of intimidation, to get a rise out of her. What came next almost made his mouth drop open. Almost.

“Come then,” She challenged, raising her leg towards him without an ounce of hesitation, “Break my leg.”

“At least act like you’re afraid,” Jiang Cheng sighed in defeat, deflating at once. Did she not know about the stories of him? That topped with his deep frown that was plastered on his face for the majority of his life that scared many away in fear of him. Not her, not once. Even in the face of his temper, she didn’t flinch, his threats she challenged with equal danger, it lit a fire in him every time.

“I am not afraid of you Sect Leader,” Liren Jiao spoke truthfully, “I never will.”

“Do you even know about me?”

“I know you have a short temperament as your Mother did,” She smiled when she saw his shoulders slouch a little at the truth. Tapping her chest where her heart was, Liren Jiao locked eyes with him, “But you have a good heart, just like she did. She cared for her Sect just like you and she was a powerful woman in her own right who stood by her ideals strongly – just like you. It’s an admirable trait to have Sect Leader. Hold your head high.”

“Thank you,” Jiang Cheng offered her a half smile, it was the best he could muster in his tired state but it felt genuine and one that Liren Jiao returned with a grin. “You are tired, you should sleep Sect Leader.”

The name, for some reason, he was tired of her calling him that. The formalities, the leader and subordinate relationship that he felt didn’t need to be upheld any longer. She had done so much and asked for nothing. Supported him from the shadows and offered a smile in the light. Just once he wanted to give her something and he had hoped it wouldn’t scare her away.

“My name,” Jiang Cheng drifted, fiddling with Zidian under the table out of habit.

Confused at the sudden topic change, Liren Jiao raised a brow, “Your name?”

A nod, “My name.”

“What about it?”

If there was ever a time where Jiang Cheng wanted to slap himself or let the ground swallow him whole, he’d have gladly accepted the invitation without question. Expressing himself wasn’t something that came easily to him and even in those times, he hadn’t needed to say much. Wei Wuxian, Jiang Yanli and Jin Ling had managed to pick up on his silent or brief communications well enough. However, Liren Jiao wasn’t like his family members, she was another woman from the outside and so, was not used to his brief expressions.

At first, he thought she was playing stupid but the look she gave him in return spoke volumes. As if to say: _‘Well what do you want me to do?’_ And he immediately dismissed the thought. Tense at his own boldness and lost at what to say next to recover from the moment of confusion, Jiang Cheng toiled at what he could do to salvage the situation.

Liren Jiao, on the other hand, contemplated on the words that Jiang Cheng had just spoken, looking into the candle flame that was barely visible behind its yellow paper curtain. His name? What did he mean by that? His expression had seemed lost to her and she held her chin to think carefully about what he really meant. He didn’t seem too happy about her calling him Sect Leader anymore, perhaps he wanted her to call him _Sandu Shengshou_?

‘ _No, that’s still a title,’_ She shook her head. Then it clicked, his name! Laughing at herself for overthinking, she couldn’t help but laugh even more at herself which garnered the man’s attention again. Why was she laughing? Was she laughing at him? Uncomfortable at his own thoughts, Jiang Cheng went to excuse himself when he felt a tug at his wrist, the mirth from Liren Jiao’s eyes and the tint of pink on her fair face that made his heart thud painfully.

“Wait, please,” She pulled him down again to sit, “I wasn’t laughing at you, I was laughing at myself.”

“Yourself?” Jiang Cheng instantly felt calmer at that admission, settling in his seat once more, even better when Liren Jiao touched shoulders with him the book still remaining in her lap after the sudden movement. Removing her glasses, she wiped her eyes and placed them back on before staring at Jiang Cheng with a gentle look, “Stay with me, Jiang Wanyin.”

‘ _My name..’_ Jiang Cheng’s blood rushed to his head, then to pale, then back to red the rushes almost making him light-headed that his head began to sway from the adrenaline. Concerned that he would be sick, Liren Jiao held him still, “Careful, Sect Leader!”

Snapping out of his daze, Jiang Cheng frowned at the use of his title and stared at her. Poking between his brows she apologised, “I’m sorry, but it managed to get your attention didn’t it?”

“Hm..” Jiang Cheng grumbled but didn’t refute the action, softening his frown somewhat. Pleased, Liren Jiao waved the book, “Jiang Wanyin, since we both can’t sleep, how about a few stories to pass the night?”

“Aren’t you halfway? I won’t get it.”

“I’ll start from the beginning,” Liren Jiao opened to the first page, relaxing in her seat a little more smiling when Jiang Cheng did the same, folding his arms across his chest deliberately making sure that their shoulders touched while trying not to make it obvious. Unbothered, she cleared her throat and began:

“There was a time long ago..”

* * *

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying yawned, stretching his arms over his head after having helped himself to some food from the kitchen that his lover had made for him in secret. Patting his stomach appreciatively, he looped his arm around his hugging tight, “That food was delicious! My compliments to the chef!”

"Mn.”

“Say, what’s the hour?”

“It is the end of Hai Shi,” Lan Zhan felt his husband stop. Curious he looked down only to be dragged away to hide behind one of the pillars. Hushing, Wei Wuxian pointed to a pair across from them with astonishment, “Lan Zhan, look!”

“Mn.”

To others, it’d have looked like he was as stoic as ever, never expressive and as elegant as one of the Twin Jades of Gusu could be. On the contrary, though, he too was quite surprised at the display that he was being shown at the moment. Why?

In a pavilion right across from where they stood in the dark, sat Jiang Cheng and Liren Jiao seated rather comfortably next to each other, as she read to him turning the page as she did so. Alerted, they hid completely as she looked in their general direction. Jiang Cheng, looked as if he asked her something to which she waved off the notion, settling in her spot once more.

Smirking when he saw Jiang Cheng shuffle closer to her so that their shoulders touched, Wei Wuxian felt a devious smile come across his face. _‘I knew it..’_

“She’s quite sharp to be able to sense us.”

“Mn.” Lan Wangji nodded. Raising his eyebrow a touch at his husband who puffed his cheek in jealousy. In revenge, he pulled on his lapels, bringing their lips together for a kiss, not too hard but not too soft. Grinning, Wei Wuxian jested, “Joking!”

Understanding that his counterpart had gotten jealous at his previous statement about Liren Jiao and had used intimacy to get back at him, Lan Wangji decided to play along with him. Taking him into his arms in one fell motion, he made a beeline for their room, mounting Bichen and taking flight the cries of his partner falling on deaf ears.

“We’ve already done our everyday activities!” he protested.

“I never said _once_.”

“Cheater!” Wei Wuxian complained half halfheartedly, throwing his arms up childishly ignoring the rush of blood that made it’s way to his cheeks. When he glanced up, he noticed the red that coloured the crescent of his husbands ears and still feeling cheeky, laced his arms around Lan Wangji’s neck holding himself closer to lick the crest of his ear, “Lan- _er-gege_ , hurry?”

Gripping tighter, he held him with one hand using the other to form his hand into a seal, channelling his energy into Bichen to fly faster than Wei Wuxian could ever remember him flying and it had made him laugh…

For the time being.


	23. Tender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 2000?! That's insane! Thank you so much!  
> Also, I've been hella sick so I'm sorry that the update took so long. I hate the flu, it sucks. 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!  
> :D

With slow steps, Jiang Cheng made his way over to the training field. It was a good day, the project to the arena had finally been completed with minor to no complications and everyone had insisted on a celebratory drink before they had to return home and go their separate ways.

“Liren Jiao,” Jiang Cheng called as they made their way down the steps. Turning on her heel, she smiled up at him as Jin Ling waited for her a few steps down with his arms folded across his chest, “He can have one drink, no more.”

“I’ll look after him,” Liren Jiao promised reassuring Jiang Cheng that she would protect him, “It’s not too late to come with us. Come and have a drink.”

“I’m not one for social gatherings,” Jiang Cheng shook his head. While it wasn’t a lie, he just didn’t feel like going out and socialising tonight. He did want a drink but he’d rather it just be him and Liren Jiao, under the pavilion where they had taken to reading through the night whenever he felt sleepless spending time together, talking, just small moments like that warmed his heart.

* * *

 After a few hours of finishing his tasks and helping a few disciples along the way, Jiang Cheng decided to go to the training field to let off some steam. Upon arrival, he was surprised to see none other than Liren Jiao herself seated atop one of the highest pillars, her legs swinging along with the gentle breeze that came past every now and then. The melodic playing of her pipa made him feel elated, light and calm. Mounting Sandu, he ascended to the pillar across from her taking a seat and waiting until she finished her song with closed eyes.

“Sect Leader Jiang,” Liren Jiao smiled, placing her hand over the strings to stop them from reverberating, silencing their tune. “What brings you here?”

“I was going to train,” He frowned at the formal title, “Where is my nephew?”

“He’s with A-Zan, he arrived a few hours ago. They are spending time together in the city. Jin Rulan is showing him around since A-Zan rarely comes to Lanling, was that not alright Sect Leader?”

“It’s fine, also, what have I said about the names?”

“People would consider this favouritism Jiang Wanyin,” Liren Jiao raised an amused brow, “I have heard that one of the elders was looking for you, they told me to tell you to go and wait for them in the usual hall.”

“I’m not going.”

“It would be rude to him if you did not go.”

“Another marriage proposal,” Jiang Cheng huffed, “I’ve told them to stop.”

“It must be hard on you,” Liren Jiao replied which shocked Jiang Cheng. Whenever he had told others that he rejected their offers for potential marriage mates they had often defended the elders saying that maybe he was being mean on not taking them on their generous offer, or try to guilt trip him because he had ignored their efforts of going ‘above and beyond’ to find him a suitable candidate.

Smirking Jiang Cheng averted his gaze, “You are the only one who has told me such a thing.”

“There would be other people who think the same as I,” Liren Jiao shook her head at his comment, “So? What will you do?”

“Turn them down, I am not going to accept an offer from the elders.”

“You will not marry? How will your Sect carry on if you do not produce an heir? Bloodline is crucial in a major Sect.”

“I know,” Jiang Cheng rubbed his temples, frustrated at the turn of conversation. He wasn’t going to yell at Liren Jiao for bringing up such an unpleasant topic but he felt like he was being backed into a corner unable to escape the prying eyes and ears of outsiders, the pointed fingers and hushed whispers.

**“** _**He’ll remain alone if he doesn’t lower those ridiculous standards for a wife.”** _

**“** _**I heard he got blacklisted because he was too high standard and insufferable, asking a barrage of questions would turn anyone away.”** _

**“** _**I heard he lost his temper during his second date that she cried, same with the third date, it’s no wonder he’s alone.”** _

“I’m sure someone as informed as you would now of my situation as to why I am still single,” Jiang Cheng grit out bitterly laughing at himself as he continued, “No one would ever want to marry me, if it was Wei Wuxian it’d be easy for him, I’ve even heard people saying that maybe it would have been better for him to inherit the role than myself, that I-”

“Jiang Wanyin,” Liren Jiao interrupted. Placing her pipa on the pillar next to her, she mounted her blade descending to be right in front of him. Taking his clenched fists from his lap, she held them in her own caressing his whitened knuckles until they eased somewhat. “Look at me.”

Reluctantly, he obliged her, turning his eyes to meet hers. By the use of her tone, he expected frown but instead, he was greeted with a smile and a soft squeeze to his hands. “Don’t compare yourself to others like that. You are your own person Jiang Wanyin, not Wei Wuxian, not your Father, your Mother, you are you. Is that not enough?”

“I’ve never felt like I was _‘enough’._ ” Jiang Cheng admitted.

“You are in my eyes,” Liren Jiao poked the centre of his forehead, “People will say what they want about you, compare you, but I want you to understand that even as others place their judgement on your worth, you will always be enough in my eyes. You don’t need to prove anything to anyone, not me, not the elders, _**no one**_.”

“You truly feel that way?”

“Yes,” Liren Jiao spoke with such conviction that moved him so profoundly and had shred away the cloud of doubt that had held his heart captive for so long that he had forgotten what it had felt like to be so free. Dropping her hand from his forehead, she smiled serenely, retaking Jiang Cheng’s hands into her own and offering a light squeeze as if to reassure him again, “My words may seem hollow but, if you ever need anything, call for me and I will come to you.”

“Anything?”

“If it is something that I can fulfil and not an outrageous request, yes.”

“Join Yunmeng Jiang,” Jiang Cheng held her hands tightly a small smile bending the ends of his lips at her shocked face. He didn’t blame her, jumping from one extreme subject to another always seemed to throw her for a loop, and this was indeed one hell of a big loop, “After the Conference, come back with me to Yunmeng.”

“Join...your Sect?” she repeated slowly.

“Yes.”

“I don’t think you would want someone like me in your Sect,” Liren Jiao made to move away from him, averting her gaze as she did so. In silence, Jiang Cheng took her cheek into his hand, forcing her to look at him. Eyes glazed, she shook her head, “You’ll only be disappointed.”

“‘Someone like you?’” Jiang Cheng raised a brow at the use of her words, “Why do speak of yourself like that?”

“I...” Liren Jiao closed her eyes, clearing her throat Jiang Cheng gave her the time she needed. When asked to stand on the ground with her, he obliged, floating down effortlessly and standing before her. Levelling his gaze, she began, “Your words carry weight Jiang Wanyin, I will consider it with much thought.”

With a smile, Liren Jiao turned to leave, the hand that captured her wrist ceasing her from moving forward any further. The silence that hung in the air was indeed heavy, heavier than they had ever had when conversing with each other. It wasn’t the dreadful kind, nor was it the kind where Jiang Cheng had to find a way to get out of it. Liren Jiao was finally reacting to him, showing more emotion than a graceful smile and soft words and he felt elated that he finally knocked down one of her defences.

“Is there something else?” Liren Jiao spoke evenly.

“Come,” Jiang Cheng dragged her away to a small clearing, away from the training field ignoring her questions as he continued to walk ahead, pulling firmly on her wrist to make sure that she would follow him. As they came to a stop, Liren Jiao looked at her surroundings, her eyes coming to rest on the pond in front. Confused as to why he had brought her here, she questioned, “Why did you bring me here?”

“Privacy,” came the gruff reply. Facing her, he made her sit, ordering her to stay in her place or he’d break her legs. Of course, she laughed at the threat and nodded straightening her robes. As her hand came to rest on her wrist Liren Jiao frowned then shook her head, “Never again.”

“What did you say?” Jiang Cheng came back a small box in his hand. Sitting on his heels across from her, he placed the small container in front of him, sliding open the lid he began to explain, “This is an incense burner, a special kind that Wei Wuxian told me about. I’m not an eloquent speaker on personal matters but I’m good at showing. I will show you something about me in exchange for something about you.”

“Are you bartering with me?” Liren Jiao joked lightheartedly, “Why would you trust me? I am an outsider.”

“Call it a test of trust,” Jiang Cheng repeated her words that she had told him from the other night. The reaction he got made his heart soar, her laugh sounded more genuine more _real._ Wiping her eye, she replied, “Using my own words on me Jiang Wanyin? That’s never happened before.”

“So? Will you agree?”

“I want to lean against the tree if we are to do this,” Liren Jiao scooped the incense burner in her hands, cradling it within her palms as if she were carrying a crying chick back to its nest. Placing it between them, Liren Jiao asked, “How does it work?”

“Wei Wuxian said we fall asleep and it somehow ‘activates’, he never really went into too much detail,” Jiang Cheng spoke matter-of-factly. Stiffening at the word sleep, Liren Jiao opened her mouth the softest of whispers leaving her mouth, “Sleep?”

“Is that a problem?”

“Sleep does not come easily to me,” she removed her saber from her side laying it across her lap and leaning against the trunk of the tree. In the same fashion, Jiang Cheng copied her position, sighing, “You forego sleep?”

“Yes, for reasons you are currently thinking.”

“Nightmares.”

“Yes,” She told him honestly her gaze drifting down to her hand, “If...things begin to go bad, wake me up.”

“You don’t have to do this,” Jiang Cheng reassured her watching her drop her hand onto her saber and gliding her fingers over its sheath slowly. With a sigh, she held her saber out to him, “I don’t trust myself to sleep with a weapon. Will you hold it for me?”

“Sure,” Jiang Cheng took hold of her saber and placed it on his lap. It certainly had some weight to it, more than his own sword Sandu and he wondered if all sabers weighed like hers or all were made according to the strength of their master. Trivial questions could come later, right now, he had a chance, an open window to get to know her better and vice-versa. He would show her something that no one had ever seen before and he was nervous.

Nervous of what she would think of him once they woke up. Would she accept him? Or would she reject him? Gazing at her saber that sat on his lap below Sandu, he shook his head of doubts, _‘She trusted me with her blade, that is enough for me right now.’_

Holding his hand above the small round burner, he formed his other hand into a seal telling Liren Jiao to follow his example. With a nod, she complied and both channelled their energy into the small ornament watching it glow a warm orange in the opening smoke flowing through and wrapping around there hands as if it were trying to connect itself to the source of where the energy came.

Calmed by the smell of lavender, it didn’t take long for Jiang Cheng to fall asleep, laying more relaxed against the trunk of the tree, one hand dropping at his side while the other fell on Yuliang. With a small smile bending her lips, Liren Jiao felt her consciousness fade, Jiang Cheng’s face being the last she saw before she let the darkness take her.


	24. Stories of Youth

Waking up, Liren Jiao began to stir slowly sitting up and taking in her surroundings. In a small room, she looked to her left and saw a portrait of different scenarios, a man fighting off a dog with his sword, another one with him flirting and blowing hearts to a girl in an attempt to woo her. Chuckling at the drawing, Jiang Cheng raised a brow at her and patted her shoulder from behind gestured for them to sit by the window.

On the bed, laid an injured Wei Wuxian stirring from his sleep. Turning their heads to the door, Jiang Yanli came through and sat quietly at his side watching over him. At seeing that, Liren Jiao smiled and told Jiang Cheng, “I looked up to your sister.”

“You did?” Jiang Cheng seemed surprised by the admission. Many had ridiculed her for her below average skills in cultivation and weak core and like most, pretended that she had little to no presence. In spite of that, she kept her peace and was kind to all but stood her ground against those who spoke ill of her family.

“Mn,” Liren Jiao watched her smile when Wei Wuxian awoke slowly sitting up with a groggy expression, “I always wondered how she was kind to everyone, how she was selfless to those who didn’t deserve it. What went through her mind when others talked behind her back? To me, she had a strength that I always wanted to have.”

“What would that be?”

“Her heart.”

“ _Still yelling?” Jiang Cheng looked at him seriously, walking inside with a pot of herbs in hand, “Think your injury isn’t that serious? If I knew you’d be like this, I’d have left you in Mt. Muxi.”_

_Displeased by his brothers' harsh words, Wei Wuxian pouted retorting by calling him names before beckoning, “Come here!”_

“ _What?” Jiang Cheng gave him a blank, uncaring look, “You’re gonna kneel down and thank me?”_

“At what time was this?” Liren Jiao laughed at their younger forms, so carefree and relaxed. How close they were to each other before he disappeared, before he became the Yiling Patriarch before he died. With a shrug, Jiang Cheng replied, “Around fifteen or sixteen, I brought Wei Wuxian back after he was trapped inside a cave with Lan Wangji and the Tortoise of Carnage. After they defeated it, we managed to dig them out and he was unconscious when I found him and brought him home, he had slept like a rock for three days and nights.”

“I see,” Liren Jiao nodded once, turning to the door when another walked through the door, his Father – Jiang Fengmian. Frowning at the image of his Father, Jiang Cheng turned his head away much to Liren Jiao’s amazement. As the group talked Jiang Cheng closed his eyes, blocking out the praising words of his Father to Wei Wuxian and the lecture to his younger self.

The tension was indeed unbearable and Liren Jiao went to sit close beside him, making sure to have their shoulders touch. When she felt his own relax, she focused once more on the scene ahead of her, his Mother – Yu Ziyuan – begin to argue throwing her son in front of her and holding tight.

“ _Look at him!” She urged, “This one is your own flesh and blood! Even if you dislike him just because I’m the one who gave birth to him, he still has your surname!”_

_Unable to look at his Father and Wei Wuxian any longer, Jiang Cheng averted his gaze as his Mother kept on persisting in her argument to her husband, “I don’t believe for one second that you haven’t heard of how the outsider's gossip.”_

_Wei Wuxian, out of concern and in no position to speak stared at his Uncle, eyes pleading, hoping that he would put a stop to the argument for Jiang Cheng’s sake so that he could be spared from hearing any more of the harmful words that were being spoken. Instead, Jiang Fengmian remained silent, his fingers curling into a fist on the small table at this side, “They say that even after so many years, Sect Leader Jiang still holds feelings for a certain Sanren, regarding the son of his old friend as his own. They are even speculating if Wei Ying is your-”_

“ _Yu Ziyuan!” Jiang Fengmian erupted, silencing her from carrying on that sentence, a deep furrow between his brows. Abruptly he stood, slamming open the door and walking away in silence the arguing tone of his wife following him outside, “Jiang Fengmian! Why are you walking away? Cangse Sanren and your servant Wei Changze were meant for each other. It’s a fact whether you accept it or not!”_

“This must’ve been hard on you,” Liren Jiao frowned at what she heard. Had anyone told her secondhand she would have never believed it. She knew of the strained marriage the two had had through the elders and her peers but she never would have imagined it was to a degree like this.

Shaking his head, Jiang Cheng finally spoke, “It wasn’t that, it was what was spoken next that I really wanted to show you.”

With a nod, Liren Jiao paid attention smiling when the man leaned against her a little more. As his younger self began to shout at his brother, himself in anger, he punched the door the paper sign of ‘Family only’ fluttering to the ground forgotten. As Wei Wuxian made to stand, his legs gave out but the resolution in his eyes burned brightly.

“ _Who said that you’re not worthy to be Sect Leader?” He struggled to stand, heaving himself up with much difficulty. Even so, he persisted, “Who said that being Sect Leader means that you have to follow the sect motto and rules? There have been generations of Jiang Sect leaders, I don’t believe that every one of them was the same.”_

_With shaky steps, Wei Wuxian managed to make his way over to his brother, clasping his shoulder tightly, “Jiang Cheng,” he locked eyes with him, “Listen carefully, in the future you’ll be sect leader and I’ll be your subordinate, just like your Father and mine.”_

_Eyes widening, Jiang Cheng was deemed speechless by his words, “Gusu Lan has Twin Jades, our Yunmeng Jiang also has Twin Heroes!” Removing his hand Wei Wuxian stood up straighter, a sure smile on his lips, “If anyone says you’re not worthy to be sect leader, I’ll beat them up!”_

_Throwing his fist up to go with his words, the sudden movement made him wince in pain, holding his chest as he hissed. At seeing this, Jiang Cheng’s shock subsided and offered a comforting smile to his pained brother. Crossing his arms over his chest, he jabbed jokingly, “Look at how you are right now, who can beat you up?”_

“After our sect had burned, we were separated for a time and-” Jiang Cheng rested his palm over his chest. Swallowing the lump in his throat he forced himself to continue, “I was branded with my sects discipline whip by Wen Chao and then my core was melted away by Wen Zhuliu.”

“Your core? But-”

“Wei Wuxian gave me his,” Jiang Cheng explained of how Wen Qing transferred Wei Wuxian’s core to his own body when he was unconscious how they had been separated again when Wen Chao threw him down Yiling Burial Mounds. From his perspective, she was taking in all this information rather well, too well if he had to say. What was she thinking as he showed her his past, how he built up his sect from the ashes, the loss of his whole family and how bitter he had become as the years went passed with only an infant in his arms to keep his heart warm, to keep him sane, to keep him alive.

“I assumed you would show a small part of yourself,” Liren Jiao watched Jiang Cheng’s younger self cradle a tiny sleeping Jin Ling against his chest as he wrote reports, “Not your life.”

“I had planned to,” Jiang Cheng nodded, “But I guess I ended up showing you.”

“You overcame impossible odds,” Liren Jiao praised, warming Jiang Cheng’s heart at her honest words, “I admire your strength, your determination despite the whispers that were spoken behind your back, I don’t even think I would be able to withstand such pressure. To rebuild a sect in such a short amount of time must’ve taken a great amount of effort.”

“I was not about to let my family die out,” Jiang Cheng replied, “The only problem is that I can’t find a partner. I was banned from all female cultivators and I’m sure someone, as informed as yourself, can connect the dots.”

“Just because I am informed that doesn’t mean what I’m told is always the whole truth,” Liren Jiao responded softly. Surrounded by mist, Jiang Cheng looked around him in alert, “What’s happening?”

“My turn.”

* * *

As the fog cleared, her younger self appeared, seated at a table numerous stacks of scrolls and books surrounding her. “This was my youth,” Liren Jiao touched the walls of her room, “When I wasn’t studying, I was either training, meditating and cultivating my core all day, every day.”

“This was you?” Jiang Cheng looked down at her younger self, instead of her white hair, she had midnight black hair tied back into a high ponytail, wearing the proud uniform of Qinghe Nie. “I thought you were born with white hair.”

“Cultivation turned my hair white,” Liren Jiao looked out of the small window, beckoning Jiang Cheng over. When he came to her side she pointed to a figure outside of the window holding a woman behind one of the larger trees, her light moans reaching their ears. At hearing the sound, Jiang Cheng’s cheeks turned red in an instant, “That man holding that woman is my Father – Nie Kai.”

“Your Father?”

“Mm,” Liren Jiao nodded slowly, “He gloated about his status, wealth and mediocre strength, fluttering about with women in the pleasure district as well as in different sects, enchanting women to his bed with his smooth words and empty promises, he even brought brothels under a fake name just so he could feed his sexual appetite.”

“I had always thought he was a respectable man.”

“Many did, and the only people who believed me were Xing and Huaisang,” Liren Jiao smiled sadly at the admission, “He was very good at hiding his true self from his peers and others that he surrounded himself with. I guess that’s where I inherited that part of him – hiding I mean.”

“Your Mother?”

“She died of an illness when I was five,” Liren Jiao frowned, her hands balling into a fist at the memory of her Mother. “She was from Dongying. She left her home for my Father when she was young and he took her as his wife just to placate the elders from scolding him for sneaking off to sleep with numerous women every night, not that it stopped him.”

“But he was apart of the council within your Sect,” Jiang Cheng tried piecing the puzzle of her youth together, “How could he have-?”

“My Grandfather – Nie Shen,” Liren Jiao jerked her chin towards the door. At that moment, the door slid open revealing the man in question. A proud man who exerted power and dominance, Jiang Cheng could tell who she inherited her power off and was very impressed by him. Walking into the room and closing the door behind him with one and, the other holding a tray of tea and some snacks.

“ _Anzan,” Nie Shen sat across from her, placing the tray down on an empty spot of the table. Looking up from her papers, Nie Anzan gave her grandfather a small smile, placing her brush down, “Hello Grandfather.”_

“ _Drink,” he gave her a cup, “Where is your Father?”_

“ _Outside,” Nie Anzan sipped from her cup slowly. Frowning, Nie Shen sighed in disappointment at the answer. Looking to his granddaughter, his lips twitched upwards a touch, his hand coming to rest atop her head, “Good girl.”_

“I was eight here,” Liren Jiao smiled, “I went to Gusu Lan later ‘this’ year despite my Father’s protest that I was too young. My Grandfather ignored him and took me away from Qinghe and he told me that I had a half-sister in the He Baiying Sect.”

Nodding, Jiang Cheng knew of the He Baiying Sect. A sect in association with Qinghe Nie were predominately formed of women. It wasn’t the first sect to be like so but it was one that held high status among other small and upcoming Sects, much like his Mother’s former Sect – Meishan Yu.

“Did you meet her when you went?”

“No,” Liren Jiao shook her head, “I was too afraid of what she would think of me. Would she think I was like Father? Would she hate me because Father chose me and not her? I made a song for her and wrote a letter with the promise that we would meet in the future.”

“When could you find the time to enjoy music?”

“I had free reign to go wherever I wanted when I ate. As long as I went back home before my curfew my Father didn’t care and my Grandfather usually kicked me out of my room, saying that I needed to stretch my legs properly,” Liren Jiao smiled, “It was the only bit of freedom that I had. I would often sit on the outside one of the brothels to listen to the voice singing beyond the fence.”

Curious, Jiang Cheng looked over the fence a small boy washing clothes and singing in a foreign language to himself as he washed, hanging them on the line neatly one by one. He seemed familiar and he continued to stare at the boy. Then it clicked, “That’s Xing?”

“Mmhm,” Liren Jiao smiled, “I met him here in secret every time I went out to eat. He taught me street smarts, how to sing and communication skills and I taught him self-defence and how to read and speak our tongue.”

“But...here...”

“My Father owned this brothel,” Liren Jiao explained a furrow coming between her brows at mentioning that fact. Sighing, she continued, “I vowed to myself that I would become stronger than my Father, strong enough to stand alone and be whoever I wanted to be, to do whatever I wanted to do without having to ask permission for everything. I wanted independence more than anything and I eventually earned it.”

“You defeated your Father?”

“I trained with Grandfather and a handful of elders who were willing to help me achieve this,” Liren Jiao thought of her saber and smiled, “I received my saber when I was ten and I challenged my Father in front of Sect Leader Nie and the council.”

“ _Your daughter has the right to challenge, what say you?” Sect Leader Nie smiled clearly impressed with Nie Anzan, her head bowed low in respect. All eyes turned to her Father and he cleared his throat. Arrogantly, he looked down on her, “I accept her challenge.”_

“ _You will both wager something, yes?”_

“ _I wager everything I possess, wealth, power and status **everything,** ” Nie Kai raised a smirked at Nie Anzan, “What will you wager?”_

“ _My core,” Nie Anzan touched her abdomen, locking eyes with her Father, “If I fail, I will forsake my name, cultivation and have my meridians sealed off for life. If that is not enough I will seek out the Core-Melting hand in Qishan to melt my core in front of all who are seated here.”_

“ _You’re willing to bet your core for this?”_

“ _It is everything to me just like wealth is everything to my Father,” Nie Anzan answered courteously to Sect Leader Nie, eyes resolute, “An eye for an eye, nothing more, nothing less.”_

“ _You will regret saying that Anzan.”_

“ _That remains to be seen, Father,” Nie Anzan turned to Nie Mingjue, “I ask that you allow me three years to train in preparation for our match.”_

“ _Very well,” Nie Mingjue nodded once, “You are ten today yes?”_

“ _Yes.”_

“ _Then it is decided,” He looked sternly at Nie Kai, “Until your thirteenth, train hard.”_

“ _Yes!”_

“You defeated him,” Jiang Cheng whispered, “At the age of thirteen no less.”

“Negligence lead to his defeat,” Liren Jiao looked to her hands, “He disowned me straight after and I had to clean up his mess, work in the council and such. I pushed out the scum that resided in the brothels my Father owned and gave them to Xing and a few others that I knew would take care of the people that worked within.”

“So the man in Anshan?”

“Yes, he was one of them,” Liren Jiao laughed softly, “I was checking up on how he was doing while we were going to Yunmeng, the connections I was telling you about before we left Gusu.”

Jiang Cheng felt like an ass after that. When he had seen her walk out of the pleasure quarter with Feng close behind he had assumed that they had slept together or something along those lines and stormed off. Now that he had known the true reason for her visiting different brothels it made sense when she would always walk with the owners.

“Bringing a hand to her forehead, Liren Jiao winced in pain. Concerned, Jiang Cheng turned to her, “What’s wrong?”

“I think that’s enough for today,” Raised a hand, waving the problem away, “It’s just a minor headache that’s all, let’s pick this up another time.”

Raising a brow at her obvious avoidance of the actual problem she was having, he nodded slowly, “Mn.”

* * *

Waking up, Jiang Cheng sat up first feeling lighter than he had ever felt in years. Yawning, he turned to Liren Jiao seated beside him and his heart warmed at the sight of her. The moment did not last long when she began breathing heavily, her hands fisted tightly, her breath unstable as if she were drowning. With much effort, she could only manage a weak, “...Please...”

“Liren Jiao?” Jiang Cheng shook her shoulders roughly in the hopes that she would wake up. Taking her tightly fisted hands, Liren Jiao fought his grasp, “...Don't...”

“Liren Jiao!” Jiang Cheng tried to keep her still as he tried to wake her. When he saw tears slip down from her closed eyes, he halted wiping her eyes away and cupping her cheek, the other holding her hand firmly Jiang Cheng called her name again, “Wake up, Nie Anzan!”

As if she’d been splashed with cold water, she snapped awake her eyes still trying to focus to her surroundings around her. Holding her face so that she focused on him Jiang Cheng frowned, _‘This must’ve been what she meant.’_

“It’s alright,” Jiang Cheng reassured, his thumb wiping away the last of her tears with the gentlest touch he had ever done in his life. “I’m here.”

“Jiang...Jiang Wanyin?” Liren Jiao took deep breaths using her free hand to rest over his larger one, “M-my saber..is it?”

“It’s right there,” he jerked his chin behind him, Sandu and Yuliang crossed over each other. Why was she asking about her saber? Shouldn’t she be more concerned for herself right now? Especially after that nightmare that she had just awoken from. Was that what the headache meant? That she was going to suffer from a nightmare that she didn’t want to show him? What had plagued her so much that she went so much as to forego sleep for so long? Tiredly, she seemed relieved, “You’re not affected...I’m glad.”

“I’m not,” Jiang Cheng said bluntly then headbutted her without giving her the chance to retort. Grunting at the minor pain, he held their foreheads close together, “Payback for not telling me the problem.”

“Ah? You found me out,” Liren Jiao laughed, relaxing into his hold more comfortably, “I may have to rectify that.”

“If you do, I’ll break your legs.” Jiang Cheng gave another headbutt although softer. When she squeezed his hand Liren Jiao sighed, “So persistent.”

“Got a complaint?” Jiang Cheng’s cheeks turned the faintest colour of pink as she smiled leaning back and folding her arms over her chest, “Maybe I do.”

“Well, you don’t have a say on the matter.”

“Pulling rank on me?” Liren Jiao feigned shock, “That’s an abuse of power Sect Leader.”

“Shut up.”

From the opposite side of where the two sat, a pair of eyes watched them backing away slowly into the darkness, “This could get very interesting.”


	25. Confronting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently drowning in The Untamed series. Anyone else?

‘ _You’re not affected,’_ Liren Jiao’s words echoed in his mind, _‘I’m glad.’_

“I wonder what she meant by that,” Jiang Cheng mumbled to himself as he wandered aimlessly through Koi Tower. He couldn’t shake the image of her worrying about her saber affecting him. In what way? She gave him consent to hold her blade even if it was only laying on his lap. _‘I need to read more on Qinghe Nie sabers when I return home.’_

“Is something on your mind Sect Leader Jiang?” A familiar voice piped up from behind him. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he turned and nodded courteously to the man. Raising a brow at his fan, it wasn’t his usual one. This one was clearly from Dongying. On one side, was the picture of white Koi fish and the other black both facing the centre of where was simple but beautifully written characters that were not familiar to Jiang Cheng’s eyes.

Smiling, Nie Huaisang showed him, “Beautiful, isn’t it? Anzan brought it back from Dongying just recently, I’m sorry for hogging her most of the day, I understand that you had something to discuss with her? I’m told she is talking with Jin Haiqi if you want to find her now.”

“Jin Haiqi?” Jiang Cheng turned prickly in an instant from hearing the man’s name. It was obvious that he did not like him, just the mere thought of him or even glancing in his direction made him angry and he took a little joy in the fact that he flinched at his glare or shied away from him when he was in sight.

“You don’t seem pleased about him,” Nie Huaisang hid his smirk behind his fan, eyes glistening with amusement, “Has he done something to displease you?”

‘ _Exist,’_ He thought but didn’t verbalise. Instead, he opted to say, “Why is he so attached to Liren Jiao? Every time she is not working with me or another he is always around her like a lost duckling.”

“He used to be picked on a lot growing up,” Nie Huaisang told truthfully, beckoning Jiang Cheng to walk in step with him. Not at all expecting the man to be so forthcoming in telling the story, he listened with keen and attentive ears. “She saved him and defended him from everyone, told people that if they wanted to hurt him they would have to go through her. He clung to her side after that and they became close friends, we used to have sleepovers from time to time.”

“Close friends?” He raised a brow at the wording, unconvinced by the two words. True, it may have started out that way in the beginning, but he couldn’t help but feel jealous at the part of what was to come and just as he had thought Nie Huaisang nodded in silence, confirming his thoughts, “If you want the details you will have to ask her, I’ve already told you more than I should have.”

“Why did you?”

“I’m a head shaker, not stupid.” Nie Huaisang spoke firmly locking eyes with Jiang Cheng’s as they came to a halt. Not at all expecting the sudden change of subject he could only stand and listen as the other dropped his voice in a low but warning tone, “I know you hold affection for her. It would be best for you if you do not pursue this.”

“I’m not-”

“I’ve seen the way you look at her,” Nie Huaisang interrupted him, raising a hand to stop him from continuing on his sentence, “Do not deny it. I know the look of someone in love when I see it and I know the look of heartbreak. I will not allow you to lead her down that path.”

“You speak as if you already know the outcome,” Jiang Cheng felt his voice tremble with anger, his fists clenched so tightly at his sides that they too began to shake. Everything instinct in his body told him to punch the man into the pillar but they were surrounded by other people and this was neither the time nor place to start an argument where others could spread gossip and rumours.

‘ _He knew this and brought it up anyway,’_ Jiang Cheng glared, sparks of Zidian slowly wrapping around his form. Unbothered, the other continued gold staring into blue, “I do. That is why I am stopping you before you go any further with this charade with her. Using that incense burner was a bold move, but I would recommend that you do not continue on with this.”

“You were spying on us?”

“Many have scorned and cast her out because of the actions that she has done,” Nie Huaisang ignored his question and continued to give the man a lecture, “You wish to know her better? What will you do when you find out everything? Will you still stand here and look me in the eyes as you have done today and still say the same words with such conviction and determination?”

“That’s-” Jiang Cheng hesitated, giving the man the opportunity to strike another blow, “I know about your hatred for certain things, I daresay more than most people that you associate yourself with and this is why you should stop involving yourself with her any more than necessary.”

“You think I’d hate her for something she did in the past?”

“Forgive me for being blunt,” Nie Huaisang intoned, “But I wouldn’t put it past you.”

“You-”

“Sect Leader Jiang! Sect Leader Nie!” Liren Jiao waved from a distance a smile on her lips. Waving back, Nie Huaisang beckoned her over, placing the fan over his lips to say his last piece to a confused and angry Jiang Cheng, “I hope you will take my words seriously.”

“Sect Leaders,” Liren Jiao seemed to hesitate. Both concerned, Nie Huaisang encouraged softly, “You can speak your mind Anzan, you know you don’t have to be so polite with us.”

“It’s almost that time of year again,” Liren Jiao bowed, “I ask you to allow me to leave so that I can prepare.”

“What about Jin Haiqi? Where is he?”

“...I don’t know.”

“You argued again didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Liren Jiao seemed saddened by that fact and continued, “It doesn’t matter now, we cannot go back to how things were. I ask that I may take leave to attend to my matters.”

“What are those matters exactly?” Jiang Cheng raised a brow at her unusual behaviour. She seemed fidgety, almost as if standing here before them was a hard task to do. Then his eyes travelled downward and he noticed a small patch of red come into view above her high collar and immediately his temper flared. Was this the reason why she was avoiding his gaze? So secretive? Did she not want him to see what was on her neck because she felt like she couldn't trust him?

“Who gave you that?” He seethed, glaring at the mark.

Covering it, Liren Jiao tried to smile pulling her collar up a little higher to try and conceal it, “It’s only a trivial matter, please don’t concern yourself about it.”

“Nie Huaisang,” Jiang Cheng glanced at him, the other nodding once in understanding, “Just this once. Please take caution, I don’t want any commotion, not when the Discussion Conference is so close.”

“Mn,” Jiang Cheng came around taking Liren Jiao’s wrist and tugging her away without another word, “Eh-? Sect Leader Jiang? Wait, I have to go somewhere, it’s very important that I arrive on the day.”

“Come.” Was all the response he gave, uncaring for the looks that he was receiving from all they passed. Passing numerous doors and hallways, they both climbed staircase after staircase until they, at last, reached the highest floor in Koi Tower. Travelling the opposite wing from Sect Leader Jin’s, Jiang Cheng tugged her forcefully slamming open his door and throwing her inside. Locking the doors and slapping on a seal to conceal the noise that would most certainly be heard from even the lowest levels Jiang Cheng made his way to a very confused Liren Jiao, “Sect Leader Jiang, this- it’s not what you think.”

“Not what I think?” Jiang Cheng grabbed her harshly by the lapels, his voice heavy with venom. Removing the cloth from her neck he glowered at the offensive mark, “What I think is that he tried to force himself on you, tell me, am I right?”

“...We disagreed. We argued,” Liren Jiao frowned slapping his hand away from her person, “Why are you so angered? This has nothing to do with you.”

“I have the right to know as your Sect Leader if someone has forced you,” Jiang Cheng glared at the mark with fiery hatred. With heavy feet, he approached her closely forcing her back until she hit the wall. Blocking off her escape with his arm, Liren Jiao sighed pinching between her brows, “May I speak freely?”

“You know you can.” Jiang Cheng raised a brow at the question, his eyes widening when she glared back, “Good.”

Pushing against Jiang Cheng with more force so that he would move she shoved him on the bed forcing him to lay down as she mounted him. Grabbing his chin, she forced him to look into her eyes, “Listen closely, Haiqi and I were lovers as teens, he asked that we elope and I declined. He argued that we should be together again and I declined again, he tried to kiss me and I rejected him, he marked me because he hoped to spark something within me and he did not. I feel nothing for him Jiang Wanyin, whether or not you believe me is up to you but I swear that I am telling you the truth and nothing but.”

Dumbfounded by her straightforward actions and words Jiang Cheng could only stare wide-eyed at her. She had strength, he knew but she had never used such strength like this, to push him back so that _he_ was the one pinned down. With those facts that he was pushed down made his face turn the colour of blood. He opened his mouth to retort but the words never came out and so he could only flap his mouth open and closed as he tried to find his voice to say his words.

Releasing her hold on him, she sighed again shaking her head and sitting on his thighs now that their heated argument had finished. “I never wanted to speak about our relationship again but knowing you, you would never let it go, would you?”

“Probably not,” he admitted, “I had an inkling that you were a couple,” Jiang Cheng stared at the ceiling, his hands naturally coming to rest on her knees that came at his sides, “But I never thought that he would do such despicable actions to you. I should break his legs for what he did.”

“I’m flattered that you are angry on my behalf,” Liren Jiao patted his chest in an attempt to comfort his bristling anger that calmed considerably at her touch. When she tried to retract her hand he clasped it tightly in his refusing to let go, “But you need not concern yourself with me, we argued over the past, that is all.”

“It doesn’t sound like it’s ‘in the past’ to him,” Jiang Cheng furrowed his brow. He hadn’t intended to yell at her like he did, and yet, just like she had told him that night she never flinched from him, tried to keep her distance, yes, but she stared at him with those eyes, those golden eyes that never stared at him, but through him, as if she saw his true intentions in his heart.

“ _I am not afraid of you Sect Leader, I never will.”_

“He made his choice about where I stood in his life a long time ago and I have come to accept that. I have moved on and so should he,” Liren Jiao removed her body off of his, choosing to sit beside him on the edge of the bed while her hand was captured by Jiang Cheng’s larger one. Staring out of the window, she smiled sadly, “It was a long time ago Jiang Wanyin. Do not let Haiqi get to you.”

“Hmph,” Jiang Cheng relaxed, releasing a deep, long satisfying sigh, “About the other day..”

“Hm?”

“When you said I wasn’t affected,” He stared up at her, eyes clear and calm, “What did you mean?”

“Huaisang never told you?” Liren Jiao seemed shocked by the question that the genuineness of her expression threw Jiang Cheng into an overflowing pool of doubt and endless theories and possible scenarios that this conversation could end. Unable to say anything but shake his head slowly he asked, “Am I supposed to know something?”

“I thought since he and you were close friends-” She cut herself off from continuing the thought and instead chose to smile down at him, the glow of the setting sun shining on her pure silver hair. “Perhaps you should ask my cousin, he would be more of an eloquent speaker on the matter than I. That is, if he is willing to tell you.”

“You make it sound as if you’re explaining what Gusu Lan’s headbands mean,” Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes with a huff. When he felt Liren Jiao try to tug her hand out of his grasp she reasoned, “I have to be somewhere, remember? The problem has been settled has it not?”

“...Where are you going?”

“I’ll be out of Lanling for a little while, but I’ll be back in time for the Discussion Conference,” She assured him, “Remember what I told you before? Before you locked us in here with a sealing talisman no less!”

“There are plenty of eavesdroppers in this Tower,” Jiang Cheng shrugged clearly unapologetic for his earlier actions, “I’m not about to entertain them so they can go around whispering like a bunch of idiots.”

‘ _And yet you dragged me into your room,’_ Liren Jiao wanted to roll her eyes at his reasoning, _‘I think that is plenty of food for the gossipers without even needing to hear us talk..’_

“Uncle!” Jin Ling banged on the door, startling the pair to stand and panic. Scuffling around, and righting their robes so that nothing looked out of the ordinary Liren Jiao and Jiang Cheng lowered their voices and they bumbled around completely forgetful of the fact that there was a sealing talisman on the door, “Wait! Your robes are dishevelled, fix them!”

“Your hair is a mess!” Jiang Cheng hurried to re-tie her hair as she righted his robes, “And whose fault is that!?”

“Uncle? I heard you brought Liren Jiao into your room,” Jin Ling’s voice came to their ears, tinged with concern and awkwardness that made her smile, “I brought Nie Enlai with me, can we come in?”

“Go and answer the door before he gets suspicious!” Liren Jiao pushed him towards the door and moving over to take a seat at the table that sat in the corner of the room, unravelling a random scroll and withdrawing her spectacles and acting as if she were invested. Pleased with her level of acting – that far exceeded his own ability – Jiang Cheng took in a deep breath, removing the talisman and tossing it to Liren Jiao the sound of crumpling as she caught it and stuffed it away without batting a lash made him smirk.

Opening the door, Jiang Cheng let the two teens inside eyeing the bag that Nie Enlai carried with him on his back. With thanks, Nie Enlai and Jin Ling made a beeline to Liren Jiao each taking a seat to sit at her side on the table.

“Why are you reading those boring reports? Aren’t they a pain to read?” Jin Ling tilted his head with a raised brow then he seemed to have gotten an idea and pointed rudely at his Uncle, “Are you making her do your work for you?”

“It’s not like that Jin Rulan,” Liren Jiao assured him, lowering his hand with her own, “He was just asking for a second opinion, I think the plan is fine or do you think something else should be added?”

“Show me,” Jin Ling took the scroll into his hands and scanned over it. Nodding, he rolled it back up and tied the strings before placing it back onto the pile “I think it’s fine.”

“Well three opinions should surely be enough to persuade you,” she looked to Jiang Cheng a small mischievous smile tugging the side of her lips. Breaking his silence, Nie Enlai placed the bag in front of him pushing it into Liren Jiao’s hands, “Travelling clothes and your horse is in the stables.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?”

“I’ll be sure to visit once the Conference is over.”

“Where are you going?” Jin Ling asked.

“She’s going to visit our family grave,” Nie Enlai replied innocently much to Liren Jiao’s displeasure. He wondered why she was being secretive about wanting to visit her family grave, was there something more to it than just that? Throwing the bag over her shoulder, she ruffled both teens hair softly, “Your friends from Gusu Lan will be arriving within the week, try not to get up to mischief while they are here.”

“We won’t,” Jin Ling insisted crossing his arms over his chest in a prideful manner that made her smile. Ruffling his hair, she joked, “Well, if I do hear that you did get in trouble with A-Zan and the others, I’ll try to restrain myself.”

“From what?”

“From saying, ‘I told you so.’” She stood despite his arguing with powdered pink cheeks. Throwing the bag over her shoulder she inclined her head, “I should be going if I am going to be back in time. Behave you two.”

“We will!” Nie Enlai waved happily, “Be safe Mother.”

“I almost forgot,” she went to the window and calling, “Chi!”

Almost straight away, he came through the window and perched on her arm inclining his head and seeing Jin Ling looked back up to his Master as if to ask permission, to which she laughed lightheartedly, “He is old enough now, he deserves to know and I trust Jin Rulan to keep a secret.”

“Know what?” Nie Enlai perked up at the statement, switching between looking at Chi and Liren Jiao with curious eyes. Perching on Nie Enlai’s arm, Chi nuzzled him gently careful to watch out for his sharp beak before uttering, “I can finally speak to you, my little hatchling.”

“You can talk?!” Both teens startled the hawk with their combined excitement amusing both adults that stood quietly next to each other. “Since when? For how long? Mother, you’re amazing! Just how high is your cultivation?!”

“Now, now, that’s enough questions,” Chi flapped his wings distracting both teens and missed the sigh of relief that escaped her pale pink lips, “For now, you must practice in preparation for the Conference, it is time for your training again.”

Whining, Nie Enlai sighed as Jin Ling smirked, “Yes, Chi.”

“Good.”

“Watch that they don’t get into trouble,” Liren Jiao gazed at the teen affectionately, her heart filling with love at his carefree attitude and smiles. “Safe travels, Master. Feng and Xing will be waiting for you at the outskirts of the city.”

“Alright.”

“Did you need any help with anything?” Jiang Cheng offered, standing and offering a hand to carry her belongings. Mouth gaping, Jin Ling watched his Uncle and Liren Jiao as they talked to each other, “I’m fine, this isn’t that heavy.”

“Hold still,” He pulled her robes up a little higher to cover the red patch that marked her fair neck. Taking his hand she slipped him a small piece of paper, lowering her voice so that only he would hear, “This is only for your eyes, understood?”

“Mn,” Jiang Cheng took at folded parchment with a firm nod, “I got it.”

“Good,” she smiled bidding the teens another farewell before leaving, shutting the door behind her. Sharing a look that spoke volumes, Nie Enlai and Jin Ling could only stare dumbly up at the man as he looked to his hand, moving his fingers as if he were missing something. Looking to the small slip, he decided to take a peek, it wouldn’t hurt, right?

Opening it, he read the contents: _Only an idiot would look._

Surrounded by purple sparks of Zidian, Jiang Cheng stormed out of the room and looking over the rail to see his target smiling as if she did nothing wrong. Taking a deep breath he shouted at her, scaring away the people who stood nearby, “Stay fucking there! I’m going to break your legs!”

Unfazed, she grinned, waving as she left, “I’ll be sure to avoid you when I return!”

“You better not!” Jiang Cheng cursed back at her.

“Is your Uncle always like that?” Nie Enlai asked as he pulled two buns out from his pouch, handing one to Jin Ling as he unwrapped his and letting Chi have a nibble before taking a mouthful himself as the latter rolled his eyes at his Uncle’s behaviour, “Most of the time, don’t take the threat seriously.”

Shrugging, Nie Enlai nibbled on his food, “Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I like the idea of Nie Huaisang being an all-out beast where his family members are concerned, being more open about them when he feels like they are going to be hurt in some way or another, (it goes both ways) especially after the loss of Nie Mingjue.


	26. Threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gods are testing me.
> 
> I'm sick and I'm going to watch The Untamed while I die under a blanket. Please take care of yourselves <3.

Walking with a basket in her hands, Liren Jiao, Xing and Feng all moved into a clearing to where a lone headstone stood. Each taking their respective duties of cleaning the area and stone, they all made an offering, each of them lighting a stick of incense each.

Offering their prayers, they all sat back in silence, only staring at the headstone with contemplative expressions. Taking a deep breath, Liren Jiao spoke softly, “I believe...If I hadn’t had you four with me, my name would also have been on the stone.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Feng huffed, ruffling her hair in an awkward but comforting manner. Jerking his chin to the headstone he continued, “Jiayi and Shiqiang wouldn’t have allowed it and kicked you back to the realm of the living some way or another.”

“You’re probably right,” Liren Jiao smiled at his words.

“Honey,” Xing looped his arm around Liren Jiao’s and clasping her hand. Resting his head on her shoulder, he sighed, “You would do the same for us, _have_ done that for us. You saved us, would do anything for us – you are just as deserving of comfort, isn’t that what you said to me when we were younger?”

“Did I say something like that when we were younger?” She played coy, earning a playful shove from both sides, “You were also more straightforward with your words back then. Now you act all mysterious, leaving small clues here and there. Do you enjoy playing games so much?”

“Games? With whom?”

“See?” Xing flicked her forehead, “You are doing it now!”

“You, Feng and Huaisang are an exception,” Liren Jiao raised her hands as Xing continued to hit her shoulders, whining with puffed cheeks as he did so. Catching his hands, she smiled down at him, “You three have practically known me my whole life, you are all like brothers to me, is that not enough for you A-Xing?”

“You seem different nowadays,” Feng caught Liren Jiao as Xing toppled on top of her, laughing and kicking his legs playfully in the air as he did so. Nibbling on the end of his pipe, he waved it in the air in a carefree manner, “You noticed it too? What exactly have you been getting up to in Koi Tower? You should take us to see Huaisang. Since he’s become leader, we hardly ever see him anymore!”

“When we return to Lanling, I’ll take you to see him,” Liren Jiao promised. All three talking to Jiayi and Shiqiang and reminiscing of the past, laughing and joking with each other and before any of them noticed, the sun had begun to set. Saying their goodbyes, all of them stood, “A-Mei, why did you choose this place to bury them?”

As Liren Jiao went to answer, Feng saw an arrow emerge through the trees, aimed straight for his head. As if time were in slow motion, Feng moved a strong pulse of golden energy bursting forth from his best friend, effectively knocking the arrow back and hitting the trunk of the tree.

At once, all three stood ready to fight. When a playful voice spoke, all three glared, “I’m honoured to see the famed Triumvirate. Tell me, Liren Jiao, how is it on the other side of the law? Do you enjoy it?”

“It has its ups and downs, as does everything,” she looked the arrow as their attacker sighed, “Ah? I forgot to tell you, the Monarch sends his regards~”

“‘His?’” Feng frowned, “I thought the person going after Mei was a woman!”

“I am the Monarch’s confidant, his closest companion. I am the only one who knows what he looks like and I’m telling you that he is definitely a man,” He laughed, his voice echoing in the night sky, “I don’t blame you for thinking it would be a woman going after Nie Anzan, she does have quite a few enemies amongst the ladies, though few are willing to act on their hatred to have you dead.”

“Why would the Monarch want A-Mei dead? I thought they were on good terms with each other.” Xing frowned, his eyes widening when their attacker let out a sinister laugh.

“Ah? You never heard? The previous head is assumed dead. They left one night and never came back. The seat had been unoccupied for so long that someone else had finally decided to fill that position,” He sounded confident. Unsheathing Yuliang, Liren Jiao glared, into the forest beyond, her body glowing golden with spiritual energy, “What is it that you want from us? I have cleared all of their debts so why has he sent you?”

“I’ve only come to send a message,” Another arrow was fired at their feet, a small parchment attached to the middle, “I look forward to seeing your reply.”

And with that, just as their attacker came with the air, he also left on the wind, quick and quiet. After a few moments, Feng motioned to pick up the arrow only to be stopped when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder, “Let me, I’ll check if it has a spell.”

Carefully, she checked the letter meticulously of any ill intent, hidden or otherwise. After giving the okay, she opened the paper, Xing and Feng peering over her shoulder, “What’s it say?”

“Xing, Feng,” Liren Jiao tore the paper with her energy, her friend's eyes widening at the display. It had been a long time since they had seen her so furious, so alive. Smiling, they shared a look between each other holding their chins high as she clenched her fist, “I’ve been lenient for far too long, I suppose this is the only way after all.”

“You were so stubborn before,” Xing smiled, moving to hug her tightly, “What changed your mind?”

“Before he was only hurting me and I didn’t care,” She shrugged, hugging her best friend back whilst leaning her head comfortably atop his own, “But now he or whoever they are, are beginning to target those closest to me. Their messenger just attempted Feng’s life, I will not stand on the sidelines any longer.”

“You best get to Lanling,” Xing pushed himself off of her, clasping her by the shoulders and speaking in an urgent tone, “Use that talisman, it’ll be the fastest way to Little Bun and A-Sang. Go, now!”

“When you are at Lanling, come to Koi Tower and ask for me, I will come to you.” Liren Jiao withdrew a talisman, tossing a flare stick to Feng and Xing separately. Stepping away from the pair as they grinned with confidence, they bid a brief farewell, “See you there!”

Gazing at her family headstone with fond affection, she threw down the talisman and like that, she vanished.

* * *

“If you scowl like that, it’s going to be permanent,” Wei Wuxian joked as he drank his wine. Across from him sat his short-tempered brother tapping his finger on the table impatiently. It had already been one week since Liren Jiao had left and with every day that had passed, Wei Wuxian watched him become restless to the point where he would wait at the entrance stubbornly insisting that he was only there to get some fresh air.

He also found out that when he took to roaming late at night, that he would wait in the pavilion where he had first spotted them together reading, the book on his lap and staring blankly into the peony patterned lantern. It made him both happy and worried that Jiang Cheng was looking forward to seeing that certain someone despite his denials and yet, it made him wonder what she had felt for him. Did she even hold affection for him? What did she think about him? He made a mental note to ask her at a later time.

Rolling his eyes, Jiang Cheng took a sip of his wine, “Shut up.”

“She’ll come back in time,” Wei Wuxian ignored his brothers sputtering, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “She has always kept her promises hasn’t she? That, and I don’t understand why you hate Jin Haiqi so much. He only said hello to us and you went and scared him off! I don’t think I’ve seen another man scurry so far away from you in a matter of seconds.”

“Don’t say that fucker’s name,” Jiang Cheng balled his fist unconsciously, “If it were up to me, I’d have broken his legs already.”

“What stopped you?”

“You know why,” he glared to cover his embarrassment as the other merely laughed lightly, “I’m only joking Jiang Cheng, you always take things so seriously.”

“You never do.”

“Well, I can’t argue with you there.”

At the steps to their shared pavilion, a golden array lit up a small space. Standing on their feet they read the writings on the array, Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian shared a look as they watched it rise from the ground and glowing brighter, blinding them and covering their eyes, preventing the pair from seeing the person emerge from it before the array faded away into thin air.

Readjusting their eyes to their surroundings, Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian looked wide-eyed at the person who coughed, falling on their knees as they tried to hold themselves upright. “Liren Jiao?!”

Something seemed off about her, Jiang Cheng watched her face, her eyes. They were glazed over and she didn’t seem to hear them. Getting up, she made to run only to end up on her knees again. What had happened to her on her journey? Taking her arm, Jiang Cheng helped her to stand looping an arm around her waist in the most natural way that Wei Wuxian had ever seen, “Oi, Liren Jiao.”

“J-Jiang Wanyin,” Liren Jiao seemed relieved at seeing him. The moment was fleeting however, as she pushed him away falling to her knees again, her legs weak and unable to hold herself upright without support. Using her saber to prop her body up, she coughed a mouthful of blood into her hand, some spilling through the cracks of her pale fingers.

Concerned, Jiang Cheng came in front of her telling a nearby servant to bring some water over as quickly as possible. Shaking her head, Liren Jiao hadn’t finished her coughing fit and eventually gave up all resistance, obeying Jiang Cheng’s orders to spit her blood into the grass. Placing a hand on her back, he checked her spiritual energy and he couldn’t help but ask, “What happened, your spiritual energy is dangerously low, what were you thinking using something like that?”

“I’ve used them before, so it won’t take long for me to recover,” Liren Jiao clasped Jiang Cheng’s wrist with her clean hand, eyes filled with worry, “Where is...Nie Lizan? Is he safe? Where is he?”

“He just left us ten minutes ago to go and pluck some herbs for medicine,” Jiang Cheng felt his face heat up slowly from how close she was. How she smiled at him when she found him, how warm she felt when he touched her again after not seeing her for over a week. Then he looked to her robes, she was not wearing his Sect’s but plain black robes and then he remembered, _‘_ _The change of clothes that Nie Enlai must’ve given her before she left Koi Tower.’_

“Apologies,” Liren Jiao moved to separate herself from him adjusting her saber so that she could strap it to her back. However, because she was still too weak, she had lost her balance and stumbled against the pillar. Knowing that she’d be too stubborn to take his help in carrying her to the infirmary, Jiang Cheng helped her to take a seat beside him, carefully, gently.

“Sect Leader Jiang,” A maid came forward holding a basin and cloth. Setting it on the table, Jiang Cheng moved to tend to her, taking the cloth in his hand and dipping it into the basin. Wringing it, he took her hand, “Are you an idiot? The Conference doesn’t start in another eight days, you didn’t have to use such a dangerous method to come back here.”

“I had to be sure...” Liren Jiao took the cloth from his hands, insisting that she was well enough to tend to herself. Wiping the blood quickly, another maid took the basin and cloth away, leaving the trio to their own devices. Raising a brow at her sentence he asked, “Had to be sure of what?”

“Well,” she shook her head with a small smile, “It doesn’t matter now.”

From the side, Wei Wuxian watched in silent awe at the pair that communicated easily and acted normally – or tried to – in such circumstances and he was taken aback by how Jiang Cheng kept watching over her, offering her a drink from his cup and she accepting it with a nod of gratitude. Silently, he went to remove her saber and Wei Wuxian was even more shocked that she had allowed it, placing it at his side next to his own – Sandu.

After asking a few Nie disciples and followers that had come to Koi Tower about why they were so cautious about others touching their sabers, each and every time he was pushed away saying that such information was incredibly private and should only be shared with those closest to them. While respectful of their wishes of not wanting to discuss the topic further, Wei Wuxian couldn’t deny the curiosity that ate at him for the entirety of the day. Maybe one finger wouldn’t hurt...

“Do not touch my saber,” Liren Jiao glanced at him a small smile tugging her lips. Pouting, he pointed rudely at Jiang Cheng, “How come he gets to but I can’t? That’s not fair!”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that,” Liren Jiao placed a finger to her lips, much to Jiang Cheng’s pleasure at seeing his brother kick up a fuss about something he had no clue about. True, he still didn’t know, what with his confrontational talk with Nie Huaisang and that made things considerably awkward for him to ask about the seemingly sensitive topic or anything for that matter, but he figured it would all pan out in some way, that maybe Liren Jiao would tell him when the time came.

“That information is a precious secret of our sect,” She continued with a smile at Wei Wuxian’s childish behaviour. Throwing his arms up he continued, “Fine, I’ll leave the topic be.”

“Thank you.” Liren Jiao began to move again, standing steadily on her feet. Relieved that she had the strength to keep her balance, the tug on her wrist made her turn around to face Jiang Cheng’s hard stare – a silent command – to sit back down should she fall again.

Rolling her eyes at his stubbornness, she instead grabbed his hand pulling him effortlessly to his feet and toward herself. Smiling, she suggested, “Come with me. If I say I’ll be fine you won’t believe me anyway.”

“That’s because you’re not,” Jiang Cheng grumbled at being caught out. Ignoring the disappointment that rose within him when Liren Jiao had released his hand, he watched her with close attentiveness should something happen. Having been refused when asked about why she used a transporting talisman, let alone why she had overtaxed herself to the point where she coughed blood Jiang Cheng resolved himself. Using the back of his hand, he felt her forehead, “No fever, good.”

“I told you I won’t take long to recover,” Liren Jiao sighed again, brushing away his hand lightly only to receive a light bop to her head, “Idiot, we discussed this.”

“Later,” She smiled at Wei Wuxian who grinned brightly, unable to stop himself from swaying side to side at their antics, “Where are you two going?”

“I’m going to see Lizan,” she answered, much to Jiang Cheng’s displeasure. Announcing that he would tag along too, he was ignored by his brother who instead made to grab both his and Liren Jiao’s weapon’s, Sandu at his side and moving to strap Yuliang to his back.

Seeing this, Liren Jiao tried to stop him, “Ah, I can carry it-”

“No,” He shook his head, strapping it comfortably to his back, “It would only hinder you.”

“Then,” She coughed a faint blush brushing across her cheeks. Avoiding his gaze, she strode ahead leaving the pair of confused brothers behind. Pointing, Wei Wuxian grinned, “Do you think it’s about the saber?”

Slapping his hand, Jiang Cheng scolded, “Don’t point, it’s rude.”

“You had no problem when I did it to you!”

“That’s with me,” He left him behind taking larger strides to catch up to Liren Jiao, “But don’t point at her.”

“Hey!” He ran to catch up as Jiang Cheng had walked beside her. Out of habit, she slowed her steps to fall behind him until she felt his hand take her wrist and pull her forward, “Walk _with_ me.”

“Yes, yes,” Liren Jiao brushed him off, her features now returned to normal that it made Jiang Cheng wonder what he should do to see her like that again, “Sect Leader Jiang.”

“What did I say about the names?”

“No.”

“Are you sulking?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Why do you frown?”

“Because I can.”

“Well then,” She looked away, clearly snubbing him, “ _‘Because I can.’_ ”

“I’ll break your legs,” He warned.

“I’m still waiting~”

Still, even as she jested, it did not erase the anxiety in her heart.


	27. Declaration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that 'Bold Italic' font is Japanese. Thought I'd better say before I forget :d
> 
> Thanks for the get-wells, I'm much better now!

“How are you still standing?!” Lan Jingyi fell on his back huffing from training. Sprawled beside him lay an equally exhausted Lan Sizhui and Jin Ling their chests rising and falling rapidly. In front of them, stood Nie Enlai taking a deep sigh to level his breathing. Straightening his robes, Nie Enlai looked to his friends a small smile on his face.

“Mother’s training regimen is harsher than this,” Nie Enlai explained. He had come to pluck herbs for medicine, but somehow or another, Jin Ling had found him and told – or to put it more bluntly – had forced him into training with him and it wasn’t long before Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui had found them and joined in on the training session, “That’s why she is so strong.”

“Get up hatchlings,” Chi hovered above the quartet before settling on Nie Enlai’s shoulder, “You wished to know my Master’s training regimen and you are all tired now? We have not reached the most difficult part yet!”

“It’s still odd to see you talk, I mean,” Lan Jingyi sat up crossing his legs and swaying his body with a giddy smile, “I’ve only read about spiritual beasts capable of human speech in texts and stories from other sects and to see one for myself is rather eye-opening. What was it like? To speak for the first time?”

“We can talk while you train,” Chi tilted his head, “Come on, stand!”

“Let them have a break Chi, they’ll be asleep before dinner,” Liren Jiao’s voice came into the fray, all boys standing right and centre while offering their bows of respect to both her and Jiang Cheng that walked side by side. Behind, Wei Wuxian burst forth arms wide and hugging all four teens as best he could. The momentum of when he jumped onto the quartet, they all fell back onto their backsides in a fit of laughs, Chi opting to perch himself on a branch above them and watch.

Laughing at how they were splayed across the grass, Jiang Cheng raised a brow at all of them, Lan Jingyi and Jin Ling groaned at the man to get off, Lan Sizhui and Nie Enlai laughed lightly each trying to calm their friends from scolding the man that mercilessly continued to try and keep them on the ground.

“Liren Jiao, I need help to hold them down!” Wei Wuxian raised an arm, taking a handful of Jin Ling’s robes to prevent his escape. Shaking her head, she raised her hand, “I’d be too heavy for them.”

“You’re not fat, it’ll be fine!”

“Who said it was fat?” Liren Jiao smirked at Wei Wuxian’s shocked face arms folded in confidence. Springing to his feet, he went to her side taking her arms into his hands and squeezing, “Wow, I might need to step up my training.”

“Surely you’re not too bad-” She took his arms into her hands and squeezing. Quiet, she placed his arms back down to his sides before clasping his shoulder, an apologetic look in her golden eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t pity me!” Wei Wuxian began to throw a fit, that was until Jiang Cheng pitched in and said, “Of course, he’s thinner than you are – muscular wise, I mean.”

“Well his physique is more slender than ours,” Liren Jiao nodded gesturing to their broad shoulders as an example, “We have broader builds, you remember mine is thicker. Not by much but it is.”

“I remember,” Jiang Cheng raised a brow as if she asked a stupid question, “But remember that Wei Wuxian is in a new body, not in his former one.”

“I know but I never would have thought that his new body was so slender,” Liren Jiao and Jiang Cheng began to delve into a conversation of their own, comparing notes on their training regimens and other parts of their body that they could possibly improve on, blind to their audiences’ reaction. It was only after some time that after Wei Wuxian sat in the centre of the teen group that he cleared his throat rather loudly, purposefully, so that the pair would pay attention to him.

With a grin as wide as the heavens, he asked, “Jiang Cheng, could you repeat what you said at the beginning?”

“You’re thinner than Liren Jiao muscular wise?” Jiang Cheng and Liren Jiao seemed confused by the turn of the conversation, both expectant to get an answer as to why their audience was staring at them so intensely, “Why are you staring at us like that?”

“How do you know if _I’m_ thinner than _her_?” He asked smugly, purposefully drawing out the ‘her’ while resting his chin in his hand. At hearing him speak that sentence, all the young teenagers blushed at the statement when the pair each reacted in different ways. Predictably, Jiang Cheng turned red in seconds refusing to face any of his audience while Liren Jiao just smiled opening her mouth to reply when a baby’s cries filled the silence.

**“** _ **Mama is here,”**_ They all heard the Mother’s voice, speaking in a foreign tongue. Looking to the young ones they all whispered amongst themselves. Leaving them, Liren Jiao went toward the cries of the babe until eventually, the Mother found her way to them, _ **“Oh, I’m sorry! I can’t-”**_

**“** _ **It’s alright,”**_ Liren Jiao raised her hands approaching the woman slowly. Shocked that she could speak their tongue, Jiang Cheng and company could only look to each other dumbly as they spoke to one another, the Mother seemingly exhausted from having to calm her child, _**“You are from..?”**_

**“** _ **My mother was,”**_ Liren Jiao smiled, looking softly at the baby holding out a finger for him to grab, which he did bringing it to his mouth and suckling. Relieved that he had finally stopped crying for the moment, her shoulders dropped. Smiling, Liren Jiao asked, _ **“May I hold him?”**_

**“** _ **Yes,”**_ She let Liren Jiao take him from her arms, moving them around to get some feeling back into them. Taking her finger from the baby’s hold, Liren Jiao offered her hair instead which seemed to please him. Laughing softly, his Mother who watched smiled as well, _ **“What is your name?”**_

**“** _ **Jin Sayuri, my son’s name is Jin Zanqi. My husband is rather fond of that name, he refuses to tell me why,”**_ She smiled, caressing the top of his head lovingly, _ **“I cannot speak the language here very well, I hope you and your friends can forgive me.”**_

**“** _ **Zanqi...”**_ Liren Jiao looked at the child with a softness that Jiang Cheng had never seen before and it made him wonder what she’d be like with her own children. Taking their newcomer to the group Liren Jiao sat beside Jiang Cheng Sayuri seated at her left, introducing her to everyone who greeted back respectfully.

“Thank you...for generosity,” Sayuri tried to talk, all teenagers coming over to have a glimpse of the child cradled comfortably against Liren Jiao’s breast. Overwhelmed by so many faces at once, Zanqi began to cry once more all teens backing away as if they had just touched fire. Hushing, Liren Jiao rocked him gently, “Shh, A-Qi. Your Mother is right here.”

“He likes you,” Sayuri smiled at her child, watching Zanqi grab a fistful of her silver hair and suck his thumb, “He usually cries...when new people hold.”

“Sing that song,” Nie Enlai raised his hand, “Sing that song you used to sing for me when I was a child Mother.”

“I don’t sing in front of audiences A-Zan, you know this,” Liren Jiao rejected him, all those in attendance dropping their shoulders in disappointment from her rejection at singing. Jiang Cheng included. Zanqi, however, seemed to be more and more restless as time went on even as he was clearly tired but refusing to sleep because of his curious nature to want to see what was going on around him.

“I guess I have no choice,” Liren Jiao sighed at their faces, rocking the small babe in her arms gently, “I don’t normally sing in front of audiences but if my voice isn’t to your liking well, that’s that.”

**“** _ **Sing!”**_ Sayuri cheered happily, clapping her hands softly in excitement. Ignoring the steady flush that came over her face, Liren Jiao took in a breath, and began:

**“** _**Rest, rest, child,** _

_**Be at peace this night,** _

_**May you have sweet dreams,** _

_**And grow up to be gentle,”** _

‘ _Isn’t to our liking?’_ Jiang Cheng wanted to say, and, judging by the looks of her audience, they could all agree with him too. There was no denying that she had a beautiful voice and deep within his heart, he felt it grow bitter with jealousy. He only wanted to be the one to hear her voice, to clamp her mouth shut and drag her away so that he’d be the only one. _Only_ him.

**“** _**Rest, rest, child,** _

_**I’ll hold you tight in my arms,** _

_**I’ll protect from bad things,** _

_**I’ll shower you in good things,”** _

‘ _Beautiful,’_ Jin Ling swayed in time with her voice, in rhythm with the song. What was she talking about, she had a lovely voice and he briefly wondered if this was what Nie Enlai grew up with and he was slightly jealous. For now, he felt sleepy and leaned against Nie Enlai, resting his head on his shoulder mimicking Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui’s actions with a small blush at his actions, purposefully ignoring the small smile his peer gave him.

**“** _**Rest, rest, child,** _

_**I sing this song for you,** _

_**Hear my heartbeat as you sleep,** _

_**The heartbeat that beats of love,** _

_**For you eternally.”** _

Fast asleep, Liren Jiao gave Jin Zanqi back to his Mother, watching with a small smile as he settled rather comfortably against his Mothers chest. Backing away, Liren Jiao smiled, _**“**_ _ **He looks like you, I bet he’ll be very handsome when he grows into an adult.”**_

**“** _ **I’m happy he has his Father’s eyes,”**_ Sayuri smiled, reaching one hand out she grabbed Liren Jiao’s squeezing softly. Quiet for a few moments, she tried to gather her thoughts. Nodding to herself she locked gazes with Liren Jiao her eyes hopeful, _**“You are the first one to have ever spoken to me, to actually acknowledge me. If we can, I’d like to be friends with you.”**_

**“** _ **Of course I will,**_ _ **perhaps I can help you**_ _ **speak our tongue if you would like. That is if you don’t mind**_ _ **,**_ _ **”**_ Liren Jiao smiled, clasping her shoulder with her free hand. As if she’d been given the greatest gift, Sayuri grinned from ear to ear nodding enthusiastically, _**“**_ _ **You would? Really?”**_

**“** _**Really.”** _

**“** _ **Um...Nice to meet you,”**_ Nie Enlai spoke slowly, unsure of whether he spoke the correct sentence. Nodding encouragingly, he continued, _**“My name is Nie Enlai,**_ _ **um...**_ sorry, that’s all I really know.”

“You did well son,” Liren Jiao praised making him blush at the comment. All turning their heads towards the bushes, Sayuri smiled brightly at the sight of Jin Haiqi. Whether intentionally or unintentionally, Jiang Cheng shuffled closer beside Liren Jiao so that their bodies practically touched side to side. Quietly laughing at his behaviour she whispered, “Remember what we discussed.”

“That remains to be seen,” Jiang Cheng glared at Jin Haiqi much to everyone’s confusion and amusement. Reluctantly, he came forward avoiding all and any eye contact with Jiang Cheng. Introducing, Sayuri gestured to her husband, “This is my husband, Jin Haiqi.”

“We know him,” Both replied in unison a small bubble of laughter escaping their lips much to Sayuri’s amazement. Continuing, Liren Jiao explained, “We are childhood friends.”

“Anzan, I was hoping to speak with you in private.”

‘ _Anzan?’_ Jin Ling raised a brow. The name sounded familiar to him, he knew he had heard it somewhere within Koi Tower and multiple times in Qinghe Nie and even in public when he had decided to walk the streets. _‘And she did say that she was apart of the main family.’_

Then it clicked. Eyes widening, he jumped to his feet in excitement pointing to Liren Jiao, “You-! You’re Nie Anzan! The famed _Tai Yuliang!_ Ranking first in beauty and in academics. The one who-mpf!”

Sidling in from behind, she covered his mouth, using the other arm to wrap around his shoulders and lock him in place. Smiling, she cleared her throat awkwardly as he fought her grasp, “Yes, yes. That is quite enough from you, Jin Rulan. I’ll let go if you promise to say nothing more.”

“Mpf!” Jin Ling protested.

“Sayuri, it’s nearly time for your appointment with the healer,” Jin Haiqi spoke softly, to which she remembered, standing on her feet and rocking Jin Zanqi in her arms. Taking a look at his child he gazed at him tenderly. As if the scene were too much to bear, Liren Jiao averted her gaze, blind to the worried look that Jiang Cheng had given her.

Holding her stomach, Liren Jiao hunched forward slightly feeling Jiang Cheng’s hand on her back mindful of her blade that was strapped to her person. Before they had reached the group, she had insisted that she was fine enough to wear her saber, that she wasn’t so delicate that she needed a lot of time to recover. Despite his arguing that he should keep a hold of it he gave it up only when he made the deal that if she felt any pain she would have to tell him first.

“It’s only minor,” she whispered, assuring Jiang Cheng that with a bit of medicine she’d be fine. After seeing his wife off, he asked again, “Anzan, our talk?”

“You’re not taking her anywhere where I can’t see you,” Jiang Cheng glared outright, uncaring for the looks of his audience that came his way. Excluding his brother, Wei Wuxian kept looking between the two, biting the inside of his cheek hard to keep himself from laughing so obnoxiously in front of everyone.

Sighing she stood, levelling Jin Haiqi’s stare, “We’ve talked about it Haiqi, there’s nothing else to discuss.”

“I’m not convinced!” He argued.

“Then I’ll show you,” Liren Jiao turned to Nie Enlai. Smiling softly at him she spoke to him, placing a finger to her lips, “Son, what I’m about to do, you mustn’t say anything no matter what. Is that understood?”

“Yes,” He nodded in all seriousness, happy that he could do something for his Mother. Moving to stand in front of the man despite Jiang Cheng’s insistence that she should keep away from him, to stay beside him, she only shook her head and instead told Jiang Cheng, “Hold out your hand.”

“Mn,” Without hesitation, he did as he was told still glaring daggers into Jin Haiqi. Hating the fact that he was looking down at him, he too moved to stand his hand still out, “What now?”

Closing her eyes, she smiled, “Call for my blade.”

“Yuliang,” He called obediently, Yuliang unsheathing itself and flying into the palm of his hand. Grasping its handle more firmly, he _felt_ its energy, powerful and dominating yet warm and welcoming. Just like her _._

Jaw dropping, Nie Enlai covered his mouth with both his hands a furious blush on his cheeks when Yuliang had flown into his hand. Yuliang was in Sect Leader Jiang’s hands, his mind repeated, his Mother’s saber was _in_ Sect Leader Jiang – Jiang Cheng’s hand. When a hand waved in front of his face, he saw Jin Ling raise a worried brow at him, Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi also giving him a look of worry, “What are you blushing for? What’s going on?”

“I-I can’t tell!” he covered his eyes, then his ears, then back to his mouth again, muffling a shout he continued his to stubbornly shake his head, his eyes tearing up, “I promised I wouldn’t!”

“You-” Jin Haiqi watched Jiang Cheng walk over, standing close behind Liren Jiao almost protectively. Resolute, she nodded, hitting him lightly on the chest with the back of her palm, “This is my choice Haiqi.”

“I see,” He backed down, his eyes sad, “Does he know?”

“He doesn’t need to.”

“Hey!”

“For now anyway,” she clasped Jin Haiqi’s shoulder, “When you are ready, let’s drink again.”

“Sure,” He smiled, leaving the group behind. Holding up Yuliang, Jiang Cheng gave it back to Liren Jiao, her cheeks a faint pink as she smoothly avoided his gaze, clearing her throat and walking past him. Running towards her, Nie Enlai sobbed happily, blubbering incoherent sentences, hugging his mother tightly. Laughing softly, Liren Jiao dabbed at his eyes with her sleeve, “Don’t tell Huaisang, I will tell him about this later.”

“O-Okay,” Nie Enlai nodded. Raising a brow at him, Jiang Cheng wondered why he was sobbing like a little kid and he briefly wondered if he got picked on growing up. Thinking of Jin Ling’s diary, he remembered an entry he had written when they were in Gusu, of how he beat all of their bullies without getting a single scratch on him and he found it hard to imagine that such skill came from the blubbering teenager in front of him.

“I have to go and see your Uncle,” Liren Jiao kissed Nie Enlai’s forehead, “Make sure you have a bath before dinner.”

“Can I come?”

“Not this time,” She shook her head, cupping his cheek softly. As if reluctant to release him, Nie Enlai came closer closing his eyes as she pressed their foreheads together gently, “I’m fine mother, you worry too much.”

“It’s my job,” She smiled. Backing away, she called for Chi, mounting her blade and sparing a final glance to Jiang Cheng as if wanting to say something but instead chose to smile. Flying away, Nie Enlai took Jiang Cheng’s hand and placed a neatly wrapped bun, then looking dissatisfied and adding another, then another...then one more before nodding once with a pleased grin.

Confused with why he received such a gift, Jiang Cheng raised a brow at him silently asking for an explanation only to see the teen shake his head, “I’m not going to say anything if you want an answer you will have to ask Mother. You’ll find her at the pond hidden behind Koi Tower. She usually goes there at night to think.”

Nodding dumbly, Jiang Cheng sat down with his nephew and company, unwrapping one bun and taking a bite. Chewing slowly, Jin Ling raised a brow at his Uncle, “What’s the matter with you? You seem odd today.”

“I’m going to lay down for a little while,” He finished his bun, tucking the others away in his sleeve. Kicking over his snickering brother, Jiang Cheng left, deciding to sit and wait for Liren Jiao at the pond while he tried to decipher what earlier had meant. _‘I can’t think of anything and my research about their blades did nothing.’_

* * *

“It was expected that you would get scolded. He is rather protective of you.” Chi spoke quietly as his Master walked through the forest, the familiar pathway leading towards the secluded pond. Pausing in her steps, Liren Jiao looked to the obscured moon through the leaves above her head, the light that filtered through. Sighing, she only shook her head, “It was my choice, he has to accept that whether he likes it or not.”

“Still,” Chi brushed his wing against her cheek softly, “I am happy for you Master, you are starting to take a step forward, your sister would be proud of you.”

“Or she’d scold me right along Huaisang,” She joked, picturing the scene in her mind, “They often teamed up on me when we were younger if given the chance.”

“That may be true,” Chi nodded once, “But to think that you two argued for so long.”

“He’s just worried, I will handle him, Chi. You needn’t worry about it,” Liren Jiao pushed through the bushes, a small laugh escaping her lips. From a few paces away, Jiang Cheng came into view, polishing his sword with slow movements, turning his sword this way and that he spoke, “I thought you’d come here.”

“I can leave if you want to swim in the nude,” Liren Jiao asked Chi to leave, watching her friend briefly leave her side before coming a step closer to Jiang Cheng who scoffed at the memory, “I’m not swimming, are you?”

A laugh, “No.”

Sheathing his sword away, he turned to the lake, relaxing his body against the tree. In silence, he patted the seat next to him watching with small delight at her taking a seat beside him, unstrapping her blade and placing it against the trunk beside her, “I wanted to see you.”

“You have seen me,” She joked, only to be pushed lightly by the man. Laughing softly, she prompted, “You look like you want answers. Ask them, I will not evade you.”

“How come you are so willing to answer my questions in private but not in front of others?”

“Because the questions you ask,” Liren Jiao raised a finger to her lips, “I only want _you_ to hear the answer. Plus, I enjoy our conversations. It’s been a long time since I’ve had such talks with another person inside the cultivation world that wasn’t my son or cousin.”

“There’s Jin Haiqi.”

“He and I never parted on good terms,” Liren Jiao admitted, looking to her hands with sad eyes. Puzzled as to why she always wore a sad expression on her face at the mention of her past relationship with Jin Haiqi, Jiang Cheng raised his hand, brushing aside her soft white hair and remembering where Jin Haiqi had marked her, he dropped his hand over the place, a frown bending his brow.

Smiling, Liren Jiao pulled down her collar, showing him her neck that now had no mark, “It’s gone, see?”

“Good,” He nodded once. Pulling her collar back up, she chuckled, “Any other questions, Jiang Wanyin?”

“I tried doing some research on Nie sabers,” Jiang Cheng nodded again, eyes curious, “Why is it that there is nothing regarding the importance of them? I even asked some disciples as to why people are so sensitive in regards to the topic, let alone touching another person’s without explicit consent – like you told me before and they told me they couldn’t share such information lightly.”

“That...” Liren Jiao coughed awkwardly, averting her eyes from his almost shyly, choosing to stare at the pond, “Did you ask Huaisang?”

“No, we had an argument with each other, so it’s been hard to approach him,” Jiang Cheng told honestly, hoping that it would at least let Liren Jiao do the talking in her cousin’s stead. Rolling her eyes, she spoke softly, “About him, I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologising?”

“Just let me,” she smiled, reaching out and cupping Jiang Cheng’s cheek softly, “When the time comes, I will protect you.”

Jiang Cheng felt his world stop. Closing his eyes, he leaned into her touch, the frown on his brow easing. He felt so at ease with her and yet, he wondered what she felt, was skinship like this normal for her or was he different? Interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of her laughter, she stood pulling him up to stand with her, “You’re tired. I will see you to your room.”

“Wait.”

“Hm?” 

“If Nie Huaisang refuses to answer, will you tell me instead?”

“I will be going with you,” Liren Jiao nodded, her eyes softening when she looked at him. Placing a hand over her heart, she bowed slightly, “ _Only_ if he refuses, I will tell you. I give you my word.”

Walking in pace with her towards Koi Tower, Jiang Cheng thought to give her a warning, “I plan on asking the day the Conference starts. You better not run away when the day comes.”

A shrug, “You’d use Zidian if I tried.”

“I would.” Came the immediate reply.

“At least hesitate!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the Yi City Arc destroyed me. Why MXTX? T.T


	28. Discussion Conference

“You’ll be fine,” Liren Jiao held Nie Enlai’s trembling hands squeezing lightly to provide some small comfort to calm him. When he stopped, she continued softly, “It’s normal to be nervous. Just breathe, find your rhythm and you’ll be fine.”

From the side, Jin Ling and Jiang Cheng watched the pair quietly, neither saying anything to the other. With crossed arms, Jin Ling ignored the twinge of jealousy that rose within him at seeing the two act so intimately. When Nie Enlai beckoned him over did they both approach and he stared up at his Uncle who made an immediate beeline for Liren Jiao.

“I’ll be watching from there,” She pointed to Yunmeng’s tower, their banner hanging proudly. Two towers on each side Gusu Lan next to Yunmeng. On the opposite side, Qinghe Nie and Lanling Jin stood side-by-side, above the gate to the arena sat the place where the Sect Leaders sat as they watched the tournament a long table with four places set rather lavishly, more than what the other Sects could ever hope to measure.

“Thank you,” Nie Enlai seemed to want to ask for something else but held himself back a small blush tainting his cheeks. Smiling, Liren Jiao silently cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead.

“I love you,” She whispered softly, the beaming smile she saw on his face when she pulled away melted her heart in adoration for him. Hugging her around her waist, he seemed as if he were soaking up his last bits of energy and letting out a shout, “I’ll win! For all of you!”

“Come now, you’ll be late,” Liren Jiao seemed a little awkward, that it amused Jiang Cheng at seeing her act like so. At the same time, he was happy that she was being more open around the two of them. Glancing down to his nephew, he saw his face fixed into a frown, not like his usual ones, this one felt different. Like he couldn’t stand to watch what he was seeing and he understood.

As a child, he was often teased for being an orphan and it had left a hole in his heart that was not easily filled. Jiang Cheng had filled a portion of that in him, he knew, but he also knew that his heart craved for the love of a Mother-figure something that only someone like Liren Jiao could give.

Rushing over to Jin Ling, Nie Enlai brought him over in front of Liren Jiao, “Him too! For good luck!”

“Wouldn’t that be rude?” She smiled at Jin Ling, his shoulders dropping slowly in disappointment at the upcoming rejection. Looking away, Jin Ling tried to brush it off, “I’m not a child! I don’t need to be coddled unlike someone to my right.”

“Hey!”

“You may be right,” Liren Jiao approached him, repeating her actions like she did for Nie Enlai and holding his face so that he would look at her, “But remember this, even as you both grow into adults, Jiang Wanyin and I will still view you as our children. We raised you, and in here,” she tapped over Jin Ling’s heart, “You will always be ours to protect.”

“M-Mn,” Jin Ling blushed at such straightforward behaviour, only going darker in seconds the longer this moment continued. As if silently asking permission, he nodded screwing his eyes shut. Watching them, Jiang Cheng gave a small smile at the display. He had never seen Jin Ling like this in front of another woman, having chosen to confine himself in his room until they had left making it quite clear that he did not like the suitors that the elders had chose, the reason as to why he acted like that forever remained a mystery to him and he let it be. Like himself, some things he just didn’t want to discuss.

Kissing his forehead, Liren Jiao backed away when she heard footsteps approach them. In the distance, Feng and Xing arrived, arms both filled with flowers. Waving as best he could he shouted, “Darling! We’ll be late for the opening ceremony! We brought you some flowers so you can toss with us to Little Bun.”

“Go up on the stands, I’ll be there shortly.”

“Go on you two, I need to talk with Liren Jiao for a minute,” Jiang Cheng jerked his chin to the unusual duo, ignoring Feng’s glaring by turning his back to him. Nodding, they left the two to themselves. Laughing, Liren Jiao looked at him, “Did you have something else to say to me?”

“I plan on asking today.”

“Today? Are you that curious Sect Leader?” Liren Jiao laughed, “Or is it because you think I’d run before you had the chance to ask?”

“You’ve done it in the past.”

“That was when I didn’t trust you,” Liren Jiao clasped his shoulder, a small laugh escaping her lips, “It’s different now.”

“Don’t think you are the only one,” Jiang Cheng murmured looking down at her golden eyes that stared silently back as if she knew what he meant and saw right through him. “You still have my offer to consider as well. When the Conference is over, I expect to see you there at my side.”

“You shouldn’t say it like that Jiang Wanyin,” Liren Jiao retracted her hand, placing a finger to her lips, “You’d make someone feel hopeful.”

“Of what?”

“Hm,” She smiled turning on her heel and leaving, “I wonder what indeed.”

* * *

Entering the ring, flowers showered the participants from all sides. At their seats, Jin Ling and Jiang Cheng watched as Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji and Liren Jiao and her friends toss their flowers at their family and friends, cheers to do well and hold their heads highs drowned out by others who cheered around them. To his right, Nie Huaisang sat quietly as the processions went on for some time only glancing every so often to him as if waiting for his opportunity to speak.

Impatient, Jiang Cheng raised his cup to his lips, “You want to talk?”

“Is it true that when you called her blade, it came to you?” Nie Huaisang didn’t bother to sound polite and for some reason, it surprised him to see the man act so openly hostile towards him and yet, he thought he shouldn’t be. “I told you to stop with this and you ignored me.”

“Yuliang did indeed come at my calling,” Jiang Cheng levelled his stare, “Also, I will not stop because I’m serious about this.”

“You held her saber,” Nie Huaisang fanned himself leisurely, his mind seemingly trying to process such information, “You want to ask me of the significance our sabers hold to us, don’t you? I bet Anzan told you to come and ask me.”

“Yes.”

“...After the banquet, I will tell you.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

“The day she returned, she told me about what happened between you two. We argued,” Nie Huaisang stared him straight in the eye, “We seldom argue, and we did so for hours. She pleaded on your behalf despite my misgivings Sect Leader Jiang. I would not lie about something like this.”

“You’re not afraid to hide your hostility towards me are you?”

“I hesitated once,” Nie Huaisang settled back in his chair ending their discussion with his final sentence as the tournament began, “I will not let it happen again.”

* * *

“I told him not to say too much,” Liren Jiao murmured, her eyes fixed on the leader’s tower, folding her arms as she looked on in worry. Brow raised, Xing smiled watching Qinghe Nie and Lanling Jin’s signal at hitting a target light up the afternoon sky, “What’s the matter? Are you worried about A-Sang?”

“I’m more worried about what he _said_ ,” She replied, shaking her head slowly. Eyes locking with Nie Huaisang, he made subtle signs with his hands to her which confused their spectators. Was this a cultivator's unique way of communication without using words with each other? He made sure to ask later.

Sighing when Nie Huaisang made a clear beckon to _‘come to me_ _later_ _,’_ Liren Jiao seemed hesitant. Nonetheless, she nodded, leaning back against the pillar. Puzzled at her reaction, Xing couldn’t help but say, “You don’t seem too excited.”

“Have you ever been excited when you know you are going to get scolded? This is Huaisang we are talking about.”

“I remember when you had to sit on your heels in front of A-Yi and A-Sang as they scolded you for stealing Little Bun shortly after he was born,” Xing hid his smile behind his long silken sleeves, the memory still fresh in his mind as they laughed together. Nuzzling her side, Liren Jiao ruffled her best friends hair, “And if I remember correctly, you and Feng were also sitting on your heels with me.”

“Feng was the one who thought of it,” Xing pointed up at the man without hesitation. Jaw dropping, he slapped atop his head, “We _all_ thought of it. You and Mei were the ones that wanted to act on it and you forced me to tag along!”

“Did we?” They shared a mischievous look between each other, all sharing a light laugh between them. Smoothing down his hair, Liren Jiao turned to look at where the Sect Leaders sat, a small smile tugging at her lips when Jiang Cheng glanced back returning the small smile with a subtle wave.

Silent, her friends wondered who she was staring at in the stands, following her line of sight they both looked over to find her staring at none other than Jiang Cheng who also seemed to be staring back at her, a small smile on his lips. Raising his cup to her, she nodded, blind to her friend's reactions.

‘ _A-Mei, do you..’_ Xing giggled behind his long sleeve, snuggling closer to her if possible. Distracted by his nuzzling, Liren Jiao turned to him, smoothing down his hair gently, “Is something wrong?”

“You like him,” Xing jerked his chin to Jiang Cheng, looking up to his friend who nodded once, not bothering to even try and conceal it from her friends. Raising a brow, Feng slapped her shoulder, “Why are you so hesitant? It ain’t like you.”

“He is a different person Feng,” Liren Jiao tried to reason, “He only likes what I’ve shown him. If he were to know everything that I’ve done-”

“I don’t think he’d hate you for it,” Xing shook his head, cupping her cheek and bringing her face to meet his eyes. Smiling, he caressed her cheek, vulnerable gold staring into tender grey, “You have a terrible habit of shouldering things on your own. After all these years that we have been together, I would have liked to think that you could rely on us more.”

“Xing, I never meant-”

“I know what you meant,” He raised a hand, stopping her from speaking any further, “My dear, you are finally beginning to look ahead. I am happy for you and even Feng approves of your choice.”

“You do?” Liren Jiao gazed up at him a small smile bending the end of her lips when he rolled his eyes, “He ain’t that bad, I’ll give him that. But I still think he’s a prick.”

“See?” Xing smiled when she laughed, “What have you to fear?”

“I am used to being hated than I am being liked by people – let alone loved,” Liren Jiao’s eyes watered. Blinking back her tears, she diverted her attention to the arena leaning on the rail, sandwiched comfortably between her best friends. Baring herself in front of them her voice trembled, “And the one I saw a future with betrayed me and gave me scars that will never disappear. I do not regret them of course, I only fear-”

“What he will think of you when you tell him,” Feng finished her sentence slowly, clearly at a loss at what to say next. To see her so distressed like this was something that he had never seen in her, not even when she was with Jin Haiqi. Of course, at that time, things were much simpler, future imaginings and sweet talks of what would be to come were easy to think of through the lens of innocence, untainted by the harsh realities of adulthood.

“You were not wrong,” Xing turned cupped her cheek again, forcing her to face him, “I believe that he will understand. Trust in him, it’ll be alright.”

“Do you want us to come with you?” Feng offered, only to be waved away. Shaking her head, she sniffed, turning her head to the sky a soft smile on her face, “I’m very fortunate to have you both in my life.”

“It goes both ways,” Xing hugged her arm, watching the fireworks signal the end of the tournament.

* * *

As the competition came to a close, all participants came back into the gathering area, lining up in their designated places where their sect flags stood proudly. At the podium, the announcer unravelled the scroll and with a loud voice read the contents, “Lanling Jin Discussion Conference, the Archery Competition. In first place, Qinghe Nie Sect’s – Nie Enlai!”

Cheering proudly, all three shouted and whistled, throwing a saved batch of flowers to Nie Enlai who grinned happily from ear to ear waving to them as his peers crowded around him, slapping him heartily on the back some wrapping their arms around his shoulders and congratulating him, cheering loudly as they did so.

Continuing with his announcements, he cleared his throat, “Second place, Gusu Lan Sects – Lan Sizhui.” From the trio's place in their stand, they watched Gusu Lan’s where Wei Wuxian cheered loudly and proudly, leaning forward over the railing so much that his husband held him to keep him from flipping over and falling to the ground. On the ground, Lan Jingyi grinned, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “That’s awesome!”

“Third place, Yunmeng Jiang Sects – Lang Wuyao.” Pleased that one of his disciples made the top, Jiang Cheng clapped slowly giving a small smile to his disciple as his peers congratulated him.

“Fourth place, Lanling Jin Sects – Jin Chan.” Smugly, he puffed his chest out, his friends showering him in praises for placing in the top four.

Taking the stand, Jin Ling looked over the disciples, his posture confident, his features mature, “You have all done well in this competition. To the people that placed, you have my congratulations.”

“Thank you, Sect Leader Jin!”

Looking at his nephew, Jiang Cheng felt his heart swell. Jin Ling was growing up, maturing and becoming a great leader. For a moment, he could see the image of his Mother and Father stand beside him, looking down at him with love and pride that he couldn’t help but give a small smile at the image.

‘ _You would be proud if you were here to see him A-Jie, Jin Zixuan,’_ Jiang Cheng thought, listening to him as he officially concluded the Discussion Conference. _‘Very proud...’_

As everyone began to clear out after Jin Ling had dismissed everyone and move to the dining hall to celebrate their success and participation, Jiang Cheng stayed seated. Turning on his heel, Jin Ling seemed surprised that his Uncle was still there and raised a brow, “Uncle? Is something wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong,” He shook his head, moving from his chair to stand in front of Jin Ling. Cupping his face in silence, he then moved his hand to clasp him firmly by the shoulder. Softly, he spoke, “You did well.”

Looking around quickly, Jin Ling made sure the area was all clear before hugging his Uncle knocking him a few steps backwards from the suddenness of it. Automatically, Jiang Cheng wrapped his arms around Jin Ling, squeezing tighter, “Very well, A-Ling.”

Releasing a deep sigh, Jin Ling murmured as he melted in his Uncle’s warm embrace, “After all this is over, can you make me pork lotus rib soup? Oh, and for Liren Jiao. I still haven’t given my thanks for what she did for me in the arena.”

Eyes softening at hearing his nephews request, Jiang Cheng squeezed him closer to himself his tone warm, “After everything, sure.”

* * *

With slow steps, Liren Jiao approached the banquet hall with dread. Having left herself behind with the excuse that she needed to go and retrieve something, she moved to a quieter place just around the corner from her destination. Placing a hand on the cool railing, she looked out towards the entrance of Koi Tower, the grand stairs that she had avoided travelling up by foot in favour of ascending with her saber whenever she felt lazy.

Releasing a deep sigh, she relaxed in the evening air, leaning half of her weight against the marble pillar. It was going to happen after the banquet and she didn’t know what to do with herself. Sure, Xing and Feng had reassured her but it still didn’t erase the anxiety of what was to come. Covering her eyes with her hand she let out another breath, “What the hell am I doing?”

“Is that a rhetorical question Master?”

“Perhaps,” Liren Jiao smiled, glad to see her winged friend. Perching on her shoulder, he rubbed his face against hers affectionately, “I sense doubt in you, Master.”

“Wouldn’t you be if you were in my position?” She raised a brow, taking in the comfort her friend had to offer. They had been together through thick and thin throughout her life. On her thirteenth birthday, her Grandfather had given her Chi as a gift for her victory over her Father. She remembered how small he was, so energetic and full of life. Now, he had matured, he was more refined and stronger than most, if not all of his fellow beasts and she was proud of him.

Looking down, Chi gathered his thoughts, “In all my time that I have been with you, I have never seen you like this.”

“Like what, pray tell?”

“Afraid.”

“Qinghe Nie’s teachings have been ingrained into my body, mind and soul since I was young,” Liren Jiao reasoned calmly, “It’s hard for me to let go of those teachings.”

“You are changing the subject,” Chi raised his wing, stroking his feathers across his Master’s face in a comforting fashion. Chuckling softly, she raised her hand in defeat, “Alright, I give up.”

Knowing it wasn’t easy on her to show her emotions so openly, Chi gave her time to gather her thoughts. Growing up in Qinghe Nie was not something that many people could imagine. The preconception that everyone who studied or were apart of the sect were overly serious, strict or on the verge of qi deviation wasn’t the truth at all.

It was the teaching of restraining emotion. Chi knew, that people within the main family felt emotion strongly. So strongly, in fact, that many had gone into qi deviation because of it. Out of all the cultivation sects, Qinghe Nie was the most susceptible to succumbing to their inner demons. To overcome such an obstacle was not an easy feat and certainly not one that could be dealt with lightly. Chi knew all too well, the colour of his Master’s hair was a testament to that and it was one that she paid for the price of attaining greater power.

However, this time was a different obstacle and it was one his Master attempted once and never tried again, too afraid to be hurt the way Jin Haiqi had hurt her. As a spiritual beast, Chi never fully understood the nature of human courtship, but he knew enough to know when he’d seen his Master look at Jiang Cheng, that tenderness that she held in her golden orbs whenever she saw him and something else he couldn’t quite comprehend but he’d have time later to figure it out for himself.

“Was I right in my decision? Am I a fool for taking such an outrageous leap of faith?” Liren Jiao spoke at last, her voice tainted with nervousness, her eyes staring into her closest confidant. Moving down her arm, Chi locked eyes with his Master, raising both of his wings and holding her gaze, “You have deprived yourself long enough and you are no fool. Your heart is healing, this is a good thing Master. You are beginning to share your feelings with another person, you have shouldered enough on your own long enough, Sect Leader Jiang is a good man. I can feel it.”

“I’ve not shouldered everything on my own,” Liren Jiao tried to correct, “I’ve had you, Huaisang, Xing and Feng to keep me afloat.”

“In all things but one.”

“What would that be?”

“Your heart,” Chi lowered his wing his feathers brushing over her heart, “That place can only be healed by someone special. Is he?”

“You know the answer my friend,” Liren Jiao laughed softly, sparring a glance behind her to the disciples that walked in groups towards the banquet hall, excited and hungry. Leaving his perch, Chi hovered a ways from his Master, “The banquet will begin shortly, I suggest you hurry before Sect Leader Jiang is tempted to use Zidian on you.”

“He’d have to catch me first,” She rolled her eyes in amusement as Chi blew a gust of wind in her face in warning, speaking a final sentence before leaving, “I will not allow you to run away Master, I will wait for you at the room, I too, have something to say to Sect Leader Jiang.”

“‘Won’t allow me to run away,’ huh?” Liren Jiao watched her friend fly from her side. Touching her wrist, she shook her head, laughing softly to herself as she murmured into the evening breeze, “I no longer have the strength.”

* * *

At his seat, Jiang Cheng kept his eyes glued to the door. As more disciples poured in through the front and side entrances of the banquet hall, only one person that he was hoping to see pass through the doors was not coming. Fidgeting with Zidian, he kept a keen eye on the doors only leaving them to scan the many tables that were lined perfectly, disciples of all sects filling the seats one by one.

With the hall nearly full, he saw no sign of Liren Jiao anywhere within the great hall. Reassuring himself could only do so much for him and he wasn’t the type to indulge in such thoughts but for some reason, he couldn’t help but think negatively, couldn’t help but think that she had taken this opportunity to run.

‘ _No,’_ he squashed the thoughts before he could entertain them any further. She was not going to run from him, she was going to come to him, just like he had come to her. _‘She will come.’_

To his right, Lan Xichen sat quietly, overlooking the banquet hall with a vacant expression, to his left, Nie Huaisang fanned himself with slow movements of his wrist, the occasional drift of wind blowing his way every so often. To say that he was surprised at his outright rejection against him as an understatement. Never would he have imagined that, when it came to his family members, he was absolutely protective of them and apart of him respected that in him.

He understood what it was like, to have that strong need to keep your family safe from all harm even if it meant you hurt yourself in the process. Then, as he glanced to the doors, he saw Liren Jiao enter the hall, the tension that he had unconsciously been keeping in had released in that instant of seeing her. Catching his gaze, Liren Jiao gave him a subtle wave and a small smile before she was bombarded by the youths, all dragging her to sit with them at their table to which she laughed.

To his surprise, Jiang Cheng watched as his disciples began to fight over who could take a seat next to her, since she had chosen to sit at the very edge of the table and with a small smile she grabbed Lang Wuyao, tugging him down to sit by her despite the complaints, some teasing him for blushing so hard that it looked like he was about to pass out. It was the first time he had ever seen such a display.

Normally, whenever an elder had sent an ‘appropriate candidate’ they had never spared her much thought. Of course, that wasn’t to say that they were being completely rude to them but he had always felt that there was an unspoken wall built between them and that had put him off on choosing them. If he was going to marry someone and share the title of leader of Yunmeng Jiang they had to be able to get along with his disciples, much like his Father – Jiang Fengmian.

It was an odd but rather welcoming sight that his disciples had taken a liking to her, and very quickly at that. When she had stayed at Yunmeng she offered to help in training and lessons, teaching and offering advice to teachers that had approached her and she did all this without him asking it of her.

Looking over to where her son Nie Enlai sat, he talked happily with his peers, squished between Xing and Feng who listened to his stories with a small smile, patting his head and congratulating him with fond affection. He had to give Liren Jiao credit, she had raised him exceptionally well and he wondered, with all of her travelling tendencies, where she found the time to raise him. Was it like how he was with Jin Ling? Where he raised him until he was five years of age before he left him in the care of Jin Guangyao? It was hard to know but it was not outside the range of possibility.

To his right, Nie Huaisang gave him a sideways glance before starting, “Sect Leader Jiang, is something the matter? Are you perhaps coming down with something?”

‘ _Yeah,’_ he felt his mouth twitch, his eyes narrowing at wanting nothing more than to speak his true thoughts to the man, _‘The urge to knock you on your ass.’_

 _No,_ his mind reminded him sensibly, _If you hope to win his approval, those actions will have the opposite effect._

Internally rolling his eyes at his mind, Jiang Cheng inclined his head, speaking in a flat tone, “I’m fine Sect Leader Nie, thank you for your concern.”

“That is good to hear,” He returned the gesture, watching as servants began to fill the sides of the great hall, dishes of all sizes and extravagance causing the youths mouths to water. Standing from his seat, Jin Ling began the banquet, offering a small word before everyone began to eat with renewed energy.

It took all of his self control not to scoff his meal down in one go. To distract himself, he chose to watch the room, his eyes moving to where his shameless brother and his husband sat sandwiching Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi in their space as they applauded and praised them for doing well in the competition. Watching them, he knew in his heart of hearts that he was happy for his brother, now he could walk around freely without the whole world against him, they had reconciled and all was well at long last.

‘ _My door is always open to you,’_ Jiang Cheng thought casting them one final glance before turning his gaze back towards Liren Jiao. Finishing her meal, she drank wine, quietly conversing with the disciples that asked questions, some asking to have a taste of her wine only to have her reject them with a shake of her head. When she turned to face him, she smiled at him, finishing her cup and bidding the disciples a good night.

Whining, some tried asking her to stay, to which she shook her head, patting them all on the head with a smile. All standing, they saluted her, bowing low in respect, something that Jiang Cheng had never seen with his disciples, returning the gesture everyone that had watched them seemed to look straight at Liren Jiao, her movements light and elegant. Standing upright, she smiled, turning on her heel, slipping away behind golden doors.

Glancing towards Nie Huaisang who had just finished his meal, he dropped his voice to a whisper so that only he would hear his words, “Five minutes.”

“She will want this time to prepare herself,” He reached inside of his robes to retrieve his fan, snapping it open with refined movements that Jiang Cheng had seen more times than he could count, “Leave her be.”

“She told me she wanted to talk to me after the banquet,” He lied smoothly, he had planned this in case Nie Huaisang would place up walls just to prevent them from being alone together. He made it completely clear that he did not approve of him and he understood why, but he felt the unease slam into his chest with a renewed force that he knew he had to see her, had to make sure that she was still there, still smiling at him.

Of course, he was met with suspicious eyes, filled with distrust and yet, he sighed turning his gaze back to the emptying banquet hall, “Five minutes and no longer.”

Relieved that he had managed to fool him with such a simple lie, Jiang Cheng stood on his feet exchanging niceties with the remaining Sect Leaders and elders before walking down the stairs and out of the banquet hall. Closing the door behind him, he saw Liren Jiao standing alone, hands behind her back as she gazed up into the night sky as the night breeze fluttered through her silver tresses.

Approaching her with silent steps, he called, “What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you,” She smiled at him. Gesturing for him to walk with her, they fell in step with one another, walking towards the leader’s wing where Nie Huaisang’s room would be. Opening the doors, she let Jiang Cheng past her first Chi having waited patiently on the windowsill.

“Chi wanted to speak to you as well,” Liren Jiao offered her arm watching him perch and look over to Jiang Cheng, inclining his head, Chi began, “Sect Leader Jiang, I owe you an apology.”

“Why?”

“I was the one who informed Huaisang about you using the incense burner with Master,” Chi kept his head low, “I hope you can forgive me for telling on you.”

“It’s fine,” Jiang Cheng waved, “We were going to argue at some stage or another so it’s fine.”

“I see,” Chi glanced up at his Master, who smiled knowingly, “You need not ask for mine, I have nothing to forgive and I understand why you did it. Thank you my friend.”

“...I will try to stall Huaisang for as long as I can,” He took flight, speaking one final sentence before he disappeared out of the window, “But please be quick, he is in a short mood today.”

Raising a brow, Jiang Cheng wondered why Liren Jiao turned her back to him, walking to the door and slapping a sealing talisman, just like he had done with her. How the roles had switched made him smile.

“Jiang Wanyin, when Huaisang arrives, please don’t take what he says to heart.”

“You think he’ll compare me to Jin Haiqi?”

“I know he will direct or indirect,” he heard her voice tremble slightly, placing a hand on the door as if to keep her balance, “He thinks you’ll betray me like Jin Haiqi did.”

“What...” He hesitated, “What exactly did he do to you?”

Silent, Liren Jiao let out another shaky breath, unstrapping her saber and leaving it on the nearby table. Undoing her belt and untying her shirt, she pulled it down her shoulders, Jiang Cheng watching with furrowed brows, his eyes coloured with rage at what he saw. Clenching his fists till his knuckles turned white, he felt his chest rise and fall quickly. Seething, he grit out, “He...did that to you…”

On her upper left arm, she bore the mark of Qinghe Nie’s branding iron and on her back were two striking marks of the discipline whip. One that went straight from her neck down her spine, the next closely overlapping the first, going down to her right hip.

Turning her head to face Jiang Cheng, she tried to smile pulling up her robes again, “I was cast out because I chose my family over my Sect. My sister married a man who was apart of the Qishan Wen Sect – a healer. I managed to keep their marriage a secret for years even after Lizan was born until Jin Haiqi had found out about Shiqiang’s – his name – true origins and told Jin Guangshan who in turn told Mingjue. I fought both leaders and Jin Haiqi, but I lost against Mingjue and was brought in to face punishment for helping them escape by using a transportation talisman, I nearly killed myself in the process had it not been for Mingjue.”

Righting her robes, Jiang Cheng couldn’t stand it any longer. In one step, he embraced her from behind pulling her flush against him his fingers digging into her shoulder in a way that had to be uncomfortable and yet, all she did was touch his arm, hushing gently, “It was my choice, this was the consequence. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“...Shut up...” Jiang Cheng looped an arm around her waist holding her more firmly, burying his head in her shoulder he repeated again hoarsely, “Just shut up.”

“Shh..” Liren Jiao dropped her hand so that she could hold his own trembling one, her other stroking the side of his head comfortingly. Leaning her head against his, she smiled, “It’s alright.”

“...What happened after?”

“While I was still recovering in Qinghe, they had hidden Lizan in Cloud Recesses in the care of Lan Qiren without me knowing. I had a ship previously prepared to take them to Dongying and keep them there to start a new life and that I would follow after them as soon as I was able to walk,” Liren Jiao explained focusing her eyes onto the floorboards, “But by the time I had come to Gusu, I was too late. They had already been captured and executed by Jin Guangshan. Lan Qiren sought me out in Caiyi when he had heard of my arrival. I told him everything and he told me that Lizan was still alive and well in Cloud Recesses hidden by his parents that asked for me to take care of him.”

“You did what you could,” Jiang Cheng raised his head, “Let it out.”

Relieved that he had not pushed her away, Liren Jiao was overcome with emotion. Bringing her hand over her eyes, she turned her face away from Jiang Cheng the tell-tale stuttering of breath and quivering lip giving her away. Gazing at her, Jiang Cheng saw her tears fall from her face and he felt his heart ache for her.

Taking her chin, he tried to get Liren Jiao to look at him. Using her other hand that was placed on his own, she stopped him holding it up in an effort to conceal her face, “Don’t look at me.”

“Don't hide from me,” Jiang Cheng turned her in his embrace, holding her cheek in his hand, “You’re finally crying.”

“Everybody cries,” Liren Jiao sniffed closing her eye as Jiang Cheng wiped her tears away gently, “I’m just relieved.”

“Why?”

“You don’t hate me for defending someone from a sect you hate so vehemently,” Liren Jiao closed her eyes, a beautiful smile despite her tears continuing to fall. Reaching up, she clasped his hand stopping his actions. Turning her head, she pressed her lips on his wrist, then again to his palm, then turning his hand and placing the last one to his fingertips. With a whisper, she gazed up at him, eyes softening at the sight of the man in front of her, “Thank you.”

Speechless, Jiang Cheng held her, tucking her head against his shoulder, squeezing her so tight as if she were his last lifeline. Holding her tighter when she held him back around his waist they both stood together, comforting each other and ignoring the world around them. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he stroked her hair, “Say you’ll come back with me to Yunmeng. Stay at my side.”

“Jiang Wanyin, do you-”

“Master, Huaisang is coming,” Chi returned, perching again on the windowsill. Both reluctant to separate themselves, Liren Jiao moved first reassuring the man as she took off the talisman, wiping her eyes of the last of her tears, “Jiang Wanyin, look at me.”

Obediently, he looked up, her soft and gentle smile calming his drumming heart. Taking a hold of his hand, she gave a squeeze, “Trust in me.”

Without knocking, Nie Huaisang pushed through the doors to his room, closing them and repeating what Liren Jiao did, slapped a talisman on the door rather harshly. Turning on his heel to face the pair, his face was full of irritation on his usually _I don’t know_ face. Glaring at Jiang Cheng, he asked, “Before I say anything, I want to see it, call for her blade.”

Holding out his hand to Yuliang, he willed it to come to him, the immediate response of his cousins saber flying to his call and into his hand brewed mixed reactions in him. Standing in front of Jiang Cheng, Liren Jiao raised a hand, “Huaisang, please.”

Staring Jiang Cheng up and down, Nie Huaisang began again, “Anzan, are you sure you want to do this? I know what the outcome will be and you are still choosing to do this with him?”

“Yes.”

Desperate, Nie Huaisang kept on persisting, “Anzan, I grew up with him and I know him better than you. I’m only saying this to save you from what’s inevitable if you do this.”

“You don’t need to.”

“How can you be so sure of him?”

“I’m sure of his heart.”

Scoffing in disbelief, he continued, “What’s in his heart that you are so sure of?”

“Trust.”

“You believe in him that much?”

“I do.”

Touched that she was going so far for him, Jiang Cheng felt his arms ache with the need to embrace her again, to hold her tight against him, to thank her for not doubting him for a single moment. However, with the way Nie Huaisang was still glaring at him, he decided against it and he could only look at her with softened eyes, her words replaying in his mind, _‘When the time comes, I will protect you.’_

Walking over to her cousin, she cupped his face, “Please, A-Sang.”

“Your eyes are red,” Nie Huaisang commented, holding her face softly. In his mind, he pieced two and two together and before he could even react in time, Liren Jiao ceased him around his waist with one arm, “Calm down, it’s not what it seems.”

“How so?!” He struggled in her grip. With a brief explanation he calmed down, patting down his robes darting cautious eyes to Jiang Cheng. “Listen well, you will only have one chance with me, is that understood?”

“Yes.”

“I will wait outside until you are finished,” Liren Jiao went to step outside, the tight grip of her cousin’s hand stopping her. Glaring, he scolded, “You aren’t going anywhere, you started this with him and you will see this through to the end.”

Just when she was going to retort, Jiang Cheng took her wrist, pulling her away from Nie Huaisang and into his arms, “Stay.”

“I’d have never left you. I would’ve waited just outside the doors,” Liren Jiao raised a brow in amusement at his actions. Each taking a seat Jiang Cheng made sure that Liren Jiao sat beside him, the discreet buzz of Zidian deterring Nie Huaisang from making an argument at their seating arrangements.

“Do you know of what happened between Jin Haiqi and Anzan?” Nie Huaisang fanned himself, not at all bothering to be polite to Jiang Cheng. Nodding once, he explained to him the past of what happened between the pair only earning the occasional nod from the man as he listened to him tell the story. When Jiang Cheng finished, he told him, “Then you understand why I am so against this. She defended someone of a sect you openly proclaim to hate to the ends of Earth. Why after all this time that you decide that it’s okay?”

“You know as well as I that we can’t always be stuck in the past,” Jiang Cheng looked to Liren Jiao, her hands folded neatly on her lap. Resisting the urge to grab her hand, he glanced at her face, the encouraging smile that graced her fair face giving him a boost, “Time had stopped for me, but Nie Anzan helped me in more ways than one. I admit that I’m surprised for not being angry at her defending a Wen but for some reason, I can’t hate her. Now or ever. I’m taking her to Yunmeng with me, with or without your permission.”

‘ _So I never really had a choice in the first place,’_ Liren Jiao smiled to herself, a light blush dusting her cheeks at his open admission.

“Words are hollow, all three of us know this fact better than most people,” Nie Huaisang fanned himself slowly, “But this time, I will believe in you. Ask your question.”

“Your sabers, why is there nothing written about them?”

“We believe that information should be shared with only those closest to us, to the ones that we see our future with,” Nie Huaisang nodded his thanks when Liren Jiao when she handed him her saber, “Nie sabers are in essence, our hearts, our souls, the core of what we are as cultivators, as humans.”

“That means,” Jiang Cheng looked down at her saber, then to Liren Jiao who smiled. Standing, she offered her hand out to Jiang Cheng. With ease, she pulled him onto his feet, staring into his eyes with such gentleness, such adoration, that he had never seen her openly express up until this moment.

Taking his hand, he looked at her face, the smile from her lips never wavering. Turning to Nie Huaisang she nodded once, “I will take it from here. Thank you.”

“One chance, Jiang Wanyin,” Nie Huaisang warned before turning on his heel and walking out the door a crumpled talisman in his hand, _‘If you break her heart, I’m taking her back to Qinghe_ _and you will never see her again_ _.’_

“Wait,” Jiang Cheng furrowed his brow, “Why would you do this? I am not the kind of man-”

“You are,” Liren Jiao called Yuliang watching it come to her. Kneeling, she held Yuliang up to him, her head bowed, “Jiang Cheng, I offer you my blade. I offer you my heart, my soul, my core, my essence. If you choose to be one with me, take my saber and I vow I will protect you until my last, to be at your side eternal.”

Stunned, Jiang Cheng watched her hands start to tremble and he couldn’t seem to comprehend what was going on. It all seemed so surreal and yet, the tears that flowed from his face made it seem all the more real. Trying to bite it down, he couldn’t help the sniffling, the trembling gasps that followed after. Resting a hand atop her own, he took her saber out of her grasp.

Seeing the tension fall from her shoulders, Liren Jiao smiled so brightly up at him it was almost blinding. Falling to his knees, he lay Yuliang to rest on the table, reaching out and pulling her into his arms, “Don’t look at me, idiot.”

“How the tables have turned,” Liren Jiao comforted him, pulling back and wiping his tears. Pulling her onto his lap, he held her closer, the shared look of wanting to do something more intimate yet the hesitance, the nervousness, stopped them from proceeding. Taking the first step, Liren Jiao cupped his cheek, guiding him, “Close your eyes.”

Eyes gliding shut, Jiang Cheng felt another tear fall from his eyes, a warmness press softly on his lips.

For the first time in his life, Jiang Cheng felt whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (¬‿¬)


	29. Hunt

‘ _This is what a kiss feels like,’_ Jiang Cheng leaned into her actions, pulling Liren Jiao closer to him so that they were flush against one another. Once, twice, three times she kissed him and he followed after her, keen to chase her lips. When he felt her tongue on his lips, he parted them instinctively, allowing her entrance, experience teaching the inexperienced, and apart of Jiang Cheng hated that he was not the one who laid claim over her lips first.

When Liren Jiao pushed him down, he lay on his back, gazing up at her with tender eyes. Covering her mouth, her hands shook with excitement, “Forgive me, I couldn’t help myself.”

“It’s...fine,” Jiang Cheng licked his lips slowly. Eyebrow twitching, Liren Jiao fought with herself, trying to get her breathing back to normal. Reaching up, Jiang Cheng grabbed a strand of her silver hair, bringing it to his lips and staring up at her, hiding the smile that tugged at his lips, “I had no idea you had feelings for me.”

“I told you didn’t I?” Liren Jiao smirked, “I’m rather good at concealing my feelings.”

“Don’t conceal it from me,” Jiang Cheng encouraged, the faintest of pink tainting his cheeks. Taking a deep breath, Liren Jiao flicked his forehead, “You fool, don’t encourage me. I’ve retrained myself this long and I don’t want to do anything before asking your family for their blessing.”

“...Will yours accept me?”

“Well, you have two down,” Held up four fingers, taking two down, “You only need Xing and Feng’s now.”

“Wait-When did I get Nie Enlai’s?”

“The day my saber flew into your hand,” Liren Jiao took his hand, holding it to her lips and murmuring affectionately, “Only my partner can wield my saber unsheathed. Though it was one-sided at the time. Did Nie Enlai give you buns?”

“He gave me a few,” Jiang Cheng nodded, “I tried to intimidate him into telling me but the kid wouldn’t budge an inch.”

“That's my kid,” Liren Jiao moved off of Jiang Cheng, leaning against the bed with a smile. Following suit, Jiang Cheng sat beside her. Looking at his hands, Jiang Cheng reached out, touching the side of her neck gently, “Also, I don’t want you alone with Jin Haiqi, I don’t want a repeat of what happened between the two of you.”

“Still sour over that?” She laughed softly, stopping when Jiang Cheng just stared at her, “I mean it.”

“Yes, Sect Leader Jiang.”

“Enough with the titles,” Jiang Cheng bopped her lightly on the head, both chuckling at the same time. Patting down her hair, Liren Jiao stood up, “A pity, I had a good title in mind for you too.”

“What would that be?” The man followed after her, intent on pulling the answer out of her if she avoided him. Of course, she just smiled in response and he moved quickly blocking her path by standing in front of the door. In silence they both stared at each other, challenging and unrelenting neither party wanting to back down. What had surprised Jiang Cheng the most, however, was that he enjoyed her challenges, however small.

He liked that she stood her ground in the face of his anger, didn’t flinch when he began to yell in frustration or scurry away from the threatening spark of Zidian. That she could hold her own in battle, that he didn’t have to worry about her getting hurt if he left her to fend for herself. As a youth he had always imagined himself doing all the work, to be relied on for everything, to hear his partner sing his praises while he fought, while he did anything that was considered applaudable or just be near him and be there whenever he called for her.

Now that he had matured, his taste in women had begun to change slightly. While he still maintained his ever high standards for a wife that people said was impossible to fulfil, Jiang Cheng never would have imagined that Liren Jiao would come into his life and obliterate his conditions he sought for in a potential marriage mate.

She spoke up when people were wronged, didn’t spread gossip about others to better herself in the eyes of others. She was blunt but not insensitive, had an air about her that people could come to her and confide in her without fear of judgement and gave advice when she could where she could and did so because she was genuinely concerned about their well-being, not just to look good for appearance's sake.

He had even seen her telling stories to some of his disciples once in passing. Of what the cultivation world was like before the war, her youth and even her trips overseas, how they all tried to huddle closer to hear her and yet respectful of her personal space. Liren Jiao had a way of telling stories, of making others move and lean when she moved as if they were really there watching the scene alongside her.

She could relate to youths that were struggling, never compared the slower learners to the faster ones and never made fun of those behind their back that had failed during their training. She applauded them for their hard work, picked them up when they fell and gave guidance to those willing to listen.

What he admired the most though, was her strength. Not just physically, but also mentally and emotionally. She had been dealt with blows and strikes that he believed would have knocked him down, permanently even, and she still got back up and held her head high. Despite the scars she would undoubtedly carry for the rest of her life, he found admiration for her and found his heart longing even more for the woman in front of him.

“Ah, I nearly forgot my saber,” Liren Jiao turned back, grabbing her blade and strapping it to her back again. Looking back the wall of a man who refused to budge the slightest, Liren Jiao raised her hands in defeat, “Alright, come here and I’ll tell you.”

“No tricks.”

Three fingers raised, she swore, “No tricks.”

Approaching, Jiang Cheng stood in front of her. Grinning, she took his hand, pulling him over so that he’d trip on her foot, falling spontaneously onto the bed. At his side, she took his hand, kissing his ring finger, uttering in the softest of tones, eyes gentle and sincere, “My husband.”

That was the last straw. Flipping them over, Jiang Cheng ignored the inevitable blush that flamed his cheeks. Looking down at Liren Jiao, she all but gave an innocent smile in return, “I promised the kids I’d go hunting with them. Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian even Feng and Xing are coming too. Do you want to join us?”

“Don’t change the subject!” Jiang Cheng glared, though it lacked any anger. Glancing down at her neck, he leaned down his lips barely brushing against her fair skin. Turning her head, Liren Jiao left her neck open to him, allowing him to mark her if he so pleased. Swallowing down his nerves, he bit down hard, enough that he tasted her blood on his tongue, the sound of her withholding her groan when he bit down harder.

“Are you planning on tearing out my jugular?” Liren Jiao pat his head three times, watching him back away slowly to look at his handy work. Pleased with himself, he got off, pulling her up with him, “I’m making a statement to that bastard if you ever see him again or to anyone that would dare try anything.”

“I see,” She pulled up her collar, readjusting her robes and hair accordingly. She was so calm about it, about everything and it sort of...pissed him off that she wasn’t reacting the way he wanted her to. Muttering, he strapped his sword to his side, “React more...”

“Jiang Wanyin,” Liren Jiao grabbed him by his lapels, forcing him to look at her. Before he could argue, she sealed his lips with her own, dominating and passionate. Melting from the pleasure of her kiss, Jiang Cheng felt his knees give, only managing to stand by Liren Jiao who now managed to move them so his back was against the wall, a firm hold around his waist.

‘ _Shit...my mind is going blank...’_ Jiang Cheng meant to push her off, yet he only managed to clutch her shoulders to keep himself from falling. When Liren Jiao had finally separated herself, she let him go, watching with hungry eyes as he slid down to the ground. Licking her lips, she rasped, “My patience is not infinite. I may seem calm on the outside but I assure you that I am anything but. Even now I am struggling to keep myself under control. Please understand that Jiang Wanyin.”

Turning on her heel, she left him for the door, opening it and turning her head a light blush covering her cheeks, “Get up, I’ll race you to the entrance. Ready? Go.”

“Hey!” Jiang Cheng gave chase when she darted without him, “You’re cheating!”

* * *

“You seem restless Little Mistress,” Lan Jingyi teased, watching Jin Ling fiddle with his hair and sword, readjusting his bow and quiver for the umpteenth time since they had arrived at the entrance. Placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder, Lan Sizhui and Nie Enlai intervened, holding their respective friends apart before a fight could break out. As they bickered, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji watched them silently, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Look at how big they are Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian spoke softly, crossing his arms and leaning into his husband’s secure embrace, “Though I am surprised that you two would come as well, are you familiar with hunts?”

“My honey has taken us on a few,” Xing smiled, waving his pipe in a carefree manner in the air, “Little Bun wanted us to come and we know how to take care of ourselves.”

“Xing, Feng, Master is arriving with Sect Leader Jiang,” Chi flew down to them, perching on the larger man’s shoulder. Sharp, they both seemed to share a knowing look and smirking. Riffling through his pockets, he opened a pouch and dropped some money inside, “Submissive.”

“Really?” Xing dropped his portion inside, “Then I’ll go dominant.”

Just as Feng tightened the strings, they saw the pair racing on the third floor, Jiang Cheng in front of Liren Jiao by a few steps. Jump over the railing and into the trees which broke her fall from so high up, landing and rolling over back onto her feet, dashing past the post with a triumphant smirk on her face. Shortly after, Jiang Cheng came over pushing Liren Jiao over, “You..cheated.”

“I never used my spiritual powers...or tools,” Liren Jiao brushed the dirt off her shoulders, patting down her robes free of dirt and leaves, “You cheated as well.”

“Whatever,” He looked back, gauging the distance from the third floor to the ground from where Liren Jiao jumped and asking, “Who taught you how to run like that?”

“Feng,” Liren Jiao gestured to the man who all but rolled his eyes, “I ain’t teaching you shit.”

“Never mind that,” Xing pulled her away from Jiang Cheng’s side, eyes full of excitement, “So? How did it go?”

“Hunt first, details later,” Liren Jiao flicked his forehead, opening her arms as Nie Enlai jumped into them happily, “I asked Aunty and Uncle if they could come, is that alright Mother?”

“They were going to come even without you asking.” She ruffled his hair, his giggles making her smile in return.

“ _Tai Yuliang.”_ Jin Ling, Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi gave their respect, bowing low. Smiling she ask them to raise their heads, “Come now, there is no need to be so formal in my presence. Raise your heads.”

“Mother,” Nie Enlai tugged her sleeve. Leaning down she gave him her ear, smiling as he whispered, “Can Wen Ning come with us? I want to hear his stories about my Father’s Sect.”

“If he doesn’t mind then by all means,” Liren Jiao nodded. When Nie Enlai made no move to walk he seemed hesitant to ask her something else. Prompting softly, she asked, “Son? What is it?”

“Can he walk with us? I feel bad for him walking so far behind us.”

“Sure, bring him over,” She laughed when Nie Enlai grinned, running over to the nearby pillar and seeming to talk to someone, taking their hand and dragging him out of his hiding place. Seeing Wen Ning, the impulse to sudden Zidian rose within Jiang Cheng and his arm became surrounded by the familiar purple lightning. Stepping back, Wen Ning kept his head bowed to reluctant to take another step towards the group.

Stepping in front of Jiang Cheng, Liren Jiao held his hand, squeezing gently, “Jiang Wanyin, let him walk with us, you’ve held this grudge long enough. I will be with you every step, let him come.”

Closing his eyes, he released a long sigh dialling back Zidian’s power. Frowning at Wen Ning he beckoned him over gruffly, “Hurry up if you don’t want to get left behind.”

Mouth dropping open, Wei Wuxian watched in amazement as the pair walked behind the cluster of teens, excitedly walking with a stammering Wen Ning in tow. Grinning from ear to ear, Xing clung onto Liren Jiao’s arm, “Honey, someone is staring at you~”

“Hm?” She stopped to look where Xing was staring back at a gobsmacked Wei Wuxian who only pointed at her, “What have you done to Jiang Cheng?! My _shidi_ would never let Wen Ning near him!”

“My girl is very persuasive~” Xing bragged happily, only receiving a smack on the head from Feng who scolded, “Don’t say it so suggestively you idiot!”

“Come on, we’ll get left behind,” Liren Jiao tugged Xing along acting as a wall for her friends as they continued to bicker with one another, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji tailing close behind, “I should throw you down the stairs!”

“You’d have to go through A-Mei first!”

When they got a little too rowdy, Liren Jiao lowered her voice, her tone serious, “I’ll throw you both down if you don’t stop arguing in the next five seconds.”

It took two. Smiling at their united cooperation with each other, they all made for the hunting area.

* * *

“Mother,” Nie Enlai pulled Liren Jiao by the arm excitedly, bringing her over to stand beside Wen Ning. Before he could give his formal greetings, she stopped him a small smile on her face, “Come now, raise your head.”

“B-But Lady Anzan...I must thank you for the other day,” He kept his head low, his hair concealing his eyes from her view. Taking his chin, she forced his head up, plucking out the stray strand from his midnight black hair. With quick movements, she frowned, arranging his hair neatly, “We’ll have time for that later. First, your hair has been getting on my nerves since we left Koi Tower, does anyone have a spare hair ribbon?”

Only shaking their heads in response, Liren Jiao clicked her fingers. Telling Wen Ning to hold his hair together, Liren Jiao untied her own black hair ribbon, using her saber to cut the silken cloth in half. Keeping one half in her mouth she made worked quickly on Wen Ning’s hair, tying it neatly and nodding, “Turn and let me see you.”

“Y-Yes,” he bowed his head letting Liren Jiao smooth over his hair so that it looked neat. Nodding to herself, she seemed pleased, “Good, now I can see you better. You have a nice face, don’t hide it.”

“Ah...Thank you..” Wen Ning shied away at the compliment, mostly because of the glare Jiang Cheng was giving him behind her back.

‘ _Nice face?’_ Jiang Cheng’s eyebrow twitched. In two strides he was behind her, taking the ribbon from her hand and taking over in tying her hair. Laughing softly she asked, “Is something the matter Jiang Wanyin?”

“Head forward,” He grumbled, glancing over to see Feng roll his eyes at his behaviour, Xing and Nie Enlai giggle with each other amongst the group's confusion as to why they had stopped. Waving her hand, Liren Jiao motioned them to keep moving saying that they would catch up later. Tying the ribbon, Jiang Cheng ran his hand through her hair, “Is it too tight?”

“It’s fine, thank you,” They began walking in sync with each other. Smiling, she glanced at Jiang Cheng, lowering her voice so that only he would hear “It was only a compliment, I like your face far better, frown and all.”

“I’ll buy you a new one when we go to the next town,” Jiang Cheng cleared his throat awkwardly, “Do you want black or another colour?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Liren Jiao waved dismissively, “I’ll get myself another one later, it’s really not that important.”

“We’ll get another,” Jiang Cheng finalised before she could protest and shifted the topic to something else. Of course, their conversation didn’t last long, the cluster of teens running up in excitement towards Liren Jiao eyes brimming with curiosity. Raising her hands, she asked, “Boys? What’s the matter?”

“Is it true you cross-dressed Mother?” Nie Enlai asked, leaning forward that much closer as his friends followed nodding along. Leaning her head to the side, she stared at a snickering Xing a sigh escaping her lips, “Yes, I did.”

“You did?!” They all shouted in unison. Laughing at their reactions, Liren Jiao took a step back to regain her personal space, “Let’s focus on the hunt first and then we’ll worry about stories later.”

“Aw~”

“I never knew you cross-dressed Mother,” Nie Enlai stared at her in wonder, staring at her face and tapping his chin. Nodding once, he spoke proudly, “Yup, you’d definitely be handsome if you were a man.”

“Thank you,” She unstrapped her saber, passing it to Jiang Cheng, “Please hold this for a moment.”

“S-Sure,” He watched her stride past the boys, giving chase to Xing who had now run for his life, shouting his innocence while Feng just watched on, adding his own input while Xing ran, “I told you not to tell the kids!”

“Shut up and help me!” Xing threw a stone in desperation only adding fuel to the fire in which Liren Jiao responded, “You want to play that game huh? There’s a lake just ahead, I’m going to throw you in it when I catch you!”

“Xing can run quite fast,” Jiang Cheng watched the pair run along the road when Nie Enlai giggled at his side, “Not wanting to get hit by Mother is a great motivator. She’s heavy handed you know.”

“She’s hit you?”

“Only in training,” Nie Enlai blushed when he recalled her punishments when he’d act up from time to time, a small laugh bubbling from his chest. Watching the pair run around, Liren Jiao eventually caught up to her best friend, throwing him over her shoulder with ease and walking towards the lake, ignoring his protests and pleadings, “My honey, it’s not like I went into detail about that time and the kids wanted to hear stories about our youth.”

“You had every other story and you chose the _only_ one I asked you to keep silent about?” Liren Jiao halted, a mischievous smile tugging the ends of her lips. Summoning Yuliang, she mounted her blade, soaring high in the air and over the centre of the lake and without hesitation, dropped him into the water.

Bursting out in laughter, Feng pointed at a soaking Xing as he resurfaced, swimming to the bank and shouting curses at his best friend, who hovered above him, “You’re paying for new clothes!”

“A small price to pay,” Liren Jiao laughed, dismounting away from Xing and closer to Feng, Yuliang returning to its sheath that was now strapped to Jiang Cheng’s back. Smirking, Feng grabbed Liren Jiao, holding tight as she tried to fight him off and jumping into the lake with Xing. Resurfacing they all laughed with each other, splashing one another in the face, “Now we’re all soaked!”

“Stand still,” Liren Jiao warned holding a hand out to stop them to which both obeyed without question. Holding out her hand, she summoned her blade again. Telling her friends to get out slowly, Yuliang came to her aid once again and using her other hand she reached out for Jiang Cheng, “Jiang Wanyin, get ready to swim.”

Nodding, he did as instructed, commanding the spiritual tool to coil around Liren Jiao’s arm. Looking back up at him, she smiled, “Kids, seal off the lake, we’ve found what we’re looking for. Chi, protect the children.”

“Yes,” All followed her commands, mounting their swords and covering a corner each while Chi hovered above in the centre his form glowing bright gold. Pulling out a talisman, it glowed a bright gold the incantations of a sealing talisman appearing in front of them. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself, feeling something coil around her leg and without warning, she was pulled under.

“Nie Anzan!” Jin Ling leaned forward, watching the water begin to form a whirlpool, his Uncle leaping into the centre with Sandu drawn, Zidian tied securely around his own arm, following the line where Liren Jiao would undoubtedly be, diving headfirst into the water, _‘_ _Together_ _.’_

“Should we join?” Wei Wuxian pointed to the water, the explosive splash and occasional roar of their prey echoing through the woods. Shaking his head, Lan Wangji only turned on his heel to sit near a tree, “No need.”

“Really? You seem confident in her abilities.”

“Cultivation is higher than mine,” Lan Wangji opened his arms, accommodating his husband who laid his head on his lap with a hum, “Truly? Higher than my Hanguang-Jun?”

A nod, “Mn.”

Bursting from the water, the serpent hissed using its tail and tossing both Liren Jiao and Jiang Cheng into the air. Landing on opposite sides of the bank, Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but let his jaw drop to the ground, “I can’t believe it...”

There stood Liren Jiao, holding Zidian, it’s usual purple lightning intensifying with the undertone of her own golden energy, merging and melding with the mighty tool. Surfacing, the serpent targeted her, hissing in warning which seemed to spur her on further.

“You’re starting to get on my nerves,” Liren Jiao snapped Zidian, holding the handle more tightly and using the mighty spiritual tool to keep the snake within the lake all the while dodging with ease by flipping and jumping eventually working her way until she finally saw an opening. Landing in front of Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji, snapped Zidian again, watching it wrap tightly around its neck, holding her ground she grinned when Jiang Cheng followed her lead, leaping with Yuliang in hand and impaling the demon right in its head, burying it all the way to the hilt and holding tight until it stopped writhing, sinking into the water motionless.

Falling to her knees, she looked to her hand, watching Zidian return, coiling around her index finger. From the water, Jiang Cheng swam back to her side uncaring for his soaked robes and lopsided hair. Holding her cheek, he asked, “Are you alright? Did you get hurt?”

“I’m not,” she levelled her breathing, looking up at him with a small smile that never ceased to ease his heart. Bringing their foreheads to rest against each other he murmured, “I didn’t know you could handle a whip so well.”

“You never asked,” They laughed together, looking up to the teens who looked on worriedly for Liren Jiao. Hesitating, Jin Ling came down, “You were under the water for so long I thought you were...”

“Yeah!” Lan Jingyi interfered, his excitement pouring over in his eyes which made Liren Jiao smile, “It thrashed around so much under the water but you didn’t seem phased in the least! It was so cool! How did you learn to hold your breath for so long?”

“Have you learnt about _Taixi_?” Liren Jiao wrung out the water from her hair, seeing the youths shake their heads, save for Nie Enlai. Clapping, Wei Wuxian wowed at her statement and asked, “You’ve ascended to such a high level of cultivation? I’m impressed, it’s no wonder my Hanguang-Jun holds you in high regard.”

“Huh?!”

“ _Taixi_ ,” Lan Wangji explained further, “A form of breathing that does not require the use of one’s nose or mouth but through their core.”

“You can do that?!” All of them crowded around her forcing her to lean back to regain her personal space. Of course, they only backed away when Jiang Cheng threatened to break their legs did they back away, slightly disappointed. Laughing she pat their heads, “Feng, Xing, where are you?”

“In the cave honey~” Xing came out all dried and bushy-tailed. Cupping his hands around his mouth he added, “We’re dry now, let’s go before the sun goes down.”

“Good,” She stood sheathing Yuliang while Jiang Cheng took back Zidian. Smiling, she and Jiang Cheng used a spell to dry themselves instantly, a sigh escaping her lips. Waving over her best friends, she gestured for them to follow, “I know a place nearby where we can stay. Follow me.”

“Do they have good alcohol there?” Wei Wuxian seemed to perk up at the idea of the next town. Scolded by Jiang Cheng, he pushed him over, “You both were sitting on your ass that whole time, why should you get drinks?”

“There was no need,” Lan Wangji held his whining partner in his protective embrace, “Already under control.”

“We’re burning daylight,” Feng rolled his shoulders, tightening the strap to his bag, “Let’s go.”

“Chi,” Liren Jiao looked to the tree where her friend had rested after the ordeal, holding out her arm so he could perch. Nodding once, she smiled, “Please go and let them know.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Honey~” Xing hugged his best friend, burying his face between her breast with a pleased hum as Chi flew away to carry out his orders, “Can you tell us now the hunt is over?”

“Let me go and I’ll tell you guys as we walk,” Liren Jiao prompted them to move, walking in front of the group with her friends, the teens and Wen Ning in the middle while Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji and Jiang Cheng travelled at the back of the pack.

“So~” Xing clung onto Liren Jiao’s arm cutely, “Tell us what happened.”

“I told him what happened between me and Haiqi, about everything,” she touched her shoulder where Jiang Cheng had dug his nails into when he had embraced her from behind with a small smile, “He accepted me like you said he would. When Huaisang came, he objected but Jiang Cheng was able to convince him otherwise.”

“And then~?” Xing chimed happily, waiting to hear what he wanted to hear even Feng, who seemed to tune his ear in that little bit closer.

“I asked him to be my partner and he accepted.”

“Is that it?” Feng seemed disappointed, “That can’t be it.”

“We embraced, we kissed and I may have been a little...aggressive...” Liren Jiao covered her eyes with her hand out of embarrassment, the inevitable tell-tale heat crawling up her neck to her whole face that she was sure made her look redder than a tomato, hotter than any fire that she was certain steam would escape her ears if she kept talking about it.

“Aw, still shy to talk about these kinds of things,” Xing laughed playfully, “Still, we’re happy for you. Let’s have celebratory drinks when we return!”

“I might need a bit of liquid courage.”

“You’ll be fine,” Feng clasped her shoulder, squeezing reassuringly, “Don’t overthink, just do it.”

“Feng!” Xing acted out to be shocked, tugging Liren Jiao away in a way that was similar from a Mother shielding their child from something bad. Following him obediently she watched her friends bicker again, “How could you say something like that? Encouraging her to act on her urges before marriage! I can’t believe what I just heard!”

“I didn’t mean that kind of ‘it’ you idiot,” Feng rolled his eyes at his teasing. Pointing to the town gates that were now in sight, he sighed, “I’ll get the drinks.”

“We’ll have one on the way there.”

“Master,” Chi returned, descending down onto Feng’s shoulder and giving his report, “I have spoken to the caretaker, everything is underway. The people are excited to see you again after so long.”

“I will apologise when we arrive,” Liren Jiao nodded her thanks. Feeling a tug at her sleeve, she turned to see her son, a shy blush decorating his cheeks, “Mother, when we arrive, can you tell us the story about you cross-dressing? We really want to know.”

Looking behind him, she saw their poorly concealed excitement and had to chuckle. Nodding once she moved the hair from his face, tucking it neatly behind his ears, “I know I said after the hunt, but would you like to hear it during dinner or before bed?”

“Um...Let me ask the others,” He seemed conflicted on having to come up with an answer for all of them and turned to his peers who crowded around him. When Wen Ning went to take a step back to give them privacy, Nie Enlai captured his wrist, including them on their little huddle session blind to the small smiles of the adults that surrounded them.

Breaking apart, they all seemed to come to a decision speaking in unison, “Before bed!”

“Then it’s settled.”

* * *

Passing through the town, Jiang Cheng was surprised at how many people greeted Liren Jiao, some handing her gifts as a way of thanks and others singing her praises as she passed. Waving back and greeting all those that called out to her, he liked her humble nature, how she liked to keep things quiet and didn’t make a show of her generosity that he had seen many others do when they thought he wasn’t looking.

Passing inns and taverns, Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian shared a look of confusion when they had passed the last inn, wondering where she had planned to take them. When she had brought them to a large estate, two rows of five servants lined the doorway, an elderly man holding his cane smiling at their arrival.

“Jiang Cheng, do you know this place?”

A shake of his head, “No.”

Bowing, they greeted her, “Good evening, Master. I hope you have been well on your travels.”

“I have been well,” Liren Jiao clasped his shoulder, “It’s good to see you. I trust things have been well in my absence?”

“Very well. I have my report here,” The old man inclined his head to the group while giving a booklet to Liren Jiao, his eyes landing on Nie Enlai, “My! Look at how much you have grown!”

“Gramps!” Nie Enlai gave him a hug, “I’m sorry I haven’t come to see you lately.”

“No worries, no worries,” He waved, letting out a hearty laugh while poking Liren Jiao’s back in a nagging manner with his cane, “It is your Mother that I should be telling that too. I thought I would keel over before she finally came to see us.”

“You exaggerate,” She placed on her glasses and opening the first page, “I will be in my study, if you ever need anything don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Wait!” Wei Wuxian held up a hand, pointing the large red doors, “You...You own this place?!”

“Try not to break anything,” Liren Jiao joked stepping over the threshold with the old man, “Take any room you’d like in the guest wing. Dinner will be served in the dining room at the start if You Shi.”

“Master, I have tea ready on your study,” A young man came over, offering his greetings while keeping his head bowed. Smiling, she thanked him before walking away missing the small smile that pulled the youth's lips upwards.

“Nie Anzan,” Jiang Cheng left the group behind who chose to explore to catch up to her, walking by her side as she read, “Are you going to call me that from now on?”

“I’d prefer Jiang Mei, courtesy name Anzan,” Jiang Cheng smiled at her mixed expression of delight and embarrassment at hearing him say that so honestly. It made her heart leap every time he spoke the truth so softly, how he’d look at her with his trusting and loving ashen blue eyes and Liren Jiao had prayed to the heavens, gods, anyone, that she could keep the man beside her for as long as she could have him.

“You will be the death of me,” Liren Jiao took his hand, placing a soft kiss to his fingers, her voice tender and voice filled with adoration for the man in front of her, “Jiang Cheng.”

Pushing down the slight disappointment that filled him when she didn’t go for his lips, he frowned only to be met with a flick to the forehead, “Go and have a bath. I believe we both need one after today.”

“Jin Ling said that you’re going to tell them a story before they go to bed,” Jiang Cheng raised a brow, “What about?”

“Come along and you’ll find out.”

“Just tell me!”

“Nope~”

* * *

Exploring the estate, Jin Ling felt a chill go down his spine, his nose itch before he sneezed. Concerned, Nie Enlai checked his temperature, “Gramps told me once that when you sneeze, someone is talking about you.”

“No surprises for the Little Mistress,” Lan Jingyi shrugged, shaking his head in amusement, dodging the kick to his back with ease, “What was that supposed to mean?!”

“Now, now,” Lan Sizhui and Nie Enlai held their friends apart from each other preventing them from getting rowdy and entering one of the rooms. Huffing, Jin Ling sat down by the bed, “Guys, I have a serious question for you.”

“What is it?” Nie Enlai smiled, taking a seat at the table where a pot of tea had been prepared and poring a cup for his friends. Eager to have something to drink, Lan Jingyi thanked him, everyone taking a grateful sip when Jin Ling spoke again, “Do you think my Uncle likes Nie Anzan?”

All three choked, their thoughts becoming one as they stared at their friend, _‘He didn’t notice?!’_


	30. Blessing - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on, to spare me and everyone from confusion, Liren Jiao will now be referred to as 'Nie Anzan.' If however, I have typed the name somewhere and I have missed editing it, please tell me 😂
> 
> Other than that, enjoy~

Laughing nervously, Nie Enlai waved at his friend in a carefree manner. Surely he was joking, right? There was no way in heaven and earth that Jin Ling did _not_ know. Sure, both his Mother and Jiang Cheng weren’t exactly the most verbal people around others when they conveyed that they liked each other but he was certain that Jin Ling had at least caught the occasional look their respective elders had looked at each other when they thought no one was looking, how their eyes would soften at their mere presence.

Like one mind, the trio all turned to their seemingly oblivious friend and smiled, Lan Jingyi raising a brow, “You’re joking, right?”

“Do you think I’d joke about something like this?” Jin Ling snapped back, almost starting another argument between the two once more. Intervening, Nie Enlai went to grab his friend by his shoulders and with every ounce of will power, he could gather, resisted to shake some sense into his friend while shouting how he could be so blind when it was literally right in front of his eyes.

“Listen to me Jin Ling,” He raised a finger, Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi peeking over his broad shoulders, eyes bright with curiosity and cheekiness, “I understand that romance is not an important factor in your life right now, but when we go to dinner later, I want you to look closely at your Uncle and my Mother. Watch _real_ closely, do you understand?”

“Lil’ Enlai,” They all heard Gramps knock the door with his cane, “Dinner is being served, everyone is waiting for you kids.”

“Ah, coming Gramps!” Nie Enlai and company hurried to the dining room, shouting an apology to Gramps who told them off for running in the halls and that they should be more careful or something could happen before they were out of earshot, turning the corner and missing the sigh the old man had left out, “Kids these days, how are they late when they are always in such a hurry?”

Entering the dining room, a long table was placed in the centre of the room, Feng, Nie Anzan, Jiang Cheng, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji lining one side of the table while Xing sat across Feng, patting the spot beside him for Nie Enlai to sit beside him as they all barged into the room, apologising for their tardiness and quickly taking their seats, not before Nie Enlai let out a small whisper, “Remember, watch them.”

“Little Bun! Come and sit by me,” Xing waved him over excitedly as the servants began to serve the food with a quiet thanks from Nie Anzan. Bowing their heads to her, they all took leave holding the platters and exiting the room leaving the group to themselves.

Taking his spot next to Nie Enlai, Jin Ling had the golden seat – in direct view of his Uncle and Nie Anzan. Pondering over what his friends had said, he lost himself in his thoughts chewing his food slowly and appreciatively before taking another mouthful. Was he on the right track why Nie Enlai had told him to look at the pair so closely? He just never understood why he couldn’t just be told whether he was right or wrong.

True, he knew he was inept on the concept of romance, as it had never been his number one priority in his life. It was to grow up and be a strong cultivator like his Father and Uncle, to be the best Sect Leader in Lanling Jin’s history. So of course, when faced with something he was unfamiliar with, he sought counsel from others, to help broaden his horizons and see different aspects to a problem that he’d have never thought of himself. This time, however, while he had the right track, it was an uncertain one he’d have rather avoided if it concerned himself, but it didn’t. It was about Nie Anzan and his Uncle, and he was determined to get to the crux of the matter even if it meant he was going to be rude in the process.

‘ _They don’t seem any different,’_ Jin Ling frowned at his Uncle, the intense stare he was aiming at his Uncle caused his friends to react in a similar fashion, _‘I know I said watch carefully but isn’t that a bit of a stretch?’_

‘ _Oh, Jin Ling,’_ Lan Sizhui ate quietly, giving his parental figures a small smile as he chewed his food, _‘The food is delicious.’_

‘ _This idiot,’_ Lan Jingyi couldn’t help his eyes rolling at Jin Ling. There was thick then there was...well Jin Ling, and he had thought that his Uncle was bad. Maybe he was until he met Nie Anzan. He was the second to put two and two together after what had happened the day her saber had flown into Jiang Cheng’s hand and had gone to Nie Enlai in private to ask him about it. When he had received confirmation, they had both taken to spying on the two from afar, often get caught out by Wei Wuxian who had dragged them along to play whenever Lan Wangji had to be somewhere else to assist in Koi Tower. What had captured Lan Jingyi the most however, was how Jiang Cheng’s eyes would soften immediately at seeing her approach, the longing, the torrent of emotions swirling in his eyes that he didn’t know where to look, yet at the same time to hesitant to look away, as if fearing she would disappear the second he averted his gaze from her. Call it the romantic in him, but Lan Jingyi was definitely not alone, _‘Sizhui said that it’d work out too. Leave it to him to know what to do. Then again...He did spend a great deal of time watching Hanguang-Jun and Wei Wuxian, so maybe he knew before me and didn’t say anything.’_

Frowning at his nephew, Jiang Cheng stared at the youth, “What? Have I got something on my face?”

“No,” Jin Ling returned to his meal, ignoring his Uncle for the rest of dinner and focusing instead on Nie Anzan. What had she done to make such an impact on his Uncle especially for one who had openly proclaimed that he wouldn’t have minded being single until the day he died. Had she broken down his walls of defence and opened his heart?

Then he caught it. It was just one moment, that slight eye contact and yet it conveyed enough. It was as if the world stopped at that moment for the pair, the unspoken words and warm atmosphere, the trust, the affection their gazes held at that moment made Jin Ling believe that Nie Anzan was the one that his Uncle liked – he daresay – loved Nie Anzan and he had hoped it was vice-versa.

‘ _I guess he does like her,’_ Jin Ling smiled at this, attracting the attention of his mischievous Uncle who leered over the dinner table, “A-Ling, did something good happen today?”

“Well,” He glanced up at the pair before him, both giving him a look of curiosity as he snubbed the man, “It’s none of your business.”

‘ _I think I understand how Aunty feels when he says that I’m growing up,’_ Nie Enlai dabbed the corner of his eye in a motherly fashion, patting Jin Ling’s shoulder, “I’m proud of you.”

“What are you blubbering for?” Jin Ling wiped his nose roughly, raising a brow as he did so, “Am I right?”

“Most definitely,” He gave him a thumbs up, the nods from Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui assuring him. From their elders who watched the exchange, they all shared looks of confusion before Nie Anzan decided to ask, “Right about what exactly?”

“That’s a secret~”

* * *

After having told tales of her youth until the teens felt tired enough to sleep, she bid them all goodnight, intent on finding a place of peace after the day's events. With two jars of alcohol in hand, she strolled towards the gardens, taking a seat against the Yulan tree she had planted after the death of her sister and brother-in-law, to have a place to keep them close and visit them whenever she wanted. Placing one beside her, she pat the roots emerging from the ground softly, “It’s been a while, Jiayi, Shiqiang. The tree is going to bloom again, I made sure to plant your favourite this time.”

Tugging the lid, she placed it down, taking a well-deserved sip with a satisfied hum. At hearing footsteps, she turned towards the hallway where Jin Ling had emerged, patting down his hair and tidying his appearance. Smiling, she held her hand out to him, “The hour is late, you should be resting.”

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Jin Ling hesitated for a moment, looking at her resting so calmly against the trunk and at seeing her liquor wondered if he was intruding on something. When she beckoned him over again did he obey, coming to sit at her side. Removing her cloak, she draped it over Jin Ling’s shoulders, “The air is cool tonight, it wouldn’t be good if you were to catch a cold.”

“But, you-”

“I’m dressed warm enough,” she held it firmly over his shoulders, “I will be fine.”

“Thank you,” he snuggled into the warmness, a light blush coating his fair cheeks. Smiling, Nie Anzan prompted, “What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?”

“I just wanted to talk with you,” Jin Ling kept his eyes to the ground, carefully contemplating his next words. Placing down her drink, she turned to look at the teen giving him her undivided attention as he spoke again, “You seem close with Uncle, are you going to join Yunmeng Jiang?”

“I am,” She told truthfully, “Do you disapprove?”

“No!” He held up his hands, “Nothing like that, it’s just...I think Uncle likes you.”

When she said nothing, he closed his eyes, preparing for a rebuff or harsh words of any kind, too afraid to look her in the eyes after saying something so bold. What she had said next though, had shocked him beyond words, “If I said I liked your Uncle, would you hate me?”

“You...” Jin Ling swallowed, his eyes tearing up slightly, “You like Uncle?”

“Very much,” Nie Anzan brought a hand and placed it atop his head and smoothing his hair down gently before moving to cup his cheek. Shuffling in front of him, she kowtowed to the youth, “I apologise for doing things out of order, but I’d like to ask you for your blessing.”

“My...blessing?” Jin Ling spoke slowly, unsure with what to do with himself. Nie Anzan had asked for his Uncle’s hand? Did Nie Enlai know about the proposal? So many questions filled his mind and yet at the same time, he felt overjoyed for his Uncle. Finally, he had found someone and he liked the idea of Nie Anzan being apart of their family, of course, it extended to Nie Enlai as well.

Taking her hands, he helped her to sit up, the rarest of smiles he had ever given to another person outside of his family he gave her, a small gift of acceptance that had clearly touched her heart, the glaze in her eyes giving her away when he nodded once, “You have it.”

“Thank-oh!” Nie Anzan caught him, the force of his hug knocking the breath out of her chest. Holding him silently, she murmured soft words into his ear, smiling as his shoulders relaxed little by little. Leaning back against the tree, she kept him tucked comfortably in her arms, playing with his hair with slow movements here and there. Hearing her steady heartbeat and relieved that he had laid his mystery to rest, it didn’t take long for him to fall into the warm embrace of sleep murmuring a quiet goodnight before sleep took him.

Sitting with him, Nie Anzan gazed up at the branches that swayed with the night breeze a smile tugging at her lips when two leaves had fallen, one landing on her head, the other at her shoulder, “I’ll take it that you both approve,” she shuffled the youth in her arms so that she could carry him bridal style, her cloak keeping his front warm. Walking through the estate, she turned the corner to face Jiang Cheng, surprise apparent on his face as he gazed at her then dropping down to the bundle in her arms, “Jin Rulan and I were talking. He only fell asleep a few minutes ago, I’m taking him to the kid's room. They all insisted on a sleepover.”

A nod, “Where is it? I’ll take him.”

“I have him, he’s not heavy,” Nie Anzan reassured, “Just open the door for me when we get there.”

“Alright,” he followed her quietly, watching her hush Jin Ling when he stirred ever so slightly. Opening the door, she placed him in bed, pulling the covers over his body and smiling. Retreating back towards the door where Jiang Cheng waited for her, she felt a tug at her sleeve, a sleepy Jin Ling opening an eye to look up at her through the moonlit window, “Stay until I’m asleep.”

‘ _Acting spoiled right away,’_ Nie Anzan shook her head, obliging the youth and taking a seat at his side stroking his hair until he was well and truly asleep.

The gesture, the kindness, the gentleness that she showed Jin Ling as he slept, Jiang Cheng had never felt surer in his life that this woman was destined to be his. As a man who believed little in fate, he was certain of one thing – Nie Anzan was chosen to be his and he hers.

“Jiang Wanyin?” He heard her voice call out for him, sliding the door shut behind her they walked together quietly, “I thought you would have been asleep, it has been a long day for all of us.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” They both returned to the garden, sitting at the bench this time. Retrieving her forgotten pots of alcohol, she gave one to him. Thanking her, he ripped off the lid, taking a grateful sip with a sigh, “Good liquor.”

“Gramps makes liquor as a hobby,” Nie Anzan smiled, “I come here and visit him when I can and we talk of the past while staring at this tree here.”

“Why did you plant one here?”

“Well...” Nie Anzan took a sip, “I brought this estate for Jiayi and Shiqiang. Where the tree stands is the exact spot they last stood. Did you know? The Yulan tree is a symbol of purity, exactly how they were before they left the world.”

“I see...”

“I also asked Jin Rulan for his blessing,” Nie Anzan spoke casually, resisting the urge to laugh when she saw Jiang Cheng’s head turn to face her so quickly he’d almost snap it, “He approves.”

“How did he know?”

“He had an inkling,” She cupped his cheek, “He said: ‘I think Uncle likes you.’”

“What did you say?”

“I told him: ‘If I said I liked your Uncle, would you hate me?’ And I asked him for his blessing, he has given it.”

“I had planned to tell him when we returned to Koi Tower,” Jiang Cheng sighed, rubbing his temple tiredly. Smiling, she knelt before him taking his hands and squeezing, “I’m sorry for telling him first. I thought it best to come out with it then rather than later.”

“As long as he knows,” Jiang Cheng looked down to her, eyes softening, “What about Wei Wuxian?”

“I can leave him to you,” Nie Anzan smiled, “Or did you want me to come with you?”

“We’ll do it together,” He nodded, opening his mouth to ask something else before closing it and looking away. Raising a brow, she looked at him, “Jiang Wanyin, something the matter?”

“I want to introduce you to my parents when we go home,” Jiang Cheng gave a small smile, “To A-Jie too.”

“One thing at a time, we aren’t young enough to be darting from one place to another,” She stood, straightening her robes. Silently, Jiang Cheng reached his arm out, holding her close by the waist, “At Koi Tower, we’ll ask.”

“I guess I have to tell Huaisang to find a wife now,” Nie Anzan laughed as they brought their foreheads to rest against one another softly. Closing his eyes, Jiang Cheng muttered, “Why?”

“If he died without an heir or something unfortunate happened to him, I would be next in line to inherit the role of Sect Leader.”

“You will be,” Jiang Cheng held his chin high in pride, “Of Yunmeng Jiang!”

“Announce it any louder and you’ll wake the household,” Nie Anzan chuckled at his display, the arm she felt around her waist tighten ever so slightly. Amused, Nie Anzan raised a finger, “I understand your excitement but you need to lower your voice.”

Laughing together quietly, Nie Anzan felt her heart soar. Finally, finally, she had found someone and she would do anything in her power to keep him safe. Holding her hand against his stomach, he watched in silence as her hand glowed, her golden orbs concealed by pale lids as she murmured an incantation, a seal forming on his chest briefly before fading away. Wondering what she had done, he asked her, “I’ve never seen anything like that, what was it?”

“Do you remember what I told you at the training area when we were sitting atop the pillars?” Nie Anzan broke away from his embrace, holding her hands behind her back as she stared up at into the night sky. Surprised that his body felt cold without her in his embrace, he approached her from behind, removing the hair from her neck and just placing his lips against her clothed neck, a part of him delighted that she allowed him by tilting her head and giving him better access as he murmured, “You said that if I ever needed you, that I should call and that you would come to me.”

“That I did,” Nie Anzan chuckled softly, “When you are in danger, the seal will glow and I will be at your side instantly.”

“A transportation talisman?” Jiang Cheng looked worried, “That’s too dangerous!”

“Only if one does not learn how to cultivate it,” Nie Anzan raised a correcting finger, “I have been learning how to cultivate this technique since I was fifteen and I no longer expend such large amounts of my energy to travel from one place to another.”

“The last time you did you coughed blood,” Jiang Cheng argued, the look that he gave her speaking volumes.

“That was because I wasn’t fully healed at the time,” she turned her head to face his disapproving frown, “Don’t look at me like that, how was I supposed to know that you’d be there?”

“That’s not my point,” Jiang Cheng stared at her in all seriousness, “Don’t do things like that without me knowing, do you hear me? Or I’ll break your legs.”

‘ _Of course, you’d say something like that,’_ Nie Anzan smiled at his phrasing, reaching up with her hand and cupping his cheek softly, she brought their foreheads to rest against one another, “I hear you, loud and clear.”

“Good.”

* * *

 

Setting off for Koi Tower, Nie Anzan bid her farewells to everyone in the house with a promise to return, everyone began to walk back o Koi Tower in good spirits. That, and Nie Anzan couldn’t resist smiling at Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji’s behaviour much to their embarrassment. Why?

They had broken a bathtub and the water had flooded the floorboards and damaged some literature. Of course, her being the Master of the estate, she was the first to know of the damages from Gramps who all but sighed and shook his head, hitting both the men on the heads for damaging things.

‘ _At least only us three know but it’s a little awkward to talk about it with a woman,’_ Wei Wuxian scratched the back of his head, trying to come up with an apology for causing trouble for her in her estate.

“Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji offered a pouch, glancing at Nie Anzan before going back to his husband who grinned at the suggestion, taking the offered pouch of money, “I’ll do it then.”

“Mn.”

“Uh... _Tai Yuliang,_ ” Wei Wuxian beckoned her away from her friends as they both raised a brow to him. Raising her hand, she slowed her steps to walk with him, placing her hands behind her back and smiling, “I’ve not told anyone and my people can keep a secret if that is what you are worried about.”

“Nothing like that,” Wei Wuxian waved his hand, offering the pouch of money to her, “Here, as compensation.”

“Keep it,” Nie Anzan pushed his hand back with a shake of her head, “What’s happened has happened, don’t worry about the cost, I have already covered it.”

“Oh, really?” Wei Wuxian grinned, cradling his head in his hands in a carefree manner, “Still, that’s quite the estate you have, I never would have thought you’d own something so large.”

“I brought that estate for my sister when I found out she was pregnant with A-Zan,” Nie Anzan laughed softly at his expression, “What?”

“What were you like when you found out?”

“Let’s just say I gave Shiqiang a head start,” She replied slowly, a chill running down his back at hearing her say such words so calmly and yet, at the same time, he felt a chill go down his spine and it definitely wasn’t the good kind either.

“You people of the Nie Sect are quite protective aren’t you?” Wei Wuxian grinned, “You pride yourself on strength and I’m told you fight for your partners. Is that true? Have you done that?”

“Yes,” She nodded, “And I have done it twice.”

“Twice?”

Raising one finger, she told him quietly, “The first was Haiqi.”

Coming closer, Wei Wuxian also dropped his voice, “And the other?”

“Well,” Nie Anzan drifted off, fastening her pace to catch up with her friends again, “You’ll know in due time.”

“What? No, tell me now!” He whined as she smiled back, “In time, I promise you Wei Wuxian.”

Walking up to Jiang Cheng, he raised a brow at his brother’s complaining, “Did you tell him?”

“I had the opportunity,” Nie Anzan told him honestly, “But he will have to wait until we return to Koi Tower.”

“You could have told him, I wouldn’t have been upset.”

“I wanted to do this together. That,” she spared a glance back towards Wei Wuxian, “And he talks too quickly for me.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Jiang Cheng huffed, watching Jin Ling run back to them and taking Nie Anzan’s arm. Averting his eyes from his from his Uncle he dragged her away to the group and whispering in her ear he asked, “When you marry Uncle, what should I call you?”

“Whatever you feel is comfortable,” Nie Anzan smoothed down his hair, “You needn’t force yourself to call me so familiarly just because I am marrying him. Just my name is good enough.”

Contemplative, Jin Ling nodded, “Okay.”

Unable to help herself, she patted his head softly, staring at him with fond eyes, “You’re a good boy, Jin Rulan.”

Feeling the heat pool to his cheeks, he turned his head away though he never made any move to push away her attention. Instead, he walked a tiny bit closer to her and murmured, “Does Uncle know that I know?”

“Yes,” she nodded once, retracting her hand to place it behind her back, “He will talk with you about it in Koi Tower. I feel he wants to tell you himself anyway.”

“What about Wei Wuxian?”

“We’re...working on it.”

“Did he oppose? I can knock some sense into him if he opposed!” Jin Ling was ready to unsheathe Suihua, only to be stopped by her, “Not like that. It’s easier to be more open with younger ones than it is with adults. Don’t worry about us Jin Rulan, we’ll be fine.”

Sceptical, he shrugged, “Fine, but let me know how it goes. If I asked Uncle, he’d say its none of my business!”

“So you’ll come to me instead?”

“Is that a problem?” Jin Ling replied haughtily, crossing his arms and looking away, “Is it?”

“Not at all,” She ruffled his hair a smile tugging at her lips, “Not at all.”

Watching their interaction, Jiang Cheng felt his heart warm at the sight. Jin Ling had surprisingly taken to Nie Anzan – rather quickly at that – and he felt it just confirmed his feelings even more. Hearing his mischievous brother creep up from behind, he rolled his eyes, “What do you want?”

“You are being so secretive,” Wei Wuxian’s eyes burned with intense curiosity, especially after his own discussion with Nie Anzan. What better way to get information than to ask his straightforward and dense brother, “That, and something good has happened to you. I want to know what it is.”

“I want to talk to you later and you,” He stared briefly up at Lan Wangji before going back to his brother, “Come to my room after dinner.”

“Am I...in trouble?”

“Have you done something again?”

“No!”

“Then shut up and just do as I say.”

From Jin Ling and Nie Anzan’s point of view, they watched them fight with each other, bickering and jabbing one another and Jin Ling only sighed as Nie Anzan asked, “Are they always like that?”

“Annoyingly so, Wei Wuxian always likes to make a scene,” Jin Ling huffed, “If he does, just call for Fairy, she’ll look after you.”

“Fairy..?”

“My spiritual beast, she’s a husky.”

“Could I meet her later?”

Happy to show her, he nodded enthusiastically, “Sure!”

 

 


	31. Blessing - Part Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I say that I listened to the song - "I Need a Hero" from Shrek 2 as I wrote this? 🤭
> 
> Also, a reminder that the font bold italic is Japanese~

Having arrived at Koi Tower at dinner time, Jiang Cheng felt his nerves begin to rise the closer the hour approached and he could safely say the same for his wife-to-be. Now that Nie Huaisang had done them the courtesy of spreading around the fact that Nie Anzan had returned to the cultivation world, he was surprised at how many people came to her, in public or private and she’d always offer words of encouragement and call it a hunch, he believed that she had straightened out some of the council members in Lanling Jin with a promise that if they had done something wrong by Jin Ling, well, some things are better left unsaid.

“I heard you threatened a council member,” Jiang Cheng looked to her, almost biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smirking when she shrugged, “Not threatened, _counselled_. Many are preying on Jin Rulan’s inexperience and I, for one, will not stand for it. I have seen elders try it with Huaisang and I will not tolerate it.”

“Hmph,” He huffed, opening the doors to his room to see both his brother seated quite comfortably on Lan Wangji’s lap, holding his face and placing the odd kiss on his husband’s stoic face here and there. When he decided to separate himself from his activity of giving his husband kisses, he waved to the pair that just stood together at the door. Ready to give his brother a beating for doing such indecent things in his room, he heard Nie Anzan call for him gently, “Jiang Wanyin, not here.”

Grumbling but compliant, he lowered his fist, taking a seat across from the hopeless pair in front of him. Grinning from ear to ear, Wei Wuxian decided to tease in an attempt to make Nie Anzan blush, “We came straight here after dinner, otherwise we would’ve gone straight to our room~”

“I see,” She only smiled, moving her head upward to meet Lan Wangji’s eyes, “It’s good to see that you are well, Lan Wangji.”

“Likewise,” He gave inclined his head respectfully, “Nie Anzan.”

In unison, both brothers turned to their respective partners, raising a questionable eyebrow at their brief interaction. They were familiar with each other? Enough that they didn’t refer to each other by their titles? Just how much did Nie Anzan plan on surprising him? In a rare show of unity, they both exploded, “Just how familiar are you with one another?!”

Smiling, she turned to Lan Wangji, silently asking for permission. Closing his eyes, he nodded once and she explained, “We’ve known each other since we were thirteen if you want to be precise.”

“You’ve known each other for a very long time,” Wei Wuxian gave the pair a knowing look, “But I have a feeling that we’re not here to reminisce of the past. Are we?”

“No, we are not,” Nie Anzan steadied her breathing. Shuffling back on her heels, she kowtowed to both Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian, “Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji, I apologise for being abrupt, but I would like to ask for your blessing.”

‘ _Just like that?!’_ Jiang Cheng looked to her, unmoving and unspeaking as the silence hung thick in the air. Quiet, Wei Wuxian moved the table aside, removing himself from his husbands embrace. Sitting on his heels in front of Nie Anzan he looked to her, “Look at me.”

Obediently, she looked at him as he smiled, “You told me you fight for your partners, would you fight me and Lan Zhan for him?”

“If that is what it will take to gain your approval,” she nodded, “I will gladly fight.”

“We will go to the field first,” Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji stood. Winking playfully to his brother, they exited and Jiang Cheng turned her to face him, “What do you think you are doing? Why are you willing to go so far so as to fight them for me?”

“Because you are worth fighting for,” Nie Anzan held his cheek, her eyes softening in affection for the man in front of her, “I told Wei Wuxian that people of the Nie Sect fight for their partners. Do you know why?”

“No.”

“Because we want to show our resolve, our feelings, our hearts,” Nie Anzan explained, “Have faith in me.”

“Then,” Jiang Cheng removed Zidian from his index finger, taking her own from his face and placing it on her index finger with a small smile, “Take this.”

“Zidian? I couldn’t-”

“Shut up,” Jiang Cheng cut her off, holding her hand tighter, “Zidian will only listen to the will of its Master. _You_ are its Master, just like me. At least understand that much idiot.”

Looking to their joined hands, Nie Anzan straddled Jiang Cheng, holding his face and enveloping his lips in a chaste kiss, the tingling electricity surging throughout her body as she felt one of his hands at the back of her neck, the other at the small of her back. Refusing to let him go, Nie Anzan guided him once again, gently at first, their breathing becoming heavier as time past and with it, the passion also increased.

‘ _I have to stop,’_ Nie Anzan told herself, her hand grabbing a fistful of Jiang Cheng’s robes, the other still holding his cheek. Like magnets, they couldn’t seem to part for too long, each kiss lasting longer than the last and before she knew it, Nie Anzan was beneath Jiang Cheng his hand capturing her wrist that had weakly pushed against his chest and pinning it above her head.

‘ _This is getting dangerous,’_ Jiang Cheng thought gripping tighter on the wrist he held captive. He didn’t even notice how their positions changed let alone how long they were entangled their bodies pressed dangerously close to one another. The heat, the warmth, he could feel himself wanting more and he could tell that he was not alone in this. Reluctantly, they both separated the thin line of saliva that had connected their mouths disappearing with the distance they had put between them.

With half-lidded eyes, Nie Anzan covered her mouth with her free hand, avoiding his gaze as she murmured, “You’re a fast learner for one that hasn’t kissed.”

“I’ve always learned faster practically rather than theoretically,” Jiang Cheng gazed at her trapped form within his arms, taking in the view of her flustered face, the glimpse of her licking their shared saliva from her lips as if she were trying to savour their last moment to the fullest. Glancing up at him with amused eyes, she tried moving her wrist, “You should let go of me or your brother might come back here to find us like this.”

“He can stand to wait another five minutes,” He grumbled, unhappy that she was focused on something else rather than himself. Watching her look up at him, she placed a hand on her heart, “Strange...”

“What is?”

Smiling, she took the hand that had captured her wrist, placing over it over her drumming heart, “To be honest, I’m not entirely sure if it’s the adrenaline or something else.”

“Something else?”

Leaning up, she gave him a light peck, “You.”

“You say some embarrassing shit,” Jiang Cheng muttered as she laughed, moving to sit up and hold him close on her lap, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him with sincere eyes, loving eyes, “You need to hear it. Your ears have become accustomed to hearing the exact opposite. I am going to change that.”

“What? Are you going to punch everyone in the mouth who speaks badly of me?” Jiang Cheng wrapped his arms around her shoulders loosely as she replied in all seriousness, “Then let me ask you something. If someone spoke ill of me behind my back and overheard it, would you remain silent?”

“I’d break their legs!” Came the immediate reply.

“Then you understand my feelings,” she smiled. Looking up at Jiang Cheng, she pulled him that tiny bit closer, tilting her head up in a cute manner when she saw Jiang Cheng drift off quietly, “We still have a few minutes...”

Nie Anzan didn’t need to be told twice.

* * *

 “Took you long enough!” Wei Wuxian whined, throwing his arms up in the air impatiently. Smiling demurely, Nie Anzan bowed her head apologetically, “The fault is mine, it won’t happen again.”

From the tree, Xing, Chi and Feng sat on their individual branches a knowing smirk tugging at their lips when they watched Jiang Cheng avoid their gazes, a light blush coating his cheeks. Holding out his hand towards Xing, he grinned, “I told you I’d win.”

“You got lucky,” Xing rifled through his sleeves, handing over the pouch of money with a sigh, “I was so confident that I would win too. Still, I never would have thought that our girl would be so daring~”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” she held out her arm, “Come, Chi.”

“Lan Zhan, have you fought her before?” Wei Wuxian spun Chenqing in a carefree manner. Looking up to his husband, he replied calmly, “Have not. Do not let your guard down.”

‘ _For him to be so cautious of her,’_ Wei Wuxian looked to Nie Anzan, then it drifted down her hand, Zidian shining in the evening sun. Exchanging a last word to Jiang Cheng did she and Chi come to the centre of the field standing tall, _‘She must be quite the opponent for Lan Zhan.’_

Raising her fingers into a seal, all watched in silent awe and amazement as her form began to glow in bright golden energy. Flying from his perch on his shoulder to hover above her, Chi told, “I will remove the seal Master.”

“Seal?” Wei Wuxian asked, “For what?”

“My spiritual power,” Nie Anzan clenched her fist, holding it out to the couple with a grin, “I want to show you how serious I am about your brother. I will fight you like my life depends on it.”

“Then I guess having a friendly sparring match was out of the question,” He grinned, picking up a nearby rock at his feet. Holding it up, he told her, “When this hits the ground, we’ll start. Ready?”

“Almost,” Nie Anzan took a deep breath through her nose, a seal forming on her torso before fading. Feeling her power surge full force, her hands shook at the adrenaline, the energy flowing through her veins, her blood vessels, her senses alert and more than anything, she felt ready.

Bathed in the glow of her own spiritual energy, she unsheathed Yuliang, the tip of the blade that touched the ground creating a small crater in the earth. At seeing that, Wei Wuxian blinked, his eyes glued to the newly made hole in the ground. Readying themselves, he threw the pebble into the air, watching the rock fly high.

Withdrawing Bichen, Lan Wangji and Nie Anzan seemed to give each a nod of acknowledgement the silence, the tenseness before at last, the dull tack of their signal hit the ground.

Instantly, Lan Wangji and Nie Anzan traded blow for blow, neither relenting, blue and gold clashing fighting for dominance as dust from the ground rose up in the air. Taking the opportunity, Wei Wuxian hid amongst the trees and placing Chenqing to his lips, he played a song, _‘I’ll have to distract her momentarily so that Lan Zhan will have the upper hand. Never would I have imagined that there was another who could fight him so fearlessly.’_

“You will have to hide better,” Chi flapped his wings, a powerful surge of energy shaking the very tree to its core. Unbalanced, Wei Wuxian leapt and hid in various places, only to be caught out every time by the mighty beast.

‘ _It’s quite hard to play, the minute I stop moving, Chi attacks,’_ Taking few leaves, he infused his spiritual energy and summoning a spell to restrain Chi. Momentarily, it worked and Wei Wuxian played a quick song, keeping a keen eye on the hawk who let out a shrill cry, the barrier that he had erected had begun to crack.

‘ _Quickly,’_ Wei Wuxian began, his eyes turning red as spirits of all shapes and sizes began to flock to him waiting on his command. Extending his hand out, he commanded, “Attack!”

Exchanging a few more blows, Lan Wangji and Nie Anzan skidded backwards, each the picture of dignified cultivators. Grinning, Nie Anzan spun on her heel, throwing Yuliang high in the air, the glare of the evening sun blinding Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji when her saber went flying. Confused as to why she threw it away, Lan Wangji took it as an opening, thrusting his own sword forward, the spirits that Wei Wuxian had summoned emerging from the ground and grabbing her ankles, holding tight to keep her in place.

Hands glowing, she grabbed their pair who held her feet by their heads, flinging them towards Lan Wangji who sliced them down in one fell movement continuing onward towards her. Dodging, she continued to dodge his attacks with ease. Unleashing Zidian, Nie Anzan began to attack again, moving while keeping Lan Wangji in his place, preventing him from leaping or moving to another spot.

On Wei Wuxian’s side, Chi fought against the barrier, weakening the seal, he managed to break free, the subtle nod of his Master signalling him to begin his attack. Sending another surge of energy towards Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji intercepted the blow, cutting the blow in half. Thanking his partner, he began to talk, “I have heard rumours about you _Tai Yuliang._ ”

“What rumours, pray tell?” She raised her hand, watching as Chi flew to her, using his talons to cut her palm. Slapping her hands together, she called Zidian back, Bichen flying fast towards her. Kneeling, she placed her hands in front of her again, a protective barrier preventing Bichen from coming near her person. Knocking back the sword, it retreated towards its Master as Wei Wuxian continued, “That you have “ascended.” Tell me, is that true?”

“By ascended you mean achieved immortality,” Nie Anzan stated bluntly, never relenting in her attacks nor defence for a moment. Leaping forward to kick Lan Wangji, she was blocked by Bichen. Gripping his sword with both hands, he threw her backwards as Wei Wuxian dodged Chi, continuing with his chatter, “It is possible, I remember you had hair as black as midnight when we were younger. Nie Huaisang told me stories of some people in your Sect that had ascended to such high levels of cultivation that their hair had turned white.”

“You flatter me,” Nie Anzan laughed, “But I am not immortal. I refused that path.”

“You refused? Why did you give up such a gift?”

Glancing to Jiang Cheng who heard the whole conversation she gave him a smile that made the world seem like it was moving in slow motion, _**“For him, I’d give up the chance of immortality ten times over.”**_

In the moment of silence, Yuliang came down, impaling the space between Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. Seeing her saber light up, they went to leap back, only to have Chi approach silently from behind and flap his wings again, forcing them both back towards the powerful weapon. Leaping into the air, Liren Jiao placed her fingers into a seal, the space where the couple had stood keeping them in place. With much effort, Lan Wangji looked up to see her land deftly atop the handle of her saber, tucking on leg behind the other as she poured more energy into the seal, forcing them on their knees. Even with Bichen in his hand, he couldn’t move in the slightest, knowing full well that she was putting more energy into restraining him than his partner and he the more he tried to struggle the weaker he became, feeling his own energy being siphoned from his body.

At seeing his husband struggle, Wei Wuxian advised him to stop, _‘The more we try to pour our energy into the seal_ _to break free_ _, she redirects its power into_ _reinforcing_ _the seal, using more of ours than her own. Very clever, very clever.’_

To be safe, Nie Anzan used Zidian as a reinforcement, binding their hands as Chi cleared away the rest of the spirits that Wei Wuxian had summoned. In a tone that was absolute, she told them, “Forfeit.”

Weak and depleted of energy, both conceded, bowing their heads in surrender. With a wave of her hand, she helped both to stand before taking a few steps back and extending her hands forward she bowed respectfully, “Have I proven myself worthy?”

“Yes,” Lan Wangji returned the gesture.

Deciding to do things his own way, Wei Wuxian walked up to Nie Anzan a bright grin on his dirtied face as he lifted her up, “I’m counting on you to take care of him.”

Serious, Nie Anzan promised, “I will.”

With that settled, Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian left waving that they would bring the kids over for dinner so that they could celebrate together. Hearing rapid footsteps behind her, Nie Anzan felt the warm arms of Jiang Cheng embrace her tightly, burying his head in the crook of her neck, “...What did you say back then?”

Leaning her head against his, she smiled, “The truth, and nothing but.”

“Of course our girl would win,” Xing waved his pipe in a know it all manner, Feng rolling his eyes at his best friend. Taking the chance, Jiang Cheng dropped to his knees, kowtowing to Feng and Xing so suddenly that they stood back a step. From behind, Nie Anzan only watched with a small smile, coming down to her knees beside him, “Feng, Xing, I’d like to ask for your blessing!”

“You have my vote,” Xing came down on his knees, a small smile tugging the edge of his lips. Turning to look up at his friend he prompted, “Feng?”

“I understand you have doubts about me treating her the way Jin Haiqi did,” He frowned at the mention of his name. Pushing his forehead further into the ground, he ignored the grit against his skin and vowed, “But I swear I will be good to her!”

“You will only have one chance with me,” Feng warned, crossing his arms and looking away, “But you have my vote.”

“Don’t worry about this brute,” Xing winked playfully at Jiang Cheng as he sat up, “You two should go and have a bath. Then we should have a few drinks, how does that sound?”

Only managing a nod, both left with a word that they’d all be eating in a separate room with the kids later that night. Hearing her laughter, Jiang Cheng raised an eyebrow, “What are you laughing at?”

“Your forehead,” she pointed, “It’s dirty.”

“Your hand needs tending to,” Jiang Cheng held her hand palm up, “I should let you know some things before you choose to marry me.”

Patient, Nie Anzan smiled, “What is it?”

“I may say harsh things and it may hurt you.”

“I think I’ve become accustomed to your unique way of communication,” Nie Anzan countered, moving to sit in a cross-legged position. Tugging Jiang Cheng to sit in her lap, she held him as he continued, “People may say hurtful things.”

“I will silence them.”

“I might push you away.”

“I will pull you back to me,” she countered every single argument that his mind could come up with and before he knew it, he had run out of things to think of which prompted the question from Nie Anzan, “Is there anything else?”

“No, there isn’t,” Jiang Cheng pushed her down, leaning down into her arms that she wrapped around his shoulders, “I gave you my vows Jiang Wanyin and I meant them. When you are down, I will raise you up. You have accepted everything that I am, why wouldn’t I accept everything that you are?”

“I never thought about it like that.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Nie Anzan laughed softly, “Come on, I need a bath after that.”

“I’ll tend to your hand after.”

“Ah, that would be good. I’m abysmal with anything related to the medical field, so I’d be grateful for that.”

“From now on,” Jiang Cheng seemed determined, “I’ll patch you up.”

Sharing a kiss, they rested their foreheads against one another as Nie Anzan smiled, “I leave myself in your care.”

“Good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, colour me surprised ;)
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
